Why, or why not
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: NxF Post StrikerS Fate T. Harlaown por fin cree que ha llegado el momento para decir esas dos palabras a la persona más importante de su vida. ¿Pero que ocurriría si su pasado regresara para hacerla arrepentirse por haber esperado tanto tiempo?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos.

Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, la razón para escribir este fic es que siempre quise leer una historia larga la cual tratará sobre una situación hipotética que muchos de los que vimos StrikerS pensamos pudo haberse dado, siendo que Fate y el Proyecto F estuvieron muy relacionados, agregando a este factor la relación Nanoha x Fate, así que la historia será larga y trataré de actualizarla lo más pronto posible; este fic surgió de la inspiración al escuchar una canción, "Why, or why not", ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, cantada por Katakiri Rekka, y es que al leer la letra me impresionó el hecho de que en algunas partes tal pareciera que están describiendo la vida de Fate, o al menos, personalmente esa sensación me dio, así que gracias a ello he podido desarrollar una idea de lo que será esta historia, la cual espero les guste leerla.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores. (Si MSLN me perteneciera, la historia se llamaría Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha x Fate. Eternos agradecimientos a quien haya mencionado esta excelente frase por primera vez XDDD).

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_I. Prólogo._

¿Por qué?

Es una pregunta que me he hecho tantas veces…

¿Por qué nací en este mundo?

Creo que todas las personas alguna vez se han hecho esta pregunta, pero en mi caso… Desde el día de mi nacimiento, estuve condenada a ser distinta a los demás, como alguien dijo una vez "Un ser humano nacido en circunstancias diferentes"… pero… ¿Tan sólo era eso? No lo creo. Nací con las memorias de otra persona, alguien que dejó de existir hace tanto tiempo, la verdadera hija de mi madre Precia, Alicia. Nací de un intento fallido y desesperado por resucitarla. Sí, nací por los experimentos de alguien en su intento de "jugar a ser Dios".

¿Por qué mi madre nunca sintió amor por mí?

Siempre estuve dispuesta a dar todo por ella, a servirla en lo que pudiese, a amarla, a protegerla de todo y de todos, pero mi madre nunca me sonrió, nunca me amó, ella me odiaba con todo su ser, a pesar de que tenía la misma apariencia que su desparecida hija. Nunca lo comprendí. Aún así, conservo una foto de ella y mi hermana Alicia, y a veces, me quedo de pie, contemplándola, imaginando que esa pequeña niña que luce tan feliz soy yo, y aunque mis memorias incluso me permitan recordar ese preciso momento, en el fondo de mi corazón, bien sé que jamás se trató de mí, porque mi madre nunca me acogió con tanto cariño… Porque ella únicamente se aproximaba a mí con ese látigo en la mano… Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo seguir queriendo a una persona que tanto daño me hizo. Cómo puedo tener una fotografía que mantiene vivos todos sus recuerdos, incluso aquellos tan dolorosos? Aquellos recuerdos que no puedo olvidar por más que deseara, porque no son sólo las cicatrices de mi alma las que se mantienen tan claras como para no permitirme olvidarlos… Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Sólo sé que ignorar mi pasado es un esfuerzo inútil, porque fingir que nunca existió es un intento tan absurdo como engañarse a sí mismo, pero supongo que en medio de tanto dolor, al menos, hay una cosa por la cual debo agradecerle y que nunca olvidaré, y es que a pesar de todo, ella me dio la vida.

¿Por qué "esa chica" me salvó?

Llegaste a mi vida como una enemiga, al principio sólo eras eso, un estorbo en mi camino, no significabas absolutamente nada para mí; ahora, lo eres todo. Nunca entendí por qué quisiste salvarme, entenderme, acercarte, extenderme tu mano, y más aún, por qué aquél día en el puente, deseaste ser mi amiga, cuando yo te había hecho daño, cuando sólo pensaba en apartarte de mi camino y, si era necesario, destruirte. Ahora yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, con tal de ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, de saber que eres feliz, aún a costa de mi propia felicidad.

¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mirarte a los ojos?

Si supieras cuántas noches pasé en vela tratando de descifrar la razón por la cual tu simple presencia me confundía tanto… Después de todos estos años, me había dado cuenta de algo, un sentimiento que poco a poco fue creciendo en mi interior, que cada día se hacía más y más fuerte, sin que yo me diese cuenta; sentí miedo, traté de eliminarlo, destruirlo, pero mientras más luchaba contra él, más me envolvía, tenía temor de admitirlo, y aún más, sentía pánico cada vez que imaginaba tu reacción, porque si tu decidieses alejarte de mí… Me sorprende que aún no te hayas percatado, aunque es de esperarse, porque aunque ahora seas una mujer adulta, la inocencia que mantienes en tu corazón desde el día que te conocí ha permanecido inmutable, y eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti; pero aunque mi alma llore de angustia al saber que talvez nunca te des cuenta de lo que se esconde detrás de mi mirada, aún así, soy feliz al compartir cada día de mi vida contigo y estar a tu lado, aunque nunca sea de la forma que tanto deseo.

Te debo tanto… Y ese sentimiento ha evolucionado en algo más. Finalmente lo he comprendido… Nanoha.

¿Por qué una pregunta tan simple causaba tanta confusión en mí?

Porque… me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de ir mejorando el estilo conforme vaya avanzando y me vaya adentrando más en la historia, y puesto que será larga, únicamente he hablado de cómo se siente Fate al respecto, así que por lo pronto, si leen, espero puedan tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, ya que es agradable saber que alguien está leyendo lo que escribes y aparte de darme ánimos, igualmente puede darme ideas para este fic.

Saludos a todos.


	2. Felicidad

Hola a todos.

Bueno, después de estar ausente algunas semanas, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo este fic de MSLN, y aunque el prólogo haya sido corto, puesto que era como una pequeña introducción, los capítulos ya serán un poco más largos, además de que ya iré narrando la situación que dio paso a todos los problemas que se presentarán más adelante, aparte de que trataré de actualizar un poco más seguido después de esta interrupción por el viaje.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores (Si MSLN me perteneciera… bueno, ya lo saben).

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_I__I. Felicidad._

_To get my happines I had done everything_

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of_

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day,_

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

¿Felicidad?

Nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento hasta aquél día en el puente. Pero… ¿Sabes? Fue extraño, porque así como mi corazón desbordaba felicidad, también lo invadía la tristeza, puesto que yo tendría que marcharme por un largo tiempo, para redimir todos mis pecados, y aunque como muchos dijeron, toda esa maldad realmente proviniese de mi madre, yo bien sabía que poco a poco, iba perdiéndome en ella.

Pero tal como te prometí, regresaría para salvarte la vida y protegerte siempre, y diez años después, me doy cuenta que de alguna manera, al seguir el camino que había escogido, entrar a TSAB, convertirme en Enforcer, había logrado redimirme por todo el mal que había hecho. Poco a poco, todos esos remordimientos por mis pecados, casi habían desaparecido.

Creo que esa sensación de gran satisfacción y la enorme alegría que siento al estar tú a mi lado, es lo que me permite levantarme todas las mañanas y mirar al sol con una sonrisa en los labios. Creo que es a ese sentimiento al cual los humanos llaman "felicidad".

Sin embargo, aunque cada mañana abra los ojos y vea tu rostro junto a mí, siento que esa felicidad aún no es completa, porque el hecho de compartir una cama no tiene ningún significado especial, o por lo menos, no tiene el significado que yo desearía tuviese.

Talvez ha llegado el momento de decirte todo lo que siento, de dejarte saber que mi corazón martillea como loco cada vez que te veo, que reprimo mis enormes deseos de abrazarte y decirte cuánto te amo. Porque aunque haya tratado de negarlo y haya sentido miedo al darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de una chica, mi mejor amiga, la verdad es sólo una, que te amo.

Recuerdo cuando tenía 15 años, y mi madre, Lindy-san, me vio deprimida en mi habitación, mirando hacia aquel bello atardecer que aún recuerdo claramente. Con esa habitual expresión de dulzura en su rostro, se acercó a mí para preguntarme qué era aquello que me estaba molestando. En esa época había comenzado a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era esa clase de amor que se siente por una mejor amiga. Talvez Lindy-san se percató de que algo como esto podría estar pasándome y me preguntó si el motivo de mi tristeza era algún amor no correspondido. No pude evitar sonrojarme, mi madre había descubierto lo que yo expresaba sin palabras, aunque dudo que siquiera imaginase quién era la persona que poco a poco se convertía en la dueña de mi corazón. Con timidez la miré hacía los ojos y no queriendo aceptar que ella tenía razón, poco a poco fui desviando mi mirada mientras le preguntaba cómo se podía saber si se estaba enamorado y si era de la persona de la cuál era correcto enamorarse, sabiendo dentro de mí el por qué de la manera en que terminé mi pregunta. Lindy-san levantó su rostro y suspiró, pensó un momento su respuesta, entonces fue cuando de nuevo bajó la mirada. Aquellas palabras, a través de los años, poco a poco despejarían mis dudas y temores. "Sólo lo sabes, es como el ave que aprende a volar, nadie le dice que puede hacerlo, ella en su interior, sólo lo sabe". Sonrió dulcemente y después de pensar otro momento, prosiguió con su respuesta. "No existe la persona correcta de la cuál enamorarse, sólo existe la persona dueña de tus sentimientos, y si acaso esa persona decidiese corresponderte, entonces serás alguien muy afortunado, sin importar si esa persona es un chico… o una chica". Giré mi rostro rápidamente hacía ella con mis ojos lo más abiertos que pude. "Puesto que al amor es un bello sentimiento, que a veces, necesita ser expresado en palabras, Fate-chan". Concluyó y se levantó mientras la observaba cruzar la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Acaso ella se había percatado que yo me estaba enamorando de…?

"¿Fate-chan?"

"¡¡Nanoha!!" No pude evitar sobresaltarme, tal parece que ella había escuchado mis pensamientos, y desde luego, aquella chica se percató de ese sobresalto.

"Fate-chan estaba tan pensativa que no debí molestarla y sacarla de sus pensamientos, creo que no debí de..." Me miró con los ojitos de una niña pequeña apenada por haber hecho alguna travesura.

"No, no hay nada por qué disculparse, simplemente andaba en una nube, recordando una linda escena de mi adolescencia." Sonreí nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo de mis mejillas, y al recordar lo que realmente estaba pensando, al ver a la dueña de mi corazón parada frente a mí, no pude evitar entristecerme un poco, lo cuál, no pasó en absoluto desapercibido para ella.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Fate-chan?" Esperó unos segundos mi respuesta, pero sólo me limité a desviar un tanto la mirada. "Hace días que te he notado bastante distraída. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Guardó silencio un momento y con tristeza bajó la vista. "Sobre todo porque últimamente te has despertado a media noche después de tener alguna pesadilla."

"No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, seguramente sólo se trata del estrés por tanto trabajo de todas las misiones que he realizado en los últimos meses, después de que fui promovida." Mentira, y lo sabía perfectamente. Sí, había tenido pesadillas, y no eran por el estrés, era irónico porque hace unos momentos recordaba una escena con mi madre, cuando la causa de aquellas pesadillas era...

"¿Segura? Si gustas podemos quedarnos y charlar un rato." Su tono de voz era muy dulce, pero no podía evitar reflejar cierta preocupación en él.

"En serio, no hay ningún problema." Con estas palabras traté de animarla un poco, me dolía verla así, pero mi incapacidad de mirarla directamente a los ojos por temor a hacer algo de lo cual pudiese luego arrepentirme, salió a relucir. Entonces miré mi reloj, tratando de escapar de aquella situación. "Seguramente viniste a buscarme aquí a la habitación puesto que en unos minutos comienza la reunión con algunos directivos de TSAB y no me encontrabas por ningún lado." Me levanté rápidamente del sofá de la sala, donde había estado todo este tiempo, y traté de apresurar mi paso, pero algo me detuvo.

"Te conozco desde hace años como para saber que algo te preocupa." Ella sujetaba mi muñeca, suavemente, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarme, pero al mismo tiempo, sin dejarme huir. Entonces bajó su mirada. "Incluso me atrevería decir que, justo como ahora, últimamente has estado… evitándome un poco. ¿Acaso hice algo que te moleste?" Pude escuchar como su voz casi se quebraba.

"No, no es eso, es sólo que…" Y ahí me encontraba de nuevo, mintiéndole. Ella se había percatado de que mis dudas me hacían evitarla, y aunque no fuera mi intención hacerle daño, definitivamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

"Fate-chan… ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirme?" Mi corazón se detuvo. "Cada vez que me miras a los ojos, siento como si ellos tratasen de gritarme algo que ocultas en tu interior y…" Guardó silencio un momento y se calmó un poco. "Me duele saber que sufres por algo y que no puedes decírmelo cuando siempre tengo esa sensación de que desearías que yo supiera lo que callas." La tristeza me invadió cuando noté que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. "Pero… ¿Sabes? Algunos sentimientos necesitan ser convertidos en palabras para que los demás puedan entenderlos… y aceptarlos…" Me quedé paralizada, mi mejor amiga había descifrado mi corazón, pero yo no le permitía saber que lo había logrado, y las últimas palabras que mencionó hicieron que poco a poco, mis sentimientos desearan salir, pero… ¿Y si yo estaba imaginando que esas palabras significaban aquello que yo tanto deseaba? Sin embargo, tanto ella como mi madre tenían razón, sobre todo porque yo, justo como ahora, difícilmente podría poner en palabras aquellas palabras... irónico.

"Tanto tú como mi madre hablan de expresar sentimientos como si de algo tan fácil se tratara..." Un leve tono de molestia e insatisfacción por lo que me acontecía se pudo desprender de esa respuesta, puesto que como siempre, mi obstinación y mi naturaleza de no expresar fácilmente lo que siento me hacía herir a los demás, porque aunque no lo aparentase, en mi interior algo quedaba de aquél temor a ser herida por la persona que amase, justo como paso con mi verdadera madre. "Creo que ustedes a veces se olvidan que yo…" Entonces levanté la mirada y lo que observé logró en verdad aterrarme, tanto que desee jamás haber pronunciado esas palabras. La había herido. El egoísmo encerrado en esa última frase…

"Entonces talvez has olvidado que, aunque nunca viví la tortura que sufriste por mí misma, trato de compartir ese dolor contigo… y ahora me evitas porque hice algo que realmente te molestó y te cuesta mucho el decirme que ya no deseas verme..." Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla.

"¡¡No!! Yo jamás olvidaría eso. Yo jamás podría desear no verte, porque no podría vivir sin tí, si yo…" Ella me observó con una mirada sorprendida, esperando que yo dijera aquello que le estaba ocultando, pero al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, callé y ella nuevamente entristeció. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía confesarle todos mis sentimientos? En ese momento, ella seguía sujetándome de la muñeca, y fue entonces cuando sentí el impulso irrefrenable de jalarla hacia mí, abrazarla y simplemente decirle la verdad. Ahora mi indecisión estaba hiriendo a la persona más importante para mí. No lo soporté más. Por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que talvez me arrepentiría y sólo conseguiría alejar a esa persona tan importante, pero prefería dejarle saber mis sentimientos, a arrepentirme toda una vida por no haberlo hecho nunca. Aunque mi cabeza me decía que me detuviese, mi corazón iba tomando el control. Ahora era mi mano la que sujetaba la de ella. "Nanoha, yo…"

"Nanoha, Fate. ¿Dónde han estado? La reunión con los directivos de TSAB está por comenzar y ninguna de las dos se encuentra en la sala de juntas, que es donde justo ahora ambas deberían estar." Una voz nos había sacado del pequeño mundo en el cuál nos habíamos adentrado ella y yo. Era una voz masculina, proveniente de una pantalla que se había desplegado frente a nosotras dos. "Inclusive Hayate, que es tan impuntual, ya se encuentra aquí. Por favor, dense prisa, no podemos comenzar sin ustedes dos."

"¿Tan tarde es? No puede ser." Mientras ella decía esto, con su típica expresión de niña pequeña, yo lentamente iba soltando su mano, que aún mantenía sujetada.

"Lo siento, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, Yuno-kun." Respondí al hombre rubio y de cabellera larga que veía en aquella pantalla.

"Perfecto, informaré a todos que vayan tomando sus lugares para que podamos comenzar tan pronto como ustedes lleguen." Yuno-kun cerró la transmisión y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

"¿Nos vamos?" Extendí mi mano hacia Nanoha, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado. Aquella interrupción me había enfriado la sangre.

"Claro." Nanoha me sonrío tratando de ocultar aquella tristeza y nos encaminamos a la puerta, como si ella hubiera olvidado todo lo acontecido hace unos minutos, sin embargo, el camino húmedo de las lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas me decían todo lo contrario.

La reunión pasó y concluyó sin mayores inconvenientes, se discutieron cosas sobre cierta actividad fuera de la normal detectada en las cercanías de lo que ahora eran las ruinas del laboratorio de Jail Scaglietti, sin embargo, cada vez que se enviaba un equipo de reconocimiento, no podía observarse ninguna clase de movimiento, lo cual tenía sumamente extrañados a los directivos de TSAB y por tal razón, habían convocado esta junta; igualmente se discutieron muchos otros aspectos, sobre los cuales, por más que deseé, no les pude poner toda mi atención, ya que mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a la discusión que había tenido horas antes con Nanoha, aparte de que disimuladamente, la observaba cada vez que podía, y así fue que igual me percaté que ella tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que en la junta acontecía. ¿Igual estaría pensando en lo que acababa de suceder?

Al terminar la junta, Nanoha se marchó rápidamente; dudé cinco segundos antes de decidir seguirla, y tal momento de duda dio oportunidad a cierto directivo de TSAB para detenerme y comentar conmigo algunos aspectos del trabajo que mi equipo y yo desarrollábamos últimamente, por lo que me felicitó ampliamente y me dijo que debería sentirme sumamente feliz por todos los logros que yo había alcanzado, sin embargo, aunque esbocé una amplia sonrisa por su comentario, justo ahora, después de lo ocurrido, la tristeza invadía mi ser y me sentía miserable, muy miserable.

Horas más tarde y después de esa larguísima charla con aquél directivo de TSAB, llegué a la habitación; ya era de noche así que dudé encontrar despierta a Nanoha, siendo que ella tenía la costumbre de dormirse temprano puesto que todos los días se levantaba a primera hora para entrenar un poco antes de comenzar con sus clases.

Entré en la habitación, y en efecto, Nanoha ya estaba dormida. Miré su rostro, y por la apariencia de sus ojos, pude percatarme de que había estado llorando toda la tarde antes de caer rendida por el cansancio. Había herido a la persona más importante para mí. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, no podía soportar la idea de que yo la había lastimado de tal forma, por mi maldita indecisión de confesarle el amor tan grande que sentía por ella; fue entonces cuando miré su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, y comencé a acercarme a ellos, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que pasaría si ella despertase, sólo lograría confundirla aún más, por lo que, cansada tanto física como mentalmente, decidí dormirme de una buena vez. Finalmente, después de contar hasta mil ovejitas, caí en un profundo sueño.

"!!Fate-chan¡¡ !!Fate-chan¡¡ !!Fate-chan¡¡ Despierta, por favor. ¡¡Despierta!!" Nanoha no dejaba de llamarme con un tono de voz tan desesperado como pocas veces la había oído, fue entonces cuando me percaté de que ya no me encontraba donde hace unos minutos, en mis sueños; había despertado. Estaba helada, sentía el frío sudor cubrir mi rostro. Nuevamente había tenido una de esas terribles pesadillas.

"Nanoha…" La miré sorprendida, ella comenzaba a llorar, de nuevo por mi culpa.

"Fate-chan. ¿Qué está pasándote? Sé que hay algo que está molestándote, independientemente de las diferencias que tenemos justo ahora." Ella se había percatado. ¿Acaso yo era una persona tan transparente, o era simplemente, que ella me conocía tan bien? "Por favor, no me digas que nada porque esta vez comenzaste a gritar como si estuvieras sufriendo mucho. Escucharte gritar de dolor como jamás te había escuchado antes me aterró... me aterró como nunca. Comienzas a asustarme… a preocuparme, y mucho…" Comenzó a sollozar, con las manos cubriéndose los ojos. Extendí mi mano hacia ella, acaricié su mejilla. Finalmente me decidí a confesarle una de las dos razones por las que últimamente yo me encontraba ausente, y que, falsamente, atribuía al estrés.

"En mis pesadillas, nuevamente experimenté… el dolor de los latigazos con los que me castigaba mi madre…"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, que sinceramente tengo muchos ánimos de seguir, lo que haré paso a paso para que las ideas fluyan poco a poco; espero que se animen a dejar reviews, que siempre influyen en los ánimos para seguir.

Saludos a todos.


	3. Vida

Hola a todos.

Bueno, aquí continúo con el fic, aprovechando que tengo algo de tiempo libre en las noches, ya que desde la semana pasada ando algo inspirada, con esta idea rondando en mi mente, y además, porque he tenido la oportunidad de leer sus reviews y eso me anima. Punto y aparte de que compré una Fate Testarossa de Good Smile y eso me deja de buenas, así que espero llegue a mi casita en estos días, pero en fin. En este capítulo veremos a Fate muy decidida, pero a veces, las cosas pueden cambiar de la manera menos esperada.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_I__II. Vida._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,_

_and was asking whether I would be alive._

Y he aquí yo de nuevo, viviendo atormentada por el recuerdo que tanto en mi mente como en mi cuerpo dejó mi madre, y es que, a partir de que comenzaron estas pesadillas, ya no puedo dormir tranquila, siendo que tampoco puedo estar despierta porque ahora tú comenzabas a alejarte de mi lado.

Te preocupaste por mí aquella noche, y aunque yo te había dicho la verdad y tu sólo tratabas de animarme, aún sabías que te ocultaba algo; te conozco, sé que tal sensación te mantenía en una situación muy incómoda, cuando cruzábamos nuestras miradas, cuando coincidíamos en algún lugar, cuando nos sentábamos a comer, inclusive esas charlas que teníamos todas las noches antes de dormir, contándonos lo que nos ocurría todos los días, cada vez se habían hecho menos frecuentes. Nanoha se estaba cansando… cansando de esperarme.

Y cuánto me dolía saber que esto únicamente era por mi culpa. Que por mis temores e indecisiones, tuvieras que vivir esa tristeza. Pero ahora, no era sólo eso, era algo mucho peor… mi pasado me atormentaba… tenía un mal presentimiento… una voz dentro de mí gritaba que algo estaba por ocurrir… y estaría más tranquila de saber que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, por lo menos sabrías que alguna vez yo te amé como nadie podría amarte en este mundo… sin embargo, las palabras aún no dejaban mi boca… Y mi tiempo se estaba agotando…

Tenía miedo, aún sigo teniéndolo, pero desde aquél día en que comprendí que debía dejar de vivir por alguien que no merecía todo el amor que le profesaba, entendí que si realmente debía vivir, entonces sería por mí misma… y por ti, porque tú me regalaste la oportunidad de disfrutar de esta nueva vida.

Por ello, sé que ahora, por más que haya tratado de negarlo, la verdad sólo es y será para siempre una, que te amo, y prefiero vivir toda una existencia arrepentida por haberte confesado mis sentimientos, que vivir esa misma existencia, arrepentida por jamás habértelos confesado… por eso… creo que ha llegado el momento para decir de una vez esas dos palabras que he guardado por tantos años a la persona más importante de mi vida. Nanoha…

Ahora necesitaba verte, no podía esperar ni un segundo más, no podía esperar hasta la noche y hablar contigo justo antes de dormir, aunque ese fuera buen momento, ya que después de dudarlo tanto, sentía como si una fuerza nueva y desconocida se apoderase de mi ser y me impulsara a buscarte, aún si para conseguirlo, tuviese que ir hasta el último rincón del universo.

Pero hoy día, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, es irónico que justo cuando más tratas de encontrar a una persona, tal pareciese como si todas las circunstancias estuvieran en tu contra y evitaran el conseguir tu objetivo, e incluso, como si te pusieran barreras insuperables para lograrlo.

"Fate-chan"

"Yuno-kun" Ahí estaba de nuevo, el hombre rubio y de larga cabellera, amigo de mi infancia.

"Fate-chan, llevo horas buscándote. ¿Por qué siempre desapareces cuando más se te necesita?"

"Bueno, es que en estos momentos, yo… estoy buscando a Nanoha, es urgente que hable con ella. ¿La has visto?" Pregunté impaciente, cualquiera hubiera podido notar cómo la desesperación fluía a través de mis palabras.

"¿A Nanoha?... Fate-chan. ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? Lo que celebramos hoy"

"¿¿Olvidar qué??" Ahora mi impaciencia había sido sustituida por sorpresa y temor, así que mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente: ¿Cumpleaños de Nanoha?… ¡¡No!! Aún faltan semanas (eso me recuerda que debo ir a comprar aquél osito que vimos el otro día por el cuál ella lloraba como niña pequeña). ¿Cumpleaños de Vivio?… ¡¡No!! Vivio está con el tío Chrono, sus cumpleaños siempre los pasa con nosotras. ¿Cumpleaños de Yuno?… ¡¡No!! Ese fue hace meses (ahora que me doy cuenta, está llevando la chaqueta que le regalé. ¡¡Qué bien!!). Mi mente había repasado todos los cumpleaños, aniversarios, onomásticos y demás fechas importantes que pudiera tener apuntadas en mi agenda y/o calendario, así que definitivamente ninguna fecha podría habérseme pasado por alto…

"Hoy hace exactamente dos años de que Subaru, Teana, Erio y Caro egresaron y se disolvió el Escuadrón 6"

"…" Exceptuando esa… ¿Tan ausente había estado de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior? Talvez si estallase una bomba en la puerta de nuestra habitación, me percataría de ello en las noticias de las 6. Así que creo, la respuesta era bastante obvia. "Bueno, yo…"

"¿Fate-chan? No me digas que lo habías olvidado, porque todo mundo está en la sala de reunión para celebrar esta fecha tan importante: Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Arf, Chrono-kun, Amy-san, Lindy-san, Vivio, Ginga, Reinforce, hasta Hayate-chan con lo impuntual que es, y desde luego… también Nanoha".

"¡¡Nanoha!!" Mi corazón dio un salto con sólo escuchar su nombre "Bueno, no, no es eso… lo que pasa es que… estaba buscando… precisamente a Nanoha… ya sabes que ella a veces es un poco despistada y pensé que probablemente lo había olvidado…" Reí impacientemente… Corrección… Cínicamente. Sí, creo que esta es la palabra correcta. Genial, ahora Nanoha era la que se tenía la culpa de mis lagunas mentales. Supongo que a esa linda niña adulta no le basta poner mi mundo de cabeza. Y aún así… cuánto la amo...

"Entonces, no es necesario que la sigas buscando, que ella ahí está. De hecho… yo igual… la estaba buscando…"

"Ya veo" Respondí por responder, tratando de escapar de tan penosa situación. Y es que debo admitir que no puse atención a sus palabras. Sin embargo, levanté mi vista, y observé sus ojos… Aún así no pude descifrar en su mirada un sentimiento que igual para mí era bastante familiar.

"Entonces… ¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro" Afirmé sin más y comencé a caminar acompañada de Yuno-kun rumbo a la sala donde todos se encontraban reunidos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, creo que este sería un momento ideal para confesarle todos mis sentimientos a Nanoha, y es que ya no quería ocultarlo más, ni ante ti, ni ante nadie, porque lo que siento es tan grande que no me importaría que todo el mundo pensara lo que se le viniese en gana. Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro, esta noche te diría… cuánto te amo.

Sin embargo, antes de poner un pie dentro del elevador que nos conduciría al piso donde tú y los demás se encontraban celebrando, aquello atrapó mi mirada y, pensando en ti, no pude ignorarlo. Un lirio… Entre el pequeño jardín que se extendía fuera de aquél complejo de edificios, un lirio había logrado sobrevivir. Es extraño ver esta clase de flor en un lugar en medio de esta ciudad, puesto que es un área expuesta a la intemperie, al sol, a la lluvia, a cualquier clase de clima adverso que pudiera presentarse. Sin embargo, esta pequeña flor había logrado sobrevivir a ello, y ahora mostraba al mundo que todo el esfuerzo por el que pasó, bien había valido la pena, porque seguía viva, y había florecido, justo como yo cuando me diste algo por qué vivir, justo como el amor que había crecido dentro de mi corazón y que en este momento estaba dispuesta a confesarte. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba ningún presente que pudiera darte, aparte de mi corazón. Así que, con cierto remordimiento, tomé el lirio entre mis manos… disculpa mi rudeza, pero hay una flor más hermosa a la cual debes adornar…

"¡¡Fate-chan!!"

"…" Nuevamente Yuno-kun me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que apuré mi paso, pero ya era tarde, el elevador estaba lleno de gente, no alcanzaba ni un ápice más y yo me había quedado afuera. Fue entonces cuando observé que Yuno-kun trataba de salirse para no dejarme ahí sola y esperar a subir los dos juntos. "No, sube tú, sólo me distraje un momento, así que ahora me tocará subir por las escaleras" Sonreí.

"Gracias por permitir que me adelante, Fate-chan. Por favor no tardes, hay algo muy importante que todos deben saber".

"Suerte, Yuno-kun" Después de mover mi mano en señal de despedida, fue cuando me percaté de sus últimas palabras, pero cuando recapacité sobre ellas y traté de preguntarle, ya no pude verlo más, la puerta del ascensor se había cerrado.

En fin, el haber tenido la idea de llevar un lindo presente para la chica más hermosa del universo había tenido un pequeño precio, ahora tenía que subir por las escaleras; sin embargo, era obvio que mi mente seguía en la luna porque pasé por el alto el pequeñísimo detalle de que me encontraba en la planta baja de un edificio con quince pisos.

Riéndome conmigo misma por mi diminuto despiste, y sabiendo que tú eras tan importante para mí como para que mi mente pensara en otras cosas sin tanta importancia, presioné compulsivamente aquél botón para hacer bajar el ascensor, sin ningún resultado, entonces miré mi reloj y sentí cómo perdía valiosos minutos. Mi corazón no tenía tiempo para esa clase de esperas inútiles, y un impulso nuevamente surgió en mí, así que decidí ponerme en marcha y subir a toda prisa, uno a uno, los quince pisos. Mientras subía pensé tantas cosas, varios momentos tan agradables que había vivido contigo y que habían quedado grabados en mis recuerdos para siempre, todos ellos pasaban uno a uno en mi mente, supongo que la emoción de saber que estaba a punto de confesarle a la persona más importante de mi vida todos mis sentimientos y de las consecuencias que posiblemente traería, me hizo recordar aquellas experiencias tan hermosas mientras ascendía estas escaleras. Y es que no me importaba hacerlo, ya fuera que tuviese que escalar inclusive el Everest, llegaría a tu lado. Me alegré del hecho de que realmente no estuviese escalando el Everest y de que sólo me faltase un piso para llegar a mi destino.

Erio, caballerosamente y en medio de un saludo, abrió la puerta. Entré. La felicidad invadía nuevamente mi ser. Todos estaban celebrando, todos estaban felices, ahora había una razón más por la cual festejar, de la cual, fui la última en percatarme. Y al dirigirme hacia el centro de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, fue cuando vi aquella escena. Es increíble como a veces tu mundo, tu vida, todo, junto con nuestras esperanzas y deseos, pueden derrumbarse en tan sólo un segundo.

"Fate-san" Era la voz emocionada de Caro "¿Dónde estabas?" No… por favor "Acaba de ocurrir algo increíble…" Dime que lo que mis ojos observan es una cruel mentira "Yuno-kun le ha entregado un anillo de compromiso a Nanoha-san y… y… ¡¡Nanoha-san lo ha aceptado!!"

Mis piernas comenzaron a perder su fuerza, no podía pensar claramente, ya no. Me quedé paralizada, totalmente paralizada. Mi corazón no quería creer lo que mis oídos y mi vista claramente podían apreciar. Traté de negar lo evidente, pero qué esfuerzo tan inútil… Ni la espada de mi peor enemigo atravesando mi ser podría haberme causado tanto dolor. Sólo una vez en mi vida recuerdo haber experimentado una sensación igual, cuando mi madre me dijo que en realidad siempre me odió. No… ahora, el dolor que sentía en mi ser, era aún mayor, infinitamente mayor.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, no sabía nada. Lo único que sabía… lo único de lo que me percaté, fue de aquella sensación que en ese preciso momento experimentaba, el ambiente me asfixiaba, me ahogaba, y la simple visión de Nanoha al lado de Yuno, logró destruir mis emociones por completo. Y sólo había lugar para una pregunta en mi mente: Nanoha… ¿Por qué?

No te puedes imaginar el inmenso dolor en mi pecho que ahora experimento al verte en los brazos de él, sabiendo que definitivamente nunca serás mía; que él sí podrá gritarle al mundo lo que yo siempre callé, que compartirás con él todos los días de tu vida, que podrá verte al despertar todas las mañanas, besarte dulcemente antes de dormir y que cuando amanezcan juntos, en la misma cama, tendrá un único significado, el que yo siempre desee… algo que nunca tuve, ni tendré.

Talvez, si hubiese nacido hombre… podría estar justo ahora en su lugar, haberme convertido en el hombre de tus sueños, y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo… pero es inútil, sin importar las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, el amor tan grande que siempre he sentido por ti, se mantendría así por siempre, inmutable.

En ese momento, desee olvidar todo, el dolor que sentía era tan grande que si pudiese tener la oportunidad, desvanecería todos mis recuerdos, tan sólo para no pensar en aquello que me estaba destrozando.

Mientras en mi mundo interior, una tormenta tenía lugar, por fuera, aparentaba una falsa dicha por el compromiso de mi mejor amiga, muchos se me acercaban con una sonrisa en los labios por la fecha tan importante que ahora se acercaba, y aunque trataba de aparentar que me encontraba feliz ante tal situación, por dentro, lentamente, estaba muriendo. Porque mi vida… ya no me sentía como antes… ya no me sentía viva.

Pensé en levantarme y simplemente confesarte todo, aunque Yuno-kun deseara matarme en ese momento, aunque hiciera enmudecer a la muchedumbre que ahora celebraba, pero… qué sentido tenía ya… si habías aceptado a Yuno-kun, fue por una razón que yo no podía comprender, y preferí respetarla, antes de confundirte más de lo que aparentemente ya estabas. No sería justo que por mi egoísmo marcara este día, ahora tan especial para ti.

Pero aún así, fue extraño, Nanoha se veía confundida, no se veía feliz, igualmente trataba de aparentar una falsa dicha, la conocía tan bien, tanto que sabía que aquella sonrisa de niña pequeña que mostraba a todos, no era sincera, sin embargo, había algunas ocasiones cuando me invadía la sensación de tener su mirada justo sobre mí, observando todos mis movimientos, esperando algo de mí, no sé, talvez ella se percató de que en toda la noche, justo cuando no me observaba de esa manera, mantenía mi mirada fijamente en ella, contemplando impotente como la persona más importante de mi vida se alejaba de mi para siempre.

No lo soporté más, justo cuando Nanoha y yo accidentalmente cruzamos nuestras miradas, decidí levantarme, el ambiente me sofocaba, no podía estar un segundo más ahí. Fue entonces cuando recordé un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido… aún llevaba aquél lirio en mi mano, instintivamente nunca lo solté… continuaba aferrándome a una esperanza, a un redención por mi desidia, la cuál, jamás llegaría. Quise dejarlo aquí, junto con todos mis anhelos y sentimientos; y aunque sea sólo una flor, me alegraré si acaso lo tomas como un regalo de bodas para ti, la cual simboliza una sola cosa, que te amo tanto, que no me importaría si eres feliz al lado de otro, aunque yo muera por dentro. Tranquilamente me dirigí a la puerta, mientras Nanoha observaba como salía de aquél lugar, sin embargo, tengo la ligera impresión de que ella trató de seguirme, talvez extrañada por mi repentina huída y porque no cruzamos ni media palabra en todo ese tiempo, algo que pareció tan normal, pero Yuno-kun la detuvo, abrazándola por la cintura… no quise regresar la mirada… las lágrimas no se contendrían más.

Subí al elevador, esta vez se encontraba vacío, qué irónico… comencé a reírme de mi "mala suerte", pero poco a poco las risas fingidas, se convirtieron en llanto, me dejé caer en una esquina, abracé mis piernas y hundí mi rostro en ellas. No quería saber nada del mundo que me rodeaba, sólo quería encerrarme en mí misma, en la tormenta que vivía y olvidarme de todo para no sufrir más. Sin embargo, el elevador llegó a su destino, las puertas se abrieron y no tuve más remedio que encarar nuevamente al mundo exterior.

Casualmente, afuera, también había una tormenta, nunca me percaté de que el cielo fue llenándose de nubes y ahora caía un diluvio en el exterior… es como si la madre naturaleza supiera exactamente lo que pasaba dentro de mí en ese preciso momento.

Sólo quería estar fuera de ahí, alejarme lo más que pudiese. Salí y comencé a andar entre la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia que caía y mojaba todo mi cuerpo. Nadie en su sano juicio caminaría a altas horas de la noche en medio de un diluvio, pero para qué hablar de sano juicio, si hasta eso me habías quitado. No me importaba, ya nada me importaba. Sin darme cuenta, activé a Bardiche y sobre mí, apareció mi traje de batalla.

Me levanté del suelo, comencé a volar, mis ansias de ir a un lugar donde nadie me alcanzare hicieron que cada vez fuera más y más lejos de Mid-childa. Quería estar sola, completamente sola. De pronto, tan intempestivamente como había comenzado a volar, me detuve, quedé flotando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, de la lluvia, de la nada. La barrera que había formado para contener todas las emociones que golpeaban por salir, finalmente cedió.

Fue un grito ahogado en medio de mi llanto, en medio de los relámpagos, gritaba mientras la tormenta también desplegaba su furia. Ni todos los azotes juntos de mi madre podrían desgarrarme la garganta, justo como el dolor que ahora sentía, lo estaba logrando. En el fondo, me alegré de que estuviese lloviendo, porque las gotas de la lluvia, se llevaban las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos… porque la lluvia se llevaba consigo toda la tristeza encerrada en ellas…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, por ahora dejaré este capítulo hasta aquí, y sé que por lo que han leído, es como para querer colgar a Yuno y sentirse muy mal pero muy mal por Fate, pero bueno. Gracias por seguir la historia y por todos sus reviews, realmente me da muchísimo gusto leerlos. La próxima actualización tardará un poco más en llegar ya que desgraciadamente comienzan mis exámenes y aún no empiezo a estudiar, pero tan pronto me desocupe, continuaré, y si creen que las cosas no pueden ponerse aún peor para Fate, me temo que se equivocan.

Saludos a todos.


	4. Pecado

Hola a todos.

Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación del fic, mi estar feliz y un tanto inspirada, mi Fate Testarossa de Good Smile ha llegado a mi casita así que eso me ha dejado de muy buen humor, pero en fin, ya hablando del fic, sólo hago una pequeña aclaración, como este capítulo está siendo narrado desde el punto de vista de Nanoha, es obvio que ella no sabe qué es lo que pasó después de lo de Yuno (y nosotros tampoco lo sabremos hasta que la historia regrese a contarse desde el punto de vista de Fate), así que no se extrañen si lo que leen a continuación les da la impresión de que se perdieron de algo muy importante o de que ni por asomo tiene sentido, ya que en subsecuentes capítulos, cuando la historia sea nuevamente contada por Fate, es entonces cuando sabremos qué pasó y por qué pasó.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_I__V. Pecado._

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,_

_or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins._

_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_

_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

Fate… ¿Dónde estás?

Desde hace una semana (desde el día que anuncié mi compromiso con Yuno), nadie ha sabido nada sobre ti…

Te vi marchar, traté de seguirte, pero Yuno-kun me detuvo. Ahora, no sabes cómo he deseado que él jamás me hubiese detenido y así… ir contigo a donde sea que desearas marcharte.

Fate… ¿Por qué te marchaste así?... Me duele no saberlo, pero hay algo que me angustia aún más…. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?... ¿Dónde te encuentras?... ¿Estarás bien… y a salvo? La preocupación no me permite pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu bienestar durante todo el día.

No sabes ahora lo difícil que me es conciliar el sueño en las noches, cuando me recuesto y veo el lado izquierdo de la cama, cuando trato de cerrar los ojos y el sólo aroma de la fragancia que siempre usas, impregnado entre las sábanas, me recuerda que ya no estás ahí junto a mí.

Ya no puedo dormir, ya no puedo pensar, ya ni siquiera me siento una instructora capaz de enseñar a sus alumnos, porque el día entero la angustia oprime mi corazón de sólo pensar que no has regresado, y que talvez, nunca regresarás… ¡¡No!!... ¿¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?? ¡¡Fate-chan siempre ha cumplido sus promesas!!… ¡¡Ella me prometió que siempre estaríamos juntas y sé que cumplirá su palabra!!… ¡¡Fate-chan regresará!! ¡¡Fate-chan regresará!! ¡¡Fate-chan regresará!!... Algo dentro de mí desesperadamente quiere creer que así será. Y talvez por sólo ese hecho, el no haber perdido la esperanza, aún no he estallado en llanto por la enorme preocupación de no saber nada sobre ti en tantos días.

Si tan solo… si tan sólo hubiese tenido el valor de hablarte esa noche… pero no lo hice y me arrepiento de ello. Sentía que por mis acciones, te estaba traicionando (aun no entiendo muy bien por qué tenía esta sensación), y por ello, ya no podía mirarte directamente a los ojos, así que sólo me limité a observarte cuando tú no me veías, rogando que interpretaras en mi silencio, el deseo que tenía de poder hablar contigo.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente pude reunir el valor suficiente para hablar, decidiste levantarte de la silla donde estabas y salir por aquella puerta. Mis piernas se movieron por impulso, quise seguirte, pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me detuvieron (los de Yuno-kun, mi prometido). Traté de soltarme de ese abrazo (talvez no eran los brazos entre los que deseaba estar), pero era ya muy tarde, te había perdido de vista.

Lentamente caminé al lugar donde estabas hacía unos instantes, aquella silla aún se sentía tibia al contacto (irónico cómo en un objeto inanimado podía recordar tu calidez)… Me sentía triste, bajé la mirada, y lo vi… Un lirio.

Aún no entiendo qué hacía esa hermosa flor en tal lugar, no tenía ninguna razón para estar ahí, a menos que alguien la hubiese traído, pero en fin, supongo que este no es el momento para preocuparme por esas pequeñeces.

Ahora era el momento de encontrarte; conociéndote, algo muy grave debía haberte pasado como para que desaparecieras sin dejar rastro alguno; aunque muy en mi interior mi razón me decía esto, en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que te encontrabas bien, lejos de mí, pero, al fin y al cabo, bien. Lindy-san, Chrono-kun y Arf-san, Caro-chan, Erio-chan, todos creían lo mismo. Fate-chan, no te abandonaríamos, nadie te abandonaría esta vez.

Por tal razón, decidí participar en el equipo de búsqueda, día y noche, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de tu energía para así poder localizarte. La tecnología en TSAB ha avanzado tanto que ahora sabemos que cada ser en el universo tiene un rastro de energía único e irrepetible, por lo que hemos diseñado computadoras lo suficientemente capaces para detectar tal energía y así poder localizar a las personas en donde sea que se encuentren, sin embargo, tal como funciona un radar, no podemos detectar la energía si algo bloquea nuestras señales, es decir, si un hechizo defensivo tipo escudo bloquea las señales que emitimos… ninguna tecnología es perfecta.

Te buscamos en varios lugares, sitios que frecuentabas, ciudades cercanas, planetas y dimensiones donde creíamos encontrar algún rastro de tu energía con ayuda de nuestro equipo especialmente diseñado para búsquedas, sin embargo, los días pasaban y nadie tenía ninguna pista sobre tu paradero. Comenzaba a aterrarme, de sólo pensar que jamás volvería a verte, yo… creo que no podría soportarlo.

Cansada después de un arduo día de búsqueda infructuosa, una vez más regresé a aquella habitación, fría, oscura, desolada… ya no estabas ahí para alegrar mis días.

Gracias a Chrono-kun, Vivio afortunadamente no tuvo que pasar por esta situación, ya que junto con Amy-san, tuvieron la idea de que nuestra hija pasara una temporada con ellos, para distraerla un poco y que así no resintiera la situación tan difícil que se vivía.

Decidí recostarme, ni siquiera me preocupe por cambiarme de ropa, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, que al abrirlos, lo primero que vería sería a ti, aquellos mechones de cabello dorado sobre tu rostro, que extendería mi mano para hacerlos a un lado y poder observarte, en silencio, como siempre lo he hecho. Sólo quería olvidarme de la soledad que vivía en ese momento, y no pensar que talvez nunca más te volvería a ver, era tan doloroso sólo pensarlo… Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos lo más fuerte que pude… ¡¡Deja de pensar en ello!! ¡¡Deja de pensar en ello!! ¡¡Deja de pensar en ello!! ¡¡Fate-chan regresará!! Pronto volveré a ver esa sonrisa que tanto he adorado en ella, gentil y amable, su mirada con aquellos ojos rojizos que siempre he amado, pero… pero... si estoy tan segura de ello… ¿Por qué mi llanto no se detiene? ¿Por qué las lágrimas no dejan de salir?... Ahora sólo quiero soñar… soñar que estás a mi lado…

Y como un relámpago que se abre paso a través de las oscuras nubes en medio de una tormenta, un mal presentimiento vino a mí… Fue en ese momento cuando recordé un detalle, que mi preocupación me había permitido pasar por alto. ¿Habías estado teniendo pesadillas, no es así, Fate-chan?... Ahora tenía ese mal presentimiento, aunque mi razón me decía que dejase de pensar cosas sin sentido, mi intuición me gritaba que algo no estaba bien, que algo nunca estuvo bien desde el principio.

"Nanoha-san, Nanoha-san, Nanoha-san. ¡¡Responde por favor!!" Una pantalla transparente acababa de desplegarse al lado de mi cama justo en ese momento.

"¿Amy-san?" Era la chica que estaba en la pantalla, trataba de limpiar disimuladamente las lágrimas de mis ojos, aún no reparaba en lo aterrada que sonaba su voz. "¿Qué sucede?" Con pereza voltee a ver el despertador. "Son las cuatro de la madrugada… ¿Todo está bien?"

"Fate… ha aparecido". Súbitamente, me quedé paralizada, las palabras de Amy-san me quitaron un gran peso del corazón, quise llorar de alegría, pero desgraciadamente el anuncio de Amy-san no solamente me traía buenas noticias.

"Pero… pero… hay algo extraño, es como si…" Amy-san se detuvo y después de pensar unos segundos, prosiguió. "Nanoha-san, necesitamos urgentemente tu presencia en la sala de mando, tienes que saber esto".

"¿Saber esto?... ¿Saber qué?" Apenas pude reaccionar, pero la pantalla ya había desparecido. Las palabras de Amy-san fueron tan cortas, tan esquivas… Me estaba ocultando algo. ¿Pero qué? Aquél mas presentimiento nuevamente regresó a mí. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que saber?

De un salto me levanté de la cama, y rápidamente salí de la habitación, sólo tenía una cosa en mente, llegar lo más rápido que pudiese a la sala de mando, tenía que saber…

Pero… ¿Fate-chan había aparecido? ¿No? Entonces… ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Sana y a salvo?... O si talvez, sólo encontraron su… ¡¡No!! ¡¡Ella sigue con vida!! ¡¡Ella tiene que seguir con vida!!... Por favor…

El camino se me hizo eterno, lo había recorrido un sinfín de veces, pero ahora me parecía terriblemente largo, hasta que finalmente llegué a la sala de mando.

Al entrar, veía pantallas desplegadas por todos lados, las computadoras funcionando al máximo, el personal de TSAB yendo de un lado para otro, tal como si estuviéramos en medio de una alerta… ¿Pero… por qué?... Todos estaban ahí, pero nadie sonreía, sólo veía rostros y miradas confundidas… algo estaba pasando… algo estaba pasando, con Fate-chan.

"Nanoha" Yuno me recibió con una sonrisa, pero aún así, denotaba cierta preocupación. Yo estaba algo confundida por todo lo que acontecía así que él amablemente me tomó de la mano tratando de apoyarme. Era extraño, de alguna forma, ya no me sentía cómoda a su lado.

"Nanoha-san, por fin estás aquí, es un gran alivio" Lindy-san también me recibió, pero su rostro no se mostraba feliz por haber encontrado a su hija.

"Lindy-san… ¿Qué ocurre? Fate-chan apareció. ¿No es así? Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos tienen esa expresión?"

"Nanoha-chan…" Chrono-kun intervino e hizo una pausa, que me pareció eterna… "En efecto, la energía de Fate-chan apareció, pero…" Con la mirada le supliqué que continuara, tenía que saber lo que realmente estaba pasando. Por fin, respiró profundo y me miró directo a los ojos. "Nuestras computadoras han detectado la energía de Fate Testarossa…" No entendí su respuesta…

"¿Y cuál es el problema con ello? Fate-chan apareció ¿No es así? Tu mismo me estás diciendo que ella ha aparecido" Pregunté confundida.

"No, Nanoha-chan, no entiendes…" Nuevamente Lindy-san intervino. "La persona que tú conoces, la persona que esperábamos encontrar, es Fate T. Harlaown, actual miembro de TSAB, mi hija y tu mejor amiga, cuya energía, como bien sabes, es única en todo el universo… pero la computadora no está detectando la energía de Fate T. Harlaown… sino la energía de Fate Testarossa… es decir… frente a nuestros ojos… ha aparecido aquella chica que conociste hace 12 años".

Seguía sin entender las palabras de Lindy-san… No alcancé a articular ni media palabra… Lo que me estaba diciendo era algo tan absurdo y sin sentido. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Traté de preguntar y aclarar todas las dudas. Realmente sentía que me estaban jugando una muy mala broma, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese hablar, oí una voz…

"Buenos días, Nanoha-san".

La imagen de una persona acababa de aparecer en la pantalla central de la sala de mando; era un hombre de mediana edad, alto, delgado, rubio y de ojos rojizos, de muy buen ver, llevaba una chaqueta blanca, como si de un científico se tratara, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que me aterró… pocas veces había visto en una persona… una mirada tan sádica.

"¿Qué rayos significa esto?" Amy-san gritó furiosa… y asustada. "Nuestra señal ha sido interferida por esta transmisión, su origen es desconocido, los controles centrales han sido totalmente deshabilitados"

"¿Qué? ¿¿Cómo es esto posible?? No se ha emitido ninguna alerta. ¿Me estas diciendo que la computadora central no se había percatado de ello? ¡¡Imposible!!" Chrono-kun no podía creer lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

"Chrono-kun, un virus ha sido introducido en la computadora central, han hackeado nuestra base de datos y los sistemas de defensa, eso sólo quiere decir que… estamos bajo ataque" Amy-san había perdido la compostura al pronunciar esa última frase.

"Oh, por favor" Aquél hombre se dirigió a nosotros con cierto tono de burla. "No ha sido en absoluto nuestra intención organizar un ataque, no por ahora, sólo deseábamos presentarnos, puesto que de aquí en adelante, hemos decidido terminar con la era de burocracia que TSAB ha implantado a la fuerza en este universo, y creo que sería algo justo que supiesen el nombre de quienes han venido a destruir su organización"

Esto parecía una terrible broma, pero era una cruel realidad. Estaba paralizada, por la incertidumbre de no saber quién era aquel hombre, qué intenciones tenía, el significado y alcancé de sus palabras y más aún, por no saber dónde estaba Fate-chan.

"Pero qué descortesía la mía de no haberme presentado aún. Mi nombre es Enzo Ducati. Creo que por ahora es lo único que necesitan saber sobre mí". Aquél hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia… con toda la apariencia que un cínico puede mostrar.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? No lo entendía. Todo parecía sacado de una historia de terror. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto justo ahora? Había aparecido un nuevo enemigo y nadie se había percatado de ello. Pero… ¿y Fate-chan?

"Sin embargo… no he venido sólo". Mi respiración se detuvo al escuchar esa confesión. Entonces aquél hombre se dirigió a mí.

"¿Usted es Takamachi Nanoha-san, no es así?" Me observó detenidamente durante un largo momento, me sentí sumamente incómoda al tener una mirada tan inquisitiva sobre mí. "He oído hablar bastante de usted. Sinceramente quisiera charlar con la legendaria A's un momento, pero… hay alguien aparte de mí que quisiera saludarla". Sonrió.

Aquél hombre desapareció de la pantalla, pero lo que vi a continuación, logró congelarme la sangre. La silueta de una persona, flotando en el cielo, esperando durante todo este tiempo. Llevaba una capa negra y en sus manos, un dispositivo inteligente que yo conocía perfectamente bien. La imagen de la pantalla poco a poco se acercaba para poder observarla con mayor precisión, pero realmente, eso no era necesario.

"Fate…"

"¡¡Fate-chan!!" Arf-san gritó y saltó de alegría, con lágrimas en los ojos; mientras que la expresión de Lindy-san, más que de alegría, era de pánico… cuando se pudo observar cómo aquella persona, flotando en el cielo, había comenzado a conjurar un hechizo.

"No puede ser… ¡¡Va a atacarnos!!" Gritó Chrono-kun.

Con terror pude ver como Fate conjuraba su hechizo más poderoso: Arukas, Krutas, Eygias… Y apuntaba tan monstruosa cantidad de energía hacia su blanco… nosotros.

El ataque fue brutal, una lluvia de relámpagos se precipitó sobre las instalaciones de TSAB y la señal que la pantalla recibía del exterior se volvió estática. Los pocos sistemas que quedaban funcionales después del ataque hacker fueron destruidos por completo, el impacto de energía fue tan grande que tal pareciese que un terremoto de enormes proporciones estaba sucediendo justo bajo nuestros pies. Extrañamente, yo conocía a la perfección el poder destructivo que Fate-chan era capaz de desplegar, sabía que nunca lo usaría por temor a que alguien saliese herido… pero, sinceramente, la energía expulsada durante su ataque, era muchísimo mayor a lo que ella era capaz de expulsar. Fate-chan ya no estaba bajo la supresión de poderes a la que TSAB siempre nos sometía, y peor aún, el ataque de Fate-chan era del nivel de un mago con rango SSS. Ella nos había atacado, y lo había hecho con todo su poder, con toda la intención de destruirnos… ¿Por qué?

Tan pronto como me percaté de que todos se encontraban a salvo después de tal ataque, traté de salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, pero nuevamente alguien me detuvo en mi intento de ir por Fate.

"Yuno-kun…" Me detuvo sujetando mi mano, no quería dejarme ir.

"Nanoha ¿Qué es lo piensas hacer?". Me preguntó, la preocupación podía notarse en sus palabras.

"Yuno-kun, tengo que verla, tengo que hablarle, yo…" Comenzaba a perder la compostura.

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Esa chica de ahí afuera ya no es la Fate-chan que todos conocemos, ignoro que es lo que haya pasado o por qué esté actuando así, pero esa persona acaba de atacarnos con la intención de destruirnos. Nadie te asegura que ella no te atacará sólo por tratarse de ti. Nanoha, entiéndelo, la chica que está ahí afuera no es Fate-chan, ella es…" Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. "Es nuestra enemiga".

"¡¡No!! Eso es mentira". Grité con desesperación. "Fate-chan jamás nos atacaría, jamás nos haría daño, ella jamás…" Me detuve, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inútil, tratando de negar la realidad. "No me importa lo que me pase, pero no la dejaré ir, no esta vez"

Logré soltar mi mano de la de Yuno-kun y lo dejé atrás, él se quedó sorprendido por mi actitud y aunque no era mi intención ignorar su advertencia y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca, por ahora sólo tenía en mente una cosa: ver a Fate. Tenía que hablarle, preguntarle, tenía que saber el motivo detrás de sus acciones… ni aún después de haber presenciado tal acto con mis propios ojos, me permitía creerlo… necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, pude ver gente mal herida y que apenas lograba ponerse de pie tras el ataque, todos estaban muy confundidos y algunas personas comenzaban a llorar después de haber pasado por tal susto en que casi vieron peligrar su vida… No podía creer que la causante de tal horror fuera la misma Fate. Llamé a Raising Heart y mi traje de batalla apareció. Tan pronto vi la luz del exterior, levanté el vuelo y salí lo más rápido que pude hacia su encuentro… comenzaba a amanecer, los rayos del sol poco a poco iluminaban el cielo, y al levantar mi vista hacia las nubes, ahí estaba ella, esperándome…

Ahora entendía las palabras de Lindy-san, las entendí con sólo mirar a los ojos de aquella chica que se encontraba frente a mí.

Aquella mirada triste, fría, nostálgica y vacía había regresado a sus ojos, la luz y calidez que en ella se percibía anteriormente, había desaparecido. Su mirada se me hacía tan familiar. Fate Testarossa, la chica de frío corazón que conocí hace 12 años, nuevamente se encontraba frente a mí, pero no como una niña, sino con la apariencia de la chica que vi hace una semana. Y ahora, su traje de batalla tenía algo distinto… a sus espaldas, ondeaba una capa negra… entonces vino a mi mente aquella escena del momento preciso en que nos vimos por primera vez… todo era de nuevo, exactamente igual, con la única diferencia de que esta vez ya no éramos unas completas desconocidas. Después de toparme con esta Fate, ahora me encontraba completamente confundida.

"Nanoha…" El escucharla mencionar mi nombre hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco, pero no todas las palabras estaban dichas. "Takamachi Nanoha es tu nombre… ¿No es así?"

Mi respiración se detuvo, sus últimas palabras hacían eco en mi mente… no podía creerlo, era algo tan ilógico, absurdo y sin sentido… la persona que tenía frente a mí… la chica que tenía frente a mí… mi mejor amiga desde hace 12 años, estaba preguntando mi nombre…

"Fate-chan". Casi sollozando, traté de hablarle. "¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?... ¿Qué no sabes que yo…"

"Tu nombre…" Ella me interrumpió. "Eso es lo único que sé de ti".

"¡¡Mentira!!… ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué estás actuando así??… Esto no puede estar pasando… esto no está bien… tú… tú no puedes estar haciendo esto, estar causando tanto daño porque… Fate-chan es gentil, amable y de buen corazón… pero ahora… ¡¡Tú no puedes estar actuando así!! ¡¡Tú no eres así!!". Grité con todas mis fuerzas, y esta vez no pude contenerme, comencé a llorar. "¿Qué no me recuerdas? Tú eres Fate T. Harlaown, mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos hace 12 años y nos hicimos amigas en aquél puente, ese día nos despedimos y nos volvimos a ver 6 meses después, te fuiste con Chrono-kun y Lindy-san, ella te adoptó y se convirtió en tu madre, cuando volviste conocimos a Vita-chan, Signum-san, Shamal-san y a Hayate-chan que al principio fueron nuestros enemigos. Pero esa Navidad todos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Incluso recuerdo cuando dijiste que esa era la Navidad más feliz que habías vivido. Estudiamos juntas la escuela, mientras trabajábamos medio tiempo en TSAB, ahí conocimos mucha gente y muchos enemigos. Hemos pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento al avanzar por el camino que hemos escogido, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, yo he podido seguir adelante porque tu eres para mí… y yo, Nanoha Takamachi, yo soy…" Me detuve, había perdido el control y la oportunidad estaba siendo aprovechada por mis verdaderos sentimientos, que ahora deseaban salir a la luz.

"¿Tú eres…?" Un tono irónico pude percibir en su voz al percatarse ella de la manera tan súbita en la que me había detenido. "¿Qué eres para mí?" Guardó silencio un momento, entonces prosiguió. "O mejor dicho… ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser para mí?"

"Yo…" Callé. ¿Qué es lo que yo quería ser para Fate-chan? Esta pregunta retumbó con fuerza en mi mente. ¿Qué es lo que yo quería ser para Fate-chan?... ¿Su mejor amiga?... En el fondo de mi corazón sabía muy bien la respuesta… No… Yo no quería ser sólo su "mejor amiga", así como ella tampoco era para mí sólo "mi mejor amiga"… ella era mucho más importante, siempre lo he sabido, pero que todo este tiempo, por temor, había pretendido ignorarlo.

"¿Dices que eres mi mejor amiga?" Me observó detenidamente. "Si es así, si esto realmente es así… entonces dime… ¿Por qué te estoy atacando?"

"…" Su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, ahora ya no podía decirle que era solamente mi mejor amiga, porque bien sabía que le estaría mintiendo. Entonces… aquí y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que debía responder?… O talvez… ¿Qué es lo que yo deseaba responder?

"No soy alguien que disfrute atacar a las personas sin motivo alguno… así que… te preguntaré esto una sola vez…" Fate guardó silencio y con gran tranquilidad pensó sus palabras… entonces habló. "Si tanto dices conocerme, si tanto aseguras que esta no es mi manera de ser, entonces… dame una, sólo una razón por la cuál yo no deba actuar así… ¿Por qué yo no debería actuar así?".

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, completamente. ¿Qué podía decirle? Estaba totalmente confundida, frente a mí se encontraba aquella chica que conocí hace tantos años, sin embargo ya no se trataba más de la persona con la que había estado todo este tiempo, con la que había compartido recuerdos tan hermosos; pero en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía perfectamente bien que detrás de ese frío exterior se escondía la persona más maravillosa que jamás pude conocer, la chica que iluminó mi mundo cuando yo era una niña pequeña, sin un mejor amigo y que a veces se sentía sola, sin la habilidad de hacer algo por sí misma, sin poder destacar en algo, ser la mejor alumna, la mejor deportista, simplemente una chica común y corriente que era querida por los demás, aunque nadie la quisiera y la comprendiera de la forma que tanto deseaba. En ese entonces era feliz, pero mi felicidad no era completa… y no lo fue hasta el día que te conocí. Ahora lo entiendo… había tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de la luz que habías traído a mi vida, y aunque siempre dijiste que yo te había salvado de la oscuridad, talvez esa sólo era la mitad de la historia.

Finalmente, aquella chica se cansó de esperarme, y tomó una decisión por mí.

"Entonces… no te entrometas en mi camino… o de lo contrario tendré que destruirte… y si ahora mismo, no eres capaz de responderme, no eres capaz de decidirte… sólo limítate a observarme, y, si así lo deseas… a juzgarme por ser culpable de todos los pecados que de ahora en adelante, pueda cometer…"

Fate-chan decidió marcharse después de decir estas últimas palabras tan duras y crueles para mí. Quise ir tras ella, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba en shock, sólo mis ojos alcanzaban a seguir aquel resplandor dorado que se alejaba en el cielo, hasta que la perdí de vista.

Y fue entonces cuando, al darme cuenta de que te había perdido, comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña (como tú me llamabas siempre, con tanto cariño), y finalmente, después de un largo silencio (que había perdurado tantos años) obtuve mi respuesta. Había pasado por alto aquellos sentimientos tan importantes, que siempre estuvieron ahí, frente a mí, y que tenía pánico de admitir, por mil razones (talvez porque tuve miedo, nunca te permití saberlo, por temor a arruinar nuestra amistad y alejarte de mi lado, talvez porque era un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido para mí, qué importaba ya)… entonces, me di cuenta de que ya no tenía nada a que temer… porque ahora mi temor más grande se había hecho realidad… tú ya no estabas más a mi lado.

Ya era muy tarde… demasiado tarde… por mi indecisión, te había perdido… y con lágrimas en los ojos… lágrimas que no dejaban de salir… lágrimas tan llenas de dolor… miré hacia el punto donde te perdí de vista… entonces, las palabras finalmente dejaron mi boca…

"Porque yo… porque yo te amo, Fate…"

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, esta vez el capítulo sí que fue largo, y es que en verdad la circunstancia lo requería, pero en fin, ya sé que hasta ahora absolutamente nada tiene sentido, o mejor dicho, las acciones de Fate no tienen ningún sentido, pero en verdad les digo, que algo le pasó a Fate-chan como para que comenzara a actuar así, sólo que decidí escribir primero esta parte para hacerla un poquito de emoción, por lo que en el próximo capítulo sabrán que fue lo que exactamente pasó en esa semana que Fate estuvo desaparecida, o mejor dicho, dónde y con quién estuvo, y todo cobrará sentido. Por cierto, sobre Enzo Ducati, como saben, en el universo Nanoha es tradición bautizar a los personajes con nombres de automóviles (el nombre de Fate viene del Ferrari Testarossa); Enzo es el nombre del fundador de la Ferrari (Enzo Ferrari) y Ducati es el apellido del fundador de una de las líneas de motos deportivas más famosas del mundo (Antonio Cavalieri Ducati) y siendo que me gustan tanto los automóviles como las motos (sobre todo las Ducati), pues se me ocurrió bautizarlo así.

Saludos a todos.


	5. Pretensión

Hola a todos.

Bueno, esta vez sí que me tardé en actualizar, pero aprovechando que tuve algo de tiempo libre, me puse escribir ya que no quiero demorarme mucho, así que como había comentado, este será un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Fate, así sabremos lo que pasó inmediatamente después de que ella narró la historia cuando sucedió el incidente con Nanoha y los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la semana que ella estuvo desaparecida, así casi todas las dudas surgidas al presenciar su cambio tan radical, serán aclaradas.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_V__. Pretensión._

_The whole world was at a complete standstill,_

_and I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day._

_Then I kept pretending not to hear._

Ya no podía volar más. Ya no podía llorar más. Mis fuerzas… habían llegado a su límite.

Había llorado tanto, (aún así, la tristeza seguía ahí)… y ahora me encontraba a kilómetros de Mid-childa, muy agotada, con la ropa completamente empapada, sintiendo frío hasta la médula, y peor aún, perdida, sin embargo, aún no entendía por qué me había alejado tanto.

Sería fácil ubicarme si fuese de día, pero de noche me costaba distinguir donde me encontraba exactamente, aunque en realidad, no me importaba, las personas se preocupan de estar perdidas cuando desean volver a algún lugar, pero, justo ahora… yo…

Mis ojos comenzaban a hacerse pesados, me percaté de que mi vuelo se estaba volviendo errático, el cansancio tanto físico como mental comenzaba a causar estragos en mi cuerpo, así que decidí descender y pasar la noche en alguna cueva o algo así, porque no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar y lastimarme aún más (Nanoha feliz por mi regreso, pero de la mano de Yuno-kun), así que al día siguiente, no sé… ya pensaría que hacer, ahora sólo quería dormir, y aunque fuese temporalmente, olvidar.

Sin embargo, hasta este preciso instante (¿tan absorta había estado en mis pensamientos?) me percaté de que el lugar que ahora sobrevolaba no era tan ajeno para mí, porque yo había estado aquí hace dos años, y entre tantos posibles lugares para descender, entra tantas cuevas dentro de las cuales podría pasar la noche, algo me llevó a encontrar ese lugar, no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de mí me llamaba a buscarlo. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Un presentimiento? ¿Deseos de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera 'ella'? O acaso, algo más. No lo sé, pero cierta sensación me incitaba a estar cerca de aquel lugar donde según TSAB, había existido actividad en los últimos meses… las ruinas del laboratorio de Jail Scaglietti.

Al fin y al cabo, sólo sería un lugar donde pasaría esta única noche.

Descendí a la entrada de aquella cueva, la cual se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba hace dos años, y realmente no parecía que ninguna persona hubiera estado cerca en todo ese tiempo. Sinceramente, los investigadores de TSAB necesitaban poner más empeño en su trabajo.

Pero aún así, aunque mi lógica me incitaba a pensar que era un lugar seguro, mi pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, algo dentro de mí seguía diciéndome que no todo era tan simple como parecía, y aún así, continuaba sintiendo aquello que me empujaba a entrar. Comenzaba a sentirme como una cigarra que siendo poderosamente atraída, se acerca poco a poco a la incandescente luz, antes de morir calcinada.

Ha de ser mi curiosidad, mi deseo de olvidar, eso es lo que pensaba, o mejor dicho, eso es lo que quería pensar.

Conforme iba adentrándome, escenas de mi pasado comenzaron a agolparse en mi mente, momentos de mi infancia, los terribles castigos de mi madre, de nuevo tenía aquellas pesadillas, sólo que ahora era aún más aterrador, porque experimentaba esa misma sensación, estando despierta.

Detuve mi paso, otra vez esos momentos me seguían atormentando, por más que lo quisiera, las escenas en mi cabeza no se detenían y se repetían una y otra vez. Rodee mi cuerpo con mis brazos, porque estaba temblando. ¿Por el frío? No, por el dolor, por el terror. Esos recuerdos torturaban mi mente, nada los detendría, sucedían uno tras otro, y yo, incapaz de contenerlos. ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? ¿Torturarme? ¿No se dan cuenta que ya estoy viviendo mi propio infierno? ¡¡Deténganse!! ¡¡Déjenme en paz!!

Comenzaba a llorar, y corrí, tratando de escapar. ¿De qué? ¿De mis recuerdos? ¿De mi pasado? Cada vez adentrándome más en aquella cueva. Aquel mal presentimiento no hacía más que crecer. ¿Estaba escapando? O talvez… sólo me acercaba más hacía la incandescente luz.

¿Luz? Al final del camino, logré ver una fuente de luz. Pensé que era la salida, la luz del sol (había pasado ahí toda la noche). La luz fue haciéndose cada vez más intensa, y pronto comprendí lo equivocada que estaba. Ahora más que nunca, me encontraba muy lejos de una salida.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, aquél lugar donde había estado hace dos años, el laboratorio de Jail Scaglietti, estaba completamente reconstruido.

Pasé mi vista por todo ese lugar. No tan sólo había sido reconstruido, había sido mejorado hasta niveles insospechados. La tecnología que tenía frente a mi no se comparaba con la que Jail Scaglietti usaba en sus experimentos. TSAB no estaba equivocada, pero esto va mucho más allá de lo que ellos siquiera hubiesen sospechado. Alguien ha seguido con los experimentos de ese psicópata, alguien ha…

"Bienvenida a casa, Fate".

Una voz detrás de mí, una mujer, cuando la escuché, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda... Cómo olvidar el tono de su voz, cómo olvidarla, si hasta el día de hoy, seguía atormentándome en mis pesadillas…

"Madre…"

Lentamente me giré para hacerle frente y entonces la vi. Me paralicé... Era ella, justo como la recordaba, la misma expresión en su rostro, la misma mirada demente. Imposible… ¿Por qué mi madre se encontraba justo frente a mí? ¿Era esta otra de mis pesadillas? Bien sabía la respuesta. No. Ahora me encontraba despierta y esto no era más que la realidad. Pero aún así. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo podía esto ser posible?

"Vamos Fate. ¿Es así como recibes a tu Madre? ¿Con esa mirada tan incrédula y a la vez tan fría? Deberías estar feliz por mi regreso, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿No es así?... Has crecido. Ya no eres más aquella niña pequeña que recuerdo. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Doce? Entonces ahora tienes 21 años. ¿Me equivoco?"

"¡Tú no puedes ser Precia Testarossa! Ella ya no debería existir más en este mundo. Aquél día su vida se perdió en su búsqueda por El Hazard, junto con el cuerpo de mi hermana Alicia. Así que respóndeme. ¿Quién eres?". Sin darme cuenta, mi estado de ánimo había cambiado. Furiosa, asustada, confundida, así me sentía. Porque simplemente, esto no podía estar pasando, porque…

"¿Negación? ¿Esa es la respuesta más convincente que tienes, Fate? Además… ¿Ya no me llamarás 'Madre'? ¿Es que acaso Lindy Harlaown ha hecho un mejor trabajo?".

"¿Cómo sabes de Lindy-san?". Me sorprendió su pregunta, y mucho, porque hasta ahora comprendí que esto no sólo me involucraba a mí, sino también a las personas que tanto aprecio.

"Te he estado observando desde hace ya algún tiempo, Fate, y por lo que veo no has cambiado mucho, sigues negando la realidad. Siempre fuiste así, siempre negaste el hecho de que yo te odiaba profundamente, todo por desear creer que en realidad, en el fondo de mi corazón y a pesar de mis malos tratos, sentía amor por ti. Talvez ahora ya no pueda hacerte daño físicamente, pero creo que, en el estado tan frágil en el que te encuentras, disfrutaré torturando tu mente. Y para que no te quede ninguna duda… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdadera razón que te trajo hasta mí?".

"¡Habla ya y deja de andar con rodeos! Seas quién seas exijo que me expliques todo. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? Será mejor que digas toda la verdad si es que no deseas que yo vaya por ella". Me estaba alterando, entonces una sonrisa llena de ironía y de burla se dibujó en su rostro, necesitaba saber todo lo que había detrás de lo que ahora estaba sucediendo.

"Bien, si la verdad quieres, la verdad tendrás, aunque para ello talvez sea yo quien deba de hacer la preguntas. Así que, dime Fate… ¿Has estado durmiendo bien últimamente?"

"¿Pero cómo sabes eso?... Entonces tú…" Imposible, imposible, imposible, entonces siempre había sido ella la que…

"Así es, Fate, yo soy quien ha estado visitándote todas las noches, yo soy quién ha estado enviándote esas pesadillas".

"¿Tú? ¡No puede ser! ¡Mientes! ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué??". Sentí como un gran peso caía sobre mis hombros, porque… ¿Era acaso que mi pasado nunca dejaría de atormentarme?

"¿Por qué? Y todavía haces esa clase de pregunta. ¿Creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente? Eres tan sólo un instrumento, el cual puedo utilizar cuando yo desee. No necesité de ti durante estos 12 años, pero ahora, más que nunca, tu fuerza y tu poder, serán las herramientas que utilice para lograr mis propósitos. Así que decidí entrar nuevamente en tu vida y hacerte recordar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, veo que eres muy olvidadiza, Fate, porque bien te lo dije en algún momento. Así que lo repetiré una vez más para que nunca lo olvides, Fate. Eres mía, eres mi muñeca".

"¿Y desde cuándo nuestra Fate es tan sólo tu muñeca, Precia Testarossa?"

¿De dónde provenía esa voz? Era una voz masculina. Su intromisión fue tan sigilosa e inesperada, que no me había percatado de su presencia. La sentí tan cercana como si de un susurro en mi oreja se tratase. Desesperadamente giré mi vista por todo aquel lugar, tratando de encontrar el punto de donde había provenido. Entonces, algo me impulsó a mirar a un sitio alto, detrás de mí.

Un hombre estaba de pie sobre una estructura elevada, a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba. Lo miré detenidamente, mientras el destilaba una actitud arrogante, tanto por la pose altiva que mantenía, como por su mirada tan penetrante y su sonrisa llena de ironía y de burla. Físicamente, era alto, delgado, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, pero lo que más me sorprendió de él, eran sus cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos… porque era como… verse reflejada en un espejo.

"Veo que te has quedado un poco impresionada al ver a aquel hombre. ¿No es así, Fate? No es de extrañarse, ya que la sangre es más densa que el agua".

"¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¡¡Responde!!" Nuevamente comenzaba a tener ese mal presentimiento, y aunque mantuviese la esperanza de que la verdad fuera otra, creo que en el fondo de mi corazón, bien sabía la respuesta.

"Ese hombre es…"

"Precia. ¿Podrías guardar silencio? Creo que soy yo el único con el derecho de decirle a mi propia creación la verdad sobre su origen".

Entonces aquél hombre se giró lentamente para observarme. Esa mirada, sólo podría describirla con una palabra. Posesiva. No fui capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, y es que su sola presencia, causaba un efecto muy similar al que Precia tenía sobre mí, o talvez, ese efecto, tratándose de él, era aún mayor.

"Primero permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Enzo Ducati, y es un gusto volverte a ver después de tantos años, Fate".

¿Volver a verme después de tantos años? ¿A qué se refería con esto? No entendía del todo el significado de sus palabras.

"Así que, Fate… ¿Realmente nunca te preguntaste el por qué de tu nombre, o cuál es la fuente de tu origen, o aún más importante, cómo fuiste creada?... La respuesta es sencilla, yo soy quién diseño la idea original del 'Proyecto Fate', un proyecto destinado a dar vida al 'Mago Perfecto', y en efecto, conseguimos darle vida. Alicia Testarossa, una niña que Precia concibió y que tontamente amó como su hija, aunque ella siempre supo que esa chica no era más que el resultado de nuestros experimentos. Sin embargo, esa niña nunca alcanzó los estándares de perfección que siempre especulamos para ella, por lo que seguimos experimentando y tratando por todos los medios de perfeccionar su organismo, desgraciadamente tales experimentos terminaron por deteriorar su cuerpo, ocasionando que ella cayera en un profundo sueño".

¿Experimento? ¿Eso es todo lo que mi hermana Alicia fue para ellos? ¿Un experimento? ¿Por esa razón, Alicia murió? ¿Por un experimento? ¡¡Por un maldito experimento?? Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a fluir por mis ojos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto? ¿¿Cómo pudieron?? ¿¿Por qué?? Alicia… ¡¡Alicia era tan sólo una niña pequeña que tenía derecho a vivir!!

"He de admitir que fue un gran tropiezo para nuestra investigación perder al principal sujeto de prueba, sin embargo, aún no nos daríamos por vencidos. Así que, decidimos renovarnos, y entonces, nació el 'Proyecto Fate'. Replanteamos nuestras teorías, nuestros métodos, y para no perder todo lo que habíamos avanzado y comenzar la investigación nuevamente desde cero, decidimos hacer un clon perfecto de Alicia con el cual poder experimentar y así evitar cometer los mismos errores que con nuestro antiguo sujeto de prueba. Y los resultados verdaderamente fueron asombrosos".

Una sonrisa cínica y complaciente se dibujó en su rostro, entonces, nuevamente volteó a verme, con aquella mirada tan posesiva, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta de que en ese momento yo por él no sentía otra cosa que un profundo desprecio. Sin embargo, si lo que aquel hombre decía era la verdad, si esto era cierto, entonces yo…

"Dimos vida a una Maga que desde niña fue sumamente hábil con una de las clases de conjuros más poderosos, aquellos basados en la energía eléctrica, y que además, logró desarrollar un estilo de combate propio, valiéndose de su rapidez y supliendo por sí misma, gracias a su propio entrenamiento, las deficiencias inherentes a tal estilo, obteniendo de este modo aún más poder y fuerza en el combate. Como resultado, al llegar a la edad adulta, nuestro sujeto de prueba había logrado sobrepasar el nivel de un Mago con un estatus sobresaliente, llegando inclusive al rango S+. Y esa Maga, el resultado de todos nuestros experimentos, eres tú, mi querida Fate".

Sentí como si los latidos de mi corazón se hubieran detenido. Esto era imposible, no podía creerlo, todo esto, la verdad sobre mi nacimiento, sobre mi origen, todo. ¿Mi existencia era tan sólo el resultado de un simple experimento?

"Sin embargo, no sólo di nombre a este proyecto, ya que también deseaba que el mago que naciese, tuviera una parte de mí dentro de su ser. En pocas palabras, en el interior de tus células, llevas mi información genética. Así que, técnicamente, yo sería para ti lo que ustedes los humanos llaman 'Padre'. Sin embargo, realmente jamás me ha gustado esa palabra que implica tantos sentimentalismos, porque más que tu 'Padre', yo soy tu 'Creador'".

Mi mundo se detuvo. Ese hombre, aquella persona que se encontraba justo frente a mí, por la cual únicamente podía sentir un gran desprecio, el causante de haberle arrebatado la vida a mi hermana Alicia… yo… ¿¿Tenía una parte de él dentro de mi ser?? Por un momento, sentí odio por mi misma, por la sangre que corría por mis venas. Tantas emociones experimentaba en ese momento. Frustración, rabia, tristeza, confusión, desprecio, ira… tanta ira, que no me percaté hasta ese momento de que la sangre que tanto despreciaba, comenzaba a brotar. Mis puños tan fuertemente cerrados, mis uñas, atravesando los guantes, clavadas en las palmas de mis manos…

"¡¡Maldito!! Por tu culpa… ¡¡Mi hermana Alicia está muerta!! ¡¡Yo no podría tener jamás ningún tipo de relación con un asesino!! ¡¡Todo es una gran mentira!! Nunca supe de tu existencia, Enzo Ducati. ¿Cómo es posible que 21 años después me entere de esto? Además, Precia murió aquél día cuando su fortaleza fue invadida, jamás se volvió a saber nada sobre ella, así que es imposible que esté aquí y ahora mismo con vida. Toda esta historia no es más que un sucio truco para lograr que sirva a sus objetivos, pero eso nunca lo conseguirán. ¡¡Nunca!!". La furia llegó a su punto máximo, sujete fuertemente a Bardiche entre mis manos, sin importarme nada más, nunca había sentido tantos deseos de pelear, y de ganar, estaba decidida a aniquilar esa existencia llamada "Enzo Ducati" y a aquella persona con la apariencia de "Precia Testarossa".

"Veo que aún tienes fuerzas para pelear, Fate, pero… ¿Aún quieres tener más certeza de que en realidad se trata de mí, de Precia Testarossa? Es muy sencillo, puedes estar totalmente convencida que soy yo, porque sólo yo podría sentir tanto odio por ti, como para destruir por completo tus deseos de pelear y convertir el dolor que ahora sientes en una agonía mucho más grande."

"Aunque todo esto de lo que me he enterado fuera la verdad sobre mi origen y sobre la manera como has manipulado todo, ya no puedes herirme más, porque hace muchos años que pude perdonarte. Te amo, eso nunca cambiará, porque independientemente de todo lo que me hiciste, gracias a ti pude tener esta vida, pero nunca más dejaré que me hagas daño de nuevo, porque ahora, estoy viviendo por mí misma, por mi felicidad, como siempre quise vivir". Sí, vivía como esa chica me enseñó, pero ahora…

"¿Y sigues negando los hechos, verdad Fate? ¿Eres feliz? ¿En serio? Entonces respóndeme… ¿Qué haces aquí y sobre todo en esas condiciones? ¿Saliste huyendo, verdad? Te conozco Fate, porque yo también te creé. Aunque por fuera parecieses fuerte, por dentro eres tan frágil como un cristal a punto de romperse… Dime. ¿Tan grande fue la tristeza que te causo 'esa chica'?". Nanoha...

"¡¡Calla!! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, tú no sabes nada sobre ella. No te atrevas ni siquiera a mencionarla, porque ella es…" Me detuve, sus palabras lograron desquiciarme, porque esa mujer comenzaba a leer mis sentimientos como si de un libro abierto se tratase. Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

"¿Ella es…? Y sigues siendo tan obstinada, Fate, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Y todo por qué? No puedo creer en lo que esa chica te ha convertido. ¿En qué momento te volviste una persona tan sentimental y capaz de sentir amor por alguien más? Eres una copia de Alicia, mi verdadera y única hija, a la que siempre amé. ¿Lo olvidabas? Estás viviendo su vida, una vida ajena, que no es tuya, que no te pertenece. ¿En verdad crees que tienes derecho de amar? O mejor dicho. ¿En verdad crees que tienes derecho a que alguien te ame, a que 'ella' te ame? ¿Crees que ella corresponderá esa clase de amor? Por supuesto que no, por eso ella se alejó de ti para siempre... Ah, pero qué curioso. ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque alguna vez fue llamada 'Demonio Blanco', porque justo ahora, esa chica te está haciendo vivir un infierno". Ella reía, cada vez más…

"¡¡Basta!!" Me llevé las manos a cabeza, no quería escuchar más, no podía escuchar más. Comenzó a reír, su risa destrozaba mis oídos. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos. Ya no me quedaba duda de que era ella la que estaba frente a mí, porque presionaba más y más fuerte sobre la herida en mí corazón, y sus palabras hacían de mi dolor una agonía aún mayor. Y mientras tanto, aquél hombre, disfrutaba de tal espectáculo.

"¿Lo ves, Fate? El dolor que ella te ha causado. Entiéndelo, a nadie le has importado en este mundo más que a mi, tu única y verdadera madre. Ella nunca te ha amado, si lo hubiera hecho… ¿No crees que ella hubiera correspondido a tu amor? La vida es cruel, la vida es un infierno, siempre perdemos a los que más amamos, yo perdí a Alicia y ahora tú has perdido a esa chica. ¿No es esa una razón suficiente para odiarla, para odiar tu destino, para odiar el mundo que no te permite ser feliz, y para olvidarte de todo?"

"¿¿Odiarla?? ¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Jamás podría sentir odio por ella!! ¿¿Cómo podría?? Inclusive si ella llegase a sentir odio por mí, nada cambiaría mis sentimientos". Porque definitivamente, había algo que nunca cambiaría dentro de mí, el amor que sentía por esa chica.

"Oh. ¿Estás segura que nada cambiaría, que todo seguiría igual aunque por dentro estés viviendo tu propio infierno, y aunque realmente desees olvidar todo tu dolor? Mientes tan bien, Fate. ¿Pero sabes? Como tu madre, entiendo perfectamente tus necesidades y deseos, así que te contaré un secreto que seguramente será la solución perfecta a todos tus problemas... ¿Te imaginas porque estoy aquí, por qué no desaparecí para siempre como todos ingenuamente creyeron?"

"Talvez porque hiciste un pacto con el diablo". Reí nerviosamente, algo me decía que su respuesta no sería nada bueno.

"Felicidades, Fate. Adivinaste, casi adivinaste… porque yo… encontré El Hazard".

"El Hazard…". Imposible…

"Así es, Fate. Yo, Precia Testarossa, hice realidad mi sueño más grande. Encontrar El Hazard".

"¡¡El Hazard no existe!! El Hazard fue una civilización que desapareció hace mucho tiempo y para siempre. Su avance tecnológico más grande, la capacidad de hacer realidad los deseos de las personas, no fue más que un gran mito. Tal cosa es imposible que exista en este mundo". Tenía que estar mintiéndome.

"Claro que existe, mi querida Fate, es tan real como tu o yo lo somos".

"¡Mentira! El Hazard no existe ni nunca existió. Eso lo sé porque yo formo parte del equipo de investigación de TSAB, encargado del estudio de las Lost Logias y sabemos perfectamente que en este universo no existe tal tecnología". La había atrapado en su mentira, o por lo menos, eso es lo que yo quería creer.

"Talvez en este universo no. Pero… ¿Podrías estar tan segura de su existencia en universos paralelos?"

"¿Universos paralelos? TSAB tiene la suficiente tecnología como para poseer el conocimiento de todas las dimensiones existentes. Así que tu historia es absurda". Esa mujer estaba hablando estupideces.

"En absoluto, el que no puedas verlos no quiere decir que no existan, Fate. TSAB conoce una mínima parte de esta realidad. Y la razón de esto, por la que nadie supo nunca de la existencia de El Hazard, es a causa del miedo a la llamada 'Puerta negra', es decir, el temor a lo desconocido. Cuando fui arrastrada a aquel vacío el día que mi fortaleza fue destruida, me vi obligada a atravesar esa puerta junto con mi hija Alicia, ya que nunca he perdido las esperanzas de resucitarla. Descubrí que aquellos agujeros negros eran entradas hacia otros universos y vagando entre todos ellos, buscando la manera de regresar a este mundo, llegué a un universo cuya existencia había sido borrada a propósito por una civilización superior que poseía el conocimiento suficiente para viajar entre las dimensiones. Esa civilización fue la que creó El Hazard y ellos mismos fueron los causantes de su propia extinción debido a su creación, sin embargo, los pocos sobrevivientes de tal tragedia decidieron sellar para siempre ese poder en un universo paralelo lo bastante aislado como para que ningún ser vivo pudiera llegar a él jamás, pero para mi fortuna, ellos se equivocaron. El último universo que visité era un lugar atrasado miles de años en comparación a otros mundos, sin embargo, lo que lo diferenciaba de todos los demás que había recorrido era esa gran presión energética que se sentía en el ambiente. Sabía que en ese lugar se encerraba un gran poder, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar en ese sitio tan desolado aquello que había estado buscando durante tantos años, El Hazard".

"No puede ser… tu historia tiene que tratarse de un cuento de hadas…". Su confesión me había dejado sin palabras, realmente, deseaba que se tratase de un cuento de hadas, porque de lo contrario, la mujer que estaba frente a mí, Precia Testarossa, tenía el universo a sus pies.

"El Hazard es una existencia que posee mente propia, con la capacidad de pensar, de razonar, pero no de sentir, he ahí la fuente de su gran poder, que no posee conciencia, así que para El Hazard no existen ni la bondad ni la maldad, sólo existen los hechos. Después de comprender esto, desee en ese preciso momento regresar a este mundo, y así volví. Fue entonces cuando Enzo Ducati hábilmente se percató de que una existencia poderosa había aparecido en este universo y logró rastrearme, nos reencontramos y nos aliamos de nuevo, y sabiendo que alguien más podría rastrearnos de la misma manera, buscamos un escondite, y qué mejor lugar que el laboratorio de uno de nuestros más fieles sirvientes y colaboradores, Jail Scaglietti, quien tontamente pensó que podía continuar los experimentos del 'Proyecto Fate' sin nuestra guía y supervisión, pero no fuimos tan estúpidos y creamos un hechizo defensivo tipo escudo de muy alto nivel alrededor de este lugar para que TSAB jamás se percatara de nuestra existencia, ni mucho menos de la de El Hazard, ya que eso arruinaría todos nuestros planes. Como podrás imaginar, aquello que he deseado más que nada es que mi amada hija, Alicia, resucite. Fue entonces cuando tanto Enzo como yo pensamos: ¿Por qué limitarse a resucitar a Alicia si podíamos hacer realidad todas nuestras ambiciones? Pero aún así, habiendo comprendido el gran poder que ahora teníamos en las manos, no todo era tan perfecto como parecía. El Hazard es una entidad sumamente poderosa, pero era lógico suponer que tantos años de encierro mermarían sus fuerzas, así que actualmente es un ser incompleto e incapaz de hacer realidad deseos relacionados con la vida, la muerte o que impliquen un cambio tan drástico al universo tal y como lo conocemos, ya que estos son acontecimientos de gran trascendencia, y para cambiarlos, se necesita un gran poder. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido, y ahí es donde intervienes tú, querida Fate".

"¿Yo? Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con todo esto. Ahora ya no comparto ninguna clase de relación contigo, así como jamás la he compartido con aquél hombre. Son parte de mi pasado, y tengan por seguro que me encargaré de que ustedes dos no sean más que un triste recuerdo". No permitiría que llevaran a cabo sus planes, que trajeran desgracia a más personas tal y como la habían traído a mí vida, así como tampoco permitiría que la trajeran a la vida de ella.

"Qué tonta has sido. ¿Pretendiste olvidar tu pasado y fingir que todo había sido un mal sueño? ¿Y todo mientras esas pesadillas te atormentaban, advirtiéndote que aquel pasado que pretendías ignorar, regresaba lentamente, paso a paso, hacia ti? Creo que has vivido confundida los últimos 12 años, Fate. Porque la vida 'feliz' que viviste, esa vida era el verdadero sueño. Fate, esta es tu realidad, una realidad a la que ahora mismo estás a punto de despertar."

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡¡Precia!!". Con un movimiento de sus manos, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Mi pulso se aceleró, porque mis sentidos comenzaban a alertarme de que un gran poder se estaba aproximando. Repentinamente, del suelo comenzó a emerger una sombra negra que me rodeó por completo. Desesperada por evitar quedar ahí atrapada, activé a Bardiche, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles y fui rodeada por aquella oscuridad. Instintivamente cerré los ojos, pero no sin colocar a Bardiche frente a mí, en modo defensivo, esperando un ataque en cualquier dirección. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, ningún ataque, absolutamente nada, pero en cambio, se sentía una gran calma, así que con cierto temor, lentamente abrí mis ojos. Al ver lo que se encontraba frente a mí, comprendí que después de aquella calma, comenzaría una gran tormenta.

"Así que tu eres la hija de aquella mujer que me despertó de un largo sueño."

"¿Quién eres, qué eres?" Frente a mí, podía ver a un hombre alto, ocultando todo su cuerpo tras una capa muy grande, de color negro, de larga cabellera y ojos igual de oscuros, con una mirada muy penetrante, su expresión y la pose que mantenía, totalmente altivas, me sorprendió el hecho de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, como si estuviese levitando, y que una gran energía mágica emanaba y rodeaba su cuerpo. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era precisamente su mirada, ya que desde que yo abrí los ojos, el no había apartado ni por un momento su vista sobre mí. Me sentía incómoda, es como si aquel ser estuviese tratando de… descifrarme. Pregunta estúpida la que hice… porque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

"Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que soy. Así que sólo te haré una pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Fate Testarossa?"

"Nada". Mientes.

"Mientes".

"¡Nada!". ¡Mientes!

"¡¡Mientes!!"

"¡¡Basta!!". Detente…

"¡¡Di la verdad!! ¡¡Dime la verdad!! Yo puedo concedértelo".

"¡¡Calla!!" Yo deseo…

"Deseas la felicidad junto a esa chica, deseas ser tú y nadie mas la que persona que pueda ser feliz a su lado. ¿No es asi?"

"¡¡Mentira!!" Yo no…

"Pero la amas tanto, que serías incapaz de someterla a tus deseos egoístas. ¿Me equivoco?".

"¿Y qué si esa es la verdad? La amo, la amo, la amo. Ya no temo gritarlo al mundo. Sólo deseo su felicidad, pero yo no puedo…".

"No puedes interponerte en lo que ella ha decidido, no puedes alejarla de su verdadera felicidad, porque él sí puede ofrecerle lo que tu jamás podrías. ¿Cierto?"

"¡¡Cállate!!" Porque yo…

"Entonces. ¿Qué deseas? Todo mundo desea algo cuando la desesperación se apodera de su ser, es una debilidad humana que me fortalece, desear algo es inevitable. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

"¡¡Ya basta!!" Yo sólo quiero…

"¿Estás llorando? ¿Lágrimas?... Así que es eso, así que era eso… lo único que deseas, es olvidarte de toda esa tristeza, que no te deja respirar. ¿Adiviné?"

"¡¡No, no lo deseo!!" No, por favor…

"Sí lo deseas, claro que lo deseas, solo eso has tendido en mente desde aquél incidente, esa ha sido una de las razones por la que has venido aquí, esa ha sido la razón más poderosa por la que has venido aquí, no sólo porque Precia te haya llamado, si no porque algo dentro de ti te gritaba que alejándote podrías aliviar tu dolor. ¿Verdad? Entonces, si así lo deseas, así será. Te olvidarás para siempre de la fuente de tu dolor, porque todo será como si jamás la hubieses conocido. Te olvidarás para siempre… de Nanoha".

"¡¡No, no, no!!". Nuevamente oscuridad... la cigarra se había acercado demasiado a la incandescente luz...

Yo… no deseaba olvidarte, no quería olvidarte… Perdóname, Nanoha...

"Ahora eres mía, Fate, eres de nuevo… mi muñeca".

_Continuará…_

* * *

Este ha sido un golpe fatal y totalmente inesperado para Fate-chan, sabemos que ella es fuerte (por eso la adoramos), pero también sabemos que uno de sus pilares, sino el principal, es Nanoha, (y viceversa), y si este pilar cae, la suerte de Fate cambiaría drásticamente, (y para muestra un botón, nada más recordemos lo que ocurrió en el examen para Enforcer de Fate cuando Nanoha sufrió aquel terrible accidente). Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo sabremos con más detalle qué es lo que realmente quieren Precia y Enzo de la TSAB como para haberles declarado la guerra y estar tan seguros de su victoria. Gracias a todos los que leen, y pues si tienen chance, espero dejen un review, ya que es agradable ver cómo el numerito de veces que han leído tu fic crece, y que te han dejado un comentario.

Saludos a todos.


	6. Significado

Hola a todos.

Bueno, mi estar algo inspirada y contenta, llegó a mi casita una figura de Fate Testarossa by Alter y eso me deja de muy buen humor para seguir escribiendo este fic, así que en este capítulo la historia regresará para ser contada desde el punto de vista de Nanoha, ya que aún estoy en proceso de pensar la manera en cómo contaré la historia desde el nuevo punto de vista de Fate, y aunque ya tengo algunas cosas en mente, para hacer amena la narrativa y para seguir con el curso natural de los acontecimientos, escribiré lo que está pasando en TSAB y en la mente de Nanoha, así que por ello la forma en que se cuenta este capítulo XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_VI. Significado._

_Its meaning had been in the eyes of beholder all along__._

_It had grown dark before I found a sign._

Fate… Fate… Fate… Por fin, te encontré, pero… ¿Realmente eras tú?

Otra vez, estoy encerrada en este refugio. La última vez que salí de él, fue para toparme con la peor noticia que pude haber recibido en mi vida. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de ti en este tiempo. Y yo no he salido de esta habitación en días. Ya para qué hacerlo, si no tiene ninguna clase de sentido. No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé dónde o cómo buscarte, y cuando traté de seguir tu rastro aquél día, Lindy-san me dio la orden irrevocable de abstenerme de participar en la investigación, porque "tengo motivos personales y sentimentales muy poderosos que no me permitirían pensar con la cabeza, así que no debo, no puedo, involucrarme en ella". Con el corazón en la mano, le supliqué que me permitiese hacerlo, pero su negativa fue rotunda. El que ella me impidiese participar, dejándome sin la posibilidad de hacer nada, más que sentarme a observar como se "soluciona" todo mágicamente, me destrozó por completo. Si tan sólo tuviera la más mínima idea de por qué te fuiste...

Recuerdo cuando Vivio fue secuestrada, tú estuviste a mi lado para apoyarme, tu cálido abrazo en aquella azotea no permitió que cayese, llorando de rodillas ante la desesperación de no tener a esa pequeña niña a mi lado. Ahora que tú ya no estás, ya no puedo mantenerme en pie. La chica amable, alegre, decidida, dedicada con sus alumnos, que todos conocen, ya no está más aquí, porque ya no tiene a su lado a aquella persona gracias a la cual nunca había perdido sus esperanzas y sus ganas de vivir. Porque no sé cómo vivir, ya no sé cómo actuar…. Así como tampoco sé por qué estás actuando así.

Sólo sé que en mi corazón hay una gran incertidumbre y desesperación. Me siento perdida en medio de un enorme océano, como si cayera en un profundo abismo… El ver que la persona que más amo en todo el mundo no recuerda mi nombre, me declara la guerra, me ataca a muerte y se convierte en mi peor enemiga, sin siquiera saber el por qué… ¿Por qué? Mientras que yo soy totalmente incapaz de hacer algo. Pero sin importarme las órdenes de TSAB, lo que más me aterra es verte a los ojos y descubrir que en tu mirada sólo hay un sentimiento para mí… odio. Saber que la persona que más amas sólo tiene aquél sentimiento para tí, es tan doloroso, como ser apuñalado justo en el corazón. Yo… no podría soportarlo.

Sólo quisiera permanecer recostada en esta cama, y olvidarme de todo… Talvez, soñar que tocas a mi puerta y que lentamente entras en la habitación, te sientas en la cama y tranquilamente te recuestas a mis espaldas, muy cerca de mí. Mientras que yo, soy incapaz de voltear a verte, pensando que talvez todo es una bella ilusión, y sin poder detener todas las lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos. Luego, sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, sentir la calidez de tu aliento, mientras lentamente acercas tu rostro y me hablas al oído… "Nanoha… yo… te amo".

"¡Nanoha!". ¿Alguien estaba tocando la puerta? "Nanoha, abre por favor, soy yo, Yuno".

Me desperté. Estaba soñando. ¿Por qué tenía que despertar, por qué no podía seguir en tus brazos, aunque sólo fuese en un hermoso sueño? (¿Por qué no eras tú la que tocaba mi puerta? La abriría sin pensar, así como también te abriría mi corazón). Lentamente me fui levantando mientras paseaba mi vista por toda la habitación. Las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas, todo en silencio, nada había cambiado, nuestra habitación seguía exactamente igual desde el día en que te fuiste. Exceptuando por un pequeño detalle. En la mesa de centro de la sala, había un pequeño florero, y en él, el lirio que encontré ese lluvioso día. Aún no sé por qué lo había tomado y colocado en ese florero para que no se marchitase. Talvez porque ese lirio me recuerda que desde que te fuiste, mientras van pasando los días, yo igual voy muriendo, poco a poco... Sin ánimos, me dirigí hasta la puerta, tomé el picaporte y lo giré, mientras trataba de esbozar mi mejor sonrisa. (¿Es posible hacer eso mientras tu corazón se rompe en pedazos?).

"Yuno-kun". Le sonreí ampliamente, tratando de ocultar mi profunda tristeza, pero para lograr engañar a un amigo de la infancia, se necesita mucho más.

"¿Puedo pasar?". Me preguntó con un tono de voz muy dulce, él se había percatado de que yo estaba muy mal y realmente no deseaba presionarme.

"Claro". Tratando de mostrarme alegre, le permití el paso, después de todo, se trataba de mi prometido, la persona con la que estaba obligada a pasar el resto de mis días… Aunque ahora más que nunca, bien sabía que si pudiera vivir y morir junto a una persona, sería junto a ti, Fate…

"Gracias". Yuno-kun pasó y se detuvo en la puerta, miró alrededor de la habitación, entonces bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, pude notar como él se percataba de la situación en la que yo había estado viviendo los últimos días. Finalmente, se sentó en la sala y un largo e incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Pero a pesar de aquél silencio, la verdad era que las palabras necesitaban ser dichas.

"Yuno-kun, yo…". Quería hablar con él, debía hablar con él. Pero esas palabras no salían de mi boca. ¿Cómo rechazar sus sentimientos sin herirlo? Necesitaba decirle y explicarle tantas cosas, ahora que me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Has estado llorando, verdad?". Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"…". Desvié la mirada. Me había dejado sin palabras. O talvez, era simplemente, que yo no deseaba contestar.

"Te conozco desde hace tantos años como para saber que detrás de esa sonrisa amable para conmigo, estás llorando por dentro. Nanoha, por favor, deja de hacerte daño de este modo. Sólo desahógate, no tienes que mantener esa postura fuerte e irrompible, porque tu corazón no es de piedra". Me dijo, con los ojos casi suplicantes.

"Es muy fácil decir eso cuando no se está imposibilitado para actuar". Le sonreí, sarcásticamente, Yuno-kun se limitó a dar un profundo suspiro.

"¿Y desde cuándo te han importado tanto las órdenes de nuestros superiores?". Sarcasmo contra sarcasmo.

"…". Nuevamente, sin palabras.

"Tanto Fate como tú son idénticas en ese punto. Ambas son tan obstinadas, así como tampoco se permiten aceptar sus propias debilidades. Mientras más rígido es un objeto, más fácil es que se rompa en mil pedazos. Creo que lo mismo podría decirse del corazón de las personas. ¿No lo piensas así?"

"Qué irónico, Yuno-kun. Porque ahora yo…". Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "Pero Fate-chan es fuerte". Algo que yo ya no soy sin ella. "La conozco perfectamente, sin embargo, en los últimos días, Fate-chan había estado ocultándome algo, no sé, había algo en su corazón que ella no me dejaba ver, por más que yo tratase de comprenderla, ella trataba de evitarme, y no sé por qué". Trataba de reprimir mis emociones. "Si tan sólo… si tan sólo… hubiese hablado con ella esa noche, la última noche que la vi, talvez ella ahora no…". Pero las lágrimas no se contuvieron más.

"No es tu culpa, Nanoha, no es culpa de nadie, inclusive yo no podía entender el por qué estaba actuando de esa manera tan extraña antes de la celebración de aquella noche, fue muy extraño hablar con ella ese día".

"¿Hablaste con ella ese día?" No pude evitar sobresaltarme ante ese comentario. ¿Yuno-kun había hablado con Fate ese día?

"¿Eh? Sí, hablé con ella. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé... pero en ese momento, Fate se veía…".

"¿¿Triste??" Igual me entristecí al contemplar esta idea, pero tenía que saber tantos detalles como me fueran posibles.

"No, al contrario. Es decir, yo… la veía feliz, muy feliz".

"¿¿Feliz??". ¿¿Fate estaba feliz??

"Sí, creo que esa es la palabra indicada para explicar el por qué de su actitud ese día, tan alegre. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que jamás había visto a Fate así, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Así, tan feliz".

"No lo comprendo, sencillamente no lo comprendo. Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió?... Yo vi a Fate-chan en medio de la celebración y ella no se veía en lo absoluto feliz. Tenía una expresión sumamente sería, fría, melancólica. No pude evitar recordar a esa chica que había conocido hace 12 años". Qué ironía, ahora esa chica había regresado.

"Fate desapareció justamente después de ese momento, es más, nadie la vió salir del lugar".

"No, te equivocas, yo sí la vi salir, de hecho, traté de hablar con ella para saber qué estaba pasando, sin embargo, no pude alcanzarla. Sólo pude llegar al lugar donde ella se encontraba y ahí… ahora que recuerdo, ahí había asentado un hermoso lirio". Recordé aquél detalle que inicialmente había pasado por alto.

"¿Un lirio?"

"Sí, un lirio. Es curioso, no entiendo como esa flor pudo llegar hasta ese lugar. De hecho, se me hizo algo tan poco usual, que la tomé y la coloqué en un pequeño florero para que no se marchitase". ¿Por qué me encontraba justo ahora dándole tanta importancia a esa pequeña flor?

Yuno-kun se quedó impactado por lo último que dije, estuvo en silencio un largo rato, pensando, yo no entendía el por qué de esta reacción. Entonces lentamente se quitó los anteojos y bajó la mirada. Finalmente suspiró y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Ahora comprendo por qué te detuviste, con esa mirada, observando aquella flor, y finalmente decidiste llevarla en tus manos. Así que en verdad era eso. ¿No es así, Fate?". No entendí sus palabras.

"Yuno-kun, yo…". El tenía que saber que yo había tratado de seguir a Fate. Y aunque en aquel momento no comprendí por qué yo quería hacerlo, ahora no me quedaba ya ninguna duda. Simplemente, deseaba estar a su lado, sola junto a Fate. Ya no podía seguir engañándolo, así como yo tampoco podía seguir engañándome y continuando con esta mentira de la feliz pareja. Necesitaba decirle todo. Era verdad que yo amaba a Yuno-kun, pero no de esa forma, no de la misma forma en que yo realmente amaba a Fate. Él jamás podría hacerme sentir lo que Fate conseguía con sólo mirarme con aquellos ojos tan melancólicos que yo siempre había adorado. No podía seguir comprometida con esa persona mientras moría de amor por otra. Por Fate...

Pero antes de que siquiera yo pudiese reaccionar, Yuno-kun llevó uno de sus dedos hacia mis labios para silenciarme, entones vi que lentamente, comenzaba a acercarse a mi rostro… para besarme. Yo no deseaba ese beso, no deseaba ser besada por nadie más que no fuera ella, pero… ¿Cómo podría rechazar a Yuno-kun si yo no quería herirlo? ¿Cómo podría seguir evitando su contacto después de estarlo evadiéndolo durante días? Por mi propia decisión, lo deseara o no... ¡¡Él era mi prometido!! Estaba muy confundida como para reaccionar, así que sólo atiné a cerrar fuertemente los ojos. De alguna manera, quería evitar ver algo que jamás desearía que sucediese… En ese momento, mis pensamientos sólo te llamaban a ti, Fate, pero…

"Yuno-kun. ¿Por qué?". Me había besado en la frente.

De manera cortés, tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, y con toda delicadeza, lentamente retiró aquél anillo de mi dedo.

"Ve por ella". Yuno-kun afirmó.

"¿¿Qué??". No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Tienes que ir por ella, tienes que ir por tu felicidad. Porque talvez, yo no sea la persona destinada para ti, Nanoha". Yuno-kun, acaso tú…

"¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo, había tratado de negar lo evidente. Lo supe siempre porque tú y Fate se miran de la misma forma como yo te miro a ti. Aún así, mi razón fue más fuerte y traté por todos los medios de pensar que 'sólo se trata una profunda amistad'... Qué ingenuo fui". Yuno-kun miró hacía el techo y suspiró profundamente. "La línea entre la amistad y el amor es muy fácil de atravesar, sin embargo, cuando esta se cruza, la diferencia entre una y otro va más ahí de la razón. Tenía tanto miedo de que Fate y tú hubiesen cruzado ya esa línea, así que cuando me aceptaste sinceramente fui muy feliz, porque en verdad llegué a pensar que yo era la persona destinada para estar a tu lado" Me miró dulcemente. "Sin embargo, aquél día en que Fate reapareció, ver tu reacción fue un golpe muy duro para mí, porque entonces entendí cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos… así como también comprendí que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo". Me miró fijamente a los ojos. "Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada. Así que, tú tampoco te permitas arrepentirte por algo que no hiciste. Yo estoy feliz de haberte confesado mis sentimientos, y aunque no fuesen correspondidos, sólo quería permitirte saberlos. Nanoha, yo sólo deseo tu felicidad, aunque no sea entre mis brazos… Y te aseguro que Fate te ama tanto, que desea exactamente lo mismo." Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

"¿¿Fate… me ama??" Mis mejillas se ruborizaron tan sólo de contemplar esta idea y mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre sin control. ¿Realmente esto era cierto? Cómo deseaba que en verdad lo fuese, aunque se tratase un deseo egoísta, cómo deseaba que Fate sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por ella… que ella me amara con la misma intensidad que yo la amaba a ella.

"Nanoha. ¿Sabes cuál es el significado de un lirio?" Otra vez, sonrió.

"¿¿Cómo??" No comprendí su pregunta.

"Nanoha, el lirio significa pureza, inocencia, eso es lo que tú eres; también significa esperanza, vuelta de la felicidad, tú bien sabes que siempre has sido eso para Fate; pero aún más importante que todo esto, un lirio lleva un mensaje, un gran significado: 'Te desafío a que me ames'". Guardó silencio un momento y entonces prosiguió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Nanoha, la persona que dejó esa flor sobre la mesa, con todo lo que su corazón encerraba, con todos sus sentimientos listos para serte entregados, fue Fate". Sonrió.

"¿¿Fate…??" Mi corazón se detuvo en ese preciso momento, así como también se detuvo el tiempo, mientras lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Por favor, que esto no sea una cruel mentira…

"Fate te ama, y aunque no pueda asegurártelo, sólo basta ver la manera cómo te mira, cómo te habla, la forma en que se comporta contigo y con nadie más. Fate es feliz cuando está a tu lado. Reconozco ese sentimiento en ella, porque yo también te amo. Sin embargo, mis palabras podrían no ser ciertas, así que talvez debas descubrirlo por ti misma y confirmar cuál es el verdadero significado de ese lirio, confirmar qué es lo que ella desea que tú veas dentro de su corazón. Porque quizás, ahora éste sea tu desafío y de nadie más, Nanoha". Nuevamente, me sonrió, sólo como un buen amigo podría hacerlo.

"Yuno-kun…". Aquel chico, que me había propuesto matrimonio, ahora me estaba alentando para ser feliz al lado de otra persona, de la chica que yo amaba.

"Una vez ya lo hiciste, tocaste su corazón y la salvaste de su propia oscuridad, talvez sea hora de hacerlo de nuevo y salvarla para siempre de esa misma oscuridad, no sólo con la ayuda de tu amistad, sino con la intensidad de tu amor, Nanoha". Había tanta verdad en sus palabras…

Fui una tonta al haber aceptado a Yuno-kun por pensar que Fate ya no quería saber nada de mí nunca más, por pensar que me estaba evitando cuando ella, al igual que yo, estaba sufriendo por dentro. Había tardado tanto en darme cuenta… y ya era demasiado tarde… aquella oscuridad había regresado para alejarla de mi lado. Ahora, realmente Fate no sabía nada de mí. Sin embargo, sé lo que tengo que hacer, lo que sólo yo puedo hacer. Te recuperaré, Fate, y esta vez, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, nunca más…Porque ese sueño, aquel bello sueño que tuve, talvez deba ser yo quien tenga que luchar para convertirlo en una hermosa realidad…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Muchos comentarios qué hacer al final de este capítulo, como por ejemplo, el significado de los lirios, que aunque son varios, los que más llamaron mi atención fueron los que puse, y más aún, el de "te desafío a que me ames", sobre el cuál cabe mencionar que lo obtuve navegando e investigando en Internet, ya que desde que pasó el incidente en esa fiesta, tenía planeado que algo así como lo que ocurrió en este capítulo pasase, sin embargo, no sabía qué forma darle, hasta que leí esa frase y bien que quedó como anillo al dedo (hablando de anillos en los dedos, pobre Yuno-kun U.U), y hablando de Yuno-kun, recuerdo que en algún review que me llamó mucho la atención, si mal no estoy leí que él talvez no era tan perspicaz como parecía para darse cuenta de la situación, sin embargo, creo que, acorde a su perfil, él sí se daría cuenta (de hecho, se dio cuenta de bastantes cosas que pasaron desapercibidas para Nanoha U.U), pero por más inteligente, no deja de ser un humano, común y silvestre, que finalmente entendió una cosa, "no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo" (o mejor dicho, con un anillo de compromiso U.U), pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo ya las cosas cambiarán un poco, porque ahora que Nanoha está decidida, y Fate también está decidida, pues es obvio lo que vendrá a continuación, y aquí ya sabremos qué ocurre con El Hazard y por qué el ataque a TSAB, aunque esto me llevará tiempo escribirlo, pero desde luego que este fic tengo planeado terminarlo, así que muchas gracias a los que han estado leyendo esta historia, y pues si desean dejar un comentario, aunque no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction, pueden hacerlo, sólo dando clic en el botoncito que dice "Go" XD.

Saludos a todos.


	7. Búsqueda

Hola a todos.

Bueno, esta vez sí que me tarde en actualizar, estuve algo ocupada estos días pero decidí hacerme tiempo para escribir y sin tenerlo en mente desde que comencé a escribir esta parte, salió un capítulo bastante largo, mucho más de lo que imaginé y eso me alegra ya que todos sus reviews me han animado muchísimo y pues seguiré escribiendo con gusto, pero en fin, este capítulo será un poco distinto a todos los demás, la narración de la historia lo requiere, puesto que he estado usando los puntos de vista de nuestros dos personajes principales indistinta e independientemente, pero en esta ocasión, este capítulo será contado desde esos dos puntos, desde el de Nanoha y desde el de Fate, alternándose cada uno un par de veces, indicando el cambio entre uno y otro con una pequeña división, y tomando en cuenta la situación, probablemente este no sea el último capítulo donde me valga de ese método XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_VII. Búsqueda._

"_Among the nonsense tragedies, what on earth you are looking for?_

_You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate."_

_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_

_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

"¡¡Alerta máxima!! ¡¡Alerta máxima!! Estamos bajo ataque, repito, estamos bajo ataque. Fate-c…, digo, Testarossa ha reaparecido". La advertencia de Amy-san se escuchó hasta el último rincón de la base.

Por suerte no tuvo que pasar más que un día desde que me decidí a buscarte para que reaparecieras, Fate. No sabía si estar muy feliz… o muy triste por ello. Porque… inevitablemente, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Sólo estaba esperando una nueva oportunidad para verte y esta vez no la perdería, nadie me detendría, y si volvieses a hacerme aquella pregunta… te respondería con toda la verdad.

"Solicitamos refuerzos. Todas nuestras defensas han sido superadas. Las barreras físicas han sido completamente destruidas y nuestros magos están siendo derrotados uno a uno. Testarossa es muy fuerte y no podemos detenerla."

No podía creer que Fate-chan estuviera causando tanto daño. Inclusive dentro de la base, se podía escuchar claramente el estruendo de la destrucción y los gritos de agonía de aquellos magos que Fate iba derrotando uno a uno.

Así que comencé a dirigirme hacia la salida una vez que escuché la advertencia de Amy-san, pero una voz me detuvo.

"¡Nanoha-chan!"

"¿Lindy-san?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte hacia dónde te diriges?" Ahí estaba frente a mí la Madre de Fate, acompañada de Subaru y Teana. La mirada de Lindy-san se mostraba bastante inquisitiva, sabía cuál era su punto.

"Hacia donde se encuentra Fate-c…, digo, Enforcer Testarossa". Le contesté el mismo que tragaba saliva por el mismo nerviosismo, puesto que ya sabía lo que me diría.

"Capitán Takamachi, si mi memoria no me falla, la había dado una orden irrevocable. ¿No es así?". Adiviné.

"Así es, Almirante Lindy Harlaown". Tranquilamente le respondí, procuraba no perder la calma.

"Le recuerdo que usted tiene la orden de abstenerse de intervenir en este asunto. La Teniente Coronel Yagami Hayate se encargará directamente de la situación con la ayuda de sus guardianes, los Wolkenritter. También le recuerdo que aunque ahora me encargo de un trabajo de índole burocrática, aún conservo el rango de Almirante, así que en nada ha cambiado el hecho de que yo sea su superior y de que se encuentre dentro de mi jurisdicción el darle una orden. ¿No es así?". Jaque mate.

"Así es, Almirante". Sin embargo, seguiría un rato más con este juego.

"Entonces, supongo que también sabe en qué conducta está cayendo el desobedecer una orden directa de un superior". Lindy-san también tenía pensado seguir con nuestro juego.

"En desacato a una orden e insubordinación, Almirante". Le respondí seriamente, ya que sabía perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias de mis actos.

"También, supongo que sabe cuáles son las consecuencias de una conducta tan reprochable como la suya". Por supuesto que lo sabía.

"Arresto por cometer una falta". Y no era nada agradable.

"Correcto, así que le advertiré una última y definitiva vez. Capitán Takamachi, regrese a su puesto ahora mismo". Me miró muy seriamente, su advertencia fue tajante.

"Lo siento, Almirante, pero no pienso hacerlo, no hasta que pueda hablar con Fate-c… Enforcer Testarossa". Y esto era algo que definitivamente haría.

"Siendo ese el caso… Private Nakajima Subaru, Agente Lanster Teana, por favor". Subaru y Teana acababan de recibir una orden, arrestarme.

"Lindy-san, yo…" Un momento... ¿Subaru estaba dudando?

"Almirante, lo siento, pero yo también... Deseo que Fate-san regrese a nuestro lado, y estoy segura de que usted también desea lo mismo, en estos momentos, la única persona que puede lograr ese milagro, es Nanoha-san. Por favor, Lindy-san, no nos obligue a detenerla". Teana categóricamente se estaba negando a ejecutar la orden de Lindy-san. Era comprensible. Teana había trabajado codo a codo con Fate-chan estos dos últimos años y le había tomado bastante cariño, ya que no sólo la admiraba como su superior que era y por ser Fate una Enforcer, algo que Teana siempre había deseado, sino porque la veía como una gran amiga.

"Lo siento, Lindy-san, pero de todas formas iré, con o sin su autorización". Y nadie iba a detenerme, no sin antes hablar con Fate.

"En vista de que sigues rehusándote a obedecer mis órdenes, al igual que Private Nakajima y Agente Lanster se niegan a ponerte bajo arresto, no me queda otra salida. Capitán Takamachi Nanoha, queda relevada de su cargo por desobedecer una orden directa de un superior. Así que… puede marcharse." Lindy-san me sonrió.

"¿Qué?". ¿Había escuchado bien? Así de fácil, yo podía... ¿Marcharme?

"Has sido relevada de tu cargo, así que, como Capitán ya no puedes hacer nada, pero como civil, Nanoha Takamachi puede actuar por su cuenta." Me guiñó un ojo.

"Lindy-san… ¿Por qué?". Aún no salía de mi asombro.

"Porque la persona que se encuentra ahí afuera, causando tantas desgracias sin ninguna razón aparente, es mi propia hija. Nanoha-chan, realmente me duele saber que no puedo hacer nada, porque mis sentimientos hacia ella no me permitirían pensar con la cabeza, a parte de que yo no soy la rival adecuada para Fate. Pero tú, Nanoha-chan, sé que tú puedes traer de vuelta a mi hija, no, sólo tu puedes hacer ese milagro". Lindy-san me miró seriamente, sin embargo, pude ver que tras esa fachada rígida, trataba de ocultar la gran tristeza que sentía.

"Lindy-san… gracias". Aquellas palabras de agradecimiento salieron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"Sólo te recuerdo, que una vez que acabe todo esto, TSAB no pasará por alto tu falta tan fácilmente y tendrás que sacrificar mucho de lo que has ganado en estos años. ¿Estás lista para pagar el precio?". Por supuesto que lo estaba.

"Por ella, sacrificaría todo". Sin dudarlo.

"Gracias, Nanoha-chan". Lindy-san difícilmente podía contener sus lágrimas.

"Lindy-san, pero… ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que yo puedo traerla de vuelta?" Aún no lo comprendía. Al escuchar mi pregunta, Lindy-san se acercó hasta mí y en voz baja, me habló al oído.

"Porque… sólo la persona que ama a Fate-chan puede convencerla, así como Fate-chan sólo se dejará convencer por la persona que ella ama". Me sonrojé, no pude evitar que la sangre subiera repentinamente hasta mi cabeza.

"Estamos concientes de que nuestra conducta recibirá el castigo adecuado y lo aceptamos, así que por ahora nos retiramos, Almirante, Nanoha-san". Subaru y Teana hablaron al unísono, parecieron darse cuenta de mi reacción y pensaron que talvez sería mejor dejarnos hablar en privado.

"Pero Lindy-san… ¿Cómo…?" ¿Por qué Lindy-san estaba tan segura?

"¿Cómo lo sé? Te conozco casi tan bien como a mi propia hija. Nanoha-chan, cuando Fate tenía 15 años, recuerdo que un día la vi muy deprimida en su habitación, contemplando el atardecer. Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle que era lo que le estaba incomodando. Fate suspiró profundamente. A esa edad, no es difícil imaginarse de que ella podría estar sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Recuerdo que tímidamente me miró hacía los ojos y cuando comenzó a desviar su mirada me preguntó: '¿Cómo se puede saber si se está enamorado? ¿Cómo puedo saber si es la persona de la cuál es correcto enamorarse?' He de admitir que su pregunta me sorprendió, y mucho, sin embargo, le respondí: 'Sólo lo sabes, es como el ave que aprende a volar, nadie le dice que puede hacerlo, ella en su interior, sólo lo sabe. No existe la persona correcta de la cuál enamorarse, sólo existe la persona dueña de tus sentimientos, y si acaso esa persona decidiese corresponderte, entonces serás alguien muy afortunado, sin importar si esa persona es un chico… o una chica. Puesto que al amor es un bello sentimiento, que a veces, necesita ser expresado en palabras'. Yo estoy segura de que cuando Fate me hizo aquella pregunta, ella estaba pensando únicamente en ti, Nanoha-chan". De nuevo esa sensación, mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho, y otra vez, aquél deseo de que sus palabras fueran la más sincera verdad.

"Entonces… lo que me dijo Yuno-kun…" Yuno-kun había dicho exactamente lo mismo, y ahora… ¿También Lindy-san?

"Él rompió su compromiso contigo. ¿Verdad? Era de esperarse, ya que Yuno-kun tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Fate. He de admitir que al principio me asusté un poco y no sabía ni qué pensar, pero recordé lo que yo misma le había dicho a hija, así como me fui dando cuenta de la manera en que ustedes dos se miraban, no como miras a tu mejor amiga, sino como miras a la persona que amas. Sinceramente, me sentí muy feliz por Fate, porque ella finalmente había obtenido las respuestas a sus preguntas, así como había encontrado a la persona que ella ama y que también la ama con la misma intensidad. Pero desgraciadamente… Nanoha-chan, sé que tú puedes hacer que vuelva. No te lo pido como Almirante, te lo suplico como madre. Trae de vuelta a Fate-chan, por favor". Me quedé sorprendida mirando a aquella mujer, era increíble cómo se había percatado de todo, cómo era feliz porque ahora su hija también podía serlo, y cómo sus últimas palabras se habían convertido en una súplica, una lágrima comenzó a correr por su rostro.

"Y aunque no me lo pidiera, yo iría por ella hasta donde fuera necesario, Lindy-san". Hasta el último rincón del universo.

"Gracias, Nanoha-chan". Lindy-san me abrazó cariñosamente, ella siempre me había dicho que yo era como su segunda hija y que siempre estaría eternamente agradecida conmigo por haber salvado aquella vez a Fate, que era muy feliz al saber que yo era su amiga, pero ahora ella sabía que yo no la veía más como una amiga, y aún así, Lindy-san era muy feliz, gracias a eso, finalmente me pude quitar un gran peso de encima.

"Gracias a usted Lindy-san. Quisiera pedirle por favor que cuide de Vivio, ella recién acaba de regresar de vacaciones con su tío Chrono y ha estado preguntándome mucho por Fate-chan. No deseo que ella se entere de lo que está pasando y sufra aún más".

"Cuenta con ello".

Salí corriendo del lugar, Lindy-san se quedó atrás, con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de asomarse entre toda la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.

Tantas cosas cruzaban mi cabeza en ese momento, todos los recuerdos de aquellas cosas que he compartido con Fate-chan vinieron a mi mente. Cómo nos conocimos, nuestro enfrentamiento por las Jewel Seed, nuestra primera batalla una contra la otra, que desgraciadamente no sería la última. También recordé cuando ella regresó para salvarme, todas las peleas contra los Wolkenritter, y finalmente nuestra pelea contra…

"¡Reinforce!"

"¿Nanoha-san? Yo me encuentro aquí para estar cerca de Hayate en caso de que necesite fusionarse conmigo. ¿Pero tú que haces aquí?"

Al ver a esta pequeña niña, en ese instante recordé las palabras que su otro yo nos dijo aquella vez… "Algún día seguramente lo entenderás. Lo que es conocer a una persona por la que sentirás un amor tan profundo como el mar, y que querrás proteger su felicidad".

"¿Qué sucede Nanoha-san, por qué te quedas mirándome de ese modo?"

"Ahora lo entiendo, te agradezco infinitamente esas palabras, Reinforce".

Esa persona, a la que deseaba proteger, estuvo ese día a mi lado, y lo había estado siempre desde aquel momento, en el puente, cuando dijo mi nombre por primera vez y me sentí tan feliz, pero, aunque ahora no recuerdes ni siquiera esa simple palabra, juro que lucharé con tal de oír tan sólo una vez más, tu suave voz llamándome… Nanoha.

--

"Bardiche. Photon Lancer. Electricidad".

"Photon Lancer. Full auto fire"

"¡¡Testarossa-san!! ¿¿Por qué??"

¿Por qué? De nuevo esa pregunta… Pero la respuesta era tan sencilla… Porque Precia Testarossa era mi madre. Yo, Fate Testarossa… Si así ella lo desea, la protegeré de cualquier persona o cosa en este mundo. Porque yo era su hija…

Sin embargo, aunque creía tener todas las respuestas, me sentía tan vacía en este momento… Atacarlos y ver como caían uno a uno no me hacía sentir orgullosa de mi fuerza ni mucho menos… Me hacía sentir como si fuese una máquina creada únicamente para pelear, destinada para buscar un objetivo y conseguirlo. Desde que mi Madre me dio esta misión aquél día, sentía que había perdido algo muy importante para mí… y me dolía no saber qué...

Tan súbitamente como el último mago de TSAB cayó ante mi "Thunder Rage", escuché una voz a mis espaldas, que me trató con un tono tan familiar. Cosa extraña, porque jamás la había escuchado en toda mi vida.

"Testarossa…". Me giré para ver a la dueña de aquella voz, una guerrera que llevaba en sus manos una espada y de larga cabellera rosada.

"…" No le respondí, no lo creí necesario, aquella persona me estaba llamando por mi nombre siendo que nunca antes nos habíamos visto, qué atrevimiento el suyo, espero por su bien que sea el único atrevimiento que tenga en mente cometer…

"Testarossa… ¿Qué demo… por qué maldita razón estás haciendo esto?" En su mirada, sólo pude ver bastante ira, y quizás, tristeza, al igual que en la mirada de las otras tres personas que la acompañaban.

"…" Y otra vez esa maldita pregunta, comenzaba a hartarme, ellos no eran nadie para que se sintieran con el derecho de cuestionarme y preguntar por mis acciones… ¿Querían una maldita respuesta? Todo lo hacía por mi Madre, así de simple… Pero no me interesaba cruzar palabra con aquella persona, ella era simplemente un obstáculo que me evitaba conseguir lo que yo había venido a buscar. Un obstáculo al igual que los magos que la acompañaban, junto a ella se encontraba una niña pequeña cuyo traje de batalla era rojo y que sostenía un dispositivo inteligente con forma de martillo en la mano, a lo lejos observé a una maga de vestimenta en tonos verdes de pie en la azotea de un edificio del lugar, y junto a ella, una bestia de color predominantemente azul, parecida a un Familiar. Lo sentía por ellos, pero estaban en el lugar y momento menos indicados, porque serían los primeros magos en brindarme aquello que yo había venido a buscar y por lo cual inicialmente ataqué a TSAB. Era una pena, pero esos magos talvez no salgan ilesos de aquí. Por mi Madre haría todo, incluso manchar mis manos de sangre…

"¿Acaso has olvidado que nosotras éramos… rivales… y amigas?". ¿Amigas? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando esa persona? Más aún… ¿Por qué aquella palabra había escapado de su boca casi como un susurro, con tanta duda en ella, desviando su mirada de la mia justo en ese momento? Era como si…. le costara trabajo referirse a mí con esa palabra. Pude ver también tristeza en sus ojos.

"…" Pero, nuevamente no le respondí, lo que esa guerrera estaba diciendo era absurdo porque yo, en toda mi vida, jamás había tenido alguien a quien llamar "amiga", y ante mi falta de respuesta, la acción de aquella chica me tomó casi por sorpresa.

"¡¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!! Respóndeme ¡¡Fate!!". Con un rápido movimiento, se acercó hasta a mí y llevó su mano derecha hasta sujetar fuertemente el cuello de mi chaqueta, tratando de levantar lo más posible mi rostro y así poder verme directamente a los ojos, mientras que con la otra mano, llevaba el filo de su espada justo hasta tocar mi garganta. Me había llamado por mi nombre. Me sorprendió más el hecho de que una lágrima comenzara a rodar por su mejilla. Esta vez, no tuve más opción que responder.

"¿Amigas?". La guerrera se sorprendió. Jamás he tenido amigas, eso sin contar que las amigas no se atacan entre sí". Lentamente llevé mi mano hasta su muñeca derecha y la sujete con fuerza. "Signum… ese es tu nombre… ¿Verdad?". Los ojos de aquella chica se iluminaron por unos segundos. ¿Alegría? Era una pena, la guerrera de cabellos rosas no sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. "Tu rango es S- ¿No es así? Es poco inteligente de tu parte atacar a un mago que posee un rango dos veces superior al tuyo... Como yo". Pude ver cómo su rostro reflejaba ahora un gran asombro, que espontáneamente fue reemplazado por dolor, la presión que yo ejercía sobre su mano comenzaba a generar energía eléctrica que corría hasta sus huesos. "Guerrera Belka, este fue tu última acción, haberme llamado por mi nombre y colocar tu arma sobre mí".

"¡Lo dudo! Levantine, Schlangenform…" Aquella guerrera trató de manipular su espada para herirme, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

"Discúlpame…". Yo me encontraba justo detrás de ella…

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Signum!!" Pude ver la cara de horror de la guerrera pelirroja. Mi mano derecha había atravesado la espalda de aquella guerrera. Ahora sostenía en mi palma lo que desde un principio vine a buscar, la fuente de poder necesaria para resucitar por completo a El Hazard y así poder cumplir todos los deseos de mi madre… El Linker Core.

"¡¡Fate!! ¿¿Qué le has hecho?? ¡¡Maldición!! ¿¿Por qué??". Alterada, aquella chica se lanzó intempestivamente para atacarme, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Me estremecí un poco al darme cuenta de que la pérdida de su compañera le había causado un gran dolor, pero tristemente, otra vez tendría que manchar mis manos de sangre…

"Graf Eisen, Giantform". La chica se lanzó con todo su poder contra mí, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente colocar a Bardiche al frente para bloquear por completo su ataque.

"¿Lo escuchaste cuando se lo dije a tu compañera, no? Tú tienes un rango AAA+. Sabiendo esto… ¿Por qué me atacaste? Ahora no me queda otra opción más que devolverte el ataque…"

"¡Esto aún no termina! Graf Eisen, Raketenform…"

"Pequeña guerrera Belka, lo siento…" Rápidamente me coloqué detrás de ella. Mi mano atravesó su espalda… Me había apoderado de su Linker Core.

Pude ver en mis manos aquellas dos luces resplandecientes, había robado los Linker Core de dos magas, mi Madre estaría muy feliz, y su felicidad significaba la mía… Pero, mientras más observaba la cálida luz que los Linker Core desprendían, el vacío dentro de mí no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Había hecho daño, y aunque esas guerreras no significaban nada para mí, me dolía, y no sabía por qué… Sin embargo, ese poder en mis manos, aún no era suficiente… Dirigí mi mirada hacia la maga que se encontraba en aquel edificio, pude verla de rodillas, llorando amargamente ante la pérdida de sus dos compañeras y su incapacidad de ofrecerles ayuda antes de verlas caer al vacío, mientras que la bestia que se encontraba al lado de ella estaba en posición de ataque, mirándome con profunda ira en sus ojos. Comencé a volar hacia su dirección y a acercarme, la bestia se alteraba cada vez más ante mi proximidad. Finalmente, mis pies tocaron el techo del aquel edificio y lentamente comencé a caminar hacia ellos. La bestia sabía lo que yo quería y no me dejaría tenerlo sin luchar. Empezó a correr directo hacia mí, dio un salto en el aire y en ese momento cambió a su forma humana, cerrando su puño y dirigiéndolo directo a mi rostro, sin embargo, era un esfuerzo inútil.

"Bardiche. Photon Lancer. Electricidad".

"Photon Lancer. Full auto fire"

Todos y cada uno de mis disparos atinaron al cuerpo de aquella "bestia humana". Pude oír un grito de dolor. Había logrado detener su embestida y ahora él estaba sangrando bastante, sin embargo, a pesar de las heridas que le había causado, seguía de pie, aunque no sería por mucho. Si que siquiera pudiera percatarse, me coloqué detrás de él. No pudo reaccionar ante mi ataque. Mi mano ya había atravesado su espalda, así como se había manchado de la sangre que escapa de su cuerpo a causa de mi ataque. Finalmente, aquel hombre cayó al suelo, me había apoderado de su Linker Core, mientras que el llanto de la maga que se encontraba ahí se hacía más profundo. Seguía causando más y más sufrimiento, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, sólo tenía que apoderarme del último Linker Core que hacía falta.

"Fate-chan…" Alguien, de nueva cuenta, me llamaba por mi nombre. Era muy extraño, aquella maga sabía lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, lo doloroso que sería… pero… ¿Por qué me veía con una mirada llena de compasión?... No podía entenderlo. "Fate-chan… Ignoro qué es lo que te haya pasado, pero sé que ésta no eres tú, Fate-chan sería incapaz de hacerle daño a sus amigos, mucho menos de esa forma tan fría y despiadada". Ante sus palabras no pude más que levantar una ceja en señal de que no comprendía en absoluto lo que trataba de decirme. "Sé que lo que pueda decirte no lograra salvarme de lo que ahora me espera… pero… pero… confío en que Hayate-chan y Nanoha-chan podrán traerte de vuelta". Nuevamente bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Guerrera Belka…" Lentamente me fui acercando, aquella persona estaba derrumbada emocionalmente, no era necesario que usara mi Sonic Move para colocarme tras ella. "Lo siento…" Mi mano había atravesado su espalda…

Y así, finalmente, tenía ya todos en mi mano, los cuatro Linker Core de los Wolkenritter. Sin embargo, tal poder, para despertar a El Hazard aún no era suficiente, y las personas que me brindarían el poder faltante ya se encontraban volando sobre mí.

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no pude llegar antes?... ¡¡Fate-chan!! ¿¿Acaso no somos todos amigos?? ¿¿Qué has hecho?? ¿¿Qué les hiciste??". Yagami Hayate, y…

"Esto… tiene que ser mentira… no puede ser real… Fate-chan… ¡¡Respóndeme!! ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué??" La primera maga con la que me encontré, la primera que había tenido el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre, y la última persona que deseaba ver en este mundo, porque su presencia, por alguna extraña razón, sólo lograba confundirme… Takamachi Nanoha.

--

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Signum y Vita, inconscientes en el suelo, justo debajo de nosotras, Zafira y Shamal, igual inconscientes en la azotea de aquel edificio, y ahí mismo, a la victimaría de todos ellos, sosteniendo en la palma de su mano, manchada de sangre, los cuatro Linker Core de los Wolkenritter… Fate.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y comencé a sollozar. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¡Si esto es una pesadilla, sólo quiero despertar! Noté como iba perdiendo la calma y la compostura, sentí ligeros espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo, a causa de mi mismo llanto, de nuevo vi a mis amigos, heridos, y a la persona que los había herido. Me odiaba a mi misma, les pedí perdón, ya que por más que lo deseara, no podía cobrar venganza por lo que les habían hecho. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si jamás podría odiar a la persona que amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Trataba de controlarme, sin embargo, Hayate no pensaba contenerse, no más.

"¡¡Devuélvemelos!! ¡¡Devuélveme los Linker Core de mis amigos!! ¡¡Devuélvemelos Fate!!". Hayate gritó llena de furia e ira, podía entenderla, era tan difícil hacerte la idea de que tu mejor amiga ahora se convertía en tu peor enemiga… Y de que esa enemiga había herido a tus amigos tan preciados.

"Yagami Hayate…" Fate se dirigió hacia nosotras, permitiéndonos ver claramente lo que llevaba en su mano. "Si realmente los quieres… ven a quitármelos". Con un movimiento, los Linker Core desaparecieron de su palma.

"¡¡No!! ¡¡No te atrevas a absorverlos!!". Hayate se lanzó directo hacia Fate, con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía entenderla, le dolía el hecho de que sus queridos amigos hubieran perdido sus Linker Core y estuvieran heridos, pero más le dolía saber que estaba a punto de atacar a una de sus mejores amigas para recuperar esos Linker Core.

"¿Absorverlos? No te preocupes, que no los necesito para eso. Aparte de que tampoco los requiero para hacerme más fuerte, ello no es necesario para derrotarte y que tu igual me des lo que he venido a buscar".

"Eso está por verse". Hayate se detuvo intempestivamente, volando a unos cuantos metros de Fate, entonces abrió una pantalla frente a ella. "Reinforce, no necesito que vengas, yo puedo arreglármelas sola. En lugar de eso, comunícate con Lady Carim para autorizarme a pelear sin los límites de habilidad y asegúrate que no haya absolutamente nadie en esta área, afortunadamente esta es una zona muy amplia bajo la jurisdicción de TSAB, así que dudo haya personas por aquí y aquellas que pudieran estar rondando por estos lugares, seguramente habrán escapado al ver que una pelea se estaba desarrollando justo sobre sus cabezas, pero aún así, no quiero que nadie quede atrapado en medio de mi ataque".

"Entendido Hayate-chan. ¿Pero que es lo que piensas hacer?". Pude oír la voz de Rein-chan, con un leve tono de preocupación en sus palabras.

"Nanoha-chan…" Hayate se giró un momento para verme. "Tu igual, te recomiendo que vueles lejos de aquí, a una zona más segura".

"Hayate… acaso tú…" No podía creerlo, Hayate estaba dispuesta a atacar a Fate con todo su poder.

"Nanoha-chan, sé lo que sientes por Fate, por eso… No puedo permitir que seas tú quien tenga que hacer ésto, así que por favor, déjame hacerlo… Por ti y por mis Guerreros Belka". Entonces me sonrió, intentando calmarme. "Fate saldrá viva, eso puedo asegurártelo, sólo… Yo sólo deseo, darle a sus pensamientos una buena sacudida… Te lo prometo". Nuevamente, una expresión seria regresó a su rostro. "Así que por favor, sólo aléjate de aquí".

Yo… yo simplemente no sabía que hacer, deseaba poder enfrentar a Fate y hacer que de una vez por todas me dijera la verdad, pero… nunca creí que Fate llegaría a ser capaz de hacer esto, seguía sin poder creerlo, aunque viese los cuerpos inmóviles de Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira… La chica amable se había ido, en su lugar solo estaba aquella maga que conocí hace nueve años… una persona fría y con la misma mirada vacía en los ojos. Deseaba enfrentarla, sin embargo, la mirada suplicante de Hayate-chan me pedía que por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, lo dejara todo en sus manos, porque ahora ya no se trataba sólo de mí, sino también de ella, porque Fate había herido a sus queridos guerreros. No podía negarme, sin embargo…

"Está bien, Hayate-chan. Deseo con todo mi corazón hablar con Fate y saber qué está pasando, pero no puedo negarte el derecho de hacer esto, ya que Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira son tu familia". Le devolví la sonrisa, de igual manera tratando de calmarla. "Sin embargo, no creas que me iré de aquí, estaré observándote". Entonces mi mirada se dirigió hacia Fate. "Ya que entre ella y yo, todo está muy lejos de terminar".

"Muchas gracias, Nanoha-chan". Hayate-chan me sonrió y me abrazó. Cómo desearía que Hayate-chan no estuviera pasando por este sufrimiento en estos momentos. Quería mucho a Hayate-chan, había crecido con ella. Habíamos estado juntas durante doce años, las tres A's legendarias, el grupo de amigas que había hecho lazos de amistad tan fuertes e indestructibles. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Por qué ahora teníamos que luchar a muerte una contra la otra? Era tan injusto… y tan doloroso.

"Área escaneada, ninguna señal de vida en las cercanías. Permiso concedido, límites de habilidad, desactivados". Rein-chan avisó a Hayate-chan, ahora ella podría pelear sin ninguna preocupación.

"Gracias, Nanoha-chan". Hayate-chan deshizo el abrazo y se alejó de mí.

"Ten cuidado, Hayate-chan". De igual manera, comencé a alejarme de lugar, sin perder de vista a ninguna de las dos magas que estaban a punto de enfrentarse. Entonces, Hayate-chan se dirigió directamente hacia la que ahora era su enemiga, Fate.

"Fate-chan, sé perfectamente que no podría derrotarte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho menos ahora que has obtenido un rango superior al mío, ignoro cómo lo conseguiste, pero te aseguro que a esta distancia no podrás huir de este ataque".

"Si estás tan segura de tus habilidades, entonces sólo hazlo, Yagami Hayate". Fate-chan se mostraba muy calmada, a pesar de tener una gigantesca esfera negra llena de energía a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"En una tierra distante, que se hunde en la oscuridad… ¡Diabolic Emision!". Hayate-chan lanzó su ataque, pude ver como una descomunal masa de energía oscura se precipitaba directamente hacía donde se encontraba Fate. Tratar de huir, a una distancia tan corta, sería inútil, irremediablemente sería alcanzada por ese enorme poder. La esfera negra finalmente impactó el lugar donde Fate se encontraba de pie. Ella no había tratado de contrarrestar el ataque, que probablemente la había tomado por sorpresa. El polvo levantado tras el impacto de ese ataque, poco a poco se iba dispersando.

"Perdóname, Fate-chan…"

"Talvez debas perdonarme tú, Yagami Hayate…"

Imposible… Fate se encontraba justo detrás de Hayate-chan. ¿Cómo podía ser? Conozco a Fate y sé que ella jamás podría haber escapado de un ataque tan poderoso siendo lanzado desde una distancia tan corta, inclusive yo hubiera sido alcanzada por aquella masa de energía, simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Contra quién nos estábamos enfrentando? Hayate-chan se encontraba inmóvil, tampoco podía creer que Fate se encontrara hablándole justo a sus espaldas. Entonces, la expresión de Hayate-chan cambió súbitamente de la sorpresa al dolor. Y horrorizada pude ver como la mano derecha de Fate había atravesado su espalda.

"Yagami Hayate. ¿Realmente pensaste que el ataque de una maga SS podría atrapar a una maga de rango superior? ¿Acaso no escuchaste, lo que le dije a la guerrera de cabellos rosas? 'Es poco inteligente de tu parte atacar a un mago que posee un rango dos veces superior al tuyo, como yo'. Si aquella maga tenía un rango S-, era fácil deducir que mi rango actual es SSS, un rango por mucho superior al tuyo. Simples matemáticas. Pero ahora, tu error te ha costado muy caro, Guerrera Belka…"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Fate!! ¡¡Te los suplico!! ¡¡Déjala!!". Grité mientras trataba de volar a toda velocidad hacia donde ellas dos se encontraban. ¿Por qué tuve que alejarme tanto? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Mientras me aproximaba, más podía ver como Hayate-chan se iba debilitando poco al poco al serle robada lentamente la energía de su Linker Core. Lo mismo había sucedió con Signum y los demás. Si Fate se había apoderado de toda su energía a tal grado de dañar los Linker Core, muy probablemente ninguno de ellos recuperaría su poder mágico, nunca más.

"Nanoha-chan…"

"¿Hayate-chan…?". Pude escucharla mentalmente, su voz era casi inaudible, mientras que conforme me iba acercando, pude ver como sus ojos me miraban, con lágrimas en ellos.

"¿Sabes? Fate-chan tiene razón, fue muy ingenuo de mi parte pensar que yo podía hacerla reaccionar a base de fuerza. Talvez se necesite algo más… Y confió en que tú podrás traerla de vuelta, Nanoha…"

"¡¡Hayate!! ¡¡Hayate!! ¡¡Hayate!!". Fate finalmente soltó a Hayate, ya tenía en su poder lo que tanto quería. Hayate-chan comenzó a caer irremediablemente hacia el vacío, apresuré mi vuelo para alcanzar a sujetarla. Logré hacerlo y la estreché entre mis brazos a medida que iba descendiendo y posando mis pies sobre el suelo. Observaba a aquella niña pequeña que había conocido años atrás, la chica que había estudiado conmigo tantos años en la escuela, la joven que había logrado su sueño de crear su propia división dentro de la milicia, ahora yacía prácticamente sin vida entre mis brazos. Comencé a llorar, amargamente, no sólo había perdido a Fate-chan, también había perdido a Hayate-chan. Todo esto tenía que ser un mal sueño. Sin embargo, un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, me obligó a alzar el rostro, y ver que esta pesadilla aun estaba muy lejos de terminar.

"Fate-chan…" Ella había descendido y ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

"Takamachi Nanoha… Espero que tu también puedas perdonarme… No es nada personal… Es sólo que yo necesito algo que únicamente ustedes pueden brindarme. Sin embargo, me temo que en tu caso, tendré que llevarme hasta la última gota de energía de tu Linker Core". Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, muy lentamente.

Sus palabras lograron destrozarme por completo, sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo pedazo a pedazo, a cada paso que ella daba, me dolía tanto ver que Fate se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, con la única finalidad de matarme. ¿No era nada personal? ¿Entonces por qué deseas verme muerta, Fate-chan? Yo sería capaz de dar hasta la última gota de energía de mi Linker Core sin con ello pudiera asegurarme que Fate-chan volvería a ser aquella chica amable, fuerte y de gran corazón de la que me enamoré. Sin embargo, tal cosa no era más que una ilusión, así que no podía rendirme, no aquí, no ahora. No podía fallarle a Hayate-chan, a Signum, a Vita, a Shamal, a Zafira, a Lindy-san, a Vivio, y sobre todo, no podía fallarte a ti, Fate. No te fallaría otra vez. Me enfrentaría a ti, no sólo con todo mi poder, sin con todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro de mí. Decidí detener mi llanto. Cuidadosamente, dejé reposar el cuerpo de Hayate-chan sobre el suelo y me puse de pie, enfrentarte. Ahora… ya no había marcha atrás.

"¡Fate-chan!" Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, por fin estábamos frente a frente. Un deseo enorme de correr hacia ella, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y decirle absolutamente todo lo que sentía surgió en mí, y que ella correspondiera con la misma intensidad mi abrazo y mis sentimientos, pero sabía que aquel deseo estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad. Porque Fate ahora sólo deseaba atacarme, porque probablemente Fate no me amaba, ni nunca me amó. Regresé a mi realidad. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle, traté de hablar con voz firme. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué pasó con aquella chica de carácter fuerte y amable que conocí? En medio de todas estas tragedias… ¿Qué es aquello que realmente estás buscando? ¡Dime! ¡¡Dímelo por favor!!". Ahora mis palabras casi sonaban suplicantes.

"En verdad… ¿Deseas saberlo?... Talvez no te agrade lo que vaya a responderte…" Fate-chan me miraba fijamente, un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta tan repentina, sin embargo, ella aguardaba mi reacción, talvez esperaba que yo me retractara, pero yo estaba dispuesta a conocer la verdad, por más dura que ésta pudiera ser.

"Estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo, no me importa. Sólo dime la verdad. Aunque hayas cambiado, si me preguntas eso es porque serías incapaz de mentirme, porque siempre me has hablado con la verdad, aunque últimamente por mis decisiones yo no te haya permitido ser honesta conmigo, pero ahora no cometeré el mismo error. No cerraré mis oídos ante lo que tengas que decirme, nunca más… Así que, sólo sé honesta conmigo… y contigo misma… Fate". Tragué saliva, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Fate. ¿Me atacaría? O solamente… ¿Se limitaría a contestarme? Impacientemente esperé. Pude ver como Fate suspiraba profundamente. Entonces, comenzó a hablar.

"La razón por la que decidimos atacar TSAB era para obligarlos a pelear contra nosotros. TSAB tiene bajo su mando a varios de los magos más poderosos del universo conocido. Aquellos magos dotados con excelentes cualidades mágicas llevan dentro de sí una de las más grandes fuentes de energía conocida por la humanidad, el Linker Core. Y qué mejor opción que ir tras las tres A's legendarias: Yagami Hayate, la señora del Libro de la Oscuridad y los Wolkenritter; y Takamachi Nanoha, la A's de A's; sobre la tercera maga, no se me ha propiciado ninguna clase de información".

"¿Información sobre la tercera maga?". No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su propia boca. "¡¡La tercera maga eres tú!! ¡¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown!!". Perdí los estribos al decir esas palabras, prácticamente había sido un grito. Pude ver como la expresión de Fate ligeramente mostró sorpresa ante tal confesión.

"¿Yo? ¿Una A's? ¿Harlaown?". Fate dejó escapar una ligera risa. "Tal cosa es imposible. Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa. Yo soy la primera maga nacida del Proyecto F. He vivido desde el día que nací en el Jardín del Tiempo, al lado de las dos personas que me crearon y a partir de ese momento sólo he vivido para aumentar mis habilidades y poder complacer los deseos de aquellos que propiciaron mi existencia".

"No puede ser…" No podía creerlo, nada de lo que me había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que Fate hubiera olvidado absolutamente toda su vida durante los últimos doce años?... ¿Las dos personas que la habían creado? Imposible, ya no quedaba nadie perteneciente a la familia Testarossa, a excepción de Arf. Y entonces, repentinamente la imagen de aquel hombre que había conocido días atrás, Enzo Ducati, vino a mi mente. ¿Sería posible que él…?

"Y precisamente por esa razón estoy aquí. Porque finalmente ellos han encontrado el poder necesario para cumplir todos sus deseos, un poder que sólo regresará a la vida al obtener la energía necesaria de los Linker Core y así ser resucitado por completo…" Fate se detuvo un momento, finalmente todo tuvo sentido. "El Hazard".

"Imposible…" ¿El Hazard? Esto tenía que ser un cuento de hadas.

"El Hazard existe, es tan real como tú y como yo. Y gracias a que ella nunca perdió las esperanzas de que lo fuera, es que tuvo la gran oportunidad de encontrarlo".

"¿Ella?" ¿Quién era 'ella'? ¿Alguien más había estado buscando tan insistentemente El Hazard, aparte de… Precia Testarossa?... Al recordar ese nombre, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Fate dijo 'al lado de las dos personas que me crearon'… ¿Sería posible que…?

"Bueno, creo que he respondido a tus preguntas, así que es momento de continuar con esto justo donde lo dejamos".

"¡¡Espera!!". Fate prosiguió su camino hacia mí. "¡¡Aún no me has respondido lo más importante!!". Súbitamente se detuvo, esperando mi pregunta. "¿Qué fue de Fate-chan?". Se sorprendió ante mi pregunta. "Aquella chica que conocí doce años atrás, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en ese puente, quien estuvo junto a mí todos y cada uno de los días que permanecí en esa cama sin poder caminar y no me permitió dejarme morir cuando me enteré de que jamás volvería a volar, la chica que no se dejaría vencer ante ninguna adversidad, preocupada siempre por el bienestar de quienes la rodean, que no podría ver sufrir a alguien indefenso y quedarse cruzada de brazos, la persona fuerte y amable, la niña que desde el primer día que la vi, me cautivó con esos hermosos cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, y la mujer de la que yo…"

"Lo siento… Pero yo no soy la persona que estás buscando". Fue como ser apuñalada justo en el corazón.

"Bardiche".

"Yes, Sir".

"Takamachi Nanoha, a esta distancia tan corta, no podrás escapar"

"…" ¿Acaso Fate… ?

"¡¡Trident…

¿Iba a atacarme con tal cantidad de poder a una distancia tan corta?... No podía creerlo, Fate estaba hablando muy en serio. ¡¡Reacciona Nanoha!! ¡¡Reacciona Nanoha!! ¡¡Las cosas no pueden terminar de este modo!!

"Raising Heart".

"Yes, my Master".

"¡¡Divine…

Desde el día de nuestra primera pelea, prometí que jamás volvería a atacarte, pero si esta es la única manera que tengo de recuperarte, entonces romperé esa promesa... Perdóname, Fate…

…Smasher!!"

…Buster!!"

El impacto fue brutal...

El choque de las dos grandes masas de energía habría matado a cualquiera…

Pero asombrosamente, las dos seguíamos de pie…

Lentamente, el polvo levantado por la explosión fue disipándose, y no pude más que impresionarme por la magnitud de la destrucción que habíamos ocasionado.

Para nuestra suerte, esta área, aunque estaba bajo la jurisdicción de TSAB y por tal motivo, prácticamente deshabitada, aún tenía algunos edificios alrededor, sin embargo, ahora ya sólo quedaban escombros, y el panorama era desolador.

Si algo siempre odié de poseer un poder tan grande, fue la destrucción que éste podría causar, Hayate-chan lo odiaba… Y Fate-chan también… Aunque ahora pareciere todo lo contrario...

Sin embargo, el daño no sólo se había limitado a aquel lugar… Yo estaba sangrando... Ambos brazos, con los que había sostenido a Raising Heart para ejecutar mi ataque, habían resistido toda la presión acumulada de mi energía y la energía de Fate. Mis heridas no dejaban de sangrar.

Afortunadamente, mi energía había sido suficiente para protegerme de un ataque que pudiera dañarme aún más y para proteger a Hayate-chan, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí, incapaz de protegerse a ella misma.

Aún así, era extraño, Fate-chan tenía el poder suficiente como para dejarme totalmente inconsciente con aquél ataque, aunque yo hubiese utilizado toda mi energía para defenderme, entonces… ¿Por qué seguía de pie?... Tenía que saberlo.

"¿Por qué no me derrotaste?". Aún quedaba en mí una ligera esperanza de que, detrás de toda esa fachada, la chica amable que conocí, estuviera ahí.

"¿Por qué?... Porque…" Fate-chan detuvo sus pasos… ¿Acaso ella estaba… dudando? "… Te necesito con vida… Aún…"

"Fate-chan, sigues sin serme sincera…" Reí conmigo misma, sin importar el hecho de que Fate no me hubiera derrotado con ese ataque, ella se acercaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente, era como si Fate tratara de hacer que este momento durase eternamente. Entonces me pregunte… ¿Realmente deseaba matarme, o sólo es una vaga esperanza que tengo de que ella aún sería incapaz de hacerme daño?

"Talvez la sinceridad no sea una de mis virtudes… En cambio, es una gran cualidad en tí, Takamachi Nanoha…"

Sostuve a Raising Heart frente a mí, esperando el ataque de Fate, usando su Sonic Move, en cualquier dirección. ¿Sería por la espalda para quitarme el Linker Core, me golpearía con Bardiche, me lanzaría alguno de sus ataques eléctricos? Una gota de sangre comenzó a rodar desde una herida de la cual no me había percatado, abriéndose paso por mi frente hasta llegar a mis ojos, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse. Estaba débil, pero aún así, no pensaba dejar de luchar, no aún. Aunque la presión en mi cuerpo aumentara y tuviera que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas restantes, ignorando la debilidad a causa de haber usado todas mis energías para defenderme, aún tenía mi as bajo la manga, el Starlight Breaker.

"¡¡No!! Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, no peleen. ¡¡Por favor!!"

"¿¿Vivio??" Vivio… ¿Aquí?... Pero cómo…

"¿Fate-mama…?" Vivio se había quedado inmóvil, observando a Fate, pude ver como ella estaba completamente sorprendida ante la aparición de una niña pequeña que la llamaba Madre.

"Vivio… ¿Qué haces aquí?" No podía creer que Vivio estuviera justo ahora delante de mis ojos, se suponía que ella estaba en los cuarteles de TSAB, no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Entonces?

"Lindy-san estaba conmigo, pero tía Amy-san la llamó un momento y me escapé de ese lugar sin que nadie me viera. Oí a unos soldados decir que Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama estaban peleando muy cerca de aquí. Pero ellos estaban mintiendo. ¿Verdad? Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama se quieren mucho y quieren mucho a Vivio, ellas jamás pelean porque somos una familia". Vivio nos miraba a Fate y a mí, y al vernos en esas condiciones, comenzó a llorar, estaba asustada ante lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Yo, con heridas en todo el cuerpo, Fate con las manos manchadas de sangre, Hayate inconsciente a unos metros, y la desolación que podía observarse en el lugar que nosotras acabábamos de destruir. ¿Acaso Vivio se había escapado y caminado ella sola hasta aquí movida únicamente por el deseo de vernos?

"¡Vivio!" Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban corrí hacia ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos, no soportaba ver a esa niña pequeña llorar, me rompía el corazón. "Tranquila, no llores, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, puedes contar con ello". Cariñosamente le di un beso en la frente y la abracé con todo mi amor... Por un momento olvidé que la pelea aún no había terminado. Así que rápidamente me giré hacia Fate, lista pare recibir el ataque, pensando en que ella talvez aprovecharía mi distracción, pero en vez de eso, la vi inmóvil, dejando de sujetar a Bardiche con la misma fuerza de antes, olvidándose de su posición de ataque, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de luchar. Miré su expresión, Fate nos observaba directamente, a mí y a Vivio, lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, porque pude ver como Fate estaba totalmente cautivada e inclusive conmovida ante la escena que tenía lugar frente a ella. Cada vez me convencía más de que detrás de esa fachada, la chica que conocí, seguía con vida.

"Fate-chan". Tenía que hablar con ella. "Yo…"

"¡¡Fate!! ¿Por qué demonios la maga blanca sigue con vida? ¿Acaso no te ordené robarle su Linker Core para luego matarla?" Una voz llena de furia se pudo escuchar repentinamente. ¿Quién era? Rápidamente traté de ubicar el lugar de donde provenía. No pude ver nada a nuestro alrededor, hasta que finalmente, algo me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Entonces, ví a una figura femenina, volando a unos cuantos metros de nosotras. Agudicé mi visión para poder distinguirla. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta de que mis sospechas no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

"Precia Testarossa…"

"Interesante, veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre, pequeña maga. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿No es así?"

"¿Quién eres? ¡¡Responde!! Precia Testarossa murió hace doce años. Es imposible que tú…" Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla…

"Madre… yo…" ¿Madre? ¿Fate estaba llamando a esa mujer 'Madre'?

"¡¡Silencio Fate!! La orden que te di era tan simple, pero tenías que arruinar todo ¿Verdad?" Entonces aquella mujer se dirigió hacia a mí. "Qué curioso, acabas de tener la misma reacción que tuvo Fate cuando me vio aquella vez. Pero… ¿Qué ella no ha hablado de más y te ha explicado la razón por la que estamos aquí? Luego recibirá su castigo por haber dudado y dejarte con vida cuando tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para matarte. Pero ahora, me temo que tendré que ser yo quién deba enmendar los errores de la muñeca que creé. ¿Aunque sabes? Es una pena que también esa pequeña niña tenga que pagar las consecuencias".

Imposible… Aquella mujer se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque eléctrico de gran magnitud. Fate había aprendido toda su magia de esa mujer y ahora ella se encontraba a una distancia tan corta con una cantidad descomunal de energía lista para ser lanzada contra mí, y contra Vivio. Cualquier clase de defensa que tratara de armar sería fácilmente superada por ese ataque. Ni siquiera tendría el tiempo suficiente para reunir la energía suficiente y lanzar un Starlight Breaker. En mi condición actual, herida como estaba y con Vivio junto a mí, no podría hacer absolutamente nada para defenderme. Pocas veces en mi vida había sentido un terror tan grande, saber que alguien estaba a punto de hacerle daño a esta niña que tenía entre mis brazos y que yo era totalmente incapaz de protegerla. Ninguna de las dos saldría con vida de ese ataque. Aún así, en un intento desesperado, la abracé fuertemente y traté de protegerla con mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, Precia Testarossa lanzó su ataque. Y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que impactara contra nosotras.

Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llegó, pero pude escuchar una gran explosión. Sujeté a Vivio contra mí. Aquella explosión sólo podía significar una cosa. El ataque de esa mujer había chocado contra algo. ¿Pero contra qué?

Lentamente, el polvo levantado por la explosión se fue disipando. Poco a poco, abrí mis ojos. Entonces algo llamó mi atención. ¿Sangre? ¿En mi chaqueta? Mi chaqueta tenía varias manchas pequeñas de sangre. ¿Era mi sangre? Imposible. El ataque de Fate no me había herido cerca del torso, la única parte herida de mi cuerpo era mis brazos y mi cabeza, y el ataque que esa mujer lanzó tampoco me había tocado. Asustada volteé a ver a Vivio, ella se encontraba sana y salva, con los ojos cerrados y sujetando mi chaqueta. Aquella niña se había desmayado ante tal cantidad de emociones. Lentamente deposité su pequeño cuerpo en el suelo. Necesitaba entender que había pasado. Pero, yo seguía confundida… ¿Entonces?

El sonido de alguien tosiendo me hizo levantar la mirada. Pude ver cómo gotas de sangre caían al piso, una tras otra. Horrorizada, me di cuenta de quién era la persona que había sido herida por el ataque de esa mujer.

"¡¡Fate-chan!!" Fate nos había protegido, nos había salvado de una muerte segura. Había quedado sumamente herida puesto que apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una defensa que pudiera ser más eficaz. ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado para protegernos?.. Ahora estaba segura, Fate-chan seguía ahí, detrás de esa mirada fría. La chica que tanto amaba aún se encontraba ahí.

"¡¡Maldita sea, Fate!! ¿Por qué la salvaste? ¿¿Por qué demonios la salvaste?? ¡Esto no va a quedarse así, te juro que recibirás un castigo tan doloroso que desearás haber muerto con este ataque!".

Fate-chan aún se encontraba de pie, a escasos pasos de mí. Pude ver la gran cantidad de heridas que ahora tenía en su cuerpo, cómo la sangre no se detenía. Algo dentro de mí comenzaba a romperse, el dolor de ver a la persona que tanto amaba en ese estado tan sólo por protegernos era insoportable. Comencé a llorar, lágrimas que encerraban todo ese dolor comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Pude ver cómo sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse por sus lágrimas. Entonces, las fuerzas de Fate-chan llegaron a su límite, sus piernas ya no soportaron más su peso e irremediablemente cayó desmayada al suelo.

"¡¡Fate!! ¡¡Fate!! ¡¡Fate!!" Ignorando el dolor de mis propias heridas, casi por impulso, me puse de pie con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y corrí hacia donde estaba. Tenía que estar junto a ella. Estaba completamente segura de que esa maldita mujer le había hecho algo a Fate. No podía permitir que su madre nuevamente le causara el mismo sufrimiento de antes. No soportaba verla sufrir, justo como ahora. Quería llegar a su lado, tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a regresar a la normalidad, justo como antes.

Desesperadamente, traté de estirar mi mano para tocarla, pude rozar uno de sus mechones rubios…

"¡¡Déjala!!" Antes de poder siquiera tocarla, escuché el grito de una voz masculina, y sentí el impacto de una masa de energía que me empujó y lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, lejos de Fate.

"¿Cómo…?" Estaba completamente sorprendida. ¿De dónde había provenido esa energía? ¿De quién era esa voz? El impacto sobre mí fue muy fuerte, esta vez apenas podía ponerme nuevamente de pie, pero sin importarme esto, tenía que levantarme, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Fate, no esta vez.

"Takamachi Nanoha-san. La A's legendaria. Veo que has desarrollado un lazo emocional muy fuerte hacia mi creación. ¿No es así?"

"¿'Hacia tu creación'? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Fate-chan es Fate-chan. ¡Ella no le pertenece a nadie! Además… ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir tal estupidez?" Las palabras de esa persona comenzaban a sacarme de quicio, usando un tono tan cínico en su voz. Traté de enfocar mi vista, sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes. Finalmente, pude ver a aquel hombre rubio y de ojos rojizos, que había conocido algunos días atrás, Enzo Ducati… Y ahora el llevaba cargando en sus brazos a Fate, inconsciente como estaba. No podía creérlo, en unos segundos había llegado junto a ella, usando un Sonic Move. ¿Por qué aquel hombre también dominaba ese poder?

"¿Quién me creo? Simplemente soy el hombre que creó a Fate Testarossa. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? ¿El gran parecido físico entre nosotros? La razón es sencilla… Por la sangre de esta chica corre mi preciada información genética".

No podía creerlo… Enzo Ducati era…

"Yo creé la vida de Fate Testarossa, la primera maga nacida del Proyecto F, un proyecto destinado a clonar magos sumamente poderosos que se convirtieran en los instrumentos para llevar a cabo mis planes. Trabajé como científico de TSAB varios años y nunca recibí más que rechazos hacia mis ideas sobre la manipulación de material genético para clonar magos con habilidades sobresalientes. ¿A quién le importaba la ética, si podía vislumbrarse el siguiente nivel evolutivo de la raza humana? Pero si hay algo a lo que TSAB siempre le ha temido, es a las personas revolucionarias, aquellas mentes que se adelantan a su época y precisamente a los magos con habilidades asombrosas. ¿Por qué crees que TSAB limita las habilidades de todos ustedes? Por miedo, por terror a que sus propios magos se vuelvan en su contra. TSAB está podrida por dentro, no confía ni siquiera en esos magos que arriesgan su vida para proteger el orden instaurado por ellos mismos. Pero eso está por terminar. Y Fate, mi creación, será el instrumento que usaré para llevar a cabo esa gloriosa meta".

"¡¡No!! Fate-chan es libre. Ella decidió desde hace muchos años vivir su vida por ella misma y por nadie más. Fate-chan jamás te ayudaría a llevar a cabo un plan cuyos resultados serían causar el sufrimiento de más y más personas. TSAB no es perfecta, pero jamás permitiría que se cometan actos tan despreciables. Todos los magos nacidos de ese proyecto son personas, seres humanos que vinieron al mundo en circunstancias diferentes y que tienen todo el derecho de vivir su vida totalmente libres y no en medio de una guerra orquestada por las ambiciones de un sólo hombre. ¡¡Ella jamás permitiría eso!!" No podía soportarlo, seguir escuchando sus palabras. Sujeté fuertemente a Raising Heart entre mis manos. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Sin embargo, aún no podía creer que por las venas de Fate corriera la sangre de ese hombre. Fate-chan era una persona fuerte y amable que decidió seguir este camino en TSAB para que nadie nunca más sufriera a causa de las ambiciones de otro.. Precisamente para pelear contra hombres como el mismo Enzo Ducati.

"Qué ingenua eres, Takamachi Nanoha-san? ¿Crees que Fate está con nosotros, contra su voluntad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?" ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre? Yo tenía que saber la verdad. No podía ser que la misma Fate…

"Fate vino a nosotros aquella noche lluviosa. ¿La recuerdas? La noche que la hiciste la persona más infeliz del mundo. Supongo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Entonces dime… ¿Qué te hace pensar que si Fate está contigo sería mejor para ella? Si así fuera… ¿Crees que ella misma le hubiera pedido a El Hazard 'ese' deseo?"

"Un deseo… ¿Qué clase de deseo? ¡¡Responde!!" Tenía que saber la verdad, aquél hombre comenzó a reirse, tenía un mal presentimiento, un ligero temor ante la posible respuestas que me daría…

"¿Realmente deseas saberlo? Bueno, ella le pidió a El Hazard borrarte de su mente y sus pensamientos, ya que tú te habías vuelto un gran obstáculo en su vida. ¿Por qué crees que Fate finalmente alcanzó el rango de magia más poderoso? Porque pudo deshacerse de sentimentalismos absurdos que no la dejaban liberar todo su poder por temor a herir a las personas que la rodeaban. Así que pensándolo bien, quien más daño le ha hecho a Fate durante todo este tiempo, eres precisamente tú, Nanoha-san".

"Fate… yo…" Sentí como mis piernas perdían su fuerza ante ese comentario y caí de rodillas al suelo. Todo había sido mi culpa. Todas las desgracias ocurridas. Le había causado un dolor insoportable a Fate, un dolor que comprendía a la perfección porque justo ahora podía experimentarlo. El enterarte de que la persona que tanto amas no desea corresponder tus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de reconocerlos y rechazar a Yuno-kun? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida como para no aceptar lo que siempre había sentido por Fate? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida como para no percatarme de que ella quizás sentía lo mismo? Dolía, dolía tanto saber que por mi estupidez le había causado una pena tan grande a la persona que más amaba. Yo misma la había empujado hacia esto. ¿Cómo podía juzgar a Precia Testarossa por hacerle tanto daño a Fate si ahora yo había hecho lo mismo? Talvez de Fate yo sólo merecía su olvido, justo como ahora. Sin embargo, aunque ya no me recuerdes, Fate, yo... lo siento tanto…

"Así que únicamente te lo advertiré una primera y última vez, porque la próxima yo me encargaré personalmente de matarte. Aléjate de mi creación para siempre. Nunca más te atrevas a rozar siquiera uno de los mechones de su cabello. Sólo yo puedo hacer de su vida lo que me plazca. Ella es mi creación, me pertenece a mí y a nadie más. Te aconsejo que te prepares, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, ten por seguro que Fate se encargará de quitarte tu Linker Core junto con todas tus habilidades mágicas, para siempre. Así que advertida estás, Takamachi Nanoha-san".

Enzo Ducati se elevó en el aire llevándose a Fate en sus brazos, siendo seguido por Precia Testarossa. Me encontraba totalmente paralizada ante lo que aquel hombre acababa de confesarme. Sólo pude ver cómo ellos comenzaban a desaparecer, alejando a Fate de mi lado… Sin embargo, cómo podría quejarme, si yo misma había logrado apartarla de mí más lejos que nunca…

--

"Por fin despertaste, Fate".

"¿Madre? ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Finalmente desperté. Me encontraba recostada en una enorme cama, sumamente aturdida y confundida. Vi a mi Madre, de pie al lado de esa cama, con su báculo en la mano. Traté de incorporarme, y entonces sentí un dolor en mi costado. Llevé mi mano hacia él. Me había fracturado un par de costillas en ambos lados. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y mi traje de batalla hecho trizas, cubierta de sangre. Lentamente los recuerdos de ayer comenzaron a regresar a mi cabeza. Los Wolkenritter, la señora del Libro de la Oscuridad y aquella maga blanca junto con esa niña pequeña… Al recordarlas a ellas dos, me di cuenta… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

"Fate, ven conmigo". Mi Madre se dirigió a mí en aquel tono frío de costumbre. Lentamente me levanté tratando de hacer caso omiso al dolor que me estaba ocasionando el mover mi cuerpo. Ella caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar y yo la seguí en silencio hasta una gran habitación custodiada por una puerta enorme. Mi Madre se aproximó a ella y la abrió. Habíamos entrado a un gran salón, un espacio abierto bastante grande, sin nada alrededor. En el centro había una especie de plataforma circular, no tan grande y que se alzaba a unos pocos metros del suelo, lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que una persona estuviera ahí de pie.

"Colócate de pie en el centro". Ordenó mi Madre y lentamente caminé hacia aquél lugar. Seguía muy adolorida, inclusive caminar significaba un esfuerzo físico muy grande, pero no podía nada más que seguir sus órdenes. Ella era mi Madre. Subí unas escalinatas y finalmente me coloqué en el centro de aquel círculo.

"Quítate la chaqueta". Obedecí, a pesar del dolor en mi costado, retiré la capa negra de mi traje, que aún llevaba puesta, y después fui desabrochando mi chaqueta sólo para dejar al descubierto una parte de mi traje de batalla que era la que cubría directamente el torso.

"Eres una hija muy obediente, Fate". Esbozó una sonrisa, y una vez que mi Madre vio sus órdenes cumplidas… El infierno comenzó…

De la nada, un par de ataduras mágicas aparecieron, sujetando cada una de mis muñecas y uniéndose una atadura a la otra hasta amarrar mis manos juntas. Sobre mi cabeza, pude ver como otra atadura más caía, sujetaba las ataduras de mis manos y repentinamente me elevaban en el aire, a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Escupí sangre. El dolor físico era insoportable. Con las costillas rotas, sentí como mis entrañas se estaban despedazando. Respirar en ese estado era una tortura. Mis brazos, heridos como estaban, sujetaban mi peso, sentí que se romperían. Sin embargo, lo peor todavía estaba por venir.

Mi Madre sujetó fuertemente su báculo… Entonces... lo transformó en un látigo.

Lentamente caminó ,hasta colocarse a mis espaldas.

"Has sido una muy mala hija, Fate. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? 'Te juro que recibirás un castigo tan doloroso que desearás haber muerto con este ataque'. Yo no olvido Fate, y ten por seguro que tú tampoco olvidarás este día".

El primer latigazo llegó repentinamente, inmediatamente uno, otro y otro más. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por mis piernas y las gotas, una tras otra, caían al piso. Mi Madre reía. El dolor iba más allá de lo que podría soportar.

"¿Por qué no gritas de dolor, Fate? Talvez si con tus gritos me percato de que en verdad estas sufriendo, entonces dejé esta tortura. ¿Por qué no gritas? ¿¿Por qué no gritas??"

Los latigazos de mi Madre iban cobrando más y más fuerza al darse cuenta de que yo no gritaría. El gritar implicaba un dolor físico aún más grande, mis costillas rotas perforarían mis pulmones. Y aunque pudiera gritar hasta despedazarme la garganta. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Sentía un dolor tan grande dentro de mí ser que todas mis ganas de vivir y gritar ante el dolor tan grande que experimentaba, prácticamente se habían esfumado.

"¿Por qué demonios la salvaste? ¡Dime! ¡Esa chica es nuestro mayor obstáculo! ¡¡Debiste haberla matado, no salvarle la vida!! ¡¡Ahora mismo tú sufrirás todo el dolor que le evitaste a aquella chica!! ¡Maldita!"

Los latigazos caían uno tras otro, con más y más fuerza. Mi Madre desquitaría toda su ira contra la piel ya hecha trizas en mi espalda. Pero, ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la salvé?... Ni yo misma lo sabía. Pude matar a los Wolkenritter, y no lo hice… Pude matar a la señora del Libro de la Oscuridad, y tampoco lo hice… Pude matar a la maga blanca, inclusive pude dejar que la mataran, y no lo permití. ¿Por qué? Ver a esa maga lograba confundirme, y mucho. Interponerme frente al ataque de mi Madre fue un impulso que surgió espontáneamente ante el pánico de verla herida… Un momento… ¿Pánico?... No lo comprendía, sólo sé que sentí una angustia muy grande y que al cruzar por mi mente la idea de que esa chica junto con esa niña pequeña que había logrado enternecerme, podrían salir heridas, mi corazón se haría trizas. Justo como mi piel.

"Fate, entiéndelo, por culpa de esa maga blanca estás sufriendo ahora, por culpa de ella y nadie más. ¡Mátala! ¡¡Mátala!! Por tu bien, espero que la próxima vez no tengas ninguna clase de dudas. Al igual que por el bien de esa chica. Te juro que si tú no la matas, lo haré yo después de destrozarle la piel de la misma forma en que te la estoy destrozando a tí".

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante ese comentario. Era increíble que la sola mención de esa maga, lograra confundirme tanto. Uno, otro, otro latigazo, cada uno, más fuerte que el anterior. Sin embargo, me sentía vacía, muy vacía, mi interior me gritaba que había perdido algo muy importante, que había olvidado una parte de mí. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme al dolor físico, dejé de percatarme de él. El dolor en mi corazón era mucho mayor.

Los latigazos de mi Madre seguían, incontenibles, interminables, uno tras otro. Mis pensamientos sólo se dirigían hacia la maga blanca. Recordé sus palabras. '¿Qué pasó con aquella chica de carácter fuerte y amable que conocí?' No lo sé, quisiera saberlo, en verdad quisiera saberlo. Realmente desearía ser esa chica, realmente desearía que esa chica estuviera aquí…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo sí que fue muy largo, mucho más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo no estoy del todo descontenta con el resultado, pero en fin, por cierto, sé que la actitud de Fate podría parecer algo cruel, pero tengamos en cuenta que esta pudo haber sido la evolucion final de una chica que jamas hubiese sido salvada por Nanoha, en fin, de nuevo agradezco a los que leen esta historia que surgió de mi cabecita un día al estar escuchando música, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me da muchísimo gusto leerlos, me animan bastante ya que así sé que alguien está leyendo mi historia, ya que al fin y al cabo, esa es la razón para escribir, compartir tus ideas con otras personas, y pues hablando del próximo capítulo, creo que escribirlo me llevará algo de tiempo, ya que casi llegamos al final del camino y tengo que revisar que no quede ningún cabo suelto, sin embargo, aunque termine de escribir los capítulos que desde un principio tenía pensados, probablemente escriba dos omakes y un capítulo extra, bueno, este capítulo es un hecho, sí lo voy a escribir, y será el final definitivo de esta historia, que espero sigan leyéndola, así que muchas gracias XD.

Saludos.


	8. Locura

Hola a todos.

Bueno, en esta ocasión me costó algo de trabajo escribir este capítulo ya que aunque tenía en mente algunas cosas de las que iban a suceder, me faltaba pensar en la manera como se iba a llegar hasta ese punto, inclusive una parte que ya había escrito para este capítulo, casi a último momento decidí quitarla y dejarla para el siguiente, (¿qué por qué lo hice? para dejar el final de este capítulo con algo de emoción XD), así que esta vez nuevamente usaré los dos puntos de vista ya que este capítulo necesita abarcar bastantes detalles para dejar todo listo para el último capítulo, que aclaro, no será el final de la historia ya que aún falta más, pero en fin, aquí está el resultado, y qué decir que estoy más que contenta con el anuncio de la primera película de MSLN, donde se dice que nos contarán más del pasado de Fate, y ojalá sea una nueva fuente de inspiración para escribir más fics, eso y que sin querer tardé en actualizar, ya que tenía planeado subir el capítulo empezando la semana pero algunos aspectos de mi vida dieron un giro de 180 grados, lo cual me deja con aún menos tiempo libre, pero aún así este fic definitivamente pienso terminarlo XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_V__III. Locura._

_There is nobody who knows there will be nobody._

_Except for me, all the world has gone mad._

Abrí los ojos… y no reconocí este techo.

Abría poco a poco mis ojos, la luz de aquel lugar comenzaba a lastimarlos, como si hubieran estado cerrados por muchísimo tiempo. Lentamente llevé una mano hasta ellos, tratando de protegerlos de tanto brillo, y fui frotándolos para que se acostumbraran a estar abiertos y a esa luz.

Traté de incorporarme, no pude, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, me quejé, era desesperante no poder moverse porque el cuerpo duele a cada movimiento. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, y finalmente pude incorporarme.

Me encontraba sentada, con el cuerpo lleno de vendajes y heridas, en una cama a la mitad de una gran habitación de color blanco, con un gran ventanal a mi lado derecho, cuyas cortinas no hacían muy bien su trabajo de bloquear los rayos del sol.

Respiré profundamente y relajé mis hombros, me quedé ahí, sentada, pensando, tratando de recordar… ¿Dónde estoy?... Pero lo más importante… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mi mente estaba en blanco, sin embargo, poco a poco mis recuerdos se fueron aclarando… Hasta que una palabra, un nombre, se agolpó en mis pensamientos.

"¡Fate!"

Y finalmente recordé…

Los Wolkenritter, Hayate-chan, los Linker Core, la pelea contra ella, el choque de nuestros ataques, Vivio, la llegada de esa maldita mujer, la sangre sobre mi chaqueta cuando trató de defenderme, y aquél hombre que se la llevó de mi lado… Así como sus palabras…Y la verdad.

No podía permanecer más tiempo aquí, tenía qué saber qué es lo que había pasado, traté de moverme y salir de ahí, pero mi cuerpo dolía, sin embargo eso no iba a detenerme así que traté una vez más aunque el dolor se incrementara, pero una voz interrumpió esos planes.

"¡Nanoha-chan!"

"¿Lindy-san?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? No debes levantarte, necesitas descansar." Rápidamente Lindy-san se dirigió hacia la cama, tratando de evitar que yo me pusiese de pie.

"No. Tengo que saber dónde esta Vivio, qué pasó con Hayate y los demás, y... Yo… ¡Tengo que encontrarla!". Un pie tocó el piso, Lindy-san me sujetó de los hombros, tratando de evitar que yo siguiera con mis planes de marcharme de ahí.

"Nanoha-chan, tranquilízate por favor. Necesitas tomarte un descanso". Lindy-san insistió, pero yo alzaba mis brazos, tratando de apartarla de mi camino.

"No, no hay tiempo para eso. Cómo puedo estar descansando si ni siquiera sé dónde o cómo está mi hija, cómo se encuentran Hayate y los demás y si…" Finalmente logré bajar las dos piernas "¡Fate está viva!". Pero mis fuerzas no me respondieron y caí sobre la cama, totalmente frustrada. Con mi puño golpeé el colchón. Y antes de tratar ponerme de pie otra vez, Lindy-san intentó calmar la situación.

"Estás en el hospital de la base. Estuviste inconsciente durante una semana entera. Te encontramos sin sentido en medio del lugar donde de desarrollo la batalla, Vivio no se separó de tí ni un solo momento hasta que nuestros doctores llegaron al lugar. Ella ahora está siendo cuidada por Aina-san y Arf. Hayate-chan y los demás inmediatamente recibieron la atención médica requerida, ahora mismo están en observación". Lindy-san guardó silencio… "Y de Fate…" Lentamente fue desviando su mirada de mis ojos. "No se sabe nada..." Y finalmente la entereza de aquella mujer cedió. "¡Ni siquiera si aún sigue con vida!" Comenzó a llorar, se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener los sollozos, pero las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Sentí como si algo se hiciera trizas dentro de mí ante aquel comentario. La sola idea de perderla… No pude contenerme… Yo también estaba llorando… Había sido testigo de todo el dolor que le había causado a la persona que más amaba. Me odié a mí misma por ser tan ciega, tan egoísta. Cerré mis manos y con mis puños sujeté fuertemente las sábanas. Tenía un gran poder en esas manos. Pero… ¿Para que servía? Si ni siquiera pude ser capaz de defenderla. Fue ella quien me salvó la vida. Casi dando la suya a cambio… Cómo podía desear tanto que Fate me amara como yo la amaba a ella… Si yo sólo merecía su odio, su desprecio, y su olvido.

Pero no podía rendirme, no aún. No importa si Fate me ama o me odia, lo único que sabía es que tenía que sacarla del infierno al cual yo misma la había arrojado, a como diese lugar. Mi mente trataba de convencerme de que el ataque de Precia la había dejado al borde de la muerte y que talvez ya no seguía con vida. Pero mi corazón nunca había dejado de gritarme que Fate seguía con vida, y que una parte de la chica amable y fuerte que conocí aún existía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Nuevamente traté de ponerme de pie, sin importar el dolor que pudiese sentir, tenía que reconfortar a la mujer que se encontraba ante mí llorando por la pérdida de su hija. Podía entenderla perfectamente, porque no era una experiencia extraña para mí saber que una hija estaba en grave peligro… Y es que la sola idea de perder a Vivio… Fate-chan estuvo conmigo aquél momento, me abrazó fuertemente en esa azotea. Ella también sufría, pero no podía permitirse caer también. Yo sabía que ella podía comprender esa angustia perfectamente, estoy segura que su amor hacía Vivio fue aún más grande que lo que sea que El Hazard le haya hecho, por eso aún seguimos con vida. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Finalmente mis piernas sostenían mi peso, entonces, sujeté a Lindy-san fuertemente entre mis brazos, tratando de transmitirle que yo estaría con ella, que haría cualquier cosa por traer de vuelta, a nuestra Fate-chan.

No era la Admirante Lindy Harlaown quien estaba ahí en ese momento, era simplemente Lindy Harlaown, la madre de Fate-chan, la que lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Estoy segura que a Fate-chan no le gustaría verla así, por favor no llore. Le prometo, le juro, que la traeré de vuelta, que usted volverá a abrazarla y a llamarla 'hija'. Aunque sea lo último que haga." Estas últimas palabras, aunque simples y trilladas, cobraban un nuevo significado ante esta situación. Después de todo, yo sabía perfectamente que talvez no podría volver con vida. Y aún así, si lograse mi cometido, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

"Gracias Nanoha-chan, lo que acabas de decirme me hace feliz, no porque tenga la certeza de que Fate-chan regrese, definitivamente sé que lo lograrás, sino porque estoy enormemente feliz por ella, ya que, como le dije alguna vez, 'si acaso esa persona decidiese corresponderte, entonces serás alguien muy afortunado'. Creo que Fate-chan es la chica más afortunada." La mujer se aferró a mí con más fuerza, fue una sensación bastante familiar, fue como sentir el abrazo de mi propia madre.

"Lindy-san…" Puede creerme que si Fate-chan sintiese lo mismo, definitivamente me sentiría como la mujer más afortunada por saber que un ser humano tan hermoso como ella me ama con la misma intensidad con la que yo la amo.

"Rayos…" Lindy-san se percató de la situación y trató de regresar las cosas a su normal curso. "Creo que no estoy ayudando mucho para dejarte descansar. ¿No es así?" Se separó de mí y con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya…"

"Espere, por favor…" Repentinamente la detuve, no podía dejarla irse sin preguntarle algo sumamente importante. "¿Cómo se encuentran Hayate-chan, Signum-san, Shamal-chan. Vita-chan y Zafira?" Con la mirada, le rogaba que me hablara con toda la verdad.

"Ellos están…" La expresión de Lindy-san se volvió sombría, sin embargo, podía ver la tristeza en su mirada. Sabía que lo que me diría no podía ser nada bueno. "El daño que sufrieron en sus Linker Core ha sido demasiado extenso, más de lo que su poder natural de regeneración pudiese tolerar. Fate tomó de ellos una cantidad enorme energía, casi al punto de extinguirlos por completo. Así que… Hayate-chan, Signum-san, Shamal-chan. Vita-chan y Zafira no podrán recuperar la conciencia en semanas… Y sus poderes mágicos…" Lindy-san guardó silencio unos segundos, así que le rogué con los ojos que me dijera la verdad, sin importar lo cruel que pudiera ser. "Talvez tomen meses, probablemente años, en regresar…"

Sentí como la sangre dejaba de correr por mi cuerpo cuando me enteré. No podía creer que hubiera pasado ésto, no podía creer que mis mejores amigos también estuviesen pasando por ese sufrimiento. Un sufrimiento que yo podía comprender, porque el que alguien te diga que serás incapaz de volver a usar tu magia, que no podrás más hacer algo que tanto amas, es como matarte en vida. Yo lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien… Era un dolor muy profundo… Un dolor que había causado con sus propias manos Fate-chan. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, Fate-chan jamás habría deseado causar daño a sus amigos. Si alguien debía responder por todos esos pecados, debería ser esa maldita mujer y ese hombre, que sólo habían regresado para arruinar nuestras vidas. Pero aún así, no perdía mis esperanzas, yo no me daría por vencida, jamás.

"Será mejor que descanses, Nanoha-chan…" Después de un incómodo silencio, Lindy-san decidió retomar su camino y marcharse.

"Gracias…" Lindy-san se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Me había quedado sola en la habitación.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama, y miré nuevamente al techo que fue lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos. Instintivamente, pensé en ella. ¿Cómo se encontrará, estará bien? Inevitablemente vino a mi mente todas las torturas a las que Precia había sometido a Fate-chan. Un día ella decidió abrir su corazón y contarme toda la verdad. Al enterarme no dejé de llorar por horas, recostada en su regazo, al comprender lo que Fate-chan había sufrido, lo que había soportado. Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo, rogué con todo mi corazón que no estuviese viviendo de nuevo ese mismo infierno. Tenía que hacer algo, así que…

"¿Descansar? No, no aún."

Porque prometí que jamás permitiría que Fate-chan sufriese tanto dolor de nuevo, sin embargo, había fallado miserablemente, pero esta vez, sería distinto, esta vez…

"Definitivamente, yo no fallaré…"

--

Abrí los ojos… y no reconocí estas paredes.

Abría poco a poco mis ojos, la luz de aquel lugar comenzaba a lastimarlos, como si hubieran estado cerrados por muchísimo tiempo. Además, experimentaba una extraña sensación al abrirlos. Lentamente intenté llevar una mano hasta ellos, tratando de protegerlos de tanto brillo, sin embargo, noté como mis movimientos eran bastante torpes, bastante lentos, y es que no podía moverme libremente porque… ¡¿Estaba flotando en medio del agua?!

Por instinto comencé a moverme violentamente, tratando de escapar de tal encierro, de aquel lugar confinado… ¿Cómo podría respirar?... Si no lograba salir de ahí… ¡Moriría ahogada! Mis manos fueron recorriendo aquella cápsula de cristal en la que estaba encerrada, girando de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la salida, y al no hallarla, comencé a golpear fuertemente esas paredes, con la esperanza de romperlas. Sin embargo, al levantar mi brazo para lograr impactar con más fuerza el cristal, sentí un terrible dolor en mi costado. Grité en medio del agua, expulsando valioso oxígeno de mis pulmones. Comencé a perder el conocimiento, pronto me ahogaría, y qué forma tan estúpida de morir. Pero antes de desmayarme, repentinamente el agua comenzó a ceder, a bajar de nivel, finalmente las paredes de cristal se fueron abriendo y completamente agotada, caí sin fuerzas al suelo.

Y hasta ese momento, me había percatado de mi situación actual. Me encontraba en posición fetal, sintiendo bastante frío, completamente desnuda, empapada y temblando hasta la médula.

De nuevo por instinto, traté de incorporarme, sin embargo no pude, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, me quejé, era desesperante no poder moverse porque el cuerpo duele a cada movimiento. El frío que sentía era insoportable y eso no hacía más que aumentar el dolor.

Finalmente, pude ver, aún con los ojos entrecerrados por tanta luz, como alguien se acercaba hasta mí y arrojaba una manta sobre mi congelado cuerpo. Sujete fuertemente aquella manta, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Lentamente, el tiritar de mis dientes fue cediendo, mientras entraba en calor.

Creo que jamás, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan indefensa, tan vulnerable…

Después de que mi respiración fuera volviendo poco a poco a un ritmo más calmado, traté nuevamente de incorporarme. Aún sentía dolor, pero preferí ignorarlo. Me encontraba sentada, con el cuerpo cubierto por una manta, en una plataforma a la mitad de una gran habitación, rodeada de bastantes instrumentos, como si se tratase de un laboratorio.

Respiré profundamente y me relajé un poco, me quedé ahí, sentada, pensando, tratando de recordar… ¿Dónde estoy?... Pero lo más importante… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mi mente estaba en blanco, sin embargo, poco a poco mis recuerdos se fueron aclarando… Hasta que una imagen, la de una persona, se agolpó en mis pensamientos…

La maga blanca…

Y finalmente recordé…

Los Wolkenritter, la señora del Libro de la Oscuridad, la pelea contra esa chica, el choque de nuestros ataques, la niña pequeña que llegó en medio de la batalla, la forma en que las protegí, y finalmente… el brutal castigo de mi madre. Y mi último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir hasta ahora… Esa chica.

No podía permanecer más tiempo así, traté de moverme y salir de ahí, pero mi cuerpo dolía, sin embargo eso no iba a detenerme, y traté una vez más aunque el dolor se incrementara, pero una voz interrumpió esos planes.

"¿Así que no moriste, Fate?"

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, y es que cómo podría olvidarla si sus gritos hacían eco en mis oídos mientras los latigazos caían uno tras otro… Era la voz de mi Madre.

Poco a poco, levanté el rostro para encararla. Su expresión no mostraba ningún rastro de emoción, al igual que la mía. Desde pequeña entendí que sin importar el sufrimiento y dolor que sintiese, demostrarlo a los demás, como un signo de mi debilidad, no era un lujo que me pudiese permitir.

"Eres bastante resistente, inclusive después de haber perdido toda esa sangre y de los casi cien latigazos que te di, con todas esas heridas en tu cuerpo y aunque fuera con dificultad, seguías respirando. Deberías estar enormemente agradecida con Enzo, de no haber sido por él, que me recordó el hecho de que aún te necesitábamos para nuestros planes, ya estarías muerta y muy lejos de estar parcialmente recuperada gracias al tratamiento que recibiste en aquella cápsula de hibernación. Enzo es un gran científico, pudo crear una maquina capaz de restaurar el cuerpo humano en tan sólo una semana, ya ni siquiera quedan rastros de las heridas que dejaron tu piel desgarrada por todos esos latigazos, sin embargo, los huesos rotos no sanan tan rápido. ¿O me equivoco?"

Mi Madre comenzó a reír, y es que ella sabía perfectamente que tenía toda la razón. Mi torso aún dolía, no tanto como antes, pero el estirar mi cuerpo o hacer algún movimiento brusco se me hacía bastante difícil.

"Así que levántate y vístete. Aún tienes una misión qué cumplir".

Su voz, llena de frialdad, dándome una orden. Aún sentía algo de frío, mi cuerpo todavía dolía y la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría estallar. Sin embargo, no importaban las condiciones, no importaba nada, ella era mi Madre. Existía por ella, existía para ella. Así que todo lo demás, salía sobrando…

"Entendido". Lentamente, me puse de pie.

"Y antes de que te vayas, espero que aún recuerdes a la perfección las palabras que te dije la última vez".

Y recordé. 'Fate, entiéndelo, por culpa de esa maga blanca estás sufriendo ahora, por culpa de ella y nadie más. ¡Mátala! ¡¡Mátala!! Por tu bien, espero que la próxima vez no tengas ninguna clase de dudas. Al igual que por el bien de esa chica. Te juro que si tú no la matas, lo haré yo después de destrozarle la piel de la misma forma en que te la estoy destrozando a ti'.

"Espero que esta vez no falles. Por tu propio bien…" Entonces mi Madre guardó silencio, y después de unos segundos, dirigió una mirada muy penetrante hacía a mí… "Y por el de esa chica…"

Mi cuerpo nuevamente se estremeció… Otra vez, el escuchar hablar de ella me confundía. Sin embargo, me reprendí a mí misma. Aquella maga blanca era mi enemiga y debía eliminarla. Así que hora será muy diferente, no permitiría que mis emociones me controlaran, ya no más, porque esta vez, será distinto, esta vez…

"Definitivamente, yo no fallaré…"

--

Ha pasado una semana desde que recobré el conocimiento.

Y Fate-chan, nuevamente, ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

Ese fue tiempo más que suficiente para contarle a todos de lo que me había enterado. La desaparición de Fate, el regreso de Precia Testarossa, la aparición de Enzo Ducati, y lo peor de todo, sus planes para con aquel ser que ellos habían descubierto, El Hazard. Y lo que El Hazard le hizo a Fate.

Nadie podía creerlo… Ni siquiera yo misma, que lo había escuchado de la boca de ese hombre. Pero era la verdad… Una cruel realidad.

Y sobre mí, TSAB no ha tomado medidas por mi desacato… Aún. O están esperando a que salga de este hospital para castigarme por mis acciones… O Lindy-san está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de evitar que los altos directivos lleguen a mí… Creo que la respuesta es obvia…

Pero lo que suceda con TSAB no me importa. Sólo ella me importa…

Y por ello, ha sido la semana más angustiante de mi vida, el no saber qué ha sido de ella, si estará bien, si no estará gravemente herida, si se habrá recuperado, si estará viva… En mi interior, sé que lo está, pero algo, muy en el fondo, me dice que una gran agonía no la deja vivir en paz. Es como de alguna manera estuviéramos conectadas. Y ahora, ese sentimiento se ha intensificado. Así es como sé que Fate llora por dentro…

Si pudiese saber dónde está, ir, encontrarme con ella y decirle toda la verdad… Ni aunque la vida se me fuera en ello, perdería esa oportunidad.

Sin embargo, el destino me dio doce años de "oportunidad" para hacer lo que siempre desee, lo que siempre callé. Y nunca lo hice…

Pero… Si tan sólo tuviera… Una oportunidad más, tan sólo una oportunidad….

Vamos Nanoha, bien sabes que la vida nos cobra con creces cada oportunidad que dejamos pasar… Y yo nunca he sido una chica con tanta suerte…

Nadie sabe dónde se ocultan Enzo Ducati y Precia Testarossa…Y nadie va a entrar intempestivamente por la puerta, listo para decírmelo…

"¡¡Nanoha!!"

"¡¡Yuno-kun!!" Él entró corriendo a mi habitación en el hospital, puesto que como aún no me daban de alta, era obvio que me encontraría aquí. "¿Qué sucede?" Dije casi gritando por el sobresalto. "Estoy en un hospital, y a menos que desees matarme de un infarto, deberías…"

"¡¡Amy-san ha rastreado el escondite de Enzo Ducati y Precia Testarossa!!"

Me quedé helada…

"¿Cómo?..."

"Enzo y Precia tarde o temprano cometerían un error. Al huir de la batalla, no fueron capaces de cubrir bien su rastro para que nadie los siguiera. A Amy-san le tomó dos semanas, pero finalmente localizó el lugar donde desapareció el rastro de ambos después de haber escapado."

No podía creerlo…

"Nanoha…"

El escondite de Enzo y Precia ha sido localizado…

"¿Nanoha?"

Eso quiere decir que…

"¿¿Nanoha??"

"¡Podré ver una vez más a Fate-chan! ¡¡Podré ver una vez más a Fate-chan!!"

Y tan intempestivamente como mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo, de un salto me levanté de aquella cama. Qué rayos importaba si no me habían dado de alta. Si era necesario… ¡¡Me abriría paso entre las puertas a base de Starlight Breaker's!!

"Nanoha…" Yuno-kun me observó preocupado. "¿Realmente te encuentras bien?"

"Mejor que nunca…" Porque la oportunidad había tocado una vez más a mi puerta… "Vamos, no hay tiempo qué perder".

Retiro lo dicho. Tontamente, había olvidado algo importante. Mi suerte comenzó… No… Los mejores días de mi vida comenzaron… El día en que conocí a Fate…

Así que rápidamente me cambié de ropa y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de mando. Afortunadamente logré salirme del hospital sin que nadie pudiese verme. La idea de abrirme paso usando Starlight Breaker's no eran tan tentadora después de todo. Yuno-kun y yo corrimos por los pasillos de la base, aunque a mi me costaba trabajo moverme, y era evidente el hecho de que Yuno-kun sabía esto, sólo me limitaba a sonreírle, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien. No podía detenerme pos mis heridas, Fate-chan había quedado aún más lastimada que yo, cómo podía ceder ante el dolor sabiendo que ella estaba ahí afuera y que esta talvez era mi última oportunidad para verla.

Finalmente llegamos a la sala de mando. Amy-san se encontraba junto con Lindy-san y Chrono-kun, observando las pantallas de las computadoras.

"¿Nanoha-chan?" Lindy-san se quedó mirándome, de lo más sorprendida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Amy-san tampoco pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

"Díganme, por favor. ¿Dónde está Fate-chan?" Mi voz parecía casi una súplica.

"Yuno. ¿Le dijiste?" Por el tono de Chrono-kun, era obvio que estaba enfadado.

"Claro que le dije. ¿Qué esperabas? Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo." Yuno-kun le respondió bastante molesto.

"No me malinterpretes, es sólo que Nanoha-chan necesita descansar, aún no se encuentra al cien por ciento, por eso no debería estar aquí." Chrono-kun había bajado bastante el tono de voz, como si tratara de disculparse.

"¿Y tu crees que ella desea descansar y quedarse sin hacer nada sabiendo dónde se encuentra Fate-chan?" Todos quedaron en silencio.

"Pero Nanoha está…" Chrono-kun trató de hablar una vez más, pero Lindy-san, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, lo detuvo…

"Déjalo así, Chrono. Ni tu ni nadie podría evitar que Nanoha-chan estuviese aquí, deseando más que nada ver a tu hermana". Chrono-kun simplemente suspiró, Lindy-san tenía razón, nada ni nadie me lo evitaría.

"Nanoha." Entonces Lindy-san se giró para verme. "¿Traes a Raising Heart contigo, no es así?"

"¡Claro!" Saqué a Raising Heart de entre mis ropas, ya que siempre la llevaba colgando de mi cuello.

"Muy bien." Entonces, me sonrió. "Amy, transfiere las coordenadas de localización del laboratorio de Ducati y Testarossa a Raising Heart, por favor".

"A la orden". Amy-san rápidamente comenzaba a hacer su trabajo en las computadoras.

Por fin podría saber dónde se encuentra Fate-chan. Me sentía muy alegre, pero a la vez, muy nerviosa, porque bien sabía que probablemente otra oportunidad así no se iría a presentar, así que tendría que aprovecharla…

Esta vez… Le diría toda la verdad…

Entonces, sentí cómo una mano tocaba mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Yuno-kun. ¿Qué sucede?" Miré sorprendida a Yuno-kun, se veía extraño, como sí algo deseara decirme.

"Nanoha… Déjame ir contigo... Por favor…" Yuno-kun me observaba fijamente, completamente seguro de lo que me acaba de pedir.

"Pero Yuno-kun…" Me quedé sorprendida ante tal petición.

"No, no pienses mal. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por Fate y no deseo interponerme. No es nada de eso, sino al contrario... Deseo más que nadie que tú y ella puedan hablar, pero tienes que aceptar que en el estado en que te encuentras, te será muy difícil si es que ella decide atacarte, por eso… Déjame acompañarte, soy muy bueno con los campos de fuerza y eso tú lo sabes. Así que confío poder ayudarte para que logres tu objetivo."

No podía creer lo que Yuno-kun me estaba pidiendo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, sin importarle el hecho de que le hubiese roto el corazón, y de que yo misma me sintiera terriblemente mal por ello, Yuno-kun prefería ayudarme en lugar de odiarme. Traté de declinar esa petición, puesto que esto era algo que sólo yo debía hacer. Además de que nada de esto era su culpa, era la mía. Si tan sólo hubiera sido honesta conmigo misma desde un principio… Sin embargo, en su mirada podía ver que él también se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque ni remotamente lo fuera. Fue cuando comprendí que más que por la culpa, Yuno-kun lo hacía porque Fate-chan y yo, a pesar de todo lo que hubiese pasado entre nosotros, éramos sus amigas, y él era nuestro amigo. Y los amigos, se apoyan unos a los otros, justo como Yuno-kun trataba ahora de ayudarme. Yuno-kun es un gran amigo, y siempre lo amaré por eso, no de la forma que desea, pero mis sentimientos hacía él nunca cambiarán… Así que…

"Yuno-kun… Muchas gracias…"

--

La maga blanca se dirigía hacía aquí…

Yo estaba en el aire, sobre nuestro escondite, esperando. Mi Madre se había percatado de esta situación. Nuestra localización había sido ubicada…

La maga blanca pronto estaría aquí…

No sólo lo sabía, sino que también podía sentirlo, es como si tuviera con ella alguna clase de… ¿Conexión? No estaba segura, sólo sabía una cosa…

Me estaba volviendo loca…

La maga blanca me estaba volviendo loca…

Entonces, algo hizo que mi atención volviera a la realidad…

Un destello color rosa apareció en el horizonte, poco a poco se hacía mas visible, más grande, mientras se iba aproximando. Esperé tranquila, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente. Entonces se detuvo. La maga blanca se encontraba justo frente a mí.

Me observaba sin quitarme ni un segundo la mirada de encima, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo. ¿Pero qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué esta chica tenía la capacidad de hacerme sentir de esa forma?

"Fate-chan…" Comenzó a llorar "¡Estás viva! ¡¡Estás viva!!" Se llevó una mano a los ojos, mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas como una niña pequeña. "Gracias… Gracias…"

Me sorprendí, y mucho. ¿Por qué esta chica se preocupaba tanto por mí? ¿Por qué no pude evitar sentirme un poco más feliz al percatarme de que el motivo por el cual ella lloraba era mi propio bienestar? Aquella chica lograba que mi ser reaccionara de formas que inclusive a mi misma me sorprendían. Y no entendía por qué.

La maga blanca me estaba volviendo loca…

"Fate-chan… Yo…" Repentinamente, aquella chica levantó la mirada y trató de acercarse hacía mí.

"¡No te acerques!" Mi instinto de defensa salió a relucir, levante a Bardiche frente a mis ojos.

"¡Scythe Form!"

"O te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho…" La maga blanca se detuvo en su intento de acercarse más hacía mi, sin embargo, aquella mirada penetrante y compasiva en sus ojos no desparecía, y yo comenzaba a desesperarme…

La maga blanca me estaba volviendo loca…

"Fate-chan. ¡No he venido a luchar! ¡¡Escúchame, por favor!!" Podía oír su voz, rogándome, suplicándome. Pero…

"Será mejor que luches. Si es que no deseas que me apoderé de tu Linker Core… Si es que no quieres morir aquí…"

"Si Fate-chan desea matarme está bien. Estará bien…Porque yo… Le hice bastante daño a Fate-chan." Bajó la mirada, pude oírla llorar. Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos. Y nuevamente levantó su mirada, penetrante. "Pero… No pienso morir, no sin antes decirte la verdad."

"No hay ninguna verdad que necesite ser dicha. Así que sólo te lo diré una vez más. ¡Pelea! ¡¡Pelea!! No hay orgullo en una victoria así…" No me permitas matarte tan fácilmente, por favor… Defiéndete, defiéndete, te lo ruego…

"¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!!" Su voz, era casi un grito. "Nunca más, nunca más volveré a herirte, prefiero que tu robes mi Linker Core antes que eso."

"¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué demonios no deseas pelear?? ¿Por qué?" Y la maga blanca seguía negándose a pelear…

La maga blanca me estaba volviendo loca…

"Porque tú eres Fate-chan…" Me sonrió dulcemente, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. "Y tú eres para mí…"

"Creo que ya te había hecho esta pregunta pero…" Recordé mis propias palabras. "¿Qué eres para mí?" Guardé silencio un momento, entonces proseguí. "O mejor dicho… ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser para mí?"

"Fate-chan…" La maga blanca calló un momento. "Yo…"

"¡¡Nanoha!!" La voz de un hombre interrumpió aquél momento.

"¡Yuno-kun! Finalmente llegaste." Vi como un hombre rubio, de cabello largo y ojos verdes acababa de llegar hasta donde estábamos, interrumpiendo lo que sea que la maga blanca fuera a decir. Y al escuchar su nombre, sentí como en mi interior algo despertaba, una sensación nueva para mí, pero extrañamente, un tanto familiar.

"Disculpa mi retraso, Nanoha, vuelas más rápido que yo." El recién llegado sonreía a la maga blanca, y de una manera muy especial. Acaso… ¿Él sentía algo por ella?

"¡Ah! Discúlpame tú a mí, Yuno-kun. Quería llegar tan pronto que no me percaté de la velocidad a la que iba volando." Y la maga blanca le devolvió la sonrisa. Sentí como mi sangre hervía. Por alguna extraña razón, que ni siquiera yo comprendía, verlos juntos, de esa manera, me causaba un gran dolor… Que rápidamente era reemplazado por otro sentimiento… Ira.

"¡Fate! ¡¡Estas sana y salva!!" Ese hombre aparentemente se preocupaba por mí. Se había atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre… Y no sabía por qué, pero verlo me hacía hervir la sangre…

"Tú…" Aquél hombre…

"¿Fate?"

"¡Tú!" Me había quitado…

"¿Fate?"

"¡¡Tú!!" Algo muy importante…

"¿Fate?"

Y aunque no sabía lo que era… Sí sabía lo que quería en ese momento…

"Lárgate. Lárgate… ¡¡Desaparece de mi vista!!"

Así que sólo me dejé llevar por la ira que sentía por dentro. Y lo ataqué… Dispuesta a robarle su Linker Core… Pero no sin antes mostrarle mi poder…

"¡¡Fate-chan!!" La maga blanca se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y trató de advertirle. "¡Yuno-kun! ¡¡Aléjate!!"

Sin embargo, su advertencia llegaría demasiado tarde.

"¡Sonic Move!" En ese preciso momento, me encontraba a varios metros encima de él…

"¿Pero qué…?" Y el mago jamás se percató de que fue aquello que lo golpeó…

"¡Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift!"

Un centenar de esferas de energía se precipitaron sobre aquél hombre…

"¡¡Yuno-kun!!" El movimiento fue tan rápido que la maga blanca no pudo más que observar, asombrada, el espectáculo de luces que tenía lugar frente a sus propios ojos, mientras cada una de esas luces, golpeaba con furia el cuerpo de su amigo.

Sentí culpa por los sentimientos que yo tenía en aquél momento, me había dejado llevar por ellos. Pero la ira en mi interior era aún mayor. Porque el sólo verlo, el sólo escuchar su nombre, y ver cómo aquella maga blanca le sonreía, hacía que gritara de furia por dentro.

Lentamente, el humo generado por tantas explosiones se fue disipando, y pude ver el brillo de una luz color verde. Aquél mago había logrado conjurar una pequeña barrera que logró salvarlo de una muerte inminente. Pero a pesar de ella, su cuerpo había quedado muy mal herido, seguía flotando más por el instinto de no caer que por otra cosa. Prácticamente había perdido la conciencia. Era una lástima. Porque él no sufriría cuando mi brazo atravesara su cuerpo, mientras veía su Linker Core extinguirse por completo.

"¿Por qué, Fate-chan? ¿¿Por qué??" La maga blanca se dirigió rápidamente para sostener el lastimado cuerpo de su amigo. "¡Yuno-kun no tiene la culpa de nada!" Aquella chica rompió en llanto. "¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué, Fate-chan??" Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de nuevo al ver la manera en que lo abrazaba.

"¡¡Aléjate de él!!" Entonces la ataqué.

"¡Haken Slash!" Ella trató de esquivarlo, soltando sin querer el cuerpo de ese hombre, haciendo que se distraiga por un momento, que yo aproveché.

"¡Lightning Bid!" Aquella chica fue completamente sujetada de pies y manos. Era una pena, pero ahora vería un gran espectáculo. Así que lentamente comencé a aproximarme hacía aquel hombre.

"Déjalo. ¡Déjalo! ¡¡Déjalo!!" La maga blanca trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse, pero le sería algo imposible. Y aún percatándose de lo incapaz que era para proteger a su amigo, no cesaba de suplicarme que me detuviese, pero yo no lo haría…

Me coloqué a las espaldas del hombre rubio, él no hizo ningún movimiento por defenderse, mi ataque lo había noqueado por completo, sólo su fuerza de voluntad, su deseo de no abandonar a aquella chica, lo mantenía flotando en el aire.

"¡No, Fate-chan! ¡¡No, por favor!!" Sus gritos ahora suplicantes…

Y mi mano finalmente atravesó su espalda…

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Yuno-kun!!" La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras veía cómo me apoderaba del Linker Core de su amigo.

Los segundos iban pasando, la maga blanca no había detenido sus ruegos, que yo ignoraba por completo, y auque ya había tomado prácticamente toda la energía que yo necesitaba, aún quería más, ya que deseaba apagar por completo la luz de ese hombre.

"¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡¡No le hagas más daño!! ¡¡Yuno-kun es nuestro amigo!!" Y extrañamente mi cuerpo respondió por impulso ante aquellas palabras. Por un momento, deseé dejar de hacerle daño a ese hombre. Y simplemente me detuve… Finalmente las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y su cuerpo casi sin vida cayó al vació.

Giré para ver la expresión de la maga blanca ante lo que acaba de presenciar. Su rostro había perdido color, era tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

Ahora ya no había nadie que nos interrumpiera, nadie que nos estorbara. La tenía donde quería, justo como quería. Sola para mí…

Definitivamente, la maga blanca me había vuelto loca…

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¡Fate-chan!! Si deseas desquitar tu tristeza con alguien… Si eso te hace feliz. ¡¡Desquítate conmigo!! Porque yo soy la única culpable…" Ella gritaba, ella lloraba.

"¡Cállate! ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Basta!! ¿Qué rayos puedes saber tú de cómo me siento? ¿De qué es lo que me hace triste o me hace feliz? Tú no me conoces. Nadie me conoce. ¿Pero en verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Qué es lo que me mata por dentro? ¡¡Eres tú!! ¡¡Tú!! El verte me confunde, hace que pierda de vista mi misión, y lo peor del caso es que me siento como una estúpida porqué no sé la razón por la cuál me vuelves alguien incapaz de actuar con la cabeza. Deseo quitarte tu Linker Core, pero simplemente no puedo. ¡¡Por eso debo matarte, tengo que matarte!!"

"¿Deseas matarme? ¿En verdad lo deseas? ¡Si es así, hazlo, porque lo merezco! ¡Atácame! ¡¡Quítame el Linker Core!! ¡¡Si eso te hace sentir mejor sólo hazlo!! ¡¡Hazlo ya de una maldita vez!!"

"Si eso es lo que quieres…" Y la maga blanca cerró sus ojos, esperando lo peor…

"¡¡Plasma Smasher!!"

--

Fate me lanzó lejos, a varios cientos metros, la fuerza de aquél ataque fue increíble, ni siquiera la reacción espontánea de Raising Heart, tratando de debilitar aquel ataque, había podido disminuir el impacto de su energía sobre mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual yo seguía con vida, era porque ella seguía mintiendo…

Fate-chan era muy poderosa, mucho más que yo, pero aún así yo no pelearía, después de saber la verdad, no le haría más daño, no la volvería a herir nunca más.

Caí violentamente en un claro de aquel bosque sobre el cuál habíamos estado peleando. Solté a Raising Heart a causa del impacto. El estruendo que se escuchó de mi cuerpo al estrellarse contra el piso fue ensordecedor para mí. Y Fate seguramente lo había escuchado. No tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar. Y matarme…

Aún negándome a darme por vencida, me levanté poco a poco, pero mis piernas ya casi no respondían, yo había llegado prácticamente al límite de mis fuerzas, y mis heridas no del todo curadas, con ese ataque, no habían hecho otra cosa que empeorar. Sangraba demasiado, eso haría que en algún momento perdiera el conocimiento. Ignorando esta situación, les rogué a mis piernas una vez más, fue así como pude ponerme de pie. Comencé a alejarme de ese lugar, tenía que dejar el sitio de evidente destrucción, que había causado al caer, sino sería localizada muy fácilmente. Sin embargo, al andar unos metros, mis fuerzas repentinamente me abandonaron y caí al pasto, agotada.

Traté de levantarme una vez más. Era inútil. Era mejor dejar de seguir huyendo y enfrentar lo inevitable. Lo que yo había ocasionado. Así que sólo, esperé…

Mi rostro apoyado en el pasto, lágrimas saliendo de mi ojos, no por miedo a lo que estaba a punto de pasarme, sino por saber que había fracasado, que esta vez había sido incapaz de salvar a Fate-chan de ese infierno cuando más lo necesitaba, y más aún cuando yo misma la había arrojado a él…

Me maldecía a mí misma..

Sin embargo, justo antes de abandonarme a mi mala fortuna, algo logró captar mi atención, aquello atrapó mi mirada y, pensando en ti, no pude ignorarlo. Una flor… "No me olvides".

En ese momento, recordé alguna vez haber escuchado de Yuno-kun, el significado de esta flor…

Entonces recapacité. Aún quedaba una esperanza…

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, estiré mi brazo para tomar entre mis manos aquella flor… Disculpa mi rudeza, pero hay una flor más hermosa a la cual debo salvar…

Escuché el ruido de una rama crujir a mis espaldas, y luego, unos pasos, en medio del pasto, dirigiéndose hacía mí. Fate me había encontrado…

Como pude, traté de girar mi cuerpo, quedando con la mirada hacía el cielo. Podía sentir mi respiración bastante agitada. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sostener fuertemente entre mi mano aquella flor, porque me aferraría con todas mis fuerzas a una última esperanza.

Fate ya se encontraba a unos pasos de mí. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella, traté de mantener una expresión calmada, impasible, dándole a entender que yo no haría absolutamente nada para huir, y mucho menos, para defenderme.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse a mi derecha. En su rostro, no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, sólo se podían ver aquellos ojos carmesí, con una mirada fría, como antes nunca la había visto. Al mirarlos, no pude evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y comenzar a llorar, era feliz de poder ver nuevamente sus ojos, aunque supiera que a través de ellos, Fate estaba observando a su enemiga, a su presa.

Lentamente levantó su pierna izquierda para pasarla del otro lado, entonces se reclinó sobre mí hasta que finalmente sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, cada una a mi costado, dejó a Bardiche a un lado, y finalmente descansó todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Un sinfín de veces habíamos estado en esta posición, aún siendo sólo amigas. La adoraba, porque me permitía perderme en aquellos ojos que yo amaba tanto. Pero el estar así nunca había tenido el significado que en mi interior yo deseaba. Y ahora… Que ironía… Se había convertido en la postura del victimario y su víctima.

Tenía tan cerca a Fate que podía sentir su respiración, se iba volviendo más y más lenta. Era feliz tan sólo con tenerla cerca de nuevo, aunque fuera de esa manera… Así que sólo le sonreí… Mientras sentía como sus manos se iban cerrando alrededor de mi cuello…

Aquellas manos se iban cerrando más y más, la fuerza iba en aumento poco a poco. Sentía como el aire dejaba de entrar a mi cuerpo, como la presión y el dolor en mi cuello aumentaban, y cómo mi vista se nublaba mientras mis ojos iban cerrándose lentamente.

Sin embargo, luchaba contra ellos. No quería dejar de observar el rostro de la chica que amaba, tiernamente, aunque la vida se estuviera escapando de mí en ese momento.

"Deja ya de torturarme con esa mirada. Detén el dolor que causas en mí. Sólo cierra de una vez tus ojos. Sin dolor… Por favor."

Escuchaba sus palabras, retumbando una y otra vez en mi mente.

Yo estaba llorando, sí, pero entonces sentí que una lágrima se estrellaba contra mi mejilla… Aunque no pudiera creerlo, yo no era la única que lloraba.

Fate-chan estaba llorando, su expresión era fría, pero sus ojos estaban completamente inundados por las lágrimas. ¿Por qué?

Su cuerpo hacía una cosa, pero quería creer que su corazón le gritaba otra…

Recordé aquello que le dijo a Reinforce, hacía ya doce años. 'Dices esas palabras con una cara triste… ¡¿Quién te va a creer?!'

Y solo entonces decidí abandonarme a mi última esperanza…

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, las últimas, levanté mi brazo, acercando la flor en mi mano al rostro de Fate. Y tiernamente, rocé los pétalos de esta flor en su mejilla. Al sentir el tacto de esos pétalos, los ojos de Fate se abrieron bastante sorprendidos, olvidándose entonces de lo que sus propias manos estaban haciendo, y comenzando así a ceder la presión en mi cuello, lentamente.

Por instinto comencé a toser, y a respirar agitadamente, mi cuerpo pedía oxígeno, y el aire fresco comenzaba a llenar mis pulmones. Sin embargo, aunque mi garganta aún doliera, tenía que hablar, debía hacerlo. Así que ignorando ese dolor, traté de concentrarme, para lograr que las palabras adecuadas salieran de mi boca… Y tocaran el corazón de Fate.

"Fate-chan." Respiré nuevamente. "Gracias por regalarme aquella flor." Pude ver cómo Fate se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar esto. ¿Lo recuerda? Y continúe. "Pero… ¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera regalarte una flor… Y es ésta…". Lentamente acerqué la flor para que Fate pudiera observarla. Su mirada más que sorprendida, se detuvo fijamente sobre ella y pude ver como poco a poco acercaba sus dedos para tocar sus pétalos azules.

"'No me olvides'. Así es como se llama..." El cuerpo de Fate se tensó. "Y significa… 'Seré tu amante eterna'". Un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, haciendo que ella instintivamente se alejara de mí, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, no esta vez. Rápidamente coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y la jalé hacía mí. Su cuerpo había caído sobre el mío, y no pude evitar sentirme tan feliz por tenerla así entre mis brazos. Hice más intenso aquel abrazo, aprisioné su cuerpo, no la dejaría escapar. Mis labios se acercaron a su oído. "Porque yo…" Y finalmente… Las palabras dejaron mi boca…

"Te amo… Fate-chan…"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo quedó largo aunque no tanto como con el anterior, ahora, sé que algunos pensarán que se me pasó tantito la mano con Yuno (¿tantito?), pero lo hice por dos buenas razones, la primera que me cae mal (ah, esperen, esa no es una buena razón U.U), bueno, lo hice por una buena razón, Fate ha estado actuando todo este tiempo como por instinto, y el mismo subconsciente que le hace recordar a Nanoha, le hace sentir algo de aversión por Yuno, algo más que natural si tenemos en mente que, técnicamente, fue Yuno quien le quitó a Nanoha (sí, ya sé que el chico no quería, pero pues terminó haciéndolo U.U), en fin, ya casi llegamos al final del camino, aún no lo puedo creer, pero sólo falta el último capítulo, o sea, el último párrafo de la canción, sin embargo, he decidido hacer un gran cambio de cómo originalmente estaba planeado el fic, así que ahora, después de este último capítulo, escribiré el epílogo, luego algo que he llamado "Y después…" (palabra tomada del final de StrikerS, si somos fieles al Ánime XD) y el capítulo extra que definitivamente sí escribiré, inclusive ya tengo el nombre, pero prefiero reservármelo porque podría spoilear, sobre los dos omakes sí deseo escribirlos pero aún no tengo la idea lo suficientemente clara como para decidirme, así que espero pronto pensar en algo, y pues aprovecho nuevamente a agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, sus reviews me animan mucho y pues aunque termine este fic, claro que seguiré escribiendo MSLN XD.

Saludos.


	9. Redención

Hola a todos.

Bueno, pues qué puedo decir, una enorme disculpa por el retrazo, como quien diría, me llovió sobre mojado, ya que hasta esta semana tuve tiempo para sentarme a escribir, y es que ya tenía escrita una buena parte pero me faltaban algunas escenas que no podía dejar al aire, pero en fin, estoy más o menos ansiosa por terminar el fic, no porque realmente desee terminarlo, sino porque hasta yo misma deseo ver cómo quedará al final, pero bueno, ando inspirada y feliz, llegó mi Fate Testarossa by Figma y eso me anima a escribir, así que aunque en esta ocasión me costó aún más trabajo redactar este capítulo porque no tenía claro qué iba a suceder, o sea, sabía el rumbo que tomarían las cosas (la letra de la canción me marca la pauta), no sabía cómo hacer que tomaran ese rumbo, además de que unas líneas que escribí para el capítulo anterior, decidí introducirlas en este (la razón fue para que el capítulo anterior terminara justo como terminó) y esta vez de nueva cuenta usaré los dos puntos de vista alternadamente, ya que siendo el último párrafo de la canción, por así decirlo, era más que justo y necesario saber cómo se sentirán nuestras protagonistas al final del camino, y nuevamente aclaro, que este talvez sea el final de los problemas, sí, pero para desgracia de nuestras magas consentidas, todos nuestros actos traen consecuencias, incluso aquellos que no deseábamos realizar, así que les repito, este no es el final del fic, punto y aparte de que al final de este capítulo, bueno, no diré nada más, mejor léanlo y sabrán.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_IX. __Redención._

_So what is forgiveness you are willing to withhold?_

_What is the well-being you are willing to make?_

_Now what? So what? Don't you come interrupt me, oh please,_

_while I am interrupting myself._

La maga blanca… ¿Me ama?

No, tú no debes amarme, tú no puedes amarme.

Yo no soy Fate T. Harlaown, la persona a la que amas. Quisiera ser esa chica, en verdad quisiera serlo… Pero entonces, si yo no soy esa persona… ¿Quién es, quién es aquella Fate-chan?"

Si yo no era esa chica. ¿Por qué me llamaba como a ella?

Si tan sólo pudiera saber por qué…

Sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi mente.

Ella…La maga blanca… No... Su nombre… Cómo desearía recordarlo…

En ese momento, una imagen vino a mi mente. Dos niñas pequeñas, en un puente.

Una niña pelirroja. ¿La maga blanca?... Y una niña rubia. ¿Acaso se trataba de mí?

Fue una experiencia muy extraña. Podía ver a través de la mirada de esa niña rubia, como si sus recuerdos me pertenecieran.

Entonces la pelirroja, habló…

"Es simple… Convertirse en amiga de alguien es muy simple… Sólo tienes que decir su nombre… Es todo lo que tienes que hacer al principio… No decir 'Eh, tú' o llamarla 'Esa persona', pero… Mirar fijamente a sus ojos y claramente decir su nombre… Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha… Llámame sólo Nanoha."

"¿Nanoha…?"

"¡Sí! ¡Así es!"

"Nanoha… Nanoha…"

Ahora lo recuerdo. No… Ahora la recuerdo. A Nanoha Takamachi…

Pero…

Nanoha… ¿Me ama?

¿Nanoha?... Sí, Nanoha. La chica que amo.

Finalmente, entendí que era aquello tan importante que había perdido, lo que había olvidado. Aunque inconscientemente, nunca había desparecido. Me había olvidado de la persona más importante de mi vida. De Nanoha Takamachi. La chica de la que estoy profundamente enamorada.

Y ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Nanoha me amaba…

Recuerdos de nuestra vida juntas comenzaron a agolparse uno a uno en mi mente, iban regresando poco a poco…

Tanto los recuerdos felices, como los recuerdos dolorosos.

Recordé aquella noche lluviosa de su compromiso… Y lo que había pasado después…

Precia una vez más me había hecho daño, y no sólo a mí, sino a las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Me había herido donde más podía dolerme, porque gracias a mis dudas y debilidades, logró quitarme lo más importante para mí. El recuerdo de la chica que tanto amo.

Todos estos pensamientos habían sucedido rápidamente en mi cabeza, uno, otro, otro más.

Un torbellino de emociones, memorias, recuerdos, sensaciones y demás fue lo que sentí en aquel momento, fue como volver a vivir toda mi vida… Y en tan sólo unos segundos.

Estaba muy confundida, había perdido la noción del tiempo, si habían pasado segundos o minutos, no lo sabía, y seguí así, hasta que finalmente salí de ese estado, y cuando abrí los ojos, aún me encontraba sobre Nanoha. Qué despertar más bello, ser a Nanoha a la primera persona que viese, después de despertar de una larga pesadilla.

Sin embargo, podía escucharla llorar, llamándome entre su llanto…

"¿Fate-chan? Háblame, por favor… No me dejes otra vez…"

La voz de Nanoha poco a poco se iba quebrando, el no ver ninguna respuesta de mi parte después de sus palabras debió haberla asustado.

Pero yo… ¿Qué podía decirle? Es decir, sabía perfectamente qué decirle, siempre lo había sabido. Y ahora que sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, nada me detenía.

Y es que en ese instante yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Un peso enorme fue quitado de mis hombros. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no podía ser explicada con palabras. Deseaba llorar de alegría, mientras mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con una intensidad como nunca antes había sentido, porque en mi vida viví tanta felicidad. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación, de amar y ser correspondida. Mi alma jamás, nunca, se había sentido así, como si estuviera volando, con lo brazos extendidos al aire, libre, porque ahora lo era, ahora era libre de amarla con todo mi ser. Deseaba vehementemente, decirle que yo igual la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, que me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo al saber que ella también sentía lo mismo, que deseaba tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla y no soltarla nunca más. Que mi único deseo era vivir y morir junto a ella…

Pero… No podía hacerlo…

Y eso, me despedazaba el alma…

Recordé lo que mis manos estaban tratando de hacer apenas hace unos segundos. Había tratado de matarla. Yo le había hecho daño, bastante daño. ¿Cómo podría ahora amarla, si precisamente ese amor que ella sentía por mí, le había ocasionado tantas tristezas?

"Nanoha…"

"Fate…"

Lentamente, me fui soltando de su abrazo. Se sentía tan bien permanecer así… Pero, yo no merecía esa felicidad. Cómo merecerla, después de tantas tristezas de las que yo fui la principal culpable, después de tanto daño y tanto dolor causados. Me fui levantando, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Su mirada, mi mirada, ya no eran las mismas. Ya no cuando nuestros sentimientos, nuestras almas, estaban completamente expuestos. Me sentía totalmente indefensa, totalmente desarmada, ante esa mirada, que era capaz de llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, sentía su cálida respiración. Su mirada tan profunda. Jamás la había visto mirarme con tanta intensidad. No… Con tanto amor encerrado en ella.

Mi corazón se estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba sentir sus labios…

No podía resistirme, era tan sólo un roce, un simple y pequeño roce. Estaba cediendo ante ese deseo encerrado en mi corazón, desde siempre…

Comencé a acercarme, más y más…

Y a punto de hacerlo… Me detuve.

Porque en ese momento, había tomado una decisión…

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, rozándolos, tan suaves y delicados como eran. Nanoha me miró asombrada. Acaricié su mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron aún más sorprendidos.

Comencé a separar mi cuerpo del suyo, y luego, a levitar. Tenía que alejarme de ella. Aunque eso rompiera mi corazón en mil pedazos.

"¿¿Fate-chan??"

Mientras la distancia entre las dos era cada vez mayor, Nanoha se incorporaba poco a poco, levantando una mano y sujetando la mía, para no dejarme ir.

Me mantuve levitando un momento, permitiéndome sentir la calidez de su mano.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, claramente podía ver cómo con la mirada me suplicaba: Por favor, no te vayas, sólo quédate conmigo. Pero no podía quedarme. Porque el amor que sentía por ella, le había hecho bastante daño. Talvez nunca pudiese borrar mi pecado, pero quizás, sí podría redimirlo. Y definitivamente, eso es lo que justo ahora, yo haría…

Finalmente, mi mano soltó la suya…

"Perdóname, Nanoha…"

--

"¡¿Fate-chan?!... ¡¡Fate!!"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Fate había levantado el vuelo?

Fate se había marchado, de nuevo…

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le había confesado todo lo que sentía, pero… ¿Acaso hubo algún cambio en ella?

No podía saberlo, pero, al verla de esa forma, tan cerca de mí que mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, algo distinto observé en su mirada. Fate-chan había recuperado aquel brillo característico en esos ojos de color rojizo que yo tanto amaba. Y eso me hacía tan feliz…

Fate-chan… Realmente… ¿Habías vuelto?

No lo sé… Quisiera saberlo… No. ¡Quiero saberlo!

¡Muévete Nanoha! ¡Muévete!

"Raising Heart"

"¡Barrier Jacket, Sacred Mode!"

Mi traje de batalla cambió, a una versión más poderosa…

Así que sin pensarlo…

Y aunque ahora sólo viera un punto dorado alejándose en el cielo…

Aunque esa chica se moviera y fuera mucho más rápida que yo…

Créeme… No te dejaré ir…

No esta vez, no esta vez…

"¡¡Fate-chan!!"

--

Estaba decidido, regresaría al escondite y acabaría con ésto de una vez por todas.

Si lograba salir con vida o no, eso ya no importaba, tenía que enmendar todo el mal que había hecho, y el que estaba por hacerse.

Enzo Ducati y Precia Testarossa jamás usarán el poder de El Hazard, no se los permitiré.

Comencé a incrementar mi velocidad, no recuerdo haber volado así nunca, tan rápido. La furia, la ira, la frustración, tantos sentimientos negativos que siempre evité, que pretendí nunca sentir y ocultar bajo una aparente calma, ahora estaban a flor de piel, y finalmente había encontrado una forma de canalizarlos, hacerlos más útiles para mí, y no dejarme vencer por ellos y así herir a la gente que amaba.

Conforme volaba, recordé todo lo que había pasado en estas semanas. Era como haber despertado de una horrible y muy larga pesadilla.

Me sentía extraña, como una espectadora de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en ese tiempo, pero vaya sorpresa cuando te percatas de que en realidad eres la protagonista. No… La antagonista…

Recordé como los magos de TSAB caían ante mi poder, la satisfacción de verlos derrotados a mis pies, la sensación de saberme más fuerte que la señora del Libro de la Oscuridad y la Maga Blanca. Aquella parte de mí misma, a la que siempre temí, al miedo de convertirme en alguien parecido a mi madre, había salido a la luz.

Yo, que siempre había luchado contra magos poderosos que herían a la gente por ambición… Y ahora… ¿En qué me había convertido?

El mal ya estaba hecho. El dolor que causé a aquellas personas, jamás podrá ser borrado. Como yo cobardemente quise borrar el dolor en mi corazón, aquella noche lluviosa.

Talvez no pueda borrar esos recuerdos dolorosos, intentarlo sería engañarse a sí mismo, como yo traté de engañarme. Pero, con este poder, seguiré el camino que elegí desde que me convertí en Enforcer. Nadie más volverá a sufrir a causa de Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati, lo mismo que yo sufrí. Así como yo nunca más volveré a herir a las personas que amo. Las protegeré, sin importar lo que tenga que dar a cambio para lograrlo.

Te protegeré… Nanoha…

--

Fate-chan vuela muy rápido. Inclusive volando a toda mi velocidad, apenas logro distinguir un resplandor dorado a lo lejos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápida? Pero lo más importante. ¿A dónde se dirige?

Un momento… Hacia esa dirección es a donde nos dirigíamos Yuno-kun y yo, pero Fate-chan nos interceptó en el camino.

Eso quiere decir que…

¡¡Fate se dirige hacia al escondite de Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati!!

¡¡No!! No puede ser posible. ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer, Fate? ¿Aún no has recobrado tus recuerdos? ¿Por qué te diriges ahí, directo a la boca del lobo? ¡¡No regreses más a ese lugar!! Si algo llegase a pasarte, yo…

No, Nanoha, piensa con la cabeza. Llama refuerzos, comunícate a la base.

Detuve mi vuelo. Rápidamente decidí abrir una pantalla y crear un canal de comunicación. Lindy-san debía estar al tanto de todo. ¡Hazlo rápido, Nanoha! ¡¡Antes de que pierdas el rastro de Fate!!

"Stars 1. ¿Me escuchan?"

"¡¡Nanoha-chan!!" Pude escuchar la voz de Lindy-san. "¿Qué ha ocurrido? Detectamos la señal de Fate-chan y repentinamente las perdimos a ambas hace algunos minutos y… ¿Nanoha, qué te ha pasado? ¡Tu traje de batalla está bastante dañado! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has peleado contra ella, verdad? ¿¿Dónde está?? ¡Responde por favor!" Lindy-san intuía lo que había ocurrido, y estaba temiendo lo peor.

"Fate-chan y yo peleamos, Yuno-kun ha sido gravemente herido, así que igual solicito la ayuda del equipo médico. Sin embargo…" Guardé silencio, porque no sabía como explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero no había tiempo que perder. "Necesito que envíe refuerzos, el escondite de Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati efectivamente fue encontrado, y…" Y una vez más, silencio, pero tenía que decirle a Lindy-san, que con la mirada, me rogaba con tal de saber el paradero de su hija. "Enforcer Testarossa posiblemente haya recuperado la memoria, pero…" Lindy-san estaba completamente asombrada, sin embargo… "Ella se ha dirigido de vuelta al escondite de esos dos criminales… Completamente sola…"

"No… No es posible… Si en efecto Fate-chan ha recuperado la memoria… Ella… ¡¡Corre peligro!!" En la voz de Lindy-san, pude oír temor, y es que ella se percató de la gravedad del asunto. "Nanoha, enviaré los refuerzos, permanece en ese lugar, estás muy debil, así que…"

"Lo siento, Lindy-san, pero me temo que una vez más tendré que desobedecer sus órdenes… Y es que yo… Nunca más volveré a dejar sola a Fate… Porque… La amo…"

"Nanoha-chan… ¡¡Espera!!" Pude notar lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Stars 1. ¡Fuera!"

Lo siento, Lindy-san, en verdad lo siento…

Pero, esta vez iré tras de Fate, no volveré a cometer aquel error, dejarla irse de mi lado… Nunca más…

--

Finalmente, llegué al escondite…

Ahora que había recuperado la memoria, cómo detestaba este lugar…

Y ver nuevamente el rostro de aquellas personas tan despreciables…

Si seguía sintiendo algo de cariño por Precia en los últimos años, ella se había encargado de matarlo por completo, ahora por esa mujer, que únicamente era mi madre biológica, sólo sentía una gran pena… Por haber perdido a la persona más querida para ella…

Mientras que por aquel hombre, sentía un desprecio infinito…

¿Odiarlo? No, ni siquiera se merecía ese sentimiento tan vasto que consume el corazón de quien lo siente…

Pero antes de encarar a cualquiera de ellos dos, necesitaba ver a alguien muy importante, sabía que si Precia se encontraba aquí, ella en consecuencia también.

Deseaba ver a mi hermana, Alicia.

Ahora que conocía este lugar, era más fácil moverse. Y aunque recorriese pasillo tras pasillo usando mi Sonic Move, trataba de ser lo más discreta posible, no quería que alguien me encontrase y se diera cuenta de que había recobrado todos mis recuerdos.

Finalmente, después de recorrer casi todo el lugar, llegué a una habitación custodiada por una puerta enorme. Y repentinamente, recordé aquel lugar, mientras que inconscientemente, algunas gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por mi rostro. Estaba frente a la entrada de la sala donde Precia Testarossa me había torturado hasta cansarse.

Sabía que tenía que entrar, así que sólo lo hice. Abrir la puerta fue como abrir paso a todos los recuerdos de aquel momento tan doloroso..

Y al escuchar como se cerraba detrás de mi, reviví todo…

"Fate, has regresado…"

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, la había escuchado tantas veces hablarme últimamente, pero ahora, sentía cómo la ira se apoderaba de mí… Porque estaba escuchando a la mujer que una vez más, se encargó de destrozarme la vida…

Precia…

Me giré para verla directo a los ojos. Mi mirada, ocultando mis sentimientos más profundos, carente de expresión, al igual que la suya. Qué ironía, había aprendido muy bien de ella.

Sin embargo, aquella mujer, no era estúpida…

"¿La has recordado, verdad?"

"Sí."

Pude ver cierto enojo en la expresión de Precia, había perdido lo que ella decía era su arma, con la cual podría lograr sus ambiciones. Porque eso era yo para ella, un arma que podía usar a su antojo. Siempre me vio como tal, y nunca como yo deseé, como su hija… Pero ahora ya no importaba… No más.

Precia guardó un largo silencio, caminando por aquel lugar, pensando en sus próximas acciones. Mientras tanto yo, aunque mi expresión fuese serena, sujetaba firmemente a Bardiche, ya que de aquella mujer podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Después de un momento que me pareció eterno, Precia Testarossa tomó su báculo entre las manos y lo transformó en ese terrible látigo que tantas huellas había dejado en mi piel. Sujeté a Bardiche aún más fuerte. Y pude sentir el hedor a sangre que despedía aquel objeto de tortura. Precia comenzó a rozarlo con sus dedos, lentamente, hasta que de manera rápida y violenta, lo azotó contra el suelo. El sonido que produjo ese látigo al cortar el aire y azotar contra el suelo hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Y de nuevo, silencio…

--

Había llegado al escondite de Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati, siguiendo a Fate sin que ella se percatara. No sé porque me sentía cómo si me escondiese de ella, pero tengo la sensación de que si en este preciso momento la viera a los ojos… No sabría ni qué decirle…

Después de caminar sigilosamente en aquel lugar, escuché un ruido que me tomó completamente desprevenida, y no pude evitar sorprenderme. Escuché el característico ruido de un látigo rompiendo el aire… Entonces, recordé… Aquella mujer tenía un látigo…

¡¡Precia!!

Corrí velozmente hacia donde había escuchado aquel ruido, para toparme con una enorme puerta completamente cerrada. Tenía que abrirla, sabía que aquel ruido provenía de aquella habitación. Traté por todos los medios, pero aparentemente, estaba cerrada por dentro. En ese momento, escuché unas voces del otro lado. ¿Quiénes eran? Me acerqué para asegurarme y poder escuchar mejor...

"Sabes perfectamente que el regresar aquí significará tu muerte ¿No es así?"

Precia… ¡¡Precia Testarossa!! ¡Esa maldita mujer!

"Podría ser. Pero aunque así fuera, te juro que no moriré sin antes haber hecho lo correcto."

¡Fate! ¡Fate! ¡¡No!! ¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando? ¡¡Aléjate de esa mujer!! Si te pasa algo, yo…

"Y dime… ¿Cuál es tu definición de 'lo correcto', Fate? ¿Qué es, qué significa 'hacer lo correcto'? Porque si a no dañar a la gente, a hacer 'el bien', a proteger a las personas que quieres, si a todo eso te refieres, entonces creo que, después de tus acciones, tu eres la persona menos indicada para hablarme de 'lo que es correcto'…"

"Lo sé, mejor que nadie. Hice mucho daño a mis mejores amigos y estuve a punto de matarla con mis propias manos… ¡¡A ella!!... A la persona que yo…"

Pude escuchar como la voz de Fate casi se quebraba, percibiendo un profundo remordimiento en sus palabras… Pero… Fate… ¿Estaba hablando de mí?

"A la persona que tú… ¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Aunque te lo haya dicho la noche que llegaste aquí. Naciste para ser un arma, y nada más, Fate. Aparte, estás viviendo la vida de mi amada hija, Alicia. No tienes derecho a vivir la vida de un ser humano simplemente porque no naciste como tal. Además, tú morirás aquí, y jamás podrás ser feliz con ella."

¡¡Esa maldita mujer!! ¡¡Esa maldita mujer!! ¡¡Esa maldita mujer!! Podía sentir como mis lágrimas deseaban brotar, mezcladas con ira y furia, como jamás había experimentado antes... ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer, pudiera sentir tanto odio por alguien cuya apariencia es exactamente igual a la hija que tanto dice amar? ¿Cómo Fate pudo soportar el odio de esta mujer por todos esos años?

"Lo sé, simplemente porque no merezco tal felicidad, ni la mereceré. Pero, aunque no pueda volverla a ver para disculparme… Juro que en esta habitación, terminará todo."

"¿Tan segura estás de ello? Qué curioso, parece ser que has olvidado todo lo que viviste en esta habitación hace unos cuantos días…"

Precia comenzaba a reír… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"No, no lo he hecho, porque he comprendido que los momentos dolorosos no podemos borrarlos, por más que lo deseemos… Aquél será un recuerdo constante que vivirá por siempre conmigo… Las cicatrices en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón talvez nunca desaparezcan…"

No podía ser… No, por favor… No era posible que Precia, otra vez…

"Ni siquiera cuando eras niña y te castigaba, te había torturado tanto como aquel día que me desobedeciste por proteger a la maga blanca. Si hace doce años te hubiera dado ese castigo, no estarías aquí con vida."

¿Por protegerme? ¡¿Por protegerme?! ¡Esa maldita mujer casi mata a Fate-chan! Y todo… ¿¿Por mi culpa??

"Talvez debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, porque ahora, las cosas no terminarán tan fácil como hace doce años…"

"¿Matarte? Para qué hacerlo, si puedo hacer algo mucho mejor… Torturarte."

Basta…

"Escuchar tus gritos de dolor, ver tu piel desgarrándose a cada latigazo que te doy, el ruido de tus gotas de sangre al caer sobre el suelo".

Basta, basta…

"Sin embargo, hay algo que odiaba de ti cada vez que te castigaba… Nunca logré hacer que me rogaras por tu vida… Y por eso mis castigos seguían y seguían… Porque deseaba escucharte rogar… Pero, por más que los castigos aumentaran, nunca lo hiciste… Ni siquiera ese día que estuve tan cerca de matarte… Siempre odié esa fortaleza en ti, Fate."

Mis uñas comenzaron a clavarse en las palmas de mis manos… Sujetando fuertemente a Raising Heart.

"Pero aquel día, la odié como nunca…"

Y finalmente, toda la ira contenida en mí…

"Contéstame… ¿Por qué, Fate?"

Escapó…

"Porque… Aunque no la recordase…"

"¡¡Starligth…"

"Ella estuvo en mi mente… Siempre".

"…Breaker!!"

--

Pude escuchar y ver, cómo la puerta detrás de mí, volaba en mil pedazos, destruida por un característico resplandor rosa…

"¡¡Nanoha!!" Nanoha… ¿¿Aquí?? ¿¿Pero cómo??

"¡¡Tú!!" Pude ver cómo Precia se dirigía, llena de odio, hacia Nanoha. "¡¡Tú!!"

"¡¡Jamás permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño a Fate-chan!!"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Aléjate!!" Traté de correr hacia ella, tenía que sacarla de ahí, Nanoha estaba aquí, por mí, y lo último que deseaba era poner su vida en peligro, pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso…

"Maga blanca, muchas gracias por lograr que Fate bajara la guardia." Precia comenzó a reír nuevamente, victoriosa, entonces me atacó por la espalda con su látigo…

"¡¡Fate-chan!!"

Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, pero no me permití caer al suelo. Sin embargo, al sentir cómo el látigo abría las heridas en mi espalda, que apenas comenzaban a cerrar, me detuve en seco. Precia se percató de ello y nuevamente atacó, esta vez se acercó rápidamente detrás de mí y colocando el látigo alrededor de mi cuello, comenzó a asfixiarme…

"¡¡Suéltala!!"

Nanoha gritó, llena de furia. Y Precia aumentó la presión sobre mi cuello. Comenzaba a perder el sentido. Yo era más fuerte, pero Precia era lo suficientemente inteligente como para colocarme en una posición desde la cual yo no la podría atacar, ni defenderme. Después de todo, ella me había entrenado. Una de mis rodillas tocó el suelo. Solté a Bardiche. Mis manos ahora sujetaban con fuerza el látigo que se enroscaba alrededor de mi cuello, tratando de aminorar la presión. Sentía como ésta aumentaba más y más. Si soltaba mis manos del látigo, mi cuello pronto se rompería. No sabía si moriría por ello, o por quedarme sin el preciado oxígeno. No, no debo rendirme, no aún…

"Suelta tu dispositivo, maga blanca. O le romperé el cuello."

Nanoha sin dudarlo, soltó a Raising Heart.

¡¡Nanoha tonta!! Huye. Sólo… ¡¡Huye!!

"Pequeña niña estúpida. ¿Realmente crees que mataría tan fácil a Fate? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si tengo justo frente a mí a su gran debilidad. Sobre todo, si puedo matarte mientras ella observa impotente."

"¡¡Nanoha no tiene nada que ver en ésto!! ¡¡Olvídate de ella!! Si quieres torturarme, sólo hazlo, pero a Nanoha no…" La presión aumentó aún más, entonces Precia se dirigió hacia mí, y comenzó a hablarme justo al oído.

"¿No te lo dije esa misma noche que te torturé? 'Te juro que si tú no la matas, lo haré yo después de destrozarle la piel de la misma forma en que te la estoy destrozando a ti'. Y yo cumplo mis promesas, Fate… Aunque, no me importaría destrozarle la piel a su cadáver mientras tú observas el espectáculo…"

Precia comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano. ¿Acaso planeaba atacar con ello a Nanoha? Si Precia lo hacía, a esa corta distancia… Nanoha morirá…

¡¡No!!

Mis manos sujetaron con más fuerza el látigo…

"Aún no te rindes. ¿Verdad?"

Precia, nuevamente, hablándome al oído…

"Jamás."

Un resplandor dorado comenzó a formarse en mis manos…

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Fate?"

El resplandor se convirtió en electricidad…

"¿¿Qué demonios estás haciendo??"

Que simplemente, dejé fluir, a través del látigo…

"¡¡Maldita!!"

Precia gritó, sentir miles de voltios recorriendo su cuerpo no debió ser algo placentero. Y repentinamente, me soltó. Caí al suelo, tosiendo, respirando agitadamente, tratando de llevar aire a mis pulmones. Nanoha se acercó rápidamente hasta a mí.

"¡¡Fate-chan!! ¿Estás bien?" Nanoha ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a un lugar más o menos cómodo, junto con Bardiche, recostándome contra una pared.

"Sí… Gracias… Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha comenzó a llorar…

"Nanoha… ¿Por qué?..." ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

"Porque Fate-chan, de nuevo me llama por mi nombre."

Mi pequeña niña tonta…

"Y si Fate-chan lo hace, eso quiere decir que…"

Pude notar cierta duda y angustia en su mirada.

"¿Fate-chan me ha recordado. ¿Verdad?"

Entonces, sonreí…

"…Y nunca más te volveré a olvidar, Nanoha."

Inconscientemente una de mis manos acarició su mejilla, mientras que Nanoha, con ambas manos, sujetaba la mía, dulcemente. No me molestaría permanecer así para siempre, pero…

"Talvez la hayas recordado, pero me aseguraré de que sólo eso te quede de ella… ¡¡Su recuerdo!!" Precia nos atacó con una ráfaga de energía.

"Raising Heart"

"¡¡Round Shield!!"

"¡¡Maldita maga blanca!!" Precia atacó una y otra, más y más ráfagas de energía salían de sus manos.

Ahora aquella mujer estaba decida a acabar con la vida de ambas. Pero el escudo de Nanoha no cedía, jamás cedió. Aunque Nanoha fuera debilitándose, poco a poco.

"¡¡Maldita!! ¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres?" Precia no dejaba de gritar.

"¡¡Porque siempre estaré aquí para evitar que usted vuelva a dañar a Fate-chan!!"

El escudo de Nanoha pudo bloquear el ataque de Precia. Pero para Nanoha, no era suficiente el defenderse. Estaba decidida a atacar.

"¡¡Nunca más permitiré que usted vuelva a hacerla sufrir!!" Nanoha se lanzó contra Precia.

"¡¡Nanoha!! ¡¡No!!" Traté de ponerme en pie, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y empujándome hacia arriba con la ayuda de mis piernas, pero el enorme dolor del roce contra mi espalda, con la piel desgarrada, hizo que cayera de nuevo al suelo. ¡¡Maldición!! Las dos estaban peleando y atacándose, con todo su poder. La cantidad de energía expulsada era impresionante. Precia realmente estaba decidida a matarla, y yo, sólo podía observar, impotente… ¡Demonios! ¡¡Levántate, Fate!! ¡¡Levántate!!

"¡¡Niña estúpida! ¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme tan fácilmente? Talvez seas más fuerte que yo, pero te faltan siglos de experiencia para lograr vencerme."

"Está equivocada. Lo importante no es ser más fuerte que tu enemigo, sino jamás permitirte ser más débil que él."

"¡¡Nanoha!! ¡¡Detente!!" Nanoha tenía razón en sus palabras, pero, yo no deseaba que ella peleara por mí, arriesgando su vida. Sin embargo pronto comprendí que Nanoha estaba peleando por mí en más de un aspecto…

"¿Eres idiota? La fuerza y el poder lo son todo. Por eso es que Fate existe, para ser mi arma. Así que deberías estar agradecida, ya que gracias a eso, ella existe."

"¡¡Mentira!! Fate-chan es Fate-chan, no es ningún arma, es un ser hermoso ser humano, y yo…"

"¿Y tú, te enamoraste de ella? ¿La amas? ¡No dejas de ser estúpida! Ella ni siquiera nació como una humana. Ella nació como una copia de mi única y verdadera hija, Alicia. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Usted es la que no entiende!! No importan las circunstancias de nuestro nacimiento, sino lo que realmente somos en el interior y lo que decidimos hacer con nuestras vidas."

"¡¡Niña insolente!! ¡¡Deja de engañarte!! ¿Qué no puedes ver la realidad?"

"¡Usted es la que ha estado ciega todo este tiempo! ¡Usted es la que ha vivido engañándose todos estos años! Estuvo tanto tiempo buscando recuperar a una persona que jamás podría volver a la vida que nunca fue capaz de percibir el hecho de que Fate-chan también era su hija, porque aunque ella no fuera la verdadera Alicia, Fate siempre la amó como a su madre, aunque usted nunca la amara como a una hija."

"¡¡Cállate!!"

"Perdió tanto tiempo pensando en que Fate-chan no era Alicia que nunca se permitió conocer a la verdadera Fate-chan, que no solamente la amaba por tener los recuerdos de Alicia, sino también por el hecho de que usted le dio la vida. Jamás se permitió contemplar esa sonrisa y esa mirada, tan llenas de calidez, tan llenas de amor. Pero qué va a saber usted de tan hermoso sentimiento."

"¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate!!"

"¡Y todo por qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Fate no era Alicia? ¿Y qué culpa tenía Fate de la muerte de su hermana? Si Fate, aún sin conocerla… ¡¡La amaba!!... En todo caso, la única culpable de destrozarse la vida, junto con la de dos inocentes niñas… ¡¡Siempre fue usted!!"

"¡Mentira! Yo siempre amé a Alicia. ¡¡Jamás podría haberle hecho daño!!"

"¿Y por eso ahora ella está muerta? ¿Y por eso torturaba a una niña que era exactamente igual a ella? ¿Porque la amaba? ¿O me va a decir que los gritos de dolor de Fate no eran exactamente iguales a los de Alicia?"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Fate no es Alicia!! ¡¡Fate no es Alicia!!"

"Claro que no. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, Fate-chan es Fate-chan y sólo por ese hecho. Ella no es un arma… ¡¡Ella es humana!!"

"¡Nunca fue humana! ¡Nunca fue Alicia! ¡Mi Alicia! Por eso siempre yo…"

"¿Por eso siempre la hería? O es que acaso, el herir tanto a Fate no es porque amara a la verdadera y odiara a la que no lo era… ¡¡Sino porque usted se odiaba a sí misma!! ¡¡Siempre se odió por haber sido incapaz de proteger a la persona que más amaba y haber ocasionado su muerte!!"

"No… ¡No!... ¡¡No!!"

"No importa cómo haya nacido Fate-chan, no me importa si usted quiso revivir a su hija o quiso crearse un arma para su uso personal. Eso no me ha importado nunca ni nunca me importará, porque es una completa mentira. Lo único que sé es que Fate-chan es Fate-chan… Y que yo… Siempre la amaré por quien ella es."

Nanoha... Había estado peleando por mí, todo este tiempo, en todas las formas posibles. Y al escuchar esas palabras, no pude evitar sentirme aún más afortunada de ser amada por aquella chica. Después de haber hecho tanto mal... ¿Cómo podía ser merecedora de tanto amor?

Sin embargo, Nanoha era increíble, había logrado algo que yo jamás conseguí hacer, tocar lo más profundo del corazón de Precia. Talvez no debiera sorprenderme, si Nanoha había logrado tocar también mi corazón… Y el de tantas personas en toda su vida…

Sus palabras nuevamente me dieron fuerza, sin importarme el dolor, me puse de pie. Nanoha me había protegido hacía doce años y doce años después seguía haciéndolo. Ahora me tocaba a mí hacer algo por ella…

"¿Pero sabe? Hace doce años no pude expresarle todo ésto que sentía y pensaba, pero ahora, creo que no ha sido del todo malo volve a ver su cara después de todo este tiempo. Sin embargo…"

Precia talvez no estaba físicamente derrotada, pero emocionalmente, estaba hecha trizas. Nanoha se aproximaba lentamente a ella, con Raising Heart entre sus manos. Yo conocía perfectamente a Nanoha, quien no era como yo, ella era incapaz de hacer daño a alguien totalmente derrotado, aunque ese alguien se tratase de Precia Testarossa… Pero Precia no conocía a Nanoha tan bien como yo… Y seguramente comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor…

"Fate… Fate… ¡¡Ayúdame!! ¡¡Ayúdame!!... ¡¡Te lo pido!! ¡¡Por favor!!"

Precia estaba completamente derrotada, y Nanoha miró a aquella mujer, con los ojos llenos de ira.

"¡¡Usted!! ¿¿Con qué cinismo se atreve a pedir piedad, cuando usted nunca tuvo el más mínimo sentimiento de cariño por Fate al castigarla brutalmente??"

"Fate, la maga blanca te hizo sufrir, y aunque yo también lo hice, juro nunca más volver a hacerlo. Podemos ser felices, ser una familia, como siempre lo soñaste ¿Deseas el poder de El Hazard? Es tuyo… Te lo entrego… ¿Recuerdas que hace doce años me dijiste que si yo quería, me protegerías de de todo y de todos en este mundo, no porque fueras mi hija, sino porque yo era tu madre? ¡¡Sí!! Porque así es… Yo soy tu única y verdadera madre… Alicia está muerta, pero tú estás viva, aún puedes reemplazarla, serás mi hija y juntas, con el poder de El Hazard, podremos moldear el mundo a nuestro antojo. ¡¡Por favor, te necesito, sácame de aquí!!Derrótala, mata a esa maga, tienes el poder más que suficiente para hacerlo. Sino, ella va a…"

Nanoha talvez no podría controlarse más…

"¿Cómo puede decir todo eso después de lo que le hizo? ¡¡Usted sólo piensa en su vida, en su bienestar, y en el de nadie más, ni siquiera en el de su hija Alicia!! ¡¡Mucho menos en el de Fate!!... Talvez yo debería…"

Puse una mano sobre el hombro de Nanoha… Ella comprendió y guardó silencio un momento… Ahora, después de doce años, me tocaría nuevamente hablar a mí.

"Precia. Como te dije aquella vez, yo, Fate Testarossa, nací por ti y crecí a tu lado. Te lo agradezco infinitamente, porque a causa ello, pude conocer a la persona más importante de mi vida… Soy tu hija, biológicamente es un hecho que nada ni nadie puede negar. Pero nunca fui la muñeca que creaste y nunca lo seré…"

Precia parecía no creer en mis palabras…

"Porque desde aquel día, decidí que viviría mi vida, para mí misma, y ahora más que nunca, sé que ya no viviré sólo para mí… Sino que también viviré por ella y para ella…"

Miré a Nanoha, directo a los ojos…

Y ella, simplemente, se sonrojó…

Al igual que yo…

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se acercó a Precia, ahora completamente derrotada y la sujetó con varias ataduras mágicas. Aunque aquella mujer estaba consciente, su mente ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Nanoha inmediatamente se comunicó con la base, indicándole a los refuerzos el lugar exacto de nuestra ubicación.

Sin embargo, las cosas aún no habían terminado…

Aún tenía que ver a dos personas. Una de ellas, era mi querida hermana Alicia…

Y sabía muy bien que no estaba muy lejos de ella… Así que apartándome un poco de Nanoha, continúe el recorrido que inicialmente tenía en mente dentro de aquella habitación… Entonces me percaté que justo al fondo, había una puerta escondida. Y entré…

Ahí estaba… Mi querida hermana Alicia… Justo como la recordaba.

Sin embargo, ahora yo sabía absolutamente toda la verdad. Y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Solté a Bardiche, y simplemente, me dejé caer al suelo…

--

Estaba tan absorta pidiendo refuerzos, hasta que repentinamente escuché un ruido.

Metal estrellándose contra el suelo…

Entonces, me di cuenta de que ella no estaba…

"¡¡Fate-chan!!"

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel ruido. Encontré una puerta, ligeramente abierta.

Y lo que vi al entrar, fue algo que nunca creí observar…

Jamás había visto a Fate-chan así, tan vulnerable…

Completamente de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, frente a la cápsula donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su querida hermana gemela, Alicia.

Llorando con tanto dolor… Que rompía mi corazón.

"Alicia, por favor. ¡Perdóname, perdóname! Ahora que he recuperado mis recuerdos y conozco toda la verdad, sé que tu muerte fue la causa de mi nacimiento, y yo… Lo siento tanto..."

Al verla así, yo igual deseaba llorar. Jamás creí que Fate-chan, tan orgullosa, tan imponente, tan poderosa, encerrara toda esa culpa dentro de ella, y me dolía tanto verla así…

"Yo no quería que fuera de este modo. Hubiera sido la niña más feliz si te hubiese tenido como mi hermana. Pero desgraciadamente no estábamos destinadas a vivir en el mismo universo. Yo nací cuando tú ya te habías ido… Me hubiera gustado tanto poder platicar contigo, dar un paseo en el bosque. Tan sólo, haber podido pasar, aunque sea un poco de tiempo, juntas…"

Nunca creí que Fate, tuviera aquel deseo encerrado en su corazón. Entonces recordé cuando me contó el sueño en el que Reinforce la encerró, años atrás…

"Aunque físicamente somos iguales, en realidad somos tan diferentes… Lo sé, puesto que poseo tus recuerdos. Tú, a diferencia mía, siempre tuviste la capacidad de expresar a las personas que te rodeaban lo importantes que eran para tí, siempre pudiste convertir todos esos sentimientos en palabras. Mientras que yo…"

Fate no tiene por qué maldecirse por ello. La única persona que debería condenarse, soy yo…

"Cómo quisiera poder levantarte del sueño al que ese maldito hombre te condenó. Pero tu mente se ha ido muy lejos, y eso, ninguna ciencia o magia, ni siquiera El Hazard, puede cambiarlo… Tú eres la que debería estar viva. No yo, que he cometido tantos errores, que he herido a la gente que amaba. Más aún, que he herido a la persona más importante de mi vida".

Cómo desearía ser yo esa persona. Sabía que yo era importante para Fate, pero... No, ahora debo olvidarme de mi egoísmo. Fate-chan está sufriendo y su bienestar es lo que único que realmente quiero proteger. Mi deseo de correr hacia ella, abrazarla, confortarla, era tan grande, que finalmente comprendí algo. No importaba si Fate me amaba o no. Sólo deseaba verla sonreír de nuevo, saber que era feliz, eso me bastaba. Deseaba decirle que las causas de su nacimiento no importaban. Porque Fate T. Harlaown es Fate T. Harlaown, eso es todo lo que importa… Y yo la amo…

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse por impulso, me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, dispuesta a abrazarla.

Pero a unos pasos de tocarla, algo me detuvo.

Sentí un dolor agudo, justo en el pecho…

Bajé la mirada…

Alguien… Estaba… ¿Robando mi Linker Core…?

--

"Precia Testarossa ahora ya no se encuentra en condiciones de cumplir su amenaza, así que yo…"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Nanoha!!"

Enzo Ducati se encontraba detrás de Nanoha.

Y me quedé horrorizada viendo como aquel hombre apagaba por completo su Linker Core.

"Fate-chan…" Su voz era casi inaudible… Salí del shock, mi mente finalmente reaccionó.

"Bardiche. Schyte form."

"Yes Sir"

"¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Te cortaré el cuello!!"

Y con toda mi ira y furia, lo ataqué. No me importaba si manchaba mis manos con la sangre del hombre que supuestamente me creó, ya no me importaba nada. Enzo Ducati moriría en mis manos.

"¡¡No tan rápido, Fate!!" Con su mano libre, velozmente formó una esfera de energía en la palma y la arrojó contra mí. Cegada por la ira, tal y como estaba, sólo atiné a colocar a Bardiche al frente para evitar un golpe directo, sin embargo, tal decisión no fue la más acertada. La explosión de esa masa de energía logró herirme. Ahora tenía una herida en la cabeza, y la sangre que brotaba de ella, logró empañar mi visión.

"Maldito… Maldito… ¡¡Déjala!!" Frustrada, puse una rodilla en el suelo, pasando desesperadamente el dorso de mi mano sobre mis ojos, tratando nuevamente de aclarar mi vista. Desgraciadamente, mi error dio tiempo más que suficiente a aquel hombre para que lograra su objetivo. Ahora tenía el Linker Core de Nanoha en sus manos…

"¡Sonic Move!" Me puse de pie y con un sólo impulso de mis piernas, logré colocarme a sus espaldas. Ataqué. Pero él, en un segundo, nuevamente desapareció de mi vista, dejando a una Nanoha completamente debilitada. Rápidamente, evité que cayera al suelo, la sujeté entre mis brazos.

"Nanoha" Por favor… "¡Nanoha!" No me dejes. "¡¡Nanoha!!"

"Fate-chan…" Mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Nanoha estaba muriendo...

"¡¡Es increíble!! ¡¡Todo este poder es asombroso!! ¿Cómo una humana puede tener tanto poder? Con esto, con esta energía… ¡¡El Hazard será omnipotente!! ¡¡Y yo podré realizar todos mis sueños!!" Aquel hombre comenzó a reír… "¿Lo ves? Precia tenía toda la razón. Eres una copia. No tienes derecho de amar a nadie. Ella morirá. Y tu nunca podrás ser feliz." Su risa comenzaba a taladrarme los oídos.

"Devuélvemelo…" Lentamente dejé a Nanoha en el suelo. "Maldito…" Levanté mi mirada… "¡¡Te destruiré!!" Y lo ataqué…

"¿Devolvértelo?" Entonces ví como esa pequeña luz desaparecía de su mano, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa. El Linker Core de Nanoha había sido completamente absorbido por El Hazard.

"No creo que pueda devolvértelo. Pero si gustas, puedes venir y cumplir tu amenaza. ¡¡Vámos!! ¡¡Mátame!! Hazlo y… ¿Por qué no te conviertes en una mala copia de ti misma? ¡Qué ironía! ¿No?"

"¡¡Cállate!!"

Ataqué una y otra vez, la presión de mis manos sobre Bardiche era tanta que comenzaban a sangrar. Y es que sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Matarlo, cortarle el cuello, verlo morir…

"¡¡Eso es!! ¡Eso es!! Finalmente lo has comprendido. ¡Transfórmate en el arma que yo creé! Demuéstrame que tu poder es tan grande. ¡¡Quiero ver al monstruo que yo mismo he creado!!"

"Lo verás, créeme. ¡¡Lo verás!!"

Enzo Ducati se defendía bien, pero mis ataques llegaban una tras otro, cada uno cargado de mayor ira que el anterior, así que poco a poco iba rompiendo la defensa de ese maldito hombre.

"¡¡La creación ha superado a su creador!! ¡¡Finalmente te has convertido en lo que yo siempre soñé!!"

Enzo Ducati ya no podía defenderse más. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, derrotado. Sin embargo, él no paraba de reír. Lo cual, sólo conseguía hacerme enfurecer aún más...

"Todo, absolutamente todo el mal que has hecho, morirá justo aquí, contigo."

"¿Todo el mal? Y dime… ¿Qué hay acerca del mal que tú hiciste? Es más… ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué la forma primigenia de ataque de Bardiche es la de una guadaña?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

No entendía, de qué rayos estaba hablando ese hombre...

"Es una guadaña porque yo deseé que así fuera. La muerte siempre carga una guadaña en sus manos. Y yo siempre anhelé que todo aquel enemigo que te retara y perdiera frente a ti, sintiera el más profundo terror al ver a la misma muerte acercándose para cortarle la cabeza."

"Felicidades, Enzo Ducati, podrás experimentar ese terror en carne propia."

"¡¡Mátame!! ¡¡Hazlo!! No sólo serás libre sino que también te sentirás libre. Habrás despertado a tu verdadera naturaleza… ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Hazlo!!"

Claro que lo haría, sin dudar… Así que…

"Bardiche…"

"Yes, Sir"

Sujeté fuertemente a Bardiche, pero…

"¡¡No!! Fate-chan, por favor…"

Ella me detuvo...

"¿Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan, no lo hagas, tú no eres así, tú no eres una asesina, no te conviertas en una. ¿Ya lo has recordado, verdad? Tú eres Fate-chan, la chica fuerte y amable, la mujer que amo… No una asesina sin sentimientos, una persona que mata a sangre fría... Porque Fate-chan se convirtió en Enforcer para ayudar a la gente, no para lastimarla…" Ella estaba bastante débil, y aún así, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hablar y lograr sacarme del estado en el que me encontraba…

"Nanoha…" Jail Scaglietti estuvo cerca de hacerme perder el control, pero este hombre estuvo a punto de destruirme para siempre… Con sus palabras, Nanoha, una vez más, me había salvado, y esta vez, de mí misma.

"¡¡Maldita maga blanca!! ¡¡Deja de interponerte y muere de una maldita vez."

Sin embargo, la ira no se contuvo más…

"¡¡Cállate!!" Y concentrando una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en mi puño, simplemente la arrojé contra él.

Su maldita risa y su voz cesaron…

"Fate… Tú no…"

"No. No está muerto…"

"No lo hiciste. No cediste. Me alegro tanto…" Su voz, casi inaudible, y sus ojos, se estaban cerrando...

"¡¡Nanoha!!" Esto no podía terminar así… Por favor… ¡¡Esto no puede terminar así!! Por mi culpa… ¡¡Nanoha está muriendo!! "¡¡Nanoha!!"

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha comenzaba a llorar, mis dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos, todo fuera una gran pesadilla, pero para qué engañarme de esa forma tan estúpida. "Yo... Es mi culpa… Lo siento tanto…Fate." No… ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?

"No, Nanoha, tú no pagarás por mis errores…" Y es que aún, había una salida…

Repentinamente, una sombra comenzó a dibujarse bajo nosotras y a cubrirnos por completo… Una sombra bastante familiar para mí…

--

Y al disiparse aquella sombra, era como abrir los ojos a otro mundo…

¿Será que ya había muerto? No comprendía nada…

Fate-chan me recostó suavemente en el suelo. Se incorporó y caminó hasta el centro de aquel lugar tan extraño en el que nos encontrábamos encerradas…

Entonces, Fate habló…

"Sé que estás aquí, porque yo te he llamado, así que aparece. Aún tengo que pedirte mi último deseo…"

Repentinamente y de la nada, un hombre completamente vestido de negro apareció frente a nosotras. Alto, de larga cabellera y ojos oscuros, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue la gran energía mágica que expulsaba y rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Jamás había visto algo similar en toda mi vida, pero un presentimiento dentro de mí, parecía saber perfectamente quién, o qué era…

El Hazard…

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué era lo que tenías en mente, Fate? Desafortunadamente, muy pronto comprendería cuál sería su cruel plan…

"Nos volvemos a ver, Fate Testarossa."

"Lo siento, pero hace mucho tiempo que cambié ese nombre…"

"¡Oh! Veo que has recuperado todos tus recuerdos. ¿No es así?"

"Así es, y no tengo pensando que me los arrebates de nuevo, nunca más."

"Sin embargo, es increíble…"

"¿Increíble?"

"Sí. Nadie había logrado nunca romper con los designios creados por mí. Puesto que era imposible ya que no existe fuerza más poderosa que el deseo y la ambición humanas. Sin embargo, probablemente exista una fuerza en el corazón de los humanos que yo aún desconozca, y por eso, estoy aquí…"

"Entonces dime… ¿Te gustaría conocerla?"

"¡¡Por supuesto!! Así podría comprenderla, dominarla y finalmente hacerla mía. Entonces nada ni nadie será más poderoso que yo."

"Entonces yo te permitiré conocerla, pero antes de eso, tendrás que hacer un pequeño trato conmigo."

"Me parece justo. Entonces te preguntaré. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Quiero que desaparezcas de este mundo."

"¡Pero qué gracioso! Muy buen intento. Has tratado de tentarme. Pero tu petición no deja de ser por demás estúpida. ¿Realmente pensaste que una humana como tú lograría engañarme? ¿Y cómo demonios crees que yo desearía causar mi propia extinción?"

"No te extinguirás, simplemente, nunca más serás visto por nadie."

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se supone que lograrás eso?"

"¿No tú mismo dijiste que deseabas conocer cual era la fuerza que era más poderosa que tus designios? Aquella fuerza que poseen los humanos y que tú desconoces…"

"Sí, así es".

"Entonces, la conocerás".

"¿¿Cómo?? ¡¡Dime cómo!!"

"Pudiendo vivir en el corazón de un humano, para siempre".

"Interesante propuesta. Muy interesante en verdad. En pocas palabras, tú deseas que..."

"Sí. Vivirás dentro de mí. Y no serás libre hasta que logres comprender y dominar la fuerza que tanto ambicionas…"

"Eres muy ingenua si crees que me mantendrás encerrado para siempre. Algún día la dominaré y seré libre, es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo; sin embargo, te conozco y no puedo creer que dentro de tí habite esa fuerza."

"¿Tan seguro estás de ello?

"Vamos, bien sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón había temor, ya que sólo deseabas huir, talvez no de esa forma, pero al fin y al cabo, deseabas hacerlo, ya que fuiste…"

"Cobarde, lo sé. Y mi misma cobardía trajo todo este dolor a las personas más preciadas para mí."

"Y ahora es una lástima que la persona más importante de tu vida tenga que pagar con su propia vida todos tus errores."

"Te equivocas. Si alguien tiene que pagar con su vida, esa soy yo."

"Imposible. A Nanoha Takamachi no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, Enzo Ducati robó toda la energía de su Linker Core, inclusive, tomó casi toda su energía vital. Ninguna ciencia sería capaz de regresarla de la muerte."

"Talvez la ciencia no, pero la magia sí."

"¿La magia? ¿Qué insinúas? Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Eres muy inteligente, pero estás olvidándote de un pequeño detalle. Bien sabes que no tengo la capacidad para cambiar acontecimientos relacionados con la vida y la muerte, porque no tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Ni siquiera el recibir toda la energía de la Maga Blanca me daría tal poder. Ni con el poder de los Wolkenritter, ni con el poder de todas las A's…"

"No. Aún no tienes el poder de todas las A's."

"¿Qué?"

"Aun te falta el Linker Core de la última A's… Aún te falta… Todo mi poder…"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Entiendes el alcance de lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Me pides que tome todo tu poder y acabe con tu vida? Y todo… ¡Por regresar a la vida a la Maga Blanca, a esa mujer que tanto te hizo sufrir! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!"

"Jamás podrás entenderlo. Precia Testarossa bien lo dijo. No tienes la capacidad de comprender las emociones humanas…"

"¿Comprender las emociones humanas? ¡Pero sí son un absurdo! Eres libre, Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati nunca más volverán a interponerse en tu camino y esta es tu oportunidad para alejarte para siempre de esa maga por la cual tanto sufriste. Y ahora… ¿Haces ésto? No lo comprendo. Simplemente no lo comprendo. Tu actuar no tiene lógica desde ningún punto de vista…"

"Claro que no la tiene, porque no estoy actuando según me indica mi cabeza. Estoy actuando según me grita el corazón. Así que por favor. Te lo suplico. Has realidad mi último deseo. Mi verdadero deseo."

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, después de comprender el sacrificio que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

"Está bien. Supongo que vivir dentro de ti me dará la oportunidad de comprender algo completamente incomprensible. Sin embargo… Si yo cumplo tu último deseo… ¿Sabes lo que pasará, no es así?"

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Fate estaba… ¿Dando su vida a cambio de la mía? Si ella no estaba, ni vivir eternamente tendría sentido. Ésto tenía que ser una cruel mentira, ésto no podía estar pasando, Fate no podía estar deseando… No, por favor, Fate…

"Sí… Así que…"

Tenía que impedirlo…

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Espera!!" Grité, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedaban...

"¿Nanoha?"

"¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Por favor!!" Le rogué, le supliqué, que se detuviera…

"Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan… Detente… Por favor… Te lo ruego… No lo hagas…" Pude ver como ella se acercaba y se colocaba a junto a mí, acariciando mi rostro…

"¿Te he hecho mucho daño, verdad? De haber sabido que mi indecisión traería tanto sufrimiento, que mi cobardía ocasionaría todo este dolor, habría hecho lo correcto, jamás hubiera huido de esa fiesta, sin haberte dicho todo lo que siento…"

"Fate… ¿Tú…?" Entonces, realmente, ella me…

"Me has salvado y protegido de todas las formas posibles. Ahora, por favor, déjame hacer un último sacrificio por ti. Déjame protegerte. Déjame salvar tu vida." Fate-chan me abrazó muy fuerte, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Entonces comprendí lo que aquello significaba. Una eterna despedida...

"¡¡No!! ¡¡No!!"

"¡¡Hazlo!!"

"Fate… ¡Fate!... ¡¡Fate!!"

--

¿Qué había pasado?

Jamás me había costado tanto esfuerzo poder abrir los ojos.

Pero si tenía que concentrar todas mis fuerzas para poder contemplar el rostro que tenía frente a mí, haría eso y más. Era el rostro de Nanoha.

Aún estábamos en aquel escondite. Y ella estaba a salvo. Con eso me bastaba. Podría irme sin pedir nada más...

Me encontraba en sus brazos. Nanoha me sostenía dulcemente, mientras el resto de mi cuerpo yacía en el piso y ella se encontraba de rodillas junto a mí, sin soltarme ni un solo segundo. Y así, solo por estar en sus brazos de nuevo, yo era tan feliz.

No importaba mi estado actual. Me sentía tan cansada, física y mentalmente, no podía mantener abiertos los ojos, no podía respirar, no podía hablar, pensar era cada vez más difícil. Era como si el sueño me estuviera venciendo. Mis fuerzas habían llegado a su límite. Logré bajar la mirada y observar mi estado. Había sangre en mis desgarradas ropas, inclusive en la ropa de Nanoha, pero bien sabía que sólo se trataba de mi sangre; sonreí, ella no estaba herida. Sentía un dolor indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo. Todas las heridas que había sufrido estos días se hicieron nuevamente presentes. Puesto que con la ayuda de mi magia y la tecnología de Enzo usada en mí, mi cuerpo había logrado recuperarse. Pero ahora El Hazard se había llevado toda mi energía. Ya no había nada, ninguna magia en mi ser, que me mantuviera viva. Y yo era completamente consciente de ello. Lo que Precia me había dicho era verdad. Regresar significaría la muerte. Y así era. Así será...

Nanoha lloraba desconsoladamente. En toda mi vida la había visto llorar como ahora lo hacía, con tanto dolor que rompía mi corazón, que no deseaba separarse nunca de ella. Pero Nanoha… ¿Por qué lloraba?

"Fate…"

Fue casi un susurro. Más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"¿Por qué… hiciste todo esto?"

¿Un reproche? No me extraña, yo le había hecho tanto daño, y el que ella me pidiese una explicación, era lo mínimo que era de esperarse…

"¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué sacrificaste tu vida por salvar la mía?! ¡No quiero perderte, no otra vez! ¡¡No para siempre!!... ¡¿Por qué?!"

Su voz casi se había ahogado en ese grito, lleno de dolor. Finalmente comprendí la razón de tanta tristeza. Y esa era yo. Ella sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. En ese momento, finalmente, me di cuenta de algo. El gran amor que Nanoha sentía por mí. Que siempre estuvo ahí, y que por mi temor, nunca fui capaz de ver. En ese momento deseé llorar, tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, porque era una forma tan cruel de enterarse. Ya que no hay castigo más grande que darse cuenta que ocasionas tanto sufrimiento a la persona que amas. Porque por mi culpa, sólo ha pasado momentos tan dolorosos…

Cómo desearía saber… ¿Algún día podré dibujar una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Nanoha? Qué pregunta tan estúpida. No me queda mucho tiempo y aparte, después de todo lo que he hecho. ¿Cómo puedo merecer la felicidad junto a ella? Era obvio. La respuesta a mi pregunta es y será siempre la misma… No.

Por un momento, mi mente viajó a aquellos días de nuestra infancia, donde reíamos y nos divertíamos con cosas tan simples, pero tan especiales para mí, porque las viví contigo. Simple y llanamente. Toda la maldad que viví en mis primeros años de vida, sólo era una espera, un preludio, para finalmente conocerte.

Era como ver toda mi vida en unos segundos...

Entonces mi mente me jugó una muy mala broma. Como si de un hermoso sueño se tratara, pude ver a una mujer pelirroja, sentada bajo un árbol, con dos pequeñas niñas, cada una a sus costados y durmiendo en su regazo. ¿Nanoha? Pero, esta mujer era algunos años mayor que ella. Sin embargo, esas pequeñas que dormían tranquilamente, llamaron mi atención. Una, pelirroja. Otra, rubia. La mujer pelirroja levantó la mirada y observó hacía mi dirección. Entonces sonrió, llena de felicidad. Se acercó a las niñas y unas palabras salieron de su boca. Las llamó por sus nombres, que aunque no pude escuchar, era de imaginarse porque las niñas se levantaron al instante. La mujer pelirroja las tomó de las manos y comenzaron a caminar, justo hasta donde yo me encontraba. Se detuvieron frente a mí. Miré aquellas niñas directo a sus ojos. Y quedé sorprendida. No las conocía, pero sus miradas me eran tan familiares. Finalmente, la mujer me abrazó, con tanto amor que yo no sabía como corresponder a su abrazo. Y acercó para susurrar algo en mi oído...

"Te esperamos, Fate…"

Aquella fascinante visión se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Todo está oscureciéndose. Comienzo a sentir sueño, mucho sueño. Mis pensamientos y mi vista empiezan a nublarse. Quisiera abrazarte y expresarte con un tierno beso todo el amor que llevo encerrado en mi corazón. Pero no puedo…

Sin embargo, antes de irme, hay algo que debes saber. Qué ironía, tuve toda una vida para decírtelo, sin embargo, he escogido los últimos segundos de mi existencia para hacerlo. Pero qué importa ya. Es mejor permitirte saberlo ahora, que mantenerte sin una respuesta a tu confesión por toda la eternidad…

"Porque yo…"

Mis ojos se cerraron, pero las palabras, finalmente, dejaron mi boca…

"Te amo… Nanoha…"

* * *

Bueno, esta vez sí que me costó actualizar por varias razones, entre ellas, plantear todo de tal manera que no quedaran cabos sueltos, así que tenía qué pensar detalladamente que pasaría con cada personaje, y además que no quería que este capítulo fuese como los demás, es decir, deseaba que fuera diferente siendo el último, o sea, no puedo decir diferente en qué sentido, pero contando que es el último párrafo de la canción pues debía tener algo más, un extra, que lo hiciera distinto a los demás, pero en fin, si lo logré o no, eso creo que no lo decido yo; sin embargo, lo digo de nuevo, este no es el final del fic, cómo podría serlo después de la manera como terminó, aparte de que aún faltan algunos personajes por aparecer, así que claro que lo continuaré, por lo que lo siguiente será el epílogo, donde se verán las consecuencias de los actos de Fate.

Saludos a todos.


	10. Epílogo

Hola a todos ^^.

Bueno, he aquí el epílogo, y cabe mencionar que decidí cambiarlo justo antes de escribirlo, así que al igual que hice con el prólogo, escribiré de manera sumamente general el principio del fin de esta historia, así que de una vez comento, que tengo planeado escribir tres capítulos extras para este fic, o por lo menos ese es el número que tengo contemplado, y entonces es dónde aparecerán los nuevos personajes, y se aclarará el motivo por el cual escribí esa última escena en el capítulo pasado, del cual ya he leído ciertas conjeturas en sus reviews, pero no digo más, mejor será que se enteren con las siguientes actualizaciones.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la canción en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores. (Aún así, poder leer y escribir MSLN me deja muy contenta XDDD).

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_X. Epílogo._

¿Por qué?

Es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo tan insistentemente estos días…

¿Por qué… tenía que terminar todo así?

_Flashback_

Fate-chan me ama… Fate-chan me ama…

Por mí, siempre sintió amor. Lo mismo que yo siempre he sentido por ella…

Una lágrima resbala por mi rostro mientras comprendo el verdadero significado de sus últimas palabras…

La verdad detrás de todo… Una verdad que me hace inmensamente feliz… Pero que a la vez destroza mi corazón…

Los verdaderos sentimientos de Fate-chan…

Y por eso ella ha…

"¿Fate?..."

Le hablo, pero ella…

"¿Fate?"

No responde…

"¿Fate?"

No respira…

"No…"

Por favor…

"¡No…!"

Fate-chan…

"¡¡Fate-chan!!"

Y enloquecí…

"¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Abre tus ojos!! ¡¡Te lo suplico!!"

Sin respuesta…

"¡¡Hazard!! ¡¡Hazard!! ¡¡Sé que estás ahí!! ¡¡Aparece!! ¡¡Resucítala!! ¡¡Resucítala!! ¡¡Resucítala!! Mi magia, mi vida, te doy todo a cambio… ¡Todo! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! Sólo… Sólo permíteme escuchar su voz… Aunque sea… Una vez más… ¡Devuélvele la vida que ella me dio! ¡¡Devuélvesela!!"

Silencio…

"¿¿Por qué?? ¡¡¿¿Por qué no me respondes??!! ¡¡Contesta!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué te llevaste su vida??!! ¡¡Dime!!"

Y culpa…

"Fate-chan… Yo…"

La acuné contra mi cuerpo…

"Lo siento tanto…"

La sangre, que no se detenía…

"Perdóname…"

La sentí…

"Perdóname…"

Fría…

"Perdóname…"

Muerta…

"No… No… No…"

Y grité…

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Fate!! ¡¡Fate!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Fate-chan!!"

Un grito que me despedazó la garganta, acompañado de un llanto, lleno de tanto dolor, que destruyó mi alma, y aniquiló mi corazón…

Muerto…

Junto a ella…

"Maga blanca…"

Escuché una voz familiar…

"La maga negra no morirá…"

Y una extraña luz…

"Porque su último deseo…"

Cubrió el lugar…

"Está destinado a volverse una realidad…"

_Fin del flashback_

Esa voz no mintió…

Sin embargo…

¿Por qué tenías que caer en un sueño tan profundo, del cual nada, ninguna magia o ninguna tecnología, podría levantarte…?

Nada…

Más que tu propia voluntad…

Pero, tu voluntad es muy grande… ¿Verdad?...

Yo confío en ti. Sé que regresarás.

Así que diario despierto en esta misma habitación, donde tú descansas, y te veo ahí, dormida, pero tan hermosa como siempre.

A pesar de observarte con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, cubierto por vendajes y atada a una máquina que te mantiene con vida, logrando que mi corazón se rompa al verte en ese estado, no me importa, porque sé que mi amiga, la mujer que amo, mi Fate-chan, sólo duerme, continúa con vida…

Todos los días seguiré despertando, aquí a tu lado, hasta que decidas regresar a mí, hasta el día que decidas abrir tus ojos…

Días, semanas, meses, años…

No importa el tiempo que tome, yo te esperaré…

Hasta que esos ojos escarlata, que tanto amo, vuelvan a abrirse de nuevo, y la vida pueda darme otra vez esa gran felicidad que es mirarlos fijamente. Y gritar sin miedo, sin temor, cuánto te amo…

Y hasta que ese día llegue, yo estaré contigo…

Siempre…

¿Por qué?

Porque… me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Me había enamorado de Fate-chan…

* * *

Bueno, sé que talvez era de esperarse algo mucho más complejo, pero un epílogo técnicamente debería ser corto y si comenzaba a explayarme con ciertos detalles que son bastante importantes, no lograría ese objetivo, sin embargo, prometo que ahondaré en esos detalles al igual que con el flashback en el siguiente capítulo, donde ya se sabrá qué paso para que Fate-chan siguiera con vida, les aclaro que El Hazard, aunque intervino tal cual se pudo ver, no hizo nada, ya que a veces no son necesarios los milagros, sino el amor de las personas que te rodean, aparte de que a nuestra rubia favorita pues yo diría que le quedan muchísimas cosas por vivir, y a dos personitas muy especiales por conocer.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	11. Agony I

Hola a todos ^^.

Ok, tardé mucho en actualizar, me declaro culpable, la única excusa que puedo dar es que estuve bastante ocupada, se me atravesaron como mil cosas a final de año, y le estuve dando vueltas en la cabeza a la historia, que aunque ya sé qué va a pasar y como va a terminar, siento que aún había algunos huecos, pero ya estamos en proceso de llenarlos XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Agony_

_(I)_

Agonía, un sentimiento que vivo y se intensifica día a día, a cada minuto que pasa, cada segundo, cada instante que transcurre, sin que pueda volver a ver esa mirada en tus ojos…

Cuántas noches en vela, cuántas veces he levantado plegarias, rogando que despiertes, un deseo silencioso que está siempre presente.

Porque no pasa un solo día en que mi primer pensamiento al levantarme seas tú, y al acostarme, sigas siendo tú.

Y es entonces cuando, a veces recuerdo, cómo todo sucedió.

_Flashback_

Una extraña luz, un brillo cegador, envolvió el lugar. Entrecerré mis ojos. Y al comenzar a abrirlos, la esperanza resurgió dentro mí.

Un portal de transportación había sido abierto hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y eso, sólo podía significar una cosa.

El equipo de TSAB había llegado.

Escuché los pasos de una persona abrirse paso a través de esa cegadora luz.

"¿Lindy…-san?"

"Nanoha…" Lindy-san iba a la cabeza del equipo.

"F…Fate…"

Y se quedó estática unos segundos, contemplando toda la escena. Viendo a su hija, entre mis brazos, al borde de la muerte.

"Hija… tú no…"

Lindy-san se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían. La imponente y a la vez impasible Almirante de TSAB, poco a poco iba perdiendo todo rastro de cordura.

Debido al gran amor que siento por Vivio, probablemente comprenda un poco el dolor que ahora siente Lindy-san, pero para ella, ver a su única hija en ese terrible estado, a un paso de morir... No creo que haya dolor que pueda compararse a eso…

Finalmente corrió hacia nosotras, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su paso acelerado lentamente se fue deteniendo hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, observando con su pálido rostro tan horrible escena. En la expresión de Lindy-san podía verse asombro, confusión, dolor, y sobre todo, el miedo irrefrenable de ver morir a Fate. Y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo…

Lindy-san tomó la mano de su hija, y pude ver aún más miedo en su expresión. Aquella mano, usualmente cálida, ahora se sentía muy fría. Acercó su otra mano hasta el rostro de Fate. Con tanto cariño, y con tanto temor, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla, y hacerle daño con ese simple toque. Apartó un mechón de su rubio cabello, y al pasar la mano por la sien, aquel líquido tiñó sus blancos guantes de rojo carmesí.

No pude articular ninguna palabra. Lindy-san tampoco. Al observar su guante teñido de sangre, el pánico se hizo presente en su mirada.

Pánico, seguido de ira, y finalmente, decisión. Conocía esa mirada en Lindy-san…

Porque no dejaría morir tan fácilmente a su hija, no sin pelear por ella.

"Almirante Lindy Harlaown. Transfiriendo coordenadas de ubicación". Una pantalla se abrió frente a sus ojos.

"Coordenadas recibidas y confirmadas. Transportando al equipo médico de TSAB a la base de Enzo Ducati". Era la voz de Amy-san, que de igual forma, se oía muy alterada.

Nuevamente una luz cubrió el lugar. Ahora se escuchaban bastantes pasos. Decenas de personas comenzaban a ingresar por aquel portal de transportación, cargando equipo médico sumamente avanzado y diseñado para responder rápidamente a situaciones de vida o muerte, como lo era ésta.

En ese momento, recordé el día de aquel trágico accidente. Estuve a punto de morir y aún recuerdo cómo le dije a Fate-chan: "No te preocupes, que estaré bien". Ahora entiendo lo egoísta que fui, porque en este momento, estando yo del otro lado, en una situación similar, esa simple frase no lograría calmarme. Cómo lograrlo, si ahora mismo me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Los doctores de TSAB rápidamente se acercaron hasta donde estábamos, me pidieron apartarme para que ellos pudieran hacer libremente su trabajo. Yo me negaba a dejar sola aunque fuera por un segundo a Fate-chan, pero Lindy-san me tomó del brazo y con ternura me apartó del lugar.

El mejor equipo médico de todo Midchilda se estaba haciendo cargo de Fate-chan, sin embargo, lo que lograba escuchar no hacía sino aterrarme aún más.

"Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, edad 21 años."

"Heridas visibles en todo el cuerpo, pérdida de gran cantidad de sangre."

"Detectamos fracturas múltiples, básicamente en costillas y extremidades."

"¿Pulso?"

"Muy débil"

"¿Respiración?

"Con dificultad, vías aéreas obstruidas, presencia de sangre en los pulmones"

A cada palabra, mi corazón se iba rompiendo más y más…

Y sé dentro de mí, que el corazón de Lindy-san, igual se rompía…

Sin embargo, sabía que en nuestras mentes, la plegaria era la misma.

Fate-chan, vive, por favor...

Giré mi rostro para observar a la madre de Fate, en su expresión el miedo seguía presente, y sin precio aviso la misma cambió a una llena de ira. Y fue entonces, cuando repentinamente, Lindy-san dio la vuelta, retirándose de aquel lugar…

"¿Lindy-san?" Pero qué…

"Nanoha-chan, quédate con Fate, por favor…"

"Pero…"

"Necesito saber… el por qué…"

¿El por qué?

No fui capaz de articular más palabras, estaba demasiado impresionada.

Lindy-san caminó unos metros, y se detuvo junto a este maldito hombre. Enzo Ducati…

Y se detuvo ahí, inmóvil. Mientras su expresión a cada segundo se iba tornando aún más seria y fría…

"Así que usted es Enzo Ducati… Es una lástima verlo inconsciente… Mejor sería que se enterase de algo… Usted se va a arrepentir por todo lo que ha hecho… Se lo juro…"

Ver a Lindy-san, ahora, era como mirar a otra persona. Como observar a una leona que defiende a sus hijos, hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Pero me impactó ver cómo su mirada se desplazaba y se quedaba fija en un punto de aquel lugar. No, en un punto no… En una persona.

Precia Testarossa.

Esa mujer seguía sujetada por mis ataduras mágicas, con la mirada perdida, ausente.

Lindy-san se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella. Yo no deseaba alejarme mucho de Fate-chan, así que sólo fui una silenciosa espectadora de todo lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Entonces se detuvo, muy cerca de ella, mirándola, con tanto desprecio…

Nunca creí que la amable Lindy-san pudiera expresar tal sentimiento únicamente con esa mirada. Es increíble, cómo en momentos así, nos convertimos en otras personas, extraña para los demás, y ajena para nosotros mismos. Como si esa parte de ti estuviera esperando el momento justo, la ocasión correcta, para salir y hacerse presente.

Lindy-san es una mujer amable, pero la persona que ahora tenía enfrente de mí…

"¿Ahora estarás contenta, verdad Precia?"

"¿Contenta?"

"Sí… Dime… ¿Cuántas malditas veces tiene que repetirse la misma historia?… ¡¡Cuántas!!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No sólo Alicia. Ahora has logrado dejar al borde de la muerte a tu propia hija. ¡A Fate!"

"Fate no es mi hija…"

"Ojalá y realmente no lo fuera. Ella no merecía tener una madre como tú… Y tampoco Alicia…"

"Cállate… Fate estúpidamente me seguía viendo como su madre. La prueba está en que vino hasta aquí, nadie la obligó… Porque la sangre es más densa que el agua. Así que no te entrometas en lo que no te importa…"

"Fate me importa, y mucho… Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar…"

"¿Y cómo demonios te va a importar si ni siquiera una sola gota de tu sangre corre por sus venas…? Ella no es ni será nunca tu hija… ¡Nunca!"

"Cierto. Yo no le di la vida, se la diste tú. Ninguna magia o tecnología es capaz de cambiar el hecho de que biológicamente Fate no es mi hija. Por sus venas corre tu sangre, y la de ese maldito hombre. No la mía. Así cómo es cierto que Fate nunca dejó de verte como su madre. Pero…Pero hay algo sumamente importante que pareces haber olvidado, Precia…"

Lindy-san guardó silencio unos segundos, logrando capturar la antes dispersa atención de esa mujer.

"La sangre es más densa que el agua, pero… ¿De qué sirve el hecho de que tu sangre corra por sus venas? Esa misma sangre que ahora tiñe mis guantes, la que tú le has hecho derramar… Si el principal nexo que une a una madre con su hija es algo mucho más grande y mucho más bello…"

Lágrimas de ira comenzaban a asomarse en su rostro.

"Dime… ¿Alguna vez estuviste ahí para acompañarla en su soledad? ¿La viste salir rumbo a su primer día de instituto? ¿Le preparaste el almuerzo antes de irse a la escuela? ¿Estuviste ahí para platicar con ella durante horas mientras te contaba sus dudas y preocupaciones? ¿La acurrucaste en tus brazos cuando tenía pesadillas? ¿Limpiaste sus lágrimas cuando alguna tristeza la hacía llorar? ¿Iluminaste su rostro al celebrar su cumpleaños o al darle un bello regalo para navidad? Tú… ¿Estuviste simplemente ahí, con ella, para ella?"

La expresión de Precia Testarossa no cabía de asombro.

"No necesito que mi sangre corra por sus venas para demostrarle día a día una sola cosa, la gran diferencia que existe entre tú y yo, Precia…"

Lindy-san se reclinó, a la altura de Precia, logrando capturar fijamente su mirada.

"Que yo la amo… Y juro por ese amor que no la dejaré morir…"

Los magos de TSAB repentinamente llegaron a la escena y sujetaron a Precia Testarossa, llevándosela del lugar. Precia no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia. Sin embargo, antes de partir…

"No te preocupes. TSAB difícilmente te condene a muerte por todos tus crímenes… Sin embargo… Ten por seguro que el castigo que te espera será mucho peor… Pasarás el resto de tu vida, encerrada, sola… Y tendrás los años suficientes para que tu conciencia te recuerde día tras día, por el resto de vida, cómo perdiste dos veces a tu hija… Créeme, peor aún que desgarrarte la piel, eso sí será una verdadera tortura…"

Así, finalmente, Precia Testarossa desaparecería de nuestras vidas, para siempre…

Pero entonces…

"La hemorragia no se detiene, si continúa perdiendo sangre a este ritmo…"

"¡Tenemos paro cardiaco!"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Mi respiración se detuvo… Al igual que los latidos de mi corazón… Sentí cómo la sangre prácticamente dejaba de circular por mis venas y cómo un escalofrío recorría mi espalda…

Experimenté terror y un inmenso dolor que destrozaba mi corazón. Porque mi mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad. La muerte de Fate.

"¡Equipo de resucitación!"

"No podemos hacer nada por ella en este sitio, necesitamos sacarla de aquí lo antes posible, de lo contrario…"

"Activando portal de transportación, coordenadas ingresadas"

Y entonces, grité…

"¡Fate-chan!... ¡¡Fate-chan!!"

Deseaba ir, abrazarme a su cuerpo y no dejarla ir nunca, pero a punto de correr…

"¡Lindy-san, suélteme!" La madre de Fate-chan sujetó fuertemente una de mis muñecas y bruscamente me jaló, quedando frente a ella y tomándome por ambas manos, para no dejarme escapar.

"¡Déjeme ir con Fate! ¡¡Por favor!! ¿No lo entiende? ¡¡Todo es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa!! ¡¡Yo soy quien debería estar al borde la muerte, no ella!! ¡Por favor! ¡¡Suélteme!! ¡¡Sólo quiero irme con Fate-chan" Entonces aquella mujer, me abrazó fuertemente, no dejándome caer, aunque por dentro, ella misma estuviese a punto de derrumbarse.

"Lindy-san… ¿Por qué hace ésto por mi? Lindy-san debería odiarme, si inclusive yo misma me odio… Por mi culpa Fate…" El llanto casi no me permitía hablar.

"Porque no es tu culpa Nanoha… Y porque mi hija te ama más que a su propia vida. La prueba esta en el sacrificio que ella acaba de hacer."

"¡¿Cómo es que usted sabe que…?!"

"Porque la conozco Nanoha, sé que Fate daría su vida por ti, sin dudar…" Lindy-san comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, recordándome a mi propia madre, cuando me consolaba en los momentos más tristes de mi vida. Y aunque ahora no estuviese con ella, la calma que me hacía sentir Lindy-san parecía tan familiar.

"Jamás permitiré que su sacrificio haya sido en vano. Y tú tampoco lo permitas, Nanoha. Así que, perdónate. Si no deseas hacerlo, entonces no lo hagas por ti. Hazlo por Fate." El corazón de esta mujer es enorme. Fate es muy afortunada por contar con una madre como ella. Creo que después de haber sufrido tanto, la vida le había dado una hermosa recompensa.

"Lindy-san… Gracias"

_Fin del flashback_

Fate-chan… han transcurrido seis largos meses.

Y durante ese tiempo, deseé más que nada permanecer aquí, a tu lado, y velar por tus sueños.

Me odio tanto por saber que no puedo hacer nada más…

¿Sabes? Es increíble cómo en los momentos más difíciles de nuestras vidas, podemos comprobar lo afortunados que somos al estar rodeados por tanta gente que nos aprecia. Como es tu caso, Fate-chan.

Todos comprenden lo mal que lo pasaste, las cosas tan horrible que viviste, a pesar de tus acciones. Nadie te odió, nadie te guardó rencor. Perdonarte… ¿Para qué? Nunca hubo nada que perdonar… Aunque irónicamente, aún falta un perdón por otorgarse. El mío… La primera culpa en crearse, la última en redimirse. La mía…

Lo siento Lindy-san, pero… Aún no puedo perdonarme…

Y hablando de Lindy-san… ¿Sabes que tu madre viene a verte todas las noches?

Ella me contó que cuando eras pequeña y recién te había adoptado, en ocasiones despertabas a media noche, sudando frío, después de haber tenido una horrible pesadilla. Durante meses no quisiste decirle qué era aquello que soñabas. Ni siquiera me lo decías a mí. Hasta que un día, en una de esas tantas noches, decidiste confesárselo, ya que no deseabas preocuparla más. Y es que tú soñabas con los latigazos de Precia. Entonces, Lindy-san te prometió que, si era necesario, ella se quedaría todas las noches, abrazada a ti, hasta que conciliaras el sueño, y que no te dejaría sola, ni siquiera durante tus peores pesadillas. Y así lo hizo, las noches que fueron necesarias, hasta que finalmente, esas pesadillas se fueron.

Así que siempre, es Lindy-san quien vela por tus sueños. Llega todos los días, y después de insistirme e insistirme que vaya a descansar, se sienta a un lado de tu cama, te abraza fuertemente, besa con cariño tu frente y se queda así hasta que amanezca.

Y todos los días, a la mañana siguiente, Vivio entra corriendo a tu habitación antes de irse a la escuela. A veces se queda tardes enteras a tu lado. Pero la verdad es que ni un sólo día ha dejado de venir a verte antes de entrar a clases. Tiernamente deja una flor que ella misma corta del jardín, en la mesa al lado de tu cama; se sienta junto a ti y te abraza contándote todo lo que hará en la escuela ese día. Asegurándote que será buena niña, para que Fate-mama esté orgullosa de ella el día que regrese a su lado. Finalmente, y a regañadientes, siempre se despide con un tierno beso en tu mejilla y te dice que no le importa el tiempo que pase, Vivio-chan siempre esperará a que su Fate-mama despierte y nuevamente cruce la puerta de nuestra casa con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

No sabes cómo se estremece mi corazón cada vez que la escucho decirte eso…

Y así, cada día, trato de mantenerme alegre frente a todos, pero… ¿Sabes?... Para mí, han sido seis meses viviendo un calvario. El terrible infierno al que me ha condenado la vida, por mi cobardía, por mi indecisión.

Porque es increíble como un segundo de duda, puede arruinar todos los años que nos queden de existencia. Que algo tan insignificante, como un "si", sea suficiente para despedazar dos corazones a la vez. Y el mismo día.

Pero, la vida esta llena de éso, pequeños momentos que definen nuestra existencia. Cómo cada segundo de nuestro presente, una decisión tomada, afecta nuestro futuro de formas inimaginables. Y qué manera tan dolorosa de entenderlo.

Sin embargo, aunque tuviese la oportunidad de borrar todo aquello y regresar sobre mis pasos, no lo haría, por la simple razón de que prefiero vivir esta amarga experiencia contigo, que pasar una vida entera de supuesta felicidad, sin ti.

Ni un deseo de El Hazard, ni el concederme la vida eterna, o un poder infinito, nada tendría sentido. Para qué quiero un poder infinito si no puedo despertarte de ese sueño; para qué quiero la vida eterna, si algún día tendría la desgracia de verte morir.

Así que hoy, no ambiciono nada, absolutamente nada, más que ver de nuevo ese brillo carmesí en tus ojos. Sin embargo, aunque despertaras y decidieras alejarte de mí, de todas formas estaría eternamente agradecida. Porque sólo deseo tu felicidad y verte de nuevo sonreír.

Abre los ojos…

Por favor…

Fate-chan…

Pero, no había respuesta…

Como no la había desde hacía seis meses…

Y repentinamente, una vez más, comencé a llorar…

He derramado tantas lágrimas, como nunca imaginé en toda mi vida. Porque nunca imaginé llorar así por alguien… Y es que… Te convertiste en eso, mi vida.

Aquellas escapan silenciosamente en mi habitación al no tenerte en la cama a mi lado, a la hora de comer por no poder platicar contigo mientras descansábamos. Todos los días que llevo a Vivio a la escuela, después de dejarla, nunca puedo evitar que una resbale por mi rostro, al recordar cuando entre las dos tomábamos a nuestra hija de la mano y caminábamos felices, sin preocuparnos por nada. Lo que daría ahora por poder llevar contigo a Vivio, como la familia que siempre hemos sido, y que por mi temor, nunca quise mirar como lo que verdaderamente es… Como dentro de mi corazón, silenciosamente, siempre deseé.

Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Ya no eran sólo lágrimas que se escapaban por aquel constante recordatorio de nuestra vida juntas, para luego alzar la vista y darme cuenta que tu no estabas ahí…

Lágrimas traviesas poco a poco fueron escapando de mis ojos. Como una niña pequeña traté de contenerlas con las manos. Pero no podía… Ya que así de pequeñas y rebeldes como eran, ahora se habían convertido en un llanto, tan profundo, tan doloroso, como si cada gota que escapaba, despedazara un fragmento de mi alma.

Sabíamos que aunque estuvieses perfectamente estable, tu vida podría escaparse entre los dedos. Ya no puedo dormir en las noches por temor a despertar y saber que te has ido… Y que nunca volverás…

Así que después de seis meses… ¿Contenerme?... ¿Cómo contener tanta tristeza, tanto dolor?...

Yo, no pude más…

Un grito de agonía escapó de mi garganta, ahogadamente. No resistiéndolo más, me arrojé sobre tu cuerpo. Acurruqué mi cabeza en tu pecho y te abracé fuertemente, mientras mis puños se negaban a soltarte. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Mientras entre sollozos, pronunciaba tu nombre, te llamaba, te gritaba; rogando, implorando, que despertaras; una, otra y otra vez.

Y así seguí gritando… Agonizando…

Por horas… Hasta que agoté todas mis lágrimas…

El cansancio comenzaba a vencerme, después de desahogarme durante tantas horas. Mis ojos pesaban, estaban más que agotados, pero yo no deseaba dormirme. Quiero, deseo, seguir observando tu hermoso rostro, todo el tiempo. Y mientas duermes, seguir vigilando tus dulces sueños…

Acerqué mi oído hasta tu pecho, para escuchar tu corazón…

Necesitaba saber que seguía latiendo... Así podría seguir latiendo el mío…

El latir de ese corazón que se negaba a dejar de luchar, el compás de tu respiración, el aroma de cuerpo, todo, era como una sutil droga para mí…

El cansancio me vencía...

Y una vez más, esas palabras escaparon de mis labios…

"Te amo, Fate…"

Fue entonces, cuando una familiar sensación de calidez, acarició tiernamente mi rostro…

"¿N… Na… Nanoha…?"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Ok, si a algún fan de Kotoko se le hizo familiar el título, no debe extrañarse, ya que he decidido hacer un cambio bastante drástico a como inicialmente estaba planeado este fic; en teoría, la historia debió acabar en el epílogo, y todo lo que contaré en capítulos posteriores, debió ocurrir en el capítulo 8, pero la historia se fue alargando tanto que se corrieron los capítulos, por así decirlo, y al final era una de dos, o me quedaba un capítulo espantosamente largo, o un capítulo extremadamente resumido por tantas cosas que irían a pasar; así que no me decidí ni por una ni por la otra, sino por una tercera opción que creo, fue la más acertada, escribir más capítulos. Ahora… ¿y qué rayos tiene que ver el nombre de la canción con todo ésto?... De aquí en adelante, los capítulos vendrán divididos en tres arcos, cada arco tendrá un número determinado de capítulos (capítulos numerados dentro de cada arco), y cada arco estará inspirado en una canción, de la misma forma en que "Why, or why not" inspiró todo este fic. Así que para el primer arco, escogí "Agony", de Kotoko. Sobre los otros dos arcos, las canciones ya están escogidas, puesto que como de costumbre, de las canciones sacaré la idea principal; sin embargo, me reservaré los nombres de las otras dos, por ahora. Bueno, antes de despedirme, quisiera decir algo sumamente importante, este capítulo va dedicado a todo el grupo de Convi, a quienes tuve la fortuna de conocer un domingo por la tarde; ustedes son geniales. Y como anuncio publicitario, les recomiendo a dos muy buenas escritoras de FF y fans del NanoFate (carambas, qué más se puede pedir XD), NaYmCo (a.k.a. Fate) y KaorI-Tan (a.k.a. Vivio), o sea, no pueden pasarse por la sección de MSLN en español sin leer a estas dos magníficas autoras XD.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	12. Agony II

Hola a todos ^^.

Ok, actualización no tan rápida como quisiera, sí, lo sé, la palabra a usar definitivamente no debería ser esa, y es que me tardé mucho, bastante, demasiado; la razón, muchos cambios personales, estudiantiles, laborales, sentimentales, etcétera y más etcétera; y punto aparte de eso, el que fue definitivamente el factor que más influyó en la demora, un pequeño, enorme, gigantesco bloqueo mental, digamos que ya van varios intentos de terminar este capítulo, y la razón de ello es porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo encajar lo que leerán al final de este capítulo con lo que vendrá después, que como verán, es un poco más relajado que el resto y no lleva tanta tensión, aunque ya se sientan las bases y ocurren cosas relacionadas a lo que vendrá después, la razón es que necesitaba algunos, quizás un par de capítulos, que fueran la transición entre la calma y la tormenta, y este es sólo el primero que refleja la calma, así que sin más, disfruten el siguiente capítulo del final de este fic XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Agony_

_(II)_

"¿N… Na… Nanoha…?"

Abrí mis ojos…

Y pude ver a un ángel brillar frente a mí…

Nanoha…

Y ese ángel, repentinamente se arrojó sobre mi regazo…

Llamándome, gritando, llorando…

Y cómo me partía el corazón verla así…

Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué hago yo aquí?

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Y lo más importante…

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya desde la fiesta de compromiso de Nanoha?

"Fate-chan. ¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan!"

Nanoha me abrazaba más y más fuerte a la vez que me llamaba una y otra vez. Yo igual deseaba abrazarla y confortarla para que nunca más volviera a llorar así. Y dentro de mí, poco a poco, igual surgía el deseo de besarla, pero… El corazón de Nanoha le pertenece a otra persona. Y ella está a punto de casarse con él.

Lo sé muy bien…

Más que una profunda amistad, Nanoha no siente absolutamente nada por mí…

"¡Fate chan! ¡Despertarte, despertaste!"

¿Despertar? ¿De qué? Nanoha se veía tan feliz…

"Lo siento tanto, yo no debí… Fui una idiota, una total y completa estúpida por haber tomado esa decisión y no decirte toda la verdad antes…"

¿La verdad? ¿De qué verdad me estaba hablando? Ella, una vez más, se arrojaba sobre mi regazo.

"Pero tú… ¡Eres una tonta Fate-chan! ¡Tonta!"

Nanoha, es que yo no… ¿Algún voluntario que me explique qué ocurre aquí?... ¿Nadie?

"¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... Si yo también te…?"

Suficiente…

"¿Decirte qué, Nanoha?"

Ante mi pregunta tan repentina, Nanoha se quedó observándome con los ojos muy abiertos…

"¿Que está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo…. Pero… ¿Hacer qué? ¿Decirte qué? ¿Qué verdad es la que tenías qué decirme?"

Tal pareciera que ella no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

"Además… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Se quedó muy extrañada ante mi pregunta…

"¿No se supone que tú… deberías… estar planeando tu boda… con Yuno-kun?"

Y entonces ella había quedado pálida, tanto como una hoja de papel…

Aunque me matase aceptarlo, esa era la verdad. Porque la realidad es y será siempre solo una… Nanoha jamás me dirá que me ama. Ella va a casarse con Yuno-kun…

"Fate-chan…"

Pude ver como la expresión de Nanoha cambiaba del total asombro a la más profunda tristeza. Lágrimas amargas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro. Y yo… Podía sentir la amargura encerrada en ellas. Como si yo fuera la maldita responsable de que estuvieran ahí.

Sin embargo, yo seguía sin entender. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Entonces, traté de recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí…

Pero no… ¿No podía?

Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco…

Lo último que recuerdo es haber salido de Mid-childa y estar volando en la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de olvidar mi dolor. Y después…

Nada…

Nada…

Nada…

¿Pero qué…?

"No puedo recordar… ¡No puedo recordar! ¡No puedo recordar!"

Me sentía como si estuviera de pie enfrente de una enorme puerta, con una llave justo dentro de la cerradura y sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo girarla para abrir esa puerta.

Mis puños se cerraron, sujetando fuertemente las sábanas de mi cama.

Me sentía… ¿Frustrada?

Pero… ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar?

Levanté mi rostro y vi a Nanoha llorando amargamente. Observar su dolor así, golpeó profundamente mi corazón. Me dolía tanto… Pero… ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que yo era la culpable?

Entonces reparé en la situación que nos encontrábamos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, fue de lo primero que me percaté después de mi asombro inicial. Yo estaba en una cama de hospital, con bastantes heridas y vendajes… Pero… ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Acaso había sido atacada ese día por algún enemigo? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Y por qué ella estaba llorando como si no me hubiera visto en meses? Comprendí que, quizás con mis palabras, había sido un poco dura y fría con ella y que eso la había entristecido, después de preocuparse por mí y lo que me había ocurrido.

"Nanoha… yo…"

Traté de articular palabra, pero ella, repentinamente…

"Fate-chan... yo..."

Y en ese momento, Shamal entró a la habitación…

Ella abrió lentamente la puerta mientras estaba leyendo tranquilamente unos informes, entonces alzó la mirada para saludar a Nanoha… Y me vio. Shamal no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le decían. Se quedó estática, casi de piedra, de pie en ese lugar. Hasta que varios segundos después, los informes cayeron de sus manos, ella salió de ese estado y dejando atrás los papeles regados por el piso, Shamal rápidamente se acercó hasta mi lado…

Nanoha, desde lejos, observaba incrédula toda esa escena, o más bien, sólo me observaba incrédula a mí. Y era una mirada que transmitía tanto alegría como el más profundo dolor, ambas emociones al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué?

Y así, después de que finalmente desperté, los días fueron pasando lentamente…

Nanoha vino a verme todos y cada uno de ellos. Mi madre y Vivio también venían siempre a verme.

Nunca olvidaré el momento en el que ambas llegaron a visitarme el día que desperté. Después de revisar mi estado de salud, lo primero que hizo Shamal fue avisar a mi madre y ella lo primero que hizo fue pedir un permiso especial para poder recoger un poco más temprano a Vivio de la escuela, darle la noticia y salir corriendo ambas de ahí para venir a verme lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegaron, mi madre llevaba a mi pequeña de la mano y al abrirse la puerta intempestivamente, una hermosa sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo y que cautivó mi corazón, se dibujó en el rostro de mi niña y, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, extendió sus pequeños brazos para colgarse de mi cuello, como si no deseara separarse de mí nunca más, mientras mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos y aún con una mirada incrédula pero llena de felicidad, lentamente se acercó hasta llegar al borde de mi cama para finalmente abrazarme muy fuerte y depositar el beso más tierno, dulce y lleno de amor que una madre podría dar, justo en mi frente. Las lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a escapárseme. La ternura de ambas me cautivó por completo. Su dolor y su felicidad también eran los míos. Las abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Entonces, giré levemente mi rostro para ver a aquella chica que me regaló la oportunidad de tener mi propia familia, aquella mujer que se había vuelto tan importante en mi vida, Nanoha, con esa expresión tan preciosa y tan característica en ella, y también con lágrimas de alegría brotando de esos ojos que tanto adoro.

Aunque recibía todos los días las visitas de las personas más importantes en mi vida, lo cual me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa, aún en medio de ese hospital, era curioso para mí estar todo el día descansando en esta cama cuando, como Enforcer, me había acostumbrado a cierta carga de trabajo, a estar todo el día trabajando, mientras esperaba con ansias esos pocos y cortos momentos de descanso para compartirlos con Nanoha y con Vivio. Y en la noche, llegar a nuestra casa, cansada, con un leve dolor de cuello y espalda y encontrarme siempre con la alegría de tener a mis dos personitas especiales esperándome para cenar. Ni todo el estrés del mundo lograría arrebatarme esos cálidos momentos.

Siempre había deseado poder pasar más de esos momentos con ellas, a quienes consideraba mi familia. Vaya forma de lograrlo, después de haberlas preocupado por sufrir un grave accidente.

Sin embargo, cuando pude estar con ellas, las dudas en mi corazón nacieron. Una dosis de realidad… ¿Realmente éramos una familia? ¿Por qué yo lo sentía así? ¿Nanoha igual pensaba como yo?... Nanoha…

Y la verdad me golpeó directo al rostro.

Yo había cruzado la línea.

Me enamoré de Nanoha…

Sin embargo… Me alejé… Y la perdí…

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve recuperándome, mucha gente vino a visitarme. Se los agradezco tanto…

Toda mi infancia creí que siempre estaría sola, pero ahora, en este momento, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Nanoha, mi madre y Vivio-chan organizaron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, por así decirlo, ahí mismo, dentro de la habitación, con el permiso de Shamal, aunque al principio ella se opuso rotundamente a la idea, entre todos lograron convencerla, a cambio de que no hiciéramos tanto ruido que pudiera molestar a los demás pacientes en el hospital.

Ese día, mucha gente se reunió en esa pequeña habitación, fue realmente un milagro que alcanzáramos todos. Y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, finalmente veía a Hayate-chan, Signum, Zafira y Vita-chan, lo cual me hizo muy feliz. Cada vez que preguntaba por ellos, Shamal me informaba que habían ido a una larga misión. Sin embargo, al preguntarle a Hayate-chan sobre tal misión, ella rápidamente cambiaba el tema de conversación y comenzaba a decirme que para la próxima vez debería ser más cuidadosa con mis propias misiones para no terminar en tan mal estado. Al final de cada comentario que yo hiciera, ella siempre le daba la vuelta y lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Pero había algo aún más raro. Nanoha y Yuno-kun estaban comprometidos, sin embargo, de todas las veces que él vino a verme, y eso era algo que mucho más evidente se hacía en este momento, jamás vi un contacto muy cercano entre ellos. Es más, su relación actual me recordaba mucho a ese trato de amigos que había tenido siempre.

Por el contrario, Nanoha estuvo todo el tiempo junto a mí, abrazándome, acomodando los mechones de mi cabello, depositando uno que otro beso en mi mejilla. Nanoha siempre ha sido así conmigo, dulce y cariñosa. Y en efecto todo parecía como siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón, a través de su mirada y como si tratara de decirme algo, ella hacía que todo se sintiera tan diferente.

Otra cosa curiosa, no recuerdo haberle visto a Nanoha el anillo de compromiso que él le regalo. Desde el momento que abrí los ojos hasta ahora, podría jurar que Nanoha jamás ha llevado ese anillo.

¿Acaso todo esto significaba algo? No podía evitar sentir cierta ilusión al pensar que talvez ellos dos ya no… ¿Pero si todo eran simplemente alucinaciones mías? ¡Cómo saberlo!.. ¿Y si directamente le pregunto?... ¡No!… ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?... Y si yo… ¿Le declaraba mi amor?... ¿Qué podría pasar?

Seguía todo siendo tan extraño. Experimentaba algo parecido a una calma aparente, antes de la tormenta. Sin embargo, continuaba sin entender… ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación?

Bueno, los dos hombres de negro parados desde hacía días en la entrada de mi habitación y que procuraban no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que ocurría dentro, no ayudaban mucho para que me sintiese más tranquila. A veces mi madre se percataba de esa intranquilidad en mí y cruzaba unas cuantas palabras con ellos, que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar ¿Por qué estarían ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Será acaso que esperan interrogarme sobre los enemigos que nos atacaron? En fin, si de algo en especial se tratase, seguramente ya me habría enterado.

Pero, aunque estuviese un poco angustiada, físicamente comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor. Las heridas poco a poco cerraban y el dolor físico ya casi se iba. Sin embargo, aún se me hacía muy extraño que a raíz de ese ataque enemigo, hubiese olvidado todo lo que viví en los últimos meses. Vaya, esta vez, los magos enemigos sí que me golpearon muy fuerte; supongo que deberé entrenar aún más para no vuelvan a tomarme desprevenida. Eso nunca.

Nanoha se acercó a mí y con un beso en la mejilla, me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya que me había notado un poco dispersa, así que dejé de pensar en tantas cosas.

Ese día, me propuse divertirme mucho y estar muy feliz por tener a las personas más importantes a mi lado, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera experimentar esa felicidad.

Días después, para estirar un poco los músculos, decidí ponerme de pie, ya comenzaba a agotarme estar todos los días recostada en una cama por demás incómoda. Anteriormente Shamal había estado ayudándome a realizar algunos ejercicios para recuperar la totalidad de mis funciones motoras después del accidente que sufrí. Pero lo que sí nunca había yo hecho, era salir de la habitación y por mi cuenta. Entonces decidí vestirme. Nanoha y Vivio habían estado trayéndome ropa cómoda para que usara durante las terapias de rehabilitación, así que tomar unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa cómoda para andar por ahí no estaría nada mal.

Salí de la habitación, y de nueva cuenta vi a esos hombres de negro parados en la puerta. Se miraron desconcertados, supongo que nunca me habían visto salir sola, esta era la primera vez. Continué mi paso, pero aún así, sentía la mirada de esos sujetos sobre mí, observándome, vigilándome, todo el tiempo.

Preferí no darle tanta importancia, como desde hacía unos días decidí no hacerlo. Seguí andando. Y caminando por ahí, me di cuenta que pasaba cerca de la oficina de Shamal. Quise saludarla, no me gustaría que llegase a mi habitación y se encontrase con una cama vacía, aunque talvez me reprendería por andar como si nada por ahí, pero confío en que me comprenderá.

Me detuve frente a su puerta. Tomé el picaporte. Pero antes de entrar escuché unas voces muy familiares para mí: Shamal, mi madre… y Nanoha.

¿Estaban discutiendo? ¿Debería interrumpir? Quería saber qué ocurría pero quizás no era el mejor momento. Y eso pensaba, hasta que un comentario de Shamal llamó mi atención…

"…Estrés post-traumático: Fate-chan vivió durante los últimos meses en un estado de suma presión tanto física como emocional. Como sabemos por los exámenes que le hicimos cuando llegó, por su estado físico era un milagro que siguiera viva. Y emocionalmente estaba destrozada. Su cuerpo finalmente sucumbió ante todo eso y por tal razón cayó en ese profundo coma, desconectándose todo su organismo un tiempo para poder recuperarse. Digamos que se juntaron todas las condiciones necesarias para que al final, Fate-chan no recordara absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurrió."

"Así que después de todo este tiempo, ese es el diagnóstico. ¿No es así?"

"Correcto, Nanoha-chan. Después de haber estudiado y analizado su estado general de salud desde el momento que despertó, en conclusión… Fate-chan no recuerda absolutamente nada del hecho de que fue secuestrada y manipulada por su madre y padre biológicos, Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati, así como tampoco recuerda el ataque que realizó a TSAB, el haber robado la energía de los Linker Core de Hayate-chan y nosotros sus guardianes, la aparición del Hazard, y mucho menos, la muerte de su hermana, Alicia."

Escuchar todas sus palabras, hizo repentinamente que aquella pequeña llave girara y me permitiera abrir por completo la puerta que bloqueaba todos mis pensamientos.

En ese momento, un cúmulo de recuerdos y pensamientos golpearon mi mente, todo al mismo tiempo. Me sentí caer en medio de un remolino de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones. Y cada recuerdo que regresaba a mi mente, era mucho más doloroso que el anterior, acumulando más y más tristeza en mi corazón.

Me convertí en lo que más odio. En aquello que combato día a día como Enforcer.

En monstruo. En mi madre.

Esto… no puede… estar pasando…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Ok, quisiera agradecer mucho a todos por sus reviews, que han seguido llegando, así como los avisos de que alguien más se ha sumado para seguir esta historia, realmente los comentarios que me han dejado se me han hecho, en pocas palabras, asombrosos, y sinceramente, más que nada, creo que cuando uno hace las cosas con cariño, ese cariño se transmite a las demás personas, que amablemente dedican algo de su tiempo a leer tu trabajo, así que de nuevo, mil gracias. Y en agradecimiento, les diré que aún falta mucho "Why, or why not" por escribir y que trataré actualizar más rápido. Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a Kaori y a Vita, que me hicieron el honor hace algún tiempo de convertirme en su beta; se los agradezco mucho, más que nada, por depositar su confianza en mí, ya que sé lo importante que es para ellas, y aunque sé que Vita se pasará pronto por aquí, Kaori no lo leerá sino hasta tiempo después de que suba este capítulo, puesto que aún está leyendo por ahí de la mitad del fic, aunque creo que no importa cuanto tiempo tardes en llegar hasta estas palabras, sólo quería que lo supieras, así como también quiero que sepas que tu eres una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo y para que más y más hojas llenen ese cuaderno que has hecho de este fic, y que me dejó sin palabras cuando me lo enseñaste. Qué más puedo decirte que aún no sepas, si todo lo sabes ya. Así que por todo ello, gracias.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	13. Agony III

Hola a todos ^^.

Ok, hace mucho que no actualizo y me siento culpable con ello. Digamos que algunos mensajes privados que me llegaron y la queja constante de algunas personas acerca de mi tardanza sobrehumana para actualizar (léase, mi novia) me animaron mucho a seguir. Como excusa vale decir que me mudé y estoy viviendo en otra ciudad de la república, por cuestiones laborales. Como no tuve vacaciones y sí me tocó hacer guardia en mi trabajo, aprovecho las largas horas sin nada que hacer, para hacer algo más provechoso, escribir este capítulo. No tardé mucho en hacerlo, más que nada porque ya tenía la idea muy clara en mi cabeza acerca de lo que pasaría en él. Les aseguró que aún falta mucho de este fic. Y sí, trataré de actualizar más seguido, jejeje.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertencen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Agony_

_(III)_

De pie, en la parte más alta de esta pequeña colina, observo el paisaje que nos rodea…

La gran ciudad, Mid-childa, el cielo rojizo que se extiende más allá de donde observan mis ojos, el sol resplandeciente que poco a poco se oculta en la lejanía, la hermosa alfombra de flores que rodea este lugar y el suave viento que no deja de juguetear con ellas.

Detengo mi mirada en el horizonte y me pierdo en él por unos segundos. Cierro fuertemente mis ojos, no quisiera regresar a esta cruel realidad.

Es entonces cuando bajo mi mirada y siento como se encoge mi corazón, al observar el lugar en el cual descansarás por siempre, mi querida hermana…

Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí cuando me enteré de tu partida. Saberlo de esa forma, mientras escuchaba a escondidas una conversación, no fue la mejor manera de enterarse.

Recuerdo bien que el tiempo se detuvo para mi y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mientras mis recuerdos iban regresando con mayor claridad, uno a uno agolpándose en mi cabeza, mientras en mi mente se repetían una y otra vez la mismas palabras: "Alicia está muerta".

Mis piernas no resistieron más y me dejé caer sobre una pared. Shamal, mi madre y Nanoha escucharon el ruido seco que hice al golpearme contra ella. Inmediatamente se percataron de que alguien escuchaba su conversación. Y cuando salieron, no podían creer que ese alguien fuera yo.

Nanoha trató de extender su mano para alcanzarme, pero en ese momento solo atiné a esconder mi dolor. Lentamente y mientras ella me llamaba una y otra vez, caminé hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta, con seguro, tras de mi. Los dos hombres que estaban parados junto a ella se quedaron expectantes de todo lo que sucedía mientras Nanoha y mi madre solo trataban de entrar al cuarto. Tocaban a la puerta y trataban de abrirla, suplicándome que por favor las dejara pasar.

"No te dejaré sola esta vez, Fate-chan". Esas eran las palabras de Nanoha…

Y ella cumplió esa promesa…

Tres días estuve encerrada en mi habitación. Tres días encerrada en mi dolor. Prácticamente deje de comer y mi único contacto con el mundo exterior era una ventana en mi cuarto, frente a la que me quedaba durante horas sentada y a través de la que veía como el día daba lugar a la noche, una y otra vez.

Y todo ese tiempo, ella estuvo ahí. Tres noches llevó cobijas y almohadas a la puerta de mi habitación para estar cerca de mí. Y cada mañana se ocupaba de ofrecerme un poco de comida, que yo siempre rechazaba. No tenía la fuerza para verla a los ojos, cómo podría hacerlo, si lo único que ella observaría a través de ellos sería lo más oscuro de mi alma. Y es que si yo veía a Nanoha directo a los ojos, sé que rompería en llanto en sus brazos. No podía permitirme ser débil, no más, no ahora.

Finalmente, a la madrugada del cuarto día, en medio de la noche, salí de mi encierro. Y la vi ahí, dormida como un ángel, abrazada a su almohada, tal cual era su costumbre cuando no podía dormir abrazada a mí. No pude evitar que mi corazón se llenara de ternura, levantarla en brazos y recostarla en mi propia cama para que durmiera cómodamente. Durante un momento me quedé hechizada y, observando lo bella que es, solo acerté a quitar un travieso mechón de su rostro.

Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el despacho de mi madre. Sabía que la encontraría despierta, trabajando, como era su costumbre. Giré el picaporte y entré a su despacho. Mi madre se percató de mi presencia y al levantar la mirada, ella no pudo decir una sola palabra al verme de pie ahí. Quizás en el fondo ella sabía que yo había salido de mi habitación porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle, y se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera esperando a saber cuáles serían mis palabras.

Entonces, reaccioné…

"Quisiera poder despedir a mi hermana…"

Así que hoy, a pocos días de enterarme de tu muerte, quise venir aquí y, en este precioso lugar, decirte adiós…

Mucha gente vino a despedirte, personas que aún sin conocerte, hubieran deseado, como yo, poder compartir su tiempo contigo. Porque así como cambiaste mi vida, sé que también habrías cambiado la de todo aquel que te hubiera conocido.

Dicen que el regalo más valioso que podemos obsequiar a una persona es nuestro tiempo, porque es limitado. Ahora entiendo cuan profunda puede ser esta simple frase. Porque tanto a ti como a mí nos fue negado el derecho que tiene cualquier par de hermanas, pasar nuestros días juntas.

¿Sabes? Escogí este lugar porque siempre me ha gustado venir aquí cuando regreso de misiones tan largas y cansadas. De vez en cuando, deseaba salir del bullicio de las oficinas y la ciudad para poder recostarme a la sombra de aquel árbol, a las faldas de esta pequeña colina. Cuando éramos más pequeñas, Nanoha siempre terminaba viniendo a buscarme aquí después de que no me encontraba por ningún lado y ya era hora de partir a alguna misión. Así fue como supo que me encantaba este lugar. Recuerdo que muchas veces me quedaba dormida bajo aquel árbol, y al abrir los ojos, era su encantador rostro lo primero que observaba. Confieso que muchas veces me escapaba y venía aquí para dormir un rato, esperando que al despertar, fuera a ella la primera persona a quien pudiera ver.

Me hubiera encantado que la conocieras. Ella fue quien cambió mi forma de ver el mundo y me salvó de mi misma. Y por ello, le estaré eternamente agradecida. Estoy segura de que tú como yo, la adorarías, y de que ustedes dos hubieran sido las mejores amigas.

Y muy seguramente, algún día te hubiera confesado mi eterno amor por ella…

Extraño tanto todo aquello que no vivimos, los secretos que no nos contamos, las pláticas que no tuvimos, los paseos que no compartimos, la vida que se nos negó juntas, como hermanas.

Es increíble como tanta ambición y sed de poder, pueden destrozar vidas. Y como ha causa de ello, nosotras, hermanas, estuvimos destinadas a no encontrarnos en esta tierra.

Es increíble como, para algunos, la vida humana tiene tan ínfimo valor…

Esa es una de las razones por las que decidí ser Enforcer, para proteger vidas… Aunque desgraciadamente, tanto poder en mis manos, no fue suficiente para salvar la tuya…

Repentinamente el clima cambia, pequeñas nubes comienzan a cubrir este lugar y una discreta llovizna empieza a caer. La gente poco a poco saca sus paraguas para evitar empaparse.

Yo, me quedo de pie, levantando mi vista hacia el cielo, mientras las pequeñas gotas de lluvia tocan mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos para poder perderme en esa sensación y olvidar, aunque sea un segundo, este dolor. Y repentinamente dejo de sentir esas gotas...

No necesito abrir los ojos. Sé que es ella quien esta junto a mí, cubriéndome, protegiéndome, cumpliendo su promesa…

Nanoha…

Ni siquiera he podido intercambiar palabras con ella. Desde que me enteré de tu muerte, caí en un remolino turbio y gris… Sin embargo, en el fondo, Nanoha y yo sabemos que no necesitamos palabras entre nosotras para expresar nuestros sentimientos… Nanoha también sufre, lo sé muy bien…

Nunca olvidaré este ocaso, ni este cielo, ni la lluvia que cae, como si la tierra llorara tu partida. Nuevamente caen gotas del cielo, en el día más negro de mi existencia, que disfrazan las lágrimas que resbalan por mi rostro.

Y a pesar de estos sentimientos tan oscuros que llenan mi corazón y todas las lágrimas que trato de contener, tampoco olvidaré la importante lección que me enseñaste y que he aprendido a raíz de tu muerte. No importa el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperanza ni la angustia que podamos sentir en nuestros corazones. Perder lo más importante que tenemos, lo que nos hace ser quienes somos, la única prueba de que hemos vivido y estamos aquí, a cambio de dejar de sentir todo ese dolor, es un precio muy alto que jamás merecerá ser pagado. Perder nuestros recuerdos.

No olvidaré lo valioso que es estar en este mundo y compartir nuestros días con las personas que amamos. El poder respirar y llenar nuestros pulmones de aire, abrir los ojos y observar el cielo azul, cerrarlos y tomarnos un solo minuto para sentir lo maravilloso que es estar vivos.

Y nunca dejar de agradecer por haber nacido aquí, en este tiempo, en este lugar, y haber podido conocer a la chica que tanto amo e ilumina mis días…

Ni el dolor más grande, nunca más, podrá quitarme eso.

Ahora lo sé, y gracias a ti, nunca lo olvidaré.

Así que por ti y en tu memoria, en este lugar donde descansarás por siempre, te prometo que ni en los días más negros de mi vida, me dejaré vencer por la tristeza ni el dolor. Porque nunca más desearía olvidar el sentimiento más grande, más noble y puro que hay en mi corazón, aquel sentimiento tan profundo que me hace sentir viva, y que es incluso capaz de vencer el olvido eterno…

Mi amor por Nanoha…

Lentamente, veo como tu ataúd es bajado hasta al fondo y cubierto por más y más tierra…

Y te confieso que cada golpe de tierra sobre tu tumba rompe mi corazón…

Finalmente, cuando la tierra te ha cubierto por completo, tomo una hermosa rosa blanca entre mis manos, cierro mis ojos y trato de que mis pensamientos te alcancen donde quiera que ahora estés.

Y te digo gracias, porque sin haberte conocido de la forma que hubiera deseado, me enseñaste la lección más valiosa de mi vida.

Antes de partir, dejo esta rosa sobre tu tumba... Quizás esa rosa un día se marchite y los años pasen, pero yo nunca te olvidaré…

Porque por y para siempre, serás mi hermana...

Te amo, Alicia…

Lentamente las personas comienzan a retirarse. Nanoha permanece a mi lado mientras mi hermano Chrono, Amy y mi madre se levantan de sus asientos. Yo me quedo de pie un poco más junto a aquella tumba y finalmente, acompañada de Nanoha, me dirijo hacia donde todos nos están esperando.

Repentinamente, los dos caballeros que habían estado junto a mi puerta desde que recobré la conciencia y que incluso habían asistido al funeral de mi hermana, comenzaron a acercarse.

Finalmente detuvieron sus pasos hasta que quedaron frente a mí.

Nadie atinó a decir o hacer nada. Todo fue tan repentino…

Uno de aquellos hombres rompió el silencio.

"¿Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown? Sentimos mucho la lamentable pérdida de su hermana"

Hizo una pausa… Y entonces continuó…

"Sabemos perfectamente que éste no es el mejor momento, pero desgraciadamente tendrá que acompañarnos."

Me quedé completamente callada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando…

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué desean de la Enforcer Harlaown?" Nanoha estaba visiblemente alterada e incluso un poco molesta. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"Instructora Takamachi, somos agentes enviados por TSAB… Y la Enforcer Harlaown está detenida…"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, quisiera aprovechar para desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, y agradecerles a todos por seguir está historia, por sus reviews, por sus mensajes (a pesar de que me tarde mucho en actualizar), y por todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me brindan. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a una chica a quien le leí la historia (puesto que no había leído este fic) y terminó encantándole, tanto que siempre me pide que actualice pronto, pero que se niega a que le diga spoilers, a mi novia, puesto que hace poco cumplimos dos años y siempre está mi lado, tanto como escritora que como persona, sobre todo durante estos cambios tan drásticos que he tenido. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	14. Agony IV

Hola a todos ^^.

Ok, actualización mucho más rápida de lo usual, para compensar los siglos que de por sí tardo, puesto que supongo que ando inspirada y con tiempo libre en mi trabajo y el principio de esta capítulo prácticamente lo comencé a escribir después de que publiqué el anterior. Aunque debo decir que no lo hubiera logrado sin la valiosa ayuda de mi novia, quien la hizo de beta y me ayudo mucho a corregir ciertos aspectos fundamentales para que el capítulo fuera terminado satisfactoriamente. Así que aquí, como veremos, Fate pensará en retrospectiva sobre algunos acontecimientos que no se habían tocado con la finalidad de dar énfasis a la atmósfera triste en torno a la muerte de Alicia, así como también las cosas poco a poco se irán complicando para nuestras heroínas, sin embargo, en este capítulo conoceremos a un nuevo personaje, que tendrá un papel muy importante.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertencen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Agony_

_(IV)_

Tres días pasé encerrada en mi habitación desde que me enteré de la muerte de mi hermana Alicia, tratando de acomodar en mi mente todo ese cúmulo de recuerdos, aparentemente nuevos, pero en realidad, bastante familiares para mí. Tres días, en los cuales no sólo sufría por su muerte, sino que también luchaba contra aquel poderoso arrepentimiento por todo el mal que hice a todos mis amigos. Y más aún, también luchaba contra la ira y la rabia de haber sido utilizada por Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati. En el fondo de mi corazón, sentía que, aún sin ser consciente de ello, me había convertido en lo que más odiaba sobre este mundo, ser como Precia.

Y durante esos tres días, más allá de todos los recuerdos que atormentaban mi mente y el profundo dolor por la pérdida de mi hermana, pensé en Nanoha mucho más que en nadie. Ni un solo segundo ella salió de mi mente. Recordé todo el daño que le hice. Cómo ella trató de detenerme la primera vez que nos encontramos después de que perdí todos mis recuerdos. Cómo nos enfrentamos en una batalla de vida o muerte y que entre ella y mi querida Vivio lograron tocar aquellos profundos recuerdos que ni la magia más poderosa había logrado borrar. Y cómo, en nuestro último encuentro antes de que esta pesadilla acabara, con estas manos, traté de asesinarla… Y justo antes de que acabara con su vida y me convirtiera en un monstruo como Precia, Nanoha me salvó. Recordé cuando me dijo lo más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado en mi vida: "Fate-chan, gracias por regalarme aquella flor. Pero… ¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera regalarte una flor… Y es ésta… 'No me olvides'. Así es como se llama… Y significa… 'Seré tu amante eterna' Porque yo… Te amo… Fate-chan…"

Nunca, en toda mi vida, olvidaré esas palabras…

Ella se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, en la puerta de mi habitación. Pero aún así, no dejaba de ser irónico. Porque ella estaba comprometida con Yuno-kun… La tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Cuando finalmente salí de mi habitación, para hablar con mi madre, decidí que era tiempo de hacer lo correcto y no ocultarme más. Y lo primero que debía hacer, era despedirme de mi amada hermana, Alicia.

Mi madre me apoyó en todo momento, nunca se separó de mí. En el funeral de mi hermana, prefirió darme espacio para poder lidiar con todo mi dolor. Pero mi madre sabía que yo no estaba sola. Porque la persona que más amo, Nanoha, estaba junto a mí. Estaba decidida a que después del funeral de mi hermana, ya no me escondería más. Había llegado el momento de hablar frente a frente con Nanoha, sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Sin embargo, presentía que mi madre me estaba ocultando algo muy importante, algo que aún no me había dicho y que el momento en el cual, finalmente, le confesaría frente a frente a Nanoha todos mis sentimientos, no llegaría…

Cuando esos hombres, que habían sido como mi sombra durante estos días, se presentaron y revelaron sus verdaderas intenciones, inmediatamente supe qué era lo que me había estado ocultando y comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo, o mejor dicho, lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Toda acción tiene una reacción. Mis actos tendrían consecuencias y era tiempo de pagar por ellos…

Lo sabía muy bien, TSAB no tardaría en venir a buscarme para hacer justicia. Y esa era la misión que se le había encomendado a aquel par de hombres.

Así que no me resistí al arresto…

Pero Nanoha se oponía a que yo acompañara a esos caballeros. Una y otra vez repetía que nada de lo que había pasado era mi culpa. Ni un sólo segundo soltó mi mano durante ese momento. Sin embargo, le supliqué que no interviniera, puesto que debía responder por todos mis actos y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Mi madre trató también de convencerla, haciéndole ver que tal reacción no me ayudaría mucho y que si se oponía, las cosas podrían innecesariamente complicarse mucho más. Así que a regañadientes, Nanoha aceptó. Podía ver claramente el asombro por todo lo ocurrido acompañado de una gran tristeza en sus ojos, pero de alguna forma traté de esbozar una sonrisa para hacerle sentir que estuviera tranquila, porque al final, todo saldría bien. Ella no me soltó, hasta que fue inevitable. No quería dejar de sentir la calidez de sus manos. Y finalmente fui obligada a separarme de ella. Mi mirada una vez más se cruzó con la suya como un último intento de no romper el único lazo que nos unía a las dos.

Y desde ese momento, tres semanas he pasado encerrada en esta celda, esperando el día de mi juicio… Meditando sobre todo lo había pasado…

Estoy en una prisión de máxima seguridad de TSAB, totalmente aislada del resto de los reclusos, en una celda especial.

Por lo delicado de todo este asunto, nadie tiene la autorización de venir a visitarme. Exceptuando mi madre. Después de todo, mi madre es la Almirante Lindy Harlaown, respetada en todo TSAB. Difícilmente haya algo que ella no pueda hacer dentro de esta organización.

Y así, es como hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar durante horas (digamos que es una concesión especial, TSAB no olvida todo el servicio que he prestado para la organización). Me confesó que ella ya sabía quienes eran esos hombres que no se despegaban de la puerta de mi habitación ni un sólo minuto y que todas las veces que la veía hablar con ellos después de que despertara del coma en el que caí, era con la finalidad de pedirles tiempo para que me recuperase de mis heridas antes de ir a juicio. Después, cuando tomé la decisión de enterrar a mi hermana, a escondidas compareció ante los jueces encargados de impartir justicia en Mid-childa, para suplicarles que por favor, me dieran un poco más tiempo para cumplir el justo deseo de enterrar a mi hermana. Y así fue como, habiendo respetado mi deseo y la súplica de mi madre, TSAB ordenó a sus agentes detenerme sólo después de haber cumplido el deseo de enterrar a mi hermana.

Le pregunté a mi madre si esa era la razón por la cual nadie me había informado sobre Bardiche y me confirmó que cuando me rescataron del escondite de Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati, ella tomó a Bardiche entre sus manos, sin embargo TSAB la obligó a entregarlo y desde entonces habían mantenido mi dispositivo en un laboratorio bajo observación, puesto que de alguna forma temían que mi dispositivo hubiera sido corrompido.

También me enteré de que mi madre había relevado a Nanoha de su cargo como Capitán, cuando ella trató desesperadamente de ir por mí. Esa pequeña terca...

Platicamos tanto acerca de todo este incidente. Me dijo que Hayate y sus guerreros ya estaban prácticamente recuperados, al igual que Yuno-kun, y de que ninguna manera guardaban rencor hacia mí por mis actos. Debo admitir que eso trajo un poco de tranquilidad a mí ya atormentada conciencia, pero aún así, debería pedirles una profunda disculpa…

También tocamos el tema de lo que les depara a Precia Testarossa y Enzo Ducati. Ambos fueron encerrados en un planeta-prisión que TSAB destina para los criminales más peligrosos. Nadie puede entrar ni salir de ese planeta, más que los mismos carceleros. Está prohibido para todo ciudadano de Mid-childa pisar ese lugar, puesto que es un sitio muy peligroso. Aún así, mi madre pudo ocuparse de seguir puntualmente el juicio y procurar que fueran sentenciados con la pena máxima. Así que ellos dos pasarán en ese mundo el resto de sus días. No siento ni alegría ni tristeza al enterarme de esta noticia. Sólo espero que ambos puedan dedicar todo ese tiempo para comprender tanto mal que han hecho a lo largo de sus vidas…

En ese momento, mi expresión se tornó un tanto sería e inclusive triste, así que para animarme un poco, mi madre me dijo dio dos noticias.

La primera es que ella había conseguido que la mejor abogada de todo Mid-childa llevara mi caso, sin embargo, no quiso decirme su nombre, sólo me dijo que sería mucho mejor que me enterase después.

La segunda… mi madre dudó mucho en decírmela, pero me dijo que realmente no tendría mucho caso guardar secreto siendo que ya todo el mundo lo sabía…Y tratándose de algo que quizás sería mejor que me enterase por boca de Nanoha, pero como eso no iba a ser posible por el momento…

"Madre, ya por favor, déjate de tantos rodeos, que me vas a volver loca, qué podría ser tan importante como para…"

"Nanoha rompió su compromiso con Yuno-kun…"

"…"

Me quedé si palabras… No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Mi corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a bombear sangre desesperadamente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Si lo que ella me había dicho era así… Nanoha era nuevamente libre… Libre para… Una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro.

"¡Sabía que te alegraría!" Mi madre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podría decirse que triunfal.

"¡Mamá!" Bajé mi rostro muy apenada.

"Por favor, Fate, todo mundo sabe lo que hay entre Nanoha y tu..." Ella giró los ojos a modo de estarme diciendo que ese era un secreto a voces.

"¡Mama por favor, déjame de avergonzarme!" Levante el rostro y protesté bastante indignada, y todavía más sonrojada.

"Podrás ser una mujer adulta, pero no dejas de sonrojarte por todo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Fate…"

"…" Cómo odiaba sonrojarme tanto y más que mi madre supiera exactamente qué, o mejor dicho, quién causaba esos sonrojos…

Sin embargo, verdaderamente estaba muy feliz…

Así que durante el tiempo que estuve encerrada, cuando mi madre se marchaba y me quedaba sola en mi celda, no dejaba de recordar lo que ella me había dicho. Nanoha había roto su compromiso con Yuno-kun. Era como si con esas simples palabras, me hubieran regresado la vida misma.

Y confieso que durante todo ese tiempo, Nanoha fue una constante en mi mente. Porque ahora más que nunca, era imposible dejar de pensar en ella. Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado de su boca. Nanoha me amaba, tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Por fin, toda la angustia y tristeza que viví durante tantos años de no saber si acaso mis sentimientos serían correspondidos, habían terminado para siempre. Y todo ese sentimiento había sido reemplazado por una felicidad absoluta. Nanoha me amaba, y yo la amaba a ella. Nada más importaba, no había nada más que decir…

Eso era lo único que me animaba a seguir… Y a salir de aquí...

Y es que dormir en esta cama fría no se compara nada al cálido abrazo en el cual me envolvía cada noche. Cuánto me dolía estar separada de ella, no poder estar a su lado, no sentir sus manos sujetando fuertemente las mías, ni sentir su abrazo cuando más necesito de ella. Si tan solo pudiera verla y perderme en sus ojos, abrazarla fuertemente y no soltarla nunca más… Y susurrarle al oído cuánto la amo…

Así que yo estaba firmemente decidida a salir de esto, ser libre e ir directamente con Nanoha para hacerle una pregunta muy importante… Con toda la esperanza de que ella también quisiera formar una familia y pasar el resto de sus días conmigo…

Y después de la última plática que tuve con mi madre, pasó una semana más y el día de mi juicio finalmente llegó.

En la mañana de ese día, una persona llegó a mi celda, procedió a abrirla, y me pidió que la acompañara, no sin antes colocar unas ataduras mágicas alrededor de mis manos. Supongo que TSAB aún tenía miedo de que algo pudiera hacer. Quizás aún me consideraban una amenaza.

Caminamos a través de un largo pasillo y hasta el final de él, había una gran puerta, que se abrió ante mí. Me quitaron las ataduras mágicas y entonces entré a una gran sala, donde tendría lugar el juicio y al fondo de él, pude ver a Nanoha, mi madre y Chrono. Si bien mi juicio se llevaría a puerta cerrada, mi madre consiguió que Nanoha y mi hermano pudieran entrar.

Mi mirada y la de Nanoha se encontraron durante unos segundos... Por un momento escape de este lugar, olvidándome de todo y de todos, y me perdí en sus ojos...

"¿Señorita Harlaown?"

La voz de una mujer me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al voltear a verla, pude observar a una joven, pelirroja (de un color mucho más oscuro que el de Nanoha), cabello largo, de lentes, tez clara, alta y delgada. Vestía impecablemente y externaba una actitud tranquila, pero a la vez confiada.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Señorita Harlaown, es un gusto poder conocerla finalmente."

"Comprendo, usted debe ser la abogada que..."

"Advocate. Es el cargo que me otorga TSAB."

"Entiendo, es sólo que no se me ha informado sobre su nombre..."

La joven se quedo callada unos segundos, tal pareciera que estaba dudando sobre lo que iría a decirme a continuación...

"Advocate Akane Ducati. Soy la persona que llevará su caso".

"¿Ducati?" ¿Ducati? Mi asombro fue más que evidente. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

"¿Le sorprende? Era de esperarse. Me imagino que por esa razón usted no había sido informada de mi nombre."

"¿Qué relación tiene usted con Enzo Ducati?"¿Por qué esta joven tenía el apellido de aquel hombre tan despreciable? Exigía saber la respuesta.

"Enzo Ducati es mi padre, señorita Harlaown".

No podía creer lo que esta joven acababa de decir, me quede boquiabierta unos segundos, y en un acto reflejo, giré rápidamente para encontrarme con la mirada seria de mi madre. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál sería mi reacción se me hubiera enterado antes de todo esto. Fue por eso que no me permitió enterarme de absolutamente nada, hasta el día de hoy, cuando ya sería inevitable.

Confieso que estaba molesta con mi madre, a pesar de que sus intenciones fueran las mejores, me sentía como una niña pequeña que había sido engañada. Y es que yo no tenía interés alguno en que una persona que llevase la sangre de ese hombre que tanto daño me ha hecho, llevara mi defensa.

En ese momento, molesta, traté de salir de la sala, definitivamente no estaba pensando con mi cerebro, pero la irá que sentía hacia aquel hombre no me dejaba ver las cosas con claridad. Sin embargo antes de que yo pudiera salir de la sala, esa joven se interpuso en mi camino.

"Piense muy bien lo que está a punto de hacer señorita Harlwown. Este caso se resolverá en una única instancia, que no puede suspenderse ni mucho menos posponerse, así como tampoco podremos apelarla. Lo más inteligente que usted puede hacer es aceptar mi defensa y colaborar conmigo en todo lo que yo le pida. Al fin y al cabo, la sentencia que se dicte en este juicio será para su propio beneficio o perjuicio. Sé que usted tiene una razón muy importante ahí afuera por la cual ser libre y yo le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y pondré todo mi conocimiento a su disposición para defenderla, y eso lo haré con o sin su ayuda. Así que la decisión es únicamente suya..."

Después de que tomamos asiento, aún seguía molesta con esa joven por ser quien era, sin embargo, lo que me dijo después, me desarmó por completo…

"Es un hecho meramente biológico el que yo sea hija de se hombre. Nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre incluso antes de que yo naciera para dedicarse a sus experimentos maquiavélicos y a su obsesión de conseguir el poder sobre la vida y la muerte."

Supongo que ella también había sido otra victima a quien ese hombre le había hecho daño a lo largo de su miserable vida.

Y así las cosas, la mesa estaba servida para que el juicio comenzara…

Tres serían los jueces que conocerían mi caso. Dos hombres y una mujer, siendo la mujer quien fungiría como presidenta del jurado.

"¿Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown?" La mujer que presidía tomó la palabra. "De pie por favor."

Tranquilamente me puse de pie, a pesar de estar sumamente impaciente y nerviosa.

"Se le acusa de los delitos de alta traición, rebelión y conspiración, ataques contra el cuartel de TSAB en Mid-childa, además de lesiones que pusieron en peligro la vida de la Teniente Coronel Yagami Hayate y sus subordinados, así como de la civil Takamachi Nanoha, quien fuera destituida de su cargo como Capitana, y del civil encargado de la Biblioteca Infinita, Yuno Scrya. ¿Cómo declara la defensa a la acusada?"

Akane Ducati tranquilamente se puso de pie y contesto a la pregunta de la mujer. Me asombra el aplomo de esta joven.

"Inocente."

"En ese caso, se le informa que de acuerdo a las pruebas que tenemos en contra de la Enforcer Harlaown, usted tendrá que ser capaz de demostrar su inocencia, al grado de que este jurado al menos tenga la duda razonable que evite dictar una sentencia condenatoria contra la acusada."

"Así es."

"Perfecto. En ese caso, Advocate, puede usted comenzar con la exposición de sus pruebas a favor de la acusada."

Fue así como mi juicio inicio, quizás fue obra de la casualidad que fuera la propia hija de Enzo Ducati quien me defendiera, pero debo admitir que Akane era muy hábil en su exposición, tratando de hacer ver en todo momento que mi actuar fue totalmente contra mi voluntad.

El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente. Ignoro cuantas horas habrán pasado, pero Akane no se rendía en su intento de convencer al jurado. Al terminar la etapa de ofrecer pruebas para la defensa, Akane estaba convencida de que el veredicto final sería sentencia menor por todas las atenuantes que yo tenía a mi favor.

"En vista de las pruebas con las que este jurado cuenta y cuyo estudio se ha realizado exhaustivamente, y tomando en cuenta las atenuantes expuestas por la Advocate Akane Ducati, que concurrieron a favor de la acusada, es decir, no haber actuado a propia voluntad, siendo esta una gran razón de peso a tomar en cuenta en el veredicto final, se procederá a dictar sentencia en este acto a la Señorita Fate T. Harlaown… Sin embargo…"

La mujer guardo silencio durante unos segundos… Que parecieron eternos…

"En vista de que la civil Takamachi Nanoha también se encuentra presente, quien fuera relevada de su cargo como Capitana por una superior, mostrando una conducta totalmente reprochable de desacato e insubordinación ante una orden directa y teniendo en cuenta la agravante de realizar tal conducta en medio de una situación de crisis…"

Esto no podía estar pasando…

"Este jurado la sentencia a ser inhabilitada de sus labores como Instructora por un periodo de dos años y suspendida de su cargo como Capitana, de manera permanente."

"¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerle eso!" Inmediatamente protesté. Rápidamente me giré para ver a Nanoha. Se había quedado totalmente pálida. Tampoco podía creerlo.

Nanoha ha dado todo su esfuerzo para ser la mejor Instructora y llegar a ser Capitana. ¡Ellos no podían condenarla por algo que fue mi culpa!

Ellos no podían quitarle a Nanoha todo aquello por lo que había luchado durante tantos años…

"Enforcer Harlaown, la decisión de este jurado se da en virtud de que no hay nada que demuestre que la Señorita Takamachi actuase por algún motivo más que suficiente para justificar su conducta".

No podía permitir que le hicieran esto a Nanoha… Traté de ponerme de pie.

Akane me sujetó del brazo, evitando que me parara. Y fue entonces cuando ella me habló por primera vez a lo largo del juicio, telepáticamente. Jamás imaginé que ella también tuviera ese poder. El hecho de poseerlo significaba que ella era una maga con bastantes habilidades.

"¿Fate, qué tiene en mente?

"¿Señorita Akane?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Debo agradecerle infinitamente por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Usted ha cumplido su promesa de defenderme poniendo todo su conocimiento a mi disposición. Mi madre no se equivocó cuando me dijo que había contratado a la mejor abogada de Mid-childa. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo permitir que le hagan esto a la mujer que amo. Así que por favor, perdóneme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…."

"¡Fate! ¿Qué está tratando de hacer?"

Y entonces me puse de pie…

"Señores jueces, la señorita Takamachi fue la única persona que pudo derrotarme durante esta batalla, ni la Teniente Coronel Yagami Hayaete con la ayuda de los Wolkenritter pudieron lograrlo. Si ustedes suspenden a Nanoha de su cargo como Capitana, en consecuencia también tendrían que suprimir sus poderes por un rango muy inferior al que actualmente tiene. Si hacen eso, no habrá nadie quien pudiera detenerme la próxima vez…"

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados Nadie podía creer que yo misma me exhibiera como una "amenaza" ya con el juicio prácticamente ganado. Pero a pesar de ello, sabía que TSAB aún me veía como un gran peligro y utilice eso a mi favor para que mis palabras tuvieran el efecto deseado, haber sonado como una advertencia, e inclusive, como una amenza.

"Enforcer Harlaown, la afirmación que usted esta haciendo es sumamente grave. ¿Sabe que si usted sostiene tal afirmación, haciendo evidente el hecho de que una vez más usted puede volverse contra TSAB, es equiparable a declararse culpable?"

"Sí, lo sé. Y no estoy afirmando algo que no es más que verdad…"

Nuevamente, el asombro de todos no se hizo esperar. Una vez más, dirigí mi mirada justo a donde se encontraba Nanoha, acompañada de mi madre. Una vez más, por mi causa, pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos Y de repente, telepáticamente, pude escuchar su voz.

"Fate, sé que me escuchas. ¡Fate, respóndeme! Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, detente! No hagas esto una vez más…"

Y así se me rompiera el corazón y la voz casi quebrada de Nanoha hiciera que difícilmente pudiera contenerme, no le respondí… No había vuelta atrás…

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la voz de aquella mujer en el jurado pusiera todo en orden.

"Siendo que la confesión de la Enforncer Harlaown es una prueba superviniente de gran importancia para este jurado y sobre la cual debe realizarse un profundo estudio, este juicio entrará en receso durante un tiempo de dos horas. Se levanta la sesión".

E inmediatamente los jueces se levantaron y se retiraron a una sala contigua. Mientras que yo me levanté en inmediatamente traté de acercarme a Nanoha.

Pude observar como también Nanoha se puso de pie y trató de acercarse a mí.

Sin embargo, tanto Akane como mi madre, nos detuvieron.

"Fate-chan. ¿Por qué?" Nanoha, casi en medio de un grito ahogado, me hizo esa pregunta.

"Nanoha yo… ¡No podía permitirlo!"

Una persona llegó y de nuevo colocó esas ataduras mágicas en mis manos, alejándome de ella, una vez más, mientras lo único que de alguna forma nos mantenía unidas, eran nuestras miradas…

Las dos horas fueron eternas. Akane estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo.

"Akane… siento mucho lo que hice…"

"Fate…" Ella suspiró ampliamente, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un punto en lo alto. Me quedé callada. La tensa calma que había era algo incomoda para mí. Esperaba un reproche de su parte. Sin embargo este nunca llegó y repentinamente, ella rompió el silencio.

"Yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que usted, Fate." Y me miró con una sonrisa sincera.

"Gracias, Akane. Gracias…"

Las dos horas pasaron y nuevamente fui conducida a esa enorme sala. Mi madre, mi hermano y Nanoha no se retiraron ni un solo minuto. Me quitaron las ataduras mágicas y en compañía de Akane, tomamos asiento para esperar el veredicto final.

Levanté mi mirada por encima de mi hombro y vi a Nanoha. Algo me decía que esta sería una de las últimas veces que la vería…

Las personas que integraban el jurado ingresaron a la sala. Entonces tomaron asiento. Y de nuevo, todo comenzó.

"Fate T. Harlaown, en vista de su confesión, este jurado ha cambiado su percepción sobre este caso. Y siendo evidente que la señorita Takamachi es la única que tiene la habilidad de detenerla, este jurado ha decidido únicamente inhabilitarla como Instructora por un periodo de seis meses, como castigo por su reprochable conducta."

Suspiré aliviada… No deseaba que la inhabilitaran como Instructora, pero seis meses pasarían rápido y su cargo como Capitana quedaría intacto, y eso era lo más importante…

"Sin embargo, respecto a usted, Enforcer…"

Guardo silencio unos segundos…

Y mi pesadilla comenzó…

"Fate T. Harlaown, se le condena a ser destituida de su cargo como Enforcer y ser exiliada a un planeta bajo los dominios de TSAB…"

Juro que la amo. Juro que no quiero separarme de ella… Mi corazón se hará pedazos, pero… Este es mi sacrificio por ti.

Perdóname, Nanoha…

"Durante un periodo de seis años."

_Continuará…_

* * *

Por cierto, mientras escribía este capítulo, me enteré de que la segunda película de Nanoha, que retomará la parte de A's, será lanzada para el 2012, una excelente razón para estar contentos todos los fans de esta magnífica serie y que esperamos con ansias ver más sobre las aventuras de Nanoha y Fate. Bueno, gracias a todos y cada uno de los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan un review, créanme que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, y a hacerlo un poco más rápido, así que si han leído la historia, espero puedan apretar ese botoncito para dejarme algún comentario, jejeje.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	15. Agony V

Hola a todos ^^.

Ok, actualización algo más lenta. El día de hoy me quedé sin internet en el trabajo, luego entonces no puedo hacer nada de nada, más que tomar mi USB, volver a leer el último capítulo de este fic y comenzar a escribir. Últimamente he estado leyendo algunos fanfics NanoFate. Me da gusto que la sección en español creciera tanto desde que en 2008 algunas personas comenzamos a pasarnos por aquí. También es para alegrarse el hecho de que la segunda película de MSLN haya visto la luz y que sigamos teniendo historias de nuestras chicas yuri favoritas por mucho tiempo más.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Agony_

_(V)_

Esperando a que se asomen los primeros rayos del sol que iluminen esta oscuridad, aún sigo aquí de pie, sin ser exactamente consciente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, mientras no puedo dejar de observar esta gran nave que llevará al amor de mi vida a cientos de miles de kilómetros lejos de mí. Hasta donde ni siquiera yo, con todo mi poder, puedo llegar.

Hoy es ese terrible día en el que te alejarán de mi lado.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla. Por más que luche y me rebele ante el destino, la llegada de este cruel día era simple y sencillamente inevitable.

Desde tu juicio, rápidamente pasó una semana para que llegara el momento de cumplir con tu sentencia. Ser exiliada…

Una sentencia que, de alguna forma, también es la mía. Vivir sin ti. Y cumpliré esa sentencia, no encerrada en una cárcel, sino atrapada en el peor de los infiernos. Uno mundo en el cual tú no estás.

Me duele tanto saber que todas las noches que dormiste sola, en medio de la oscuridad, de la soledad, en un lugar frío. Sé muy bien que cada noche, tenías la costumbre de acurrucarte en mi pecho. Quizás lo hacías inconscientemente, mientras estabas profundamente dormida, pero también sé que cuando las peores pesadillas te asaltaban, sentir mis brazos abrazándote fuertemente, te tranquilizaba. ¿Ahora más que nunca, en medio de la soledad a la que has sido arrojada, tus pesadillas serán mucho más crueles? ¿Aquellas sábanas tan frías te permitirán dormir en paz? Si tan solo pudiera escabullirme entre tus sueños, abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas hasta que cayeras profundamente dormida, mientras te susurro dulcemente al oído que todo estará bien… Duele, Fate-chan, duele saber que estás sola y que no puedo estar junto a ti.

Fue imposible poder visitarte en tu celda. Lindy-san era la única persona que podía visitarte regularmente. Fue así como lograste mantener contacto con el mundo exterior y con todos nuestros amigos para que de alguna forma, a través de varias cartas, pudieras disculparte por todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque todos sabemos que nada de esto había sido tu culpa.

Un día Lindy-san fue acompañada de nuestra pequeña Vivio (gracias a un permiso especial) y estuviste con nuestra pequeña durante horas. Esa noche, Vivio regresó a casa llorando como nunca, instintivamente la sujete entre mis brazos muy fuertemente, mientras repetía una y otra vez tu nombre. Aún puedo recordar sus palabras…

"¡Fate-mama! ¡Fate-mama está muy triste! ¡Fate-mama está muy sola en esa celda! ¡Fate-mama no es feliz ahí! ¿Por qué no puede venir a casa con Nanoha-mama y con Vivio? Fate-mama no es mala persona, ella siempre lucha y vence a los malos. ¿Entonces por qué no puede venir a casa? ¡No quiero que la alejen de mi lado! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!"

No podía quebrarme en ese momento, no frente a ella, así tuviera que morderme los labios tratando de contener mis sentimientos…

"Nanoha-mama, por favor, haz algo, tu eres la maga más fuerte de todo TSAB. ¿Verdad? Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Vivio será una niña muy buena, Vivio se portará muy bien en la escuela y será una maga tan fuerte como ustedes… Pero por favor, que no se lleven a Fate-mama de mi lado ¡No quiero que Fate-mama se vaya! ¡No quiero que se vaya!"

Me sentía tan impotente, porque Vivio tenía razón. La A's de A's, con la fuerza para vencer a los magos más terribles, tanto poder entre mis manos y sin embargo no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Y era aún más triste pensar que cuando pude detenerte y no perderte, te fallé. Te fallé miserablemente…

Abracé a nuestra pequeña Vivio con las fuerzas que me quedaban. Lloró, gritó, expresando toda esa tristeza y dolor. Yo también quería gritar, gritar que todo esto era injusto, terriblemente injusto. Que todo era mi culpa. Pero no podía, no frente a nuestra hija. ¿Si yo también me rompía, quién sería su apoyo ahora que te alejarían de nosotras? No me separé de ella hasta que el llanto y el sueño la vencieron. Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, yo también lloré, en medio de la oscuridad. Y era aún más doloroso porque podía entender las lágrimas de Vivio. Mi pequeña sabía que esa visita realmente era una despedida y que ya no te volvería a ver. Esa fue su última oportunidad para grabar tu imagen en su memoria, con la esperanza de que el transcurso de los años y el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia, no borraran de su mente la cálida imagen de tu sonrisa.

Durante esa semana te mantuvieron completamente aislada. Ahora más que nunca, después de tus palabras en el juicio, te consideran una amenaza. Y todo por mi culpa. Porque una vez más te sacrificaste por mí.

Lindy-san me advirtió que partirías justo antes de que salieran los primeros rayos del sol. Así que decidí madrugar para llegar antes que nadie aquí.

Mientras seguía recordando todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos por los que tú y yo pasamos, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

Y te vi. Los guardias que te acompañaban se detuvieron y sólo entonces te percataste de mi presencia. Levantaste el rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por un segundo que pareció eterno…

Lindy-san me había dicho que ella personalmente dio instrucciones a los guardias para que nos dejaran a solas. Para lograr esta concesión final, el trato era que sólo una persona podría despedirse de Fate-chan, y nadie más. Lindy-san me dijo que la última persona a quien Fate-chan desearía poder ver más que a nadie en el mundo antes de marcharse, la última persona cuyo recuerdo podría mantenerla con esperanzas durante tantos años, era yo. Así ella misma no pudiera despedirse de su hija, quería poder darle por lo menos un momento de felicidad.

Y así fue. Los guardias se alejaron y por fin tú y yo nos quedamos completamente a solas.

Las palabras no hicieron falta. Simplemente me lancé a tus brazos. Tú me aferraste a tu ser.

Y comencé a llorar, mientras tú soportabas todo el peso de mi cuerpo y hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas y lentamente caíamos juntas, de rodillas, en el piso.

Cuánto esperé este momento para abrazarte, cuántas palabras deseaba poder decirte, cuánto amor necesitaba poder expresarte…

Y simplemente no pude… Una vez más, no pude.

Tanta tristeza y tanto dolor formaron en mi garganta un fuerte nudo, mientras que mi voz fue muy débil e incapaz de poderlo romper.

Inclusive en aquel momento, fuiste mi fuerza, fuiste quien sostuvo mi mano. Así tú también estuvieras muriendo por dentro. En medio de mi llanto, pude escuchar claramente tus sollozos, pude sentir tus lágrimas tibias cayendo sobre mis mejillas, mezclándose con las mías. Lágrimas saladas que me sabían a amargura.

Hubiera dado todo con tal de que aquellos momentos fueran eternos. Pensar que eran los últimos minutos que pasaríamos juntas y que no te volvería a ver en años, hacía que mi dolor fuera aún más amargo e insoportable.

Lentamente tomaste mi mano y fuiste mi apoyo para que pudiera ponerme en pie. Entonces enterré mi rostro en tu cuello y me perdí en tu aroma. Ese aroma que a pesar del tiempo y de los años, siempre me traería gratos recuerdos, un aroma que nunca olvidaría, que quedaría impregnado entre nuestras sábanas, entre tu ropa y que con sólo cerrar los ojos, me permitiría recordarte.

Y sin esperármelo, tomaste mi barbilla entre tus dedos y me obligaste a mirarte. Me perdí en tus ojos. Y tú en los míos.

Fue un segundo que pareció eterno antes de que ambas pudiéramos reunir valor. En nuestro corazón, yo sé que tú también sabías lo que ocurriría. Lo deseabas tanto como yo ¿Pero acaso debíamos hacer aún más cruel esta despedida?

Ese momento que tanto soñé, que tanto imaginé, que tanto esperé, que pensaba sería el momento más feliz, en medio de nuestras lágrimas, finalmente ocurrió.

Un roce, tímido, suave, delicado, tierno. Un beso. Nuestro primer beso. Y el último. Un beso de despedida.

Tantos pensamientos y recuerdos en mi mente, tantos sentimientos juntos, y una espera para probar tus labios que me supo eterna.

Nos abrazamos, nos fundimos por un momento eterno y lleno de felicidad, en aquel beso, dulce como la miel y amargo como nuestro llanto.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Solo bastaba una caricia entre nuestros labios.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y nuevamente nos perdimos en la mirada de la otra. En tus ojos pude ver el reflejo de una vida entera junto a ti, desde la primera vez que te vi en ese árbol, hasta una ilusión de lo que sería pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas.

Y esos segundos parecieron un sueño eterno antes de que unos pasos rompieran aquel momento. ¿Por qué el tiempo se nos iba como agua entre los dedos? ¿Por qué?

Entonces te sujetaron y te alejaron de mí lado, como si una brisa te arrastrara. Tu mano se aferró a la mía y antes de separarnos por completo, metiste tu otra mano en un bolsillo y sacaste una carta, la cual me entregaste. Estiré mi mano para alcanzarla, la tomé y finalmente nuestras manos se separaron. Ya no pude sentir más tu calidez.

Los guardias te llevaron, sujetaron tus manos con ataduras mágicas y te guiaron por un largo pasillo hasta el interior de la nave.

Ni tú ni yo tuvimos la fuerza suficiente para decir palabras tan crueles de amor.

Hasta ese momento en el cual repentinamente te diste la media vuelta…

"¡Nanoha, te amo! ¡Te amo! Te amo! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Volveré. Volveré! Así pasen los años, te juro cumpliré esta promesa. Y entonces… ¡Nada! ¡Nada ni nadie impedirá este sentimiento!"

Los guardias te sujetaron fuertemente mientras apenas lograbas oponer resistencia y te llevaban al interior de la nave.

Palabras tan crueles de amor que necesitaban ser dichas… Mi corazón latía de alegría dentro de mi pecho y a la vez se hacía aún más profunda la herida.

Instintivamente mis pies se movieron para alcanzarte.

"¡Fate! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Te esperaré, así pasen los años, no habrá un solo día que deje de pensar en ti. ¡Te esperaré, te lo prometo, porque eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Y nada ni nadie impedirá este sentimiento!"

Corrí hacía tí, pero una puerta de cristal se interpuso entre las dos.

Choqué contra ella. No dejaba de golpear el cristal con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de hacerlo añicos con mis puños. Por un momento te acercaste al cristal desde el otro lado y nuevamente pudimos encontrarnos a través de nuestras miradas.

Trate de unir mi mano con la tuya, de tocarte, pero era imposible. Mis dedos morían por tocar tu cálida piel pero solo podía sentir el frío cristal.

Los guardias te sujetaron con más fuerza, y poco a poco, definitivamente, te alejaban de mí.

Y antes de ver por última vez tus ojos, aún sin poder escucharte, con el corazón y el alma en pedazos, pude leer en tus labios un último "Te amo".

La nave encendió motores en medio de un ruido ensordecedor, estaba peligrosamente cerca pero ya nada me importaba. Lentamente se fue elevando y comenzaba a emprender un muy lejano viaje, llevándose consigo al amor de mi vida. Hasta que finalmente emprendió su marcha…

No me moví de ahí hasta que aquella nave no se volvió más que un insignificante punto en el espacio y se perdía entre los rayos del amanecer. Sentía como si aquella fuera la única forma de mantener un lazo contigo.

Minutos, horas. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí…

Finalmente, sin fuerzas, llegué a nuestro departamento. Se encontraba en penumbras. Recordé que Lindy-san se había llevado a Vivio para hacer más fácil el trago tan amargo que supondría esta separación para nuestra pequeña. Y no sólo para ella, sino también para mí. Estar a solas un tiempo me permitiría darme un pequeño espacio para aprender a llevar este dolor que estaría durante esos seis años dentro de mi corazón.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, suspiré, cerré los ojos. Llevé las yemas de mis dedos a mis labios. Aún los sentía tibios, aún sentía tu calor. Tu esencia permanecía en ellos.

Y sólo así fue como por fin pude darme valor para abrir aquella carta…

Lentamente la saqué de mi bolsillo y la tomé entre mis manos. Mis manos temblaron. ¿Debería abrirla? Te necesitaba, más que nunca te necesitaba, y ahora ese pequeño trozo de papel era mudo testigo de nuestra despedida. Debía hacerlo…

Poco a poco la abrí, teniendo sumo cuidado de no maltratarla. Y una vez que estuvo abierta, repentinamente, algo pequeño y brillante cayó al suelo. Me levanté para tomarlo...

Era un hermoso crucifijo colgando de una cadena. ¿Qué significaba esto?

En verdad no entendía lo que significaba, sin embargo lo tomé entre mis manos fuertemente, dí un respiro largo y profundo, cerrando mis ojos, mientras trataba de reunir las pocas energías que me quedaban para así mantener la fortaleza y no romperme en mil pedazos…

Y comencé a leer…

Y a cada letra, a cada palabra, mi corazón se iba rompiendo más y más. Un corazón, roto en mil pedazos, que solo con tus besos, podría volver a latir.

Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza, caí al piso, apoyándome fuertemente contra la puerta. Mis manos sujetando el papel comenzaron a temblar, al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Incontrolables, interminables…

Lágrimas cayeron el papel inerte y fue entonces cuando pude darme cuenta que tú también habías llorado sobre él. Esas pequeñas huellas delataban la presencia de lágrimas en tus ojos mientras escribías esta carta.

Al terminar de leer, fuertemente tomé aquella carta y el crucifijo contra mi pecho. Entonces pude sentir tu aroma en el papel. Recordé que ahora ya no estabas a mi lado y que permanecerías durante años muy lejos de mí… Y mi fortaleza se hizo pedazos.

Lloré, grité, con todas mis fuerza, hasta desgarrarme el alma. Fue un grito ahogado en medio de mi llanto, en medio de la oscuridad de aquel departamento, el cual no volvería a ser nuestro cálido hogar en muchos años. Cómo me dolía saberlo, cómo hacía aún más profunda esta herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

¿Alguna vez has sentido una daga que se entierra con fuerza y saña en lo más profundo de tu alma? ¿Cómo a cada respiración aquella daga toma nuevos bríos y el dolor poco a poco se va haciendo insoportable, tanto que desearías dejar de sentir en ese preciso momento? ¿Has sentido como te arrancan la mitad de tu ser en medio de ese insoportable dolor y se llevan esa mitad muy lejos de ti? ¿Cómo sientes que ya no puedes seguir viviendo porque inclusive respirar se vuelve una agonía constante? Porque perderte se siente como si arrancaran la mitad de mí y la vida se me escapara a cada suspiro. Desearía cerrar los ojos eternamente con tal de encontrarte en mis sueños… Duele, duele, duele tanto. Por favor, haz que este dolor se detenga…

Dime cómo, cómo podre llevar este dolor en mi corazón. Dime qué hago con estos sentimientos. Dime qué hago con esas crueles palabras de amor que salieron de tu boca. Me diste una ilusión, me hiciste feliz, me llenaste con ella y el destino la arrancó de mí. Tan cruel como darme vida y quitármela sin más. Tan cruel como dar de beber al sediento un trago de agua y justo frente de sus ojos derramar el resto entre las arenas del desierto.

Esa agonía punzante, esa daga que se clava justo en medio del corazón y que puedes sentir como se abre paso en dentro de ti, mientras te destroza el alma hasta lo más profundo de tu ser…

¿Por qué me escribiste esta carta, dejando trozos de tu alma en ella, amor mío?

¿Por qué, Fate, por qué?

Mi Nanoha…

El sueño que algún día se haría realidad sólo se convirtió en un inaudible volaba bajo la luz de la noche, pronto se abrirían estos ojos a su destino. Al menos, si, sólo en ese momento...

Desilusionándome de lo que no pudo ser, levanté mi vuelo junto con el viento nocturno. Las lágrimas a la luz de la luna se derramaron en mis manos. "¿Qué quieres?" Murmuraron mis labios en la oscuridad.

Tu rostro sonriente que atravesó mi corazón cuando nos conocimos, realmente quiero protegerlo a pesar del agonizante e insoportable dolor. Así que abrazaré nuestra promesa.

Sólo para poder estar cerca de ti, sólo para poder estar contigo, compartir nuestro tiempo, recuerdos distantes vuelven a mí, y aunque son tristes me llenan de calor. Entre los incesantes pensamientos… ¿Llegará algún día nuestro feliz final? Esta pregunta que se repite, danza en los cielos. Y se convierte en la luz del cielo al amanecer.

Todo fue una ilusión, desapareció tan pronto como apareció. Mis dedos que borraban mis pensamientos negativos, se enredaron con una cadena sin color y se retorcieron mientras tejían soledad y dolor.

El viento frío de aquella noche puso de cabeza mi mundo. Incluso ahora que aún siento tanto frío, repetir en mi mente las palabas "Es porque tú estás aquí, Nanoha" que dejé de lado en aquella oscuridad, es por lo quelas fuerzas aún no se alejan de mí.

Sólo compartiendo el mismo respiro, sólo para compartir el mismo dolor, poco a poco, finalmente me di cuenta de este amor que me lleva a la felicidad. Porque al recordar tu rostro que se apoya en mi hombro he encontrado a aquella persona que deseo proteger. En el próximo amanecer, reuniré los fragmentos de mi alma que con pesar obtuve y se convertirán en luz...

Sólo para poder tocarnos, sólo por poder pensar en aquella felicidad, me siento plena por dentro. Incluso si nos separamos por un tiempo, esto se convertirá en un vínculo que nunca desaparecerá.

Sólo para poder estar cerca de ti, sólo para poder estar contigo, compartir nuestro tiempo, recuerdos distantes vuelven a mí, y aunque son tristes me llenan de calor. Guiados por este símbolo, esta cruz, que dejo en tus manos, incluso si volvemos a caer, la felicidad del momento en que nos encontremos otra vez, sobrepasará los recuerdos de tantos años. Y se convertirá en luz.

En nuestra luz…

Nanoha, te amo.

Tu amante eterna, Fate.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, les comento que este es el final del primer arco, Agony. Quiero aclarar que la carta no la escribí yo ni remotamente. La carta realmente es una de las tantas traducciones al español (y digo una de las tantas porque encontré varias ya que prácticamente cada quien traduce a su humilde saber y entender, sin embargo, esta fue una de las que más me gustó) de la letra de la canción "Agony" de Kotoko, letra que fue ligeramente (realmente muy poquito) adaptada para que pudiera encajar en esta historia (por ello el nombre de todo este arco de cinco capítulos). Posteriormente comenzará un nuevo arco, una nueva canción, y la historia se retomara desde una nueva perspectiva, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y se estará encaminando rumbo a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, realmente no había mucho que escribir, pero sí muchos sentimientos que esperar. Nuevamente agradezco mucho a mi novia que es mi beta y siempre me da muy buenos tips. Ella es una gran escritora, es la persona de quien he leído las palabras más hermosas. A este fic le quedan 4 capítulos de vida. ¿Qué pasará con nuestras magas favoritas? Y por cierto, no olviden dejar un review, que es en estas ondas del Fanfiction, es el alimento del escritor.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	16. Trinity Cross I

Hola a todos ^^.

Bueno, segundo arco, primer capítulo. La canción escogida para este arco es Trinity Cross, ending de la segunda temporada del anime Rosario+Vampiro, cantada, escrita y compuesta por Nana Mizuki (seiyuu de Fate, por si alguien desconocía el dato). Así que sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo.

Ni Mahon Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Trinity Cross_

_(I)_

"Five o'clock. Wake Up, My Master"

…

"Five o'clock. Wake Up, My Master"

…

"Five o'clock. Wake Up…"

"Está bien, Raising Heart, ya escuché. Gracias."

Creo que olvidé desprogramar la alarma el primer día que tengo oportunidad de dormir un poco más y olvidé decirle a Raising Heart que no me despierte…

Bueno, supongo que sería mejor que me levante. Así que perezosamente, dejé la cama…

Y aún después de tres años, cada día que me levanto, no puedo dejar de mirar el otro lado, que como desde hace tres años, sigue igual, vacío.

Y todos los días, todos y cada uno durante esos tres años, me pregunto lo mismo, si acaso despertarás cada mañana pensando en mí como yo pienso en ti, si dormirás en una cama cálida y cuando llegará el último día en el que durmamos solas…

"My Master, I have no data about your schedule today".

"No te preocupes Raising Heart, no tienes información porque realmente no hay ningún pendiente para el día de hoy. Tomé unos días de descanso, hace mucho tiempo que no pedía vacaciones".

¿Hacía cuantos años que no pedía vacaciones? Muchos… Porque desde que te fuiste, el trabajo es lo único que me ha mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada para no dejarme caer. Y no sólo eso, sino también cuidar a nuestra pequeña hija, que día a día crece, y desde luego, la espera del día en el cual por fin regreses.

Un día como hoy, hace tres años, te alejaron de mí…

¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado, Fate-chan? Porque estos años han parecido eternos.

Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas y nos separaron 6 meses. Se me hicieron una eternidad. Pero ahora… ¿tan sólo han pasado tres de esos seis años que estarás lejos de mí?

Tres años durante los cuales tus últimas palabras han estado grabadas con fuego en mi mente. Reviviéndolas una y otra vez, reviviendo cada momento, cada segundo de ese dulce encuentro. Tocando mis labios tratando de sentir los tuyos en ellos. Leyendo una y otra vez tu carta, hasta habérmela aprendido de memoria. Y en los que cada día es una lucha constante en la que aprendo a vivir sin ti. A convivir con esta tristeza, a hacerme más fuerte, un poco más, sobrellevando este dolor en el corazón. Aquel dolor que los primeros días era terriblemente agudo y que ahora sólo se ha hecho más llevadero. Viviendo, o mejor dicho, sobreviviendo, sin tenerte cerca, sin siquiera poder escuchar tu voz, sin poder verte más que a través de las tantas y tantas fotografías que guardan los miles de recuerdos que construimos juntas. Fotos que, a veces, me pasó viendo horas, tratando de recordar cada momento y volverlos a vivir. Como si pudiera cerrar mis ojos y verte en mis pensamientos. Tratando de recordar tu mirada, aquellos ojos rojos tan dulces y a la vez penetrantes que siempre he amado, tu hermosa sonrisa que era capaz de darme paz aún en los momentos más difíciles, tu dulce aroma que inequívocamente me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa, y tu calidez siempre presente. Y así, me duermo cada noche, rogando soñar contigo, y despierto cada mañana, suplicando que todo aquello sea realidad y no sólo un sueño.

Admito que hay noches en las que siento que no puedo más, que todas las barreras emocionales que he construido a mí alrededor en cualquier momento se derrumbarían. Mi imagen diaria es sólo una fachada a través de la cual pocos pueden ver, porque a pesar de mi sonrisa, Hayate y Vivio-chan, quienes me conocen más que nadie, saben que se oculta la tristeza detrás de mis ojos.

Si no fuera por el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos y la compañía de nuestra pequeña Vivio-chan, la soledad hubiera sido aún más terrible. E insoportable.

Sin embargo, hay días, unos peores que otros, en los que siento la soledad a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente. Recordé mi infancia, cuando yo era una niña pequeña y toda mi familia tenía que cuidar a mi papá, que se encontraba en el hospital, sin despertar. Aunque estaba rodeada del amor de mi familia, yo estaba sola… Y dejé de sentirme así el día que te conocí. Porque podremos estar rodeados de muchas personas que nos aman y a quienes amamos. Pero sólo una persona puede llenar ese vacío en nuestro corazón. Y esa persona eres tu Fate-chan. Debo admitir que siempre pensé que tú llenabas ese vacío porque eras mi mejor amiga. Pero qué equivocada estaba…

Hoy es un día como esos, especial para mí, en los que paso gran parte de mi tiempo como si estuviera hablando mentalmente contigo. Quisiera creer que escuchas mis pensamientos y los sentimientos que te expreso. Todos los días platico contigo.

Vivio-chan ahora no está. Ayer en la noche la dejé en casa de unas amigas de la escuela. Harán una pijamada. Ella no quería ir puesto que no deseaba dejarme sola, sin embargo le dije que así como cumplía con sus deberes escolares, también debía de cumplir con sus deberes como una chica normal, y eso significa salir y divertirse. Nuestra hija ha crecido, Fate-chan. Se está convirtiendo en una chica hermosa, inteligente, excelente maga, y lo más importante, en una buena persona. Muchos dicen que tiene mi alegría, pero muchos más decimos que tiene tu bondad. Y a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo, para Vivio-chan sigues muy presente. No hay día en el que no piense en ti. Sin embargo, sé que hay noches en las cuales, como yo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, ella llora por ti. Porque te extraña. Y es que… ¿Quién no te iba a extrañar? ¿Quién, si has cambiado la vida de todo aquel que te ha conocido? Todos te extrañamos, Fate-chan. Yo, la que más…

Es extraño levantarse un día de vacaciones y preparar desayuno para una persona. Es extraño acostarse en la cama y percatarse de que estoy sola. Es extraño recostarse en el sofá a ver una película y darse cuenta que no hay con quien compartirla. Hasta en las cosas más sencillas y cotidianas tu ausencia me duele. Y mientras más me doy cuenta de ello, más difícil se hace respirar.

Y justo cuando siento esa opresión en el pecho, tomo entre mis ese crucifijo que me regalaste, el cual siempre llevo colgando de una delgada cadena alrededor de mi cuello. Y cada vez que hago esto me pregunto… ¿Por qué un crucifijo, qué estas tratando de decirme?

El día lentamente va pasando, mientras yo, aun estando de vacaciones, procuro distraer un poco mi mente. Debo admitir que ya he limpiado cerca de tres veces toda la casa y que he repasado mis pendientes para cuando vuelva al trabajo unas cuatro. No pareciera que estuviera tomándome el día relajadamente. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No estoy tomándome el día relajadamente.

Quizás debería hacer algo tan común y relajante como tomar un largo baño de espuma, encender la tele, o ver una película comiendo palomitas. Pero hasta esas actividades tan simples se sienten extrañas sin ti.

El sol casi se oculta, un día más en esta soledad poco a poco termina… ¿Cuándo llegará el último día sin ti?

Y tal pareciera que así se iría este día tan tranquilo, durante el cual la tristeza y la nostalgia se hicieron presentes, mientras mis recuerdos y pensamientos no te abandonaron ni un solo momento.

Hasta que de repente, una pantalla se abrió ante mí.

"¡Nanoha-chan!"

"¡Hola Hayate-chan!"

Definitivamente no esperaba una llamada de Hayate-chan, quizás de Vivio-chan para avisarme de algo, pero no de Hayate.

"¡Que gusto escucharte! Estaba a punto de comenzar a ver una película. ¿Te gustaría venir y la vemos juntas?"

"No hay tiempo para eso ahora"

"Me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?"

Esto no puede ser algo bueno… Se le nota en el tono de la voz…

"Acabo de recibir un reporte urgente. Un grupo de magos rebeles fue descubierto en la ciudad mientras transportaban de manera ilegal Lost Logias, la policía los descubrió y están tratando de capturarlos, pero esto va más allá de sus capacidades. Solicitaron apoyo de TSAB puesto que las Lost Logia son asuntos de nuestra jurisdicción, Lindy-san se comunicó conmigo y me pidió que tu y yo fuéramos para tratar de controlar esta situación antes de que se salga por completo de control y civiles inocentes puedan resultar heridos".

¿Afuera es un caos, y yo pensando en ver películas?

"Está bien Hayate-chan, por favor, transfiere las coordenadas a Rasing Heart y…"

Debía ir lo más pronto posible.

"Espera, solicitaré que remuevan las restricciones a tu nivel de magia para que puedas pelear adecuadamente."

¿Realmente sería necesario?

"No Hayate-chan, no es necesario, está bien así".

Hayate-chan se extrañó por mi respuesta, mucho, así que guardó silencio por un momento, como esperando a que recapacitara y cambiara de opinión. Realmente no creía que fuera necesario, además, después de que TSAB me castigara por desobedecer órdenes directas… ¿Realmente me dejarían pelear sin ningún tipo de restricción a mi magia? Oficialmente TSAB no me había castigado de esa manera… Gracias a ti, Fate-chan.

Y al recordar tu nombre y el sacrificio que hiciste por mí, una vez más sentí esa terrible opresión en mi pecho, así que sujete fuertemente aquel crucifijo y no pude hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos, para que ninguna lágrima traviesa se escapara…

Hayate-chan debió notar la expresión de mi rostro.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Nanoha-chan, realmente te encuentras bien?"

Levanté el rostro, y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Por favor transfiere las coordenadas."

¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo a tu manera, Fate-chan, por qué?

"Está bien Nanoha-chan… Pero por favor… Ten mucho cuidado."

Rápidamente Hayate-chan transfirió las coordenadas a Raising Heart y tan pronto la pantalla desapareció, activé mi Barrier Jacket y salí volando por el balcón a toda velocidad.

En unos pocos minutos llegué al centro de la ciudad. Poco a poco descendí… Y el lugar era un pandemónium. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

La policía superaba ampliamente al enemigo en número, pero era superada en poder. Sus armas convencionales no significaban nada ante ataques mágicos tanto ofensivos como defensivos de ese nivel.

Analizando brevemente la situación mientras descendía, aterricé cerca del oficial encargado de dirigir las acciones. Pude notar como la vida regresaba a sus ojos al verme, ya que TSAB había mandado refuerzos. Rápidamente me explicó toda la situación y me dijo que tenían acorralado a ese grupo de magos. Los magos no se atrevían a escapar por temor a que la carga que llevaban resultara dañada y se volviera inestable, pero sus ataques poco a poco iban mermando las fuerzas de la policía y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lograran escapar.

Era una situación complicada. ¿Qué debíamos hacer?

Ojalá estuvieras conmigo, Fate-chan…

Mientras seguíamos hablando de la situación, repentinamente una centella, aparentemente inofensiva, fue lanzada al aire. Y todos se quedaron observándola.

"¡Cubran sus ojos, no la miren!"

Pero mi advertencia llegó demasiado tarde.

Era una bomba de luz, un hechizo mágico muy sencillo, pero capaz de cegar completamente a toda persona que la estuviera mirando fijamente al momento de la explosión.

En un acto reflejo, logré cubrir mis ojos. Y pude percatarme como un par de magos aprovechaban la distracción generada para escapar volando a toda prisa con el cargamento que llevaban. Uno de los dos cargaba un cofre de color negro. Seguramente ahí dentro estaban las Lost Logias.

Y al segundo siguiente de haberme percatado de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, salí disparada detrás de ellos.

Los magos se dieron cuenta de que los seguía, pero el hecho de llevar carga extra los hacía un poco más lentos, así que a pesar de sus esfuerzos pude alcanzarlos.

No tenían escapatoria, sabían que no podrían contra mí, menos con esa carga tan inestable entre las manos. Todo parecía tan fácil, demasiado fácil, pero…

En otra situación quizás esto no hubiera pasado. Probablemente si no estuviera tan distraída y dispersa el día de hoy. Si no me hubiera confiado desde un principio, si no hubiera subestimado esta misión. Si no hubiera estado tan pensativa y ensimismada en mi dolor como para no darme cuenta de sutiles detalles a mí alrededor…

Quizás me hubiera percatado de un tercer mago que se encontraba detrás de mí…

Y con un golpe seco, brutal, me dio por la espalda. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Mi cuerpo salió literalmente disparado hacía el primer edificio que se atravesó en mi camino, abriéndose paso entre las paredes y ventanas del mismo, mientras los otros dos magos escapaban.

El impacto fue catastrófico. Recuperándome poco a poco, logré abrir mis ojos. La destrucción en ese lugar era increíble. No podía creer que con un solo golpe, ese hombre pudiera lanzar mi cuerpo de esa forma y causar toda esta destrucción. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras y afortunadamente estaba vacío. Nadie más resultaría herido. Si hubiera estado una persona aquí, difícilmente seguiría con vida.

Desde el principio todo esto fue una trampa. Sabían que había un mago de TSAB entre la policía y que no se dejaría engañar fácilmente por una bomba de luz. Así que había que engañarlo. Y lo lograron…

Como pude y a pesar del dolor que se hacía presente, me obligué a ponerme de pie antes de que aquel mago me atacara en una posición tan vulnerable. No podía ver claramente, el polvo levantado por los escombros nublaba mi vista, y peor aún, afectaba mis pulmones. Comencé a toser sin remedio mientras trataba de controlar esos espasmos. Lo último que quería era informar a ese mago sobre mi posición. Sin embargo, de poco o nada sirvió mi esfuerzo.

Escuché un grito a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me puse en posición de alerta y giré mi cuerpo, para encontrarme frente a frente con esa persona, que se encontraba lista y dispuesta para matarme.

El mago se abalanzó contra mí…

"Protection"

Raising Heart reaccionó y el choque de energías fue descomunal. Y ahí me encontraba luchando contra un ataque frontal de ese mago. La energía expulsada destruía aún más ese lugar. Resistía fuertemente, y a cada gramo más de resistencia por mi parte, el mago duplicaba sus esfuerzos por darme ese golpe letal. Este mago en realidad no es tan fuerte, su nivel de magia es AA+, superando el mío actualmente. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Hayate-chan, definitivamente podría derrotarlo fácilmente. Pero cometí un terrible error.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pude llegar a este punto?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, lo hubiera vencido. Si hubiera estado más atenta y concentrada en esta lucha. ¿Pero por qué tenía que pasar esto hoy, precisamente hoy, que soy yo quien se encuentra tan débil?

Finalmente, el daño físico en mi cuerpo se hizo presente. Y ya no pude más.

Y el mago hizo trizas mi defensa…

Mi cuerpo fue lanzado violentamente hacia atrás y golpeado contra la pared, en medio de un estruendo ensordecedor para mí, una nube de polvo y escombros aún más densa y un muy fuerte golpe. Mientras el dolor, aún más agudo, sólo hacía empeorar.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, tomando aire a bocanadas a causa del agotamiento y forzando mis ojos a estar abiertos. El cuerpo me dolía, aún más si era posible, sin embargo, no le daría el gusto de escuchar mis quejidos. Entonces pude oir la respiración agitada de ese mago mientras paso a paso se iba acercando a mí ¿Debía rendirme ante el dolor y solo cerrar los ojos para no sufrir más, ni física ni emocionalmente?

Instintivamente tomé a Raising Heart, aún no la soltaba de mi fuerte agarre, ni la soltaría, pasara lo que pasara. No me rendiría tan fácil.

Poco a poco abría mis ojos, mientras sostenía débilmente a Raising Heart delante de mí, a modo de defensa. Lucharía hasta el final. La adrenalina corría por mis venas.

Sin embargo, el exceso de confianza y la falta de concentración los pagaría muy caros.

¿Qué pensarías de mi Fate-chan?

Quizás lo que yo misma pienso de mí. Que no fui suficientemente fuerte. Que fui muy débil. Y que cometí muchos errores.

¿Me reprenderías por ello, verdad?

¿Me dirías que no pongo en práctica mis enseñanzas, verdad?

Y no sólo harías eso. También me protegerías. Como yo a ti. Pero quizás es que simplemente, a pesar de haberme engañado tanto tiempo, no aprendí a estar sola, a estar sin ti.

Lo siento Fate-chan… Me equivoqué... Lo hice todo muy mal…

El mago levantó su arma. ¿Por dónde vendría el golpe final?

¿Acaso todo va a terminar simplemente así?

¿Sin verte aunque fuera una vez más?

No… no quiero… ¡No quiero!

¡Este no es el fin, este no será el fin!

Lucharé… ¡Hasta el final!... ¡Fate-chan!

"¡Raising Heart!"

Escuché un gran estruendo.

Sin embargo, el golpe final nunca llegó…

Y fue cuando escuché esa familiar voz metálica…

"Defenser"

El mago salió expulsado por la fuerza de su propio ataque.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos…

"Scythe Form"

Y simplemente no podía creerlo…

"¡Mago, déjala!"

Esto no puede…

"Porque ella es…"

Estar pasando…

"¡La mujer que amo!"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, por favor, no me maten. Así que hasta el próximo capítulo. Y si gustan, no olviden dejar review XD.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	17. Trinity Cross II

Hola a todos ^^.

Bueno, segundo arco, segundo capítulo. Sé que comenté que faltaba poco y que actualizaría más seguido, pero se me atravesaron vacaciones, viajes, más vacaciones, más viajes, Navidad, Año Nuevo, tesis (cofcof que igual no he avanzado cofcof) etc., etc., etc. Y ahora que empieza el año, y viendo que últimamente han llegado algunos reviews pidiendo la continuación, decidí aprovechar y comenzar a escribir. Por cierto, para los que notaron que el final del capítulo anterior se parece mucho a cierta escena de A's, no fue coincidencia, fue hecho con toda la intención del mundo. Y es que como diría en estos casos, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Fate siempre estará ahí para proteger a Nanoha, ¿o no?

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Trinity Cross_

_(II)_

"¡Mago, déjala!"

Esto no puede…

"Porque ella es…"

Estar pasando…

"¡La mujer que amo!"

No puede ser… Es ella… Es ella…

¡Fate-chan!

El corazón comenzaba a golpear violentamente contra mi pecho y el tiempo se detuvo. Simple y sencillamente no podía creer lo que pasaba ante a mis ojos.

¿Era verdad? ¿O era una ilusión creada por mis enormes deseos de verla otra vez?

Sin embargo, a veces, aunque la razón dicte una cosa, el corazón grita otra.

Y mi corazón me decía a gritos que era ella.

Su larga cabellera rubia, mucho más larga de lo que antes era, su figura esbelta, inclusive su aroma.

Podría recordar cada detalle de su presencia, hasta el más mínimo, así hubieran pasado mil años. Sin embargo, es mucho más hermosa de lo que la recuerdo.

Entonces, pude sentir una luz en mi ser, una pequeña pero constante llama que había estado ahí todo el tiempo tranquila e impasible, comenzar a arder con ferocidad. Y esa llama me iba consumiendo más y más, hasta ir tomando posesión de toda mi alma. Era como arrojar leña al fuego, como si el sentimiento por ella, apaciguado durante estos años, renaciera y ardiera de nuevo simplemente con verla otra vez. Fue como enamorarme de ella, una vez más.

Y en ese momento me quedé completamente paralizada. Mi mente le ordenaba a mi cuerpo levantarse, le pedía una y otra vez que se moviese, por que moría por correr a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente, prometiéndole a ella y jurándome a mí misma que nunca jamás la volvería a dejar ir. Una lucha interna tenía lugar en mi ser. Quería abrazarla, pero el cuerpo no me reaccionaba. Aún no salía del asombro de ver a la persona que soñé tantas noches, que desee tantas veces volver a tener enfrente de mí. Es como si, de la nada, mi más profundo sueño, mi más anhelado deseo, se hiciera realidad, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si mi mente aún se negara a creer esa dulce realidad con tal de no romper en mil pedazos mi corazón en caso de ser todo esto una simple y cruel ilusión. Amor, felicidad, alegría, dolor, tristeza, duda, miedo, paz, esperanza, fé… Todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaron en mí al mismo tiempo y se llevaron mis fuerzas para ir y lanzarme en sus brazos. Y mientras más me convencía de que ella era real, aún seguía pareciendo tan irreal, ya que todo parecía como si algún tipo de magia extraña la hubiera colocado ahí frente a mí, arriesgando su vida mientras salvaba la mía. Fate-chan una vez más me había salvado. La vida es cíclica.

Mientras yo me encontraba perdida en esa espiral de sentimientos y luchaba por encontrar el control de mis emociones, ella en ningún momento giró su rostro para mirarme, ya que no podía perder de vista al enemigo ni un segundo, así como tampoco me dirigió una sola palabra.

Pero no era necesario. Quizás esté loca, pero juro que puedo oír latir su corazón al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Sé que ella y yo estamos conectadas, más allá de las palabras o simples miradas.

Aun así, yo deseaba correr hacia ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para nunca, nunca jamás, dejarla ir. Y susurrarle al oído todos estos sentimientos que día a día he guardado dentro de mi corazón durante todos estos años. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. Apenas y lograba parpadear.

Sé que todo lo que ocurrió después pasó en segundos, pero para mí fue como si pasara un largo tiempo.

Repentinamente, Fate-chan desapareció y atacó al enemigo. Yo estaba sorprendida, tanto que prácticamente perdí la capacidad de parpadear. Sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos, sus ataques mucho más fuertes y sus movimientos mucho más fluidos. Tenía dificultad para seguir sus movimientos, a pesar de conocerlos y haberlos visto tantas veces. Definitivamente no era el mismo estilo de combate que yo recordaba.

¿Qué te ocurrió, Fate-chan?

El enemigo rápidamente se vio superado por el imparable ataque de Fate-chan, no atinaba a detener sus ataques y uno a uno los golpes de ella acertaban en el blanco, así que aquel mago, tan pronto vio una oportunidad, salió volando de ahí. Y Fate-chan fue tras de él.

Hasta ese momento logré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo e inmediatamente traté de seguirlos, pero al ponerme de pie, mi tobillo derecho falló y no pude levantarme. Creo que me lo había torcido. Traté de volar pero ya había utilizado toda mi magia para defenderme, así que no pude seguirlos.

Así que lo único que pude ver fue un relámpago dorado cortando cualquier vía de escape que el mago decidiera tomar. Era increíble, Fate-chan era infinitamente mucho más veloz que aquel mago. Y bastante más rápida de lo que ella misma era antes.

¿Por qué?

Repentinamente todo había terminado. En una pequeña distracción del mago, Fate-chan se colocó detrás de él y le asestó un buen golpe, dejándolo inconsciente. En ese momento Raising Herat me avisó que Hayate había llegado con refuerzos y ella misma detuvo a los magos que se habían llevado las Lost Logias.

La situación había sido resuelta. Y mi vida salvada, una vez más, por Fate-chan.

Y al pensar en ella, repentinamente subí la mirada y pude ver como se aproximaba volando hacía mí.

Ella estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca. Sólo entonces mi cuerpo recuperó sus fuerzas, por un corto momento, y sin importarme el dolor de mi pierna corrí hacia ella, tan sólo unos pocos pasos ya que ni siquiera podía ponerme en pie.

Pero precisamente en el momento que me sentía caer, ella ya estaba ahí.

Finalmente, después de estos años, la soledad, el dolor y la tristeza que me consumieron, las noches enteras en vela o llena de lágrimas, tantos días extrañándote, añorándote, necesitándote, todo ello quedaba atrás.

Ella y yo nos encontramos en un abrazo. El más fuerte, el más profundo, una bienvenida después de años de una agonía que pareció eterna. Lágrimas traviesas de felicidad comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

En mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo era ahora.

Y sé que tú también lo eras, tu corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el mío no podía estarme mintiendo.

"¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan!... Yo…

"Nanoha… Finalmente…"

Ninguna de las dos atinaba a decir una sola palabra. Tantas sentimientos qué decirnos y sin poder ser capaz de decírnoslos.

"¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Esta vez no es un sueño, verdad? ¿Realmente se trata de ti?" Por todos los dioses, dime que esto no es un sueño.

"No Nanoha, no es un sueño. Yo también quiero creer que no lo es. Sé que no lo es."

"Fate-chan… Por fin..."

"Por fin estamos juntas."

Me aferraba con más y más fuerza a ella, como si pudieran arrebatármela en cualquier momento.

"Pero, ¿cómo, Fate-chan? ¿Cómo?"

"Akane, Akane Ducati. No descansó ni un solo día durante todo este tiempo hasta que logró una reducción a mi condena. Agotó todos los recursos posibles hasta que consiguió mi libertad".

"Debo hablar con ella para agradecerle infinitamente por todo…"

"Nanoha, espera…"

Vi el dolor asomarse en sus ojos. Yo comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

"Nanoha… Akane Ducati… está muerta."

No puede ser posible…

Esa joven, que tanto nos ayudó y por quien Fate-chan esta finalmente a mi lado… ¿Está muerta? Pero…

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Los Lost Logias, Nanoha."

¿Acaso se refería las Lost Logias que acabamos de recuperar?

"El siguiente día al que Akane-san logró mi libertad, planeábamos regresar a Midchilda lo más pronto posible en una nave que llevaba un cargamento de Lost Logias encontradas en otro planeta. Yo deseaba regresar cuanto antes a Midchilda, sin embargo, antes de partir surgieron algunos inconvenientes, había que hacer cierto papeleo que no podía esperar para que mi libertad se hiciera oficial. Yo quería que tú te enteraras cuanto antes de que pronto nos volveríamos a ver y ella me dijo que podía irse en esa misma nave para llegar antes y avisarte, así como para preparar todo para mi llegada. Y así fue… Yo me quedé y ella partió en esa nave…"

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

"Nadie sabía que un espía se había infiltrado en la nave para robar las Lost Logias..."

No puede ser…

"Aquel espía asesinó a todos los guardias que custodiaban la cámara donde estaban resguardadas las Lost Logias y logró sustraerlas todas. Minutos después, otro guardia fue a la cámara y al ver a todos muertos, emitió la alerta. Justo en el momento que el espía trataba de abandonar la nave, lo descubrieron, y al verse encerrado, activó el poder de una de ellas para crear una distracción y poder escapar."

Se detuvo unos segundos, mientras notaba lo difícil que era para ella decirme lo que había pasado. La miré dulcemente a los ojos.

"La Lost Logia se salió de control y causó una explosión… Hubo muchos heridos y comenzó la evacuación de la nave para poner a salvo a todos... Minutos antes de que todos estuvieran a salvo fuera de la nave, la Lost Logia liberó todo su poder y…"

Repentinamente se detuvo… No pudo decirme las últimas palabras, pero con su mirada me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber… La nave había sido destruida por el poder de las Lost Logias.

"Akane-san no abandonó la nave. Las últimas personas que la vieron informaron que ella estaba ayudando a evacuar a los demás y se negó a irse hasta que el último de los heridos fuera rescatado."

Me quedé en silencio… Fate-chan bajó su rostro y de alguna forma, pude sentir su dolor. Lentamente tomé su mano, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí con ella, y la llevé hacia mi corazón. Entonces ella me miró a los ojos.

"Nanoha… ¿Tu sabías quien era realmente Akane Ducati, verdad?"

"Sí…" Lo sabía, Lindy-san me había explicado todo lo sucedido días después de que Fate-chan se marchara.

"Sin importar su origen, ella se convirtió en una gran amiga. Akane-san era mi único contacto con el mundo exterior, ni a ella ni a mí se nos permitía hablar con nadie sobre mi situación. Hacerlo suponía poner en peligro todo el trabajo que ella estaba haciendo. Me dio esperanzas para salir de ahí cuando todos decían que no había nada por hacer. Y no sólo me dio esperanzas, sino que logró hacer lo que todos afirmaban que era imposible. Ella me prometió que pronto volvería a estar contigo y cumplió su promesa. Por ello, estaré agradecida con Akane-san eternamente."

Nuevamente guardó silencio, yo sabía lo doloroso que era para Fate-chan...

"Ella tenía familia. ¿Sabes? Estaba casada y tenía una niña pequeña… Siempre me hablaba ella…"

"¿Su familia ya lo sabe, verdad?" No pude evitar imaginarme a una niña tan pequeña como Vivio, y el dolor que ha de sentir al saber que nunca más volverá a ver a su madre. Sé que Fate-chan pensó en lo mismo. De alguna forma pude sentirlo…

"Sí. Los sobrevivientes que llegaron a Midchilda rápidamente informaron de lo sucedido y TSAB envío a un oficial para dar la noticia a su familia. Al día siguiente, una nave salió rumbo al planeta donde estuve exiliada y me informaron de lo sucedido. También pidieron mi colaboración, a pesar de la situación tan delicada en la que me encontraba, ya que inteligencia de TSAB se había enterado de que esas Lost Logias tenían como destino Midchilda y no querían que nuevamente ocurriera una tragedia. Fue así como regresé inmediatamente para ayudar a capturar a esos magos y poder verte lo más pronto posible. Tenía que hacerlo. Por culpa de ellos, Akane…"

Tiernamente, llevé la mano de Fate-chan hacia mi mejilla para hacerle sentir que no la abandonaría en su dolor.

"Pero…"

¿Pero?

"No creí verte aquí, Nanoha… No esperaba verte aquí, en medio de toda esta situación... Nadie estaba enterado de que yo venía, ni siquiera mi madre, todo ocurrió tan rápido… Sin embargo, cuando te sentí cerca, no podía creerlo, finalmente, después de tantos años te volvería a ver. Era como si el sueño que tenía todas las noches finalmente se hubiera hecho realidad. Estaba tan feliz… Entonces me percaté de que estabas en peligro, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensarlo y ya estaba luchando contra ese mago. No permitiría que ellos también te hicieran daño..."

"Fate-chan… yo…"

Yo… No sabía que decir…

"Hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte, contarte, explicarte… Pero simplemente no encuentro las palabras. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Te veo tan diferente, pero sin embargo, sigues siendo tú… ¿Cómo…?"

Fate-chan llevó un dedo hasta mis labios para silenciarme. Me sentía completamente abrumada, tantas sensaciones, todas al mismo tiempo.

"Yo igual quisiera contarte mil cosas, todo lo que no te he dicho y no pude decirte en estos años, Nanoha... Pero ahora, tenemos todo el tiempo…"

Sí, yo sé que ahora tenemos todo el tiempo, incluso el que ya se nos ha negado, tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para decirnos todas las palabras de amor que no han sido dichas.

Fate-chan tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó hacia sus labios. Y dulcemente depositó un beso en ella.

"Regresé, Nanoha…."

Me miró muy fijamente a los ojos, mientras yo me perdía en los de ella…

"Y nunca más te volveré a perder…"

Sabía lo que pasaría. Después de tantos años… ¿Había cambiado algo? Mi respiración se fue agitando, mientras respiraba en sus labios a la vez que podía sentir su respiración en los míos. Era como si ambas estuviéramos dudando, pero sé que ambas lo deseábamos. Ahora ya no tenía miedo. Después de perderla... Nunca más volvería a dudar de este sentimiento...

"Te amo Fate..."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Nanoha. Mi Nanoha…"

Una confesión de amor. Sin el sabor amargo de una despedida. Una confesión de amor, que nos abría un nuevo mundo.

Y al cerrar mis ojos, lo que pude sentir fueron sus dulces labios acariciando tiernamente los míos…

Lo que comenzó como un simple y tierno beso cada vez fue tornándose en algo más.

Después de estos años tan lejos, nos necesitábamos tanto la una a la otra…

Sentí la llama dentro de mí volver a arder, con mucha más intensidad que antes. Así como la necesidad y la urgencia de expresarle todos mis sentimientos a través de ese beso.

Porque un beso es hablar con los labios, sin mencionar una sola palabra…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, no tenía pensado publicar tan pronto puesto que necesitaba pensar qué cosas poner en este capítulo y qué poner en el otro, pero perdí una apuesta con mi novia sobre un acontecimiento del anime Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien, que según yo no había pasado, y según ella sí había pasado, y sí pasó. En fin, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Y si gustan, no olviden dejar review XD.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	18. Trinity Cross III

Hola a todos ^^.

Bueno, segundo arco, tercer capítulo. Actualización mucho más rápida de lo normal. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy se cumplen cinco años (¡WTF! ¿Cinco? De verdad que eres lenta Scarlet…) desde que comencé a escribir este fic. Soy un poco sensible con las fechas, pongámoslo así. Como justificación por haber tardado tanto, puedo decir que… No, realmente no puedo decir nada, solo que comencé este fic cuando terminaba mi carrera (aún recuerdo cuando llevaba mi laptop a la facultad y escribía en clases) y hoy en día trabajo en lo que pensé desde la carrera (y ahora escribo desde la compu del trabajo). Las cosas han cambiado enormemente en estos cinco años. Bueno, en este capítulo tendrá los POV tanto de Nanoha como de Fate, ya que pasarán cosas que sólo pueden narrarse desde el punto de vista de cada una. También quisiera mencionar que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. O más bien debería decir, el último, porque en éste prácticamente concluye la historia. Después de este capítulo, ya no hay mucho que contar, pero si hay cosas muy importantes que decir. Y eso podrán apreciarlo en el tercer y último arco de esta historia, con el cual pondremos el punto final. Sólo puedo adelantar que la canción de se arco si pertenece a la banda sonora de MSLN. Por cierto, recomendaría que tengan listo en el playlist la canción "Trinity Cross" de Nana Mizuki (me fascina esa canción), ending de Rosario+Vampiro, sólo para darle un poquito más de intensidad a la historia, jejeje (las letras en cursiva son la traducción al español de la letra, traducción que no hice yo, aclaro).

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Trinity Cross_

_(III)_

Y de repente, ya estaba en Midchilda…

Con Nanoha, como tantas noches soñé.

No podía creer que Nanoha finalmente estuviera aquí conmigo. Ni un solo segundo despegué mi vista de ella, puesto que trataba de convencerme de que realmente estaba aquí, que en verdad estaba sujetando su mano, que por fin llegaríamos a casa, juntas… Y que realmente ese beso había pasado.

Soñarlo tantas veces no era absolutamente nada comparado a sentirlo de verdad.

Nada más llegar y sin saber cómo, muchas personas ya sabían de mi arribo.

Mi madre, mi hermano, Amy-san, Hayate-chan, Arf, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira, e inclusive Yuno-kun, después de lo que les hice… Todos estaban aquí.

Nanoha bajó primero de la nave que nos llevó hasta TSAB y me extendió la mano para que también bajara de ella. La sonrisa de Nanoha relucía resplandeciente. Pocas veces la había visto sonreír así, con una felicidad tan plena, que con sólo ver esa sonrisa, hasta la noche más fría se transformaría en una cálida y hermosa noche de estrellas.

Felizmente y con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de ella, tomé su mano y bajé. Mi sorpresa aún era enorme al ver a todos ahí.

Al bajar y salír de mi ensoñación, mi madre se acercó rápidamente a mí. Yo no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla fuertemente y refurgiarme en sus brazos. Necesitaba esa calidez que sólo una verdadera madre puede dar. Abrazarla de nuevo se sentía como estar a salvo. Le dije que la había extrañando y necesitado mucho. Su consejo y sus palabras de aliento siempre dulces me hicieron falta. En ningún momento dejó decirme cuánto me amaba y lo importante que yo era para ella.

Después Hayate-chan se acercó y la abracé. Tener lejos a una de mis mejores amigas, sabiendo el daño que le hice, me hizo sentir desolada y culpable. Inclusive extrañé sus bromas, sus chistes y demás, así yo fuera la víctima principal de todos ellos. A veces no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido.

Y me tocó aprenderlo de la manera difícil.

Si bien sentía mucha alegría por este reencuentro ¿Cómo pudieron enterarse tan rápido? Mi madre y la misma Hayate se dieron cuenta de mi sorpresa porque no pudieron evitar dirigirse una mirada cómplice. De alguna forma se habían enterado. Sobre todo porque es casi imposible ocultarles algo. Empezando por mis sentimientos hacía Nanoha del que ellas se percataron mucho antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta.

Todos me recibieron con un caluroso abrazo, y yo no podía hacer más que decirles cuánto los había extrañado y cuánto lamentaba haberles hecho daño.

No habrá nunca palabras suficientes para expresarles todo el arrepentimiento. Pero pedir perdón era un buen comienzo.

Sin embargo, en medio de tanta alegría, no veía a mi Vivio-chan. Nanoha al percatarse de mi desencantó, intuyó que era lo que podía estarme faltando y me explicó que mi pequeña estaba en la escuela y que aún no era su hora de salida. Admito que me entristecí un poco al no verla, pero me sentía orgullosa de que mi niña siguiera estudiando para convertirse en una poderosa maga y cumplir su sueño.

Pero mi desilución no duró mucho tiempo, ya que repentinamente pude escuchar mi nombre de una voz que reconocía muy bien y que jamás podría olvidar.

Al girarme, pude ver a mi pequeña corriendo hacía mi, aún con su uniforme de la escuela y su maleta llena de libros, la cual arrojó para poder correr más rápido y lanzarse a mis brazos.

Vivio-chan no dejaba de llorar mientras decía mi nombre una y otra vez. Yo la abrazaba fuertemente, como si alguien pudiera arrebatarmela intespestivamente, pero a diferencia de la última vez que nos vimos, sabía que esta vez nadie nos separaría. De la misma forma que mi madre hiciera conmigo, no dejaba de decirle a Vivio ni un sólo momento cuánto la amaba y lo importante que es para mí. La había extrañado muchísimo. Ahora entendía lo que debió haber sentido mi madre cuando nos separaron por tanto tiempo. No hubo un sólo día que no pensara en mi niña. Todos los días recordaba su sonrisa y sus pequeños brazos cuando rodeaban mi cuello y la felicidad que me hacía sentir, así como ese deseo de protegerla. Ahora estaba aquí con ella y podría verla crecer.

Mi pequeña me pidió que nunca más me volviera a separar de ella. Yo cumpliría esa promesa. Y mientras las dos estábamos en esa pequeña burbuja de alegría, pude sentir como Nanoha se aproximaba a nosotras y nos rodeaba con sus brazos.

No sólo había recuperado mi vida. También recuperé a mi familia.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro y ahora me encontraba en el cuartel de TSAB, a unos pocos kilómetros del lugar que consideraba mi hogar, y ya no a varios años luz. Desde que llegué y por unos días más, no podría pasar la noche en nuestro departamento, pero saber que sólo era cuestión de poco tiempo para regresar, me hacía infinitamente feliz. Nada podía borrarme la sonrisa de los labios.

Si bien de ninguna forma estaba prisionera y ya me encontraba en libertad, TSAB me solicitó amablemente que habitara de manera temporal uno de los cuartos designados para las tropas, mientras mi situación y mi estancia en el planeta como una persona libre se regularizaban. Después de todo, había salido libre tres años antes, contrariando todos los pronósticos, gracias a Akane. Y ya había pasado una semana desde que comencé a vivir aquí. A veces la burocracia puede ser muy lenta. Pero la espera pronto terminaría. Moría por regresar a aquel lugar que llevaba años compartiendo con Nanoha y hablar con ella. Es decir, las veces que ella había venido a verme pudimos hablar, poco, pero lo más importante. Sin embargo, tanto ella como yo necesitábamos estar completamente a solas, para contarnos absolutamente todo. A pesar de amarla como mujer, Nanoha nunca dejaría de ser mi mejor amiga.

Además, no sólo necesitaríamos contarnos muchas cosas, sino que también era muy necesario hablar de algo importante para las dos. Y eso era hablar de nuestros sentimientos…

Extrañamente tenía un poco de temor ante la llegada de ese momento. Porque a partir de entonces, Nanoha dejaría de ser mi amiga para convertirse en algo más. Entonces, cambiarían nuestras vidas.

No dejaba de parecer increíble. Era casi irreal pensar que lo que tanto imaginé durante años finalmente había ocurrido. Ahora nos amábamos, y cada una estaba perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos de la otra.

Estaba muy ansiosa, siempre soñé con el día en que pudiera gritarle al mundo mis sentimientos y que ella los correspondiera. Pero que ese día finalmente esté a punto de llegar, no hacía nada más que ponerme nerviosa. Puesto que no sólo le declararía a Nanoha lo que siento por ella, sino que también yo haría algo más…

Y admito que me he pasado toda esta semana planeándolo…

-o-

Ese día me levanté de la cama, como todos los domingos que milagrosamente no tenía ninguna actividad agendada (ni siquiera entrenamiento), algo tarde. Bueno está bien, muy tarde. Sucede que la noche anterior había regresado a casa muy tarde después de ver a Fate-chan. Inclusive descativé la alarma de Raising Heart. Vivio-chan no estaba, ya que pasaría el día en casa de Lindy-san. Las oficinas estarían casi vacías, solamente los pocos elementos que están de guardia se quedaban. La mayoría de los empleados de TSAB, que no viven aquí, pasaban este día con sus familias. Yo pasaría el día con Fate-chan. Iría a verla en el cuarto donde estaba viviendo temporalmente. Y no podía estar más feliz porque faltaba muy poco para que ella regresara finalmente.

Después de pasar varios minutos dando vueltas, mientras no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ella y que nuevamente compartiríamos esta enorme cama, que se siente tan fría sin su presencia, decidí levantarme. Pero al poner un pie en el piso, sentí algo que me hacía cosquillas.

Había un pequeño pedazo de papel auto adherible bajo mi planta.

¿Qué hacía un pedazo de papel auto adherible pegado en el piso, a un costado de mi cama?

Mi primer pensamiento fue asustarme. ¿Quién y cómo lo había colocado?

Recordé mi entramiento. Rápidamente pasé mi vista por toda la habitación. Me encontraba completamente sola.

Sin dejar de mirar a todos lados y sin bajar la guardia, lentamente tomé el papel.

Y aquella nota decía algo muy extraño.

"No te asustes. Te conozco. Solamente dirígete hacia tu armario…"

¿Qué?

Pero, pero... ¿Qué?

¿Pero que broma es esta?

No voy a ir a mi armario. ¿Nunca han visto esas películas de terror dónde el asesino ahí se oculta?

El que sea una maga capaz de volar una planeta no significa que no tenga un poquito de miedo… Nada más un poquito.

Lentamente, giré mi rostro para voltear a ver mi armario, con los ojos muy abiertos. En todos los años que llevo viviendo en este departamento, debo admitir que nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan… Común.

Bueno, quizás estoy exagerando. Quizás debería levantarme y asegurarme que no haya nadie ni nada adentro.

Quizás solo debería activar a Raising Heart por protección. Y no por miedo, vale la pena hacer la aclaración.

Sigilosamente me levanté de la cama y puedo asegurar que conté los pasos hasta el armario (!eran 10!), algo que jamás había hecho.

De pronto, ya estaba parada de frente a aquellas puertas de madera. Muy despacio, tomé el picaporte del armario y… Dudé… Luego me dí fuerzas, respiré profundamente, y lo abrí.

¡¿Cómo llegó esto a mi habitación?!

-o-

"Testarossa… ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?" Signum me preguntó. Ella aún dudaba de que esto fuera una buena idea.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te parece buena idea?" Le pregunté mientras arqueaba ligeramente una de mis cejas, de manera algo inquisitiva.

"No, me parece que te ganarás un Starlight Breaker por… enésima ocasión."

"Por favor, no seas tan exagerada. Sinceramente no lo creo. Además después de que haga 'tú ya sabes qué' puedo asegurar que se le olvidará ese detalle"

"¿Y no podías encontrar otra forma más discreta de hacer 'tú ya sabes qué'?

"¡No! ¡Es una ocasión especial! Más bien al contrario, es la mejor forma que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Además, tú sabes que 'eso' lo hago muy bien".

"¿Crees que 'eso' lo haces lo suficientemente bien, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que Nanoha no te lance un Starlight Breaker?"

"Por supuesto. ¿No recuerdas cuando me atreví a hacerlo en Japón, después del incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad y tú estabas presente junto con Shamal, Arf, Yuno y la misma Nanoha? Inclusive tú me dijiste que lo hice demasiado bien y Shamal que su corazón latía fuertemente después de 'eso'. Fue muy lindo de su parte."

"Claro, pero según recuerdo, esa vez fuiste demasiado tímida, inclusive dudabas de tu capacidad…Supongo que la edad te ha dado agallas, Testarossa. Las necesarias como para intentar lo que intentarás ahora."

"Las locuras que uno hace por am…"

"No lo digas por favor…"

"Qué carácter…"

-o-

¿Un vestido?

¿Un vestido?

¿Es esto una broma?

No es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo… ¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mi habitación, asustarme y dejar este hermoso, fino, caro, elegante y deseable vestido de noche?

No es que siempre haya querido uno así, precisamente de ese tono azul tan brillante, y me remordiera la conciencia cada vez que pensaba en comprarlo y gastar semejante cantidad de dinero, suficiente como para acabar con la pobreza en algún país subdesarrollado. Bueno, exageré, pero su precio si llevaba algunos cuantos ceros.

Más me llamó la atención ver que esa hermosa prenda llevaba adherida otra nota…

Nuevamente barrí toda la habitación con mis ojos. Quería estar segura de que nadie viera mi emocio… que estaba desprevenida.

Lentamente la tomé y la leí.

"Póntelo, por favor…"

Póntelo… ¿Y ya? O sea… ¿Y ya?

No, no voy a hacerlo. No quiero. O sea, si quiero. O sea, quién no querría. Pero… ¿Debería? No debería, porque podría ser una trampa y entonces podría ser peligr…

Me lo pondré.

Sólo para ver qué tal me queda, después me lo quito, y ya.

Eso haré. Y nada más.

Tomé el vestido del gancho en el que estaba colgado y lo coloqué sobre la cama. Se veía hermoso. Me despojé de mi pijama y poco a poco fue poniéndomelo, mientras sentía como esa delicada y fina tela se deslizaba por mis brazos y mi cuerpo. También senti que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y se ceñía en mi cintura.

Una vez que me lo puse, caminé hacia el espejo.

Ni mandado a hacer. Simplemente se veía espectacular.

Sobre todo cuando pude percatarme del nada disimulado escote en V que se formaba en medio de un par de tirantes lo suficientemente anchos para cubrir mis hombros y que dejaban mis brazos al descubierto. Casi tanto como mi espalda.

Como me encantaría que Fate-chan me viera así.

Un sonrojo se asomó en mis mejillas al pensar en ella, y en lo que pensaría de este escote.

Entonces se me ocurrió que si quisiera vestirme para ella, un vestido no es nada sin los adecuados accesorios. Así que caminé hacía un tocador cercano, para buscar los accesorios ideales entre los que tenía. Si, sé que mencioné que me quitaría el vestido inmediatamente, pero ver qué accesorios son los que combinan no hace daño a nadie. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Comencé a escoger los aretes y encontré un par perfecto. Ahora necesitaba una gargantilla. Pero no pude encontrar ninguna que me gustara bastante como para enmarcar ese escote. Hasta que recordé algo…

El crucifijo que me regaló Fate-chan.

Hace muchos días que había querido preguntarle por qué me lo regaló. Pero con tantas cosas que habían pasado, ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso.

Entonces, tomé el crucifijo y me lo puse.

Quedaba perfecto, no demasiado corto, no demasiado largo, y su color plateado combinaba perfectamente con mis aretes.

Estaba tan distraída que no me había percatado de que en el tocador había otra nota…

Me quedé estática, pero mi emoción fue más e inmediatamente la tomé para poder leerla.

"Ahora que decidiste colocarte los accesorios… ¿Por qué no te arreglas y después sales del departamento?"

¡¿Qué?!

Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa.

Era como si pudieran predecir cada uno de mis movimientos.

En ese momento, decidí seguir un poco el juego, de todas formas tenía a Raising Heart conmig… ¿Y Raising Heart? Oh, la arrojé en la cama cuando iba a ponerme el vestido…

Será mejor que no me aleje mucho de ella. Quizás alguien planee hacerme pasar por una dama de alta sociedad y secuestrarme para pedir una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Quizás debería dejar de ver tanta televisión.

Comencé a arreglarme, como si me estuviera preparando para una importante ocasión. Ignoro por qué. Ni siquiera sabía quién estaba detrás de todos estos mensajes, aunque varios nombres giraban por mi mente. Desde luego, la lista la encabezaba Hayate-chan. No sería la primera vez que me jugase una broma tan extrema. Y tampoco sería la última...

Peiné mi cabello con calma, mientras seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades. Decidi dejarme el cabello suelto.

Tardé bastante tiempo en terminar. Aún no sé por qué puse tanto énfasis en mi arreglo personal.

Finalmente, terminé y me miré al espejo. Y admito que ni yo misma me reconocía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me arreglaba para una ocasión especial. No es que esta ocasión fuera especial. Está bien, ni siquiera sé lo que es. Pero trataré de averiguarlo.

Escogí cuidadosamente los zapatos que me pondría, después de probarme varios pares, elegí el adecuado, tomé un discreto bolso (que combinara con el atuendo, desde luego) y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí.

Y me sentí la persona más estúpida del mundo...

¿Y ahora qué? No había nada ni nadie alrededor. O al menos eso pensé, hasta que pude escuchar el crujir de un papel a la altura de mis pies.

Sí, adiviné. Otra nota.

La tomé y la leí.

"¿Por qué no caminas hasta la salida del edificio?"

Esta bien, sigamos el juego. Ya qué...

Con mucha calma y aún con duda, cerré la puerta. Y emprendí mi marcha. Todo el lugar estaba vacío. Era obvio que todo estaría desierto en pleno domingo. Si alguien tratara de secuestrarme, nadie escucharía mis gritos… Definitivamente dejaré de ver tanta televisión.

Sin nada de prisa, caminé hasta la salida del edificio. Creó que tardé mucho en arreglarme, puesto que el ocaso estaba comenzando. Sin embargo, no ví nada ni a nadie. Pasé la vista por cada punto bajo mis pies y cerca de mí, pero no había absolutamente ni un sólo papel.

Hasta que me percaté de un elemento muy difícil de encontrar en un lugar como este...

-o-

"¿Vivio-chan, hicisite lo que Fate-mama te pidió?" Le pregunte a mi pequeña ayudante en esta travesura.

"Por supuesto, la abuela y Arf ayudaron a Vivio-chan. Lo hicimos bien." Mi pequeña asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Tiernamente acaricie su cabello.

Arf levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de que todo había salido bien. Mi madre, que también estaba presente, me sonrió muy feliz. Sabía que tenía todo su apoyo. Siempre lo tuve, aun cuando no me diera cuenta.

"Muy bien, ahora sólo habrá que esperar que la princesa haga su aparición…"

-o-

¿Un lirio?

¿Aquí?

Era sumamente extraño ver un lirio en estos pequeños jardines que se extendían fuera del complejo de edificios.

Más extraño era que junto al lirio había otra nota…

Tranquilamente me acerqué para poder admirar la belleza de aquella flor que…

Un momento… Yo he visto una flor así antes…

La vi el día en el que Fate-chan…

¿Acaso esto significa que…? No puede ser…

Con las manos temblorosas tomé ese pequeño trozo de papel entre mis manos. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Respiré muy profundamente… Y lo leí.

"Perdóname por hacerte esperar, te prometo que esta será la última vez. ¿Recuerdas este lirio? Hace algún tiempo esta flor me dio el valor que necesitaba para decirte lo que siento. Y una vez más, necesitaré ese valor. Por favor, ve al gran salón. Te estaré esperando.- F."

¿Fate-chan? ¿Fate-chan es quién me ha dejado todos estos mensajes? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no reconocí su letra desde el principio? Qué despistada puedo ser… Pero… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Ahora toda la situación cambiaba. Esto dejó de ser una pequeña broma. Comenzaba a sentirme muy nerviosa. Mis piernas temblaban, no podía controlarlo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía lo que me esperaba como para estar tan nerviosa. Supongo que sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Tranquilamente, aunque por dentro muriera de los nervios, caminaba por los pasillos de TSAB hasta llegar a aquel edificio en el que se encontraba Fate-chan.

Al fondo ví un ascensor. Y decidí subir por él. Por más que en realidad quisiera correr y llegar lo más pronto posible, subir las escaleras con semejante vestido, bastante largo, sería casi como un suicidio.

El ascensor se abrió y yo entré. Estaba completamente vacío. Así era mejor, nadie vería el mar de nervios que estaba hecha.

Entonces comencé a recordar, como hacía algunos años, yo había acudido a ese salón... Y cómo había cometido uno de los perores errores de mi vida. Aceptar a Yuno-kun.

Aquella vez la tristeza de pensar que Fate-chan no sentía lo mismo por mí me llevó a creer que era imperativo olvidarme de lo que sentía. Y la única forma era comprometerme con él. Así, por lo menos podía asegurarme de estar lejos de ella para no cometer una locura y de ese modo proteger nuestra valiosa amistad.

Que equivocada estaba. Y que ciega fui para no ver la realidad.

Puedo remotamente imaginar el dolor que sintió al saber la noticia de mi compromiso, y pensar que ella pudo haber bajado por este mismo elevador con el corazón roto... Si yo supiera que ella sería de otra persona, me moriría por dentro.

Le hice mucho daño y no he dejado de arrepentirme. Sin embargo, aún tengo toda la vida para demostrarle cuánto la amo.

Ahora todo ha cambiado. Estoy igual de nerviosa que aquella vez, pero muy feliz porque es a ella a quien veré.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Había llegado. Y muy caballerosamente Erio abrió la puerta. Como si estuviera esperándome.

Mis nervios no hacían más que acrecentarse.

Más aún cuando vi a todos nuestros amigos ahí, esperando, vestidos muy elegantemente, listos para una gran celebración.

Pero… ¿Qué celebración?

Todos sonreían. Todos me sonreían. Seguía sin entender que ocurría.

Sin embargo, mis nervios se disiparon cuando mis amigos se fueron haciendo a un lado para abrirme el paso, como si fuera a caminar por un pequeño sendero.

Y como por arte de magia, una muy poderosa, todos mis nervios se desvanecieron para dar paso a la emoción, cuando al final de ese sendero, estaba ella.

Fate…

Cuando la ví, la respiración se me fue, mi corazón dejó de latir para que segundos después, latiera con una nueva y desconocida fuerza. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y es que me atrevo a decir que jamás la había visto tan hermosa como estaba ahora.

Tenía un divino y largo vestido color vino, que hacía la perfecta combinación con sus ojos, aquellos ojos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez y que tanto amo. Se veía tan bella. Su larga cabellera suelta y el vestido marcando las partes más preciosas de su anatomía. Definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorada de este ángel de ojos carmesí.

Antes de poder salir de mi ensoñación, ella caminó hacia mí. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, me tenía completamente hechizada con su belleza. Tiernamente tomó mis manos y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, al tiempo que me susurraba algo al oído.

"Estás hermosa... Ven conmigo, por favor."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos, ese beso y su suave y dulce voz. E inmediatamente la seguí, tal y como me lo pidió. Como si continuara hechizada por ella.

Repentinamente se detuvo y me pidió que me quedara ahí, de pie.

Cuando se paró para observarme nuevamente, su mirada se clavó en mi escote. Aquello me hizo estremecer. Entonces me dí cuenta que si bien Fate-chan estaba un poco sonrojada de mirar ese escote, era algo más lo que capturaba su atención.

Entonces suspiró profundamente…

"Imagino que te preguntarás el por qué de un crucifijo. Ha llegado el momento de que responda esa pregunta. Pero a cambio… ¿Tú podrías responderme otra?"

Estando muy sonrojada por todo lo que estaba pasando y con el corazón golpeándome el pecho, aún sin entender del todo, asentí.

Pude ver como ella se dirigía hacía un pequeño escenario montado al final del salón. Inclusive había instrumentos musicales y personas listas para tocarlos.

Seguía sin entender.

Fate-chan se puso de pie, justo detrás de un micrófono.

Estaba lista para decirme por qué...

.

_Mis blancas alas, mientras caen,_

_arrebatan el prólogo del escenario frente a mí._

_._

_No hay lugar a dónde ir en este incierto cielo,_

_sin escuchar las palabras finales, emprendí el vuelo._

_Un color especial bloquea mi corazón,_

_A veces mi sombra, a veces mis sueños, a veces amor..._

_Si trato los fragmentos de mis recuerdos como cosas preciosas,_

_se convertirán en un tierno valor_

_para nuestras siluetas combinadas._

_._

_Mis plegarias se convierten en el viento invisible_

_para alcanzar tu cuello._

_Mis arrepentimientos abandonados,_

_mis heridas y mis mentiras... Me sobrepondré a todas ellas_

_Cree, sí cierras tus ojos podras volar, todo este resplandor_

_y este crucifijo, es mi prueba para la eternidad._

_._

_Incluso si pierdo mi canción que debería resonar por la eternidad,_

_No dejaré que estos sentimientos se desvanezcan._

_Antes de darme cuenta, abracé el dolor,_

_A veces la oscuridad, a veces la lluvia, a veces amor._

_Porque todos los escenarios ahora mismo son hermosos,_

_Yo también me asemejo a la calidez que proyectan._

_Un sentimiento tan preciado._

_._

_Con tal fuerza que puede ser llamado un juramento,_

_Sentí que podía decir "Quiero protegerte"_

_Mis tristes arrepentimientos, mis pecados y mis castigos,_

_Los aceptaré todos ellos_

_Cree, incluso si este viento repentino te pone ansiosa,_

_Tal viento y este crucifijo son la prueba de la eternidad._

_._

_¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué siento que estamos tan lejos_

_cuando estamos tan cerca la una de la otra?_

_Hoy, tengo aún más palabras que quiero transmitir_

_Se ha vuelto tan doloroso._

_Pero avanzaré hacia el futuro sin límites._

_._

_Mis blancas alas, mientras caen,_

_se convierten en el velo blanco que nos envuelve a ambas._

_Mis arrepentimientos llenos de nostalgia,_

_mis mañanas y mis noches, no dejaré que me confundan._

_Cree, si cierras tus ojos puedes volar, todo este resplandor_

_y este crucifijo, es mi prueba para la eternidad._

_._

-o-

Cuando la canción terminó, todos estaban en silencio. Todos sabían lo que vendría. Menos Nanoha. Ella estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente inmóvil.

Con calma, aunque sintiéndome increíblemente nerviosa, como nunca antes en toda mi vida, me acerqué a ella.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría mi existencia... Quizás pareciera una locura... Quizás lo era... Pero sí de algo estaba completamente segura, es que era lo que único que deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Así como aquella vez que estaba dispuesta a gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por ella, esta vez necesité aún más valor, para pedirle esto...

"Nanoha..."

Suspiré profundamente y tomé aún más valor.

"Cuando te dí este crucifijo, quise hacerte la promesa de que este sentimiento, a pesar de la distancia y el dolor, sería eterno. Horas pasé durante mi encierro, recordando cada cosa que amo de tí, así que en realidad nunca estuve sola. Pensé mucho tiempo en tí, en mí, en el futuro, y sabía que cuando regresara, algo cambiaría. Así que escribí esta canción sabiendo que te haría esta pregunta cuando volviera. Sabiendo que esta promesa no sólo sería entre tu y yo, sino ante todo el mundo. Por eso nuestros amigos están aquí presentes y me han ayudado para poder estar parada aquí enfrente a tí, para hacer esto."

De entre mis ropas, saqué un hermoso anillo.

Pude escuchar como la respiración de Nanoha se cortó repentinamente.

Y entonces tomé una de sus manos y suavemente coloqué el anillo en uno de sus dedos...

"Nanoha Takamachi... Te amo. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto tiempo en poder decirte estas dos importantes palabras. El día que tomé aquella flor y la dejé aquí junto con mis esperanzas, cometí el peor error. Pero quiero pensar que tendré toda una vida para enmendarlo y hacerte sonreír por cada lágrima de dolor que te hice derramar. Y hoy, esa misma flor, te ha traído aquí, para que estemos finalmente juntas. Por eso, yo Fate T. Harlaown deseo saber si tu... Quisieras pasar el resto de tus días, conmigo..."

Lágrimas traviesas comenzaron a escaparse de sus brillantes ojos. Antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

"Fate, te amo... Y sí... Acepto pasar el resto de mis días contigo..."

-o-

"Fate-chan... ¡No puedo creer que te atrevieras a proponérmelo de ese modo!"

Sabía que en algún momento, ella me reclamaría...

Después de mi propuesta y de que Nanoha aceptara, fue como vivir un sueño. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Fue una larga celebración. Todos bailaban, cantaban, comían, bebían. Es como si aprovecharamos esos momentos para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Todo mundo nos felicitaba, como la pareja que ahora éramos. Vivio-chan estaba muy feliz. Por fin tendría el hogar que siempre soñó. Nanoha no dejó de preguntarme cómo es que se me había ocurrido todo esto y quién me había ayudado. Le confesé que había pasado toda la semana que estuve en las habitación del cuartel planeandolo, con la complicidad de todos nuestros amigos, y que después de que ella se quedara dormida la noche anterior, sigilosamente Vivio-chan y mi madre entraron a la habitación para dejar todo en su lugar, mientras Arf vigilaba que no hubieran ojos curiosos en los pasillos. Quien mejor que mi pequeña para caminar sigilosamente y sin ser detectada. Con el paso de los años, se había vuelto una experta. Mi madre no hacía más que sonreir y decir que su hija era una experta organizando celebraciones sorpresa. Arf le daba a mi madre toda la razón. Afortunadamente Nanoha comprendió el por qué de todo y para mi fortuna, no consideró lanzarme un Starlight Breaker, aunque Signum trató de convencerla varias veces. Rato después, pude platicar sobre otras cosas con la misma Nanoha, Hayate-chan y Signum, que se percataron de mi ligero aumento de poder durante el encuentro con los magos que habían sustraído las Lost Logias. Les confesé que no sólo me había dedicado a escribir una canción (fue en esos momentos cuando agradecí las clases de Linith), sino a entrenar un poco. Si bien yo estaba restringida a un espacio, este era lo suficientemente amplio para realizar bastantes actividades. También pude hablar con Yuno-kun y disculparme por haberlo atacado de la forma en que lo hice. Me confesó que quizás el tuvo algo de culpa de todo lo que pasó, ya que intuía lo que había entre nosotras, pero siempre se negó a ver. Y después de esa platica, nos deseó lo mejor. Finalmente, a pesar de todo, creo que ahora él y yo estamos en paz.

Y así, entre pláticas, risas, historias, anécdotas y demás, nos sorprendió la media noche y los invitados poco a poco se fueron retirando, puesto que el día siguiente no lo tendríamos libre. Sin embargo y milagrosamente, según palabras de Hayate-chan, ella decidió adelantarnos un regalo y nos dió el día libre. Es decir, uno no se compromete todos los días. Así que poco rato después de despedir a todos, Nanoha, Vivio-chan y yo fuimos a casa. Las tres estábamos muy felices. Después de estos años, esta sería la primera noche que dormiría en el único lugar que puedo considerar mi hogar, y descansar al lado de las personas que más amo en este mundo. Aún así, después de llegar, nos quedamos un rato en la sala, las tres juntas, pasando tiempo como la familia que somos. Vivio-chan se negaba a irse a dormir pero el sueño finalmente la venció y la llevamos a su cama. Cayó profundamente dormida, pareciera que nada podría despertarla. Ojalá mañana no se duerma en la escuela. Mientras tanto yo recorría nuestro departamento de un lado a otro. Tal parciera como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí, y es que así me sentía. Estaba muy feliz de poder estar otra vez en casa. Nanoha, en silencio, no dejaba de observarme tiernamente. Pero ese dulce momento se rompío cuando Nanoha me hizo ese pequeño reclamo. Sabía que no resistiría hacérmelo.

"Bueno... Yo... Pues... Quería que esto fuera... Algo muy especial."

"Lo fue, Fate-chan... Fue simplemente un momento perfecto. Juro que por el resto de mis días, siempre lo recordaré…"

Después de todo, sí había sido una muy buena idea.

"Fate-chan. ¿Sabes? Fue hermoso escucharte cantar, esa fue apenas la segunda vez que te escuchaba, nunca me hubiera imaginado que cantarías para mí y mucho menos lo que vendría después. Tu voz es hermosa" Al momento de decir esto, ella se acercó y me abrazó, mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello. Eso me erizó la piel. "Y supongo que si cantas tan bien, igualmente debes bailar muy bien". Me miraba muy fijamente.

"¿Eh? Yo no se bailar nada bien, Nanoha. Y eso lo sabes." No se que pretendía, pero estaba consiguiendo ponerme muy nerviosa.

"¿Y ya has pensado que canción bailaremos ese día tan especial? ¿Cuál será nuestro primer baile?" Al decir esto, Nanoha comenzó a moverse lentamente, guiada por una melodía audible solo para ella. El movimiento de su cuerpo me guió y yo tambien comencé a moverme puasadamente al ritmo que ella marcaba. Cerré mis ojos y casi podía imaginar esa melodía que escuchaba en su mente. Y así, estuvimos un rato, abrazadas, en silencio, danzando en la oscuridad. No sé si fue el alcohol de la fiesta o el aroma de su piel lo que me había embriagado. Sólo sabía que no quería dejar ir esa cálida sensación al abrazarla, así de ese modo, como algo más que una simple amiga.

Repentinamente, como si la melodía fuera cediendo, un "te amo" se escapó de sus labios. Torpemente, sólo atiné a abrazarla aún más fuerte entre mis brazos.

"Juntas, por fin, juntas. Ya no es más un sueño, sino mi hermosa realidad, Fate-chan..."

"Te amo Nanoha. Y me hace muy feliz sentirme así."

Suavemente tomó una de mis manos y me miró profundamente a los ojos. En su mirada había ese amor con el que siempre me veía, pero había un sentimiento más... Entonces me llevó con ella a nuestra cama.

De repente algo cambio, inmediatamente pude descrifrar esa mirada y reconocer ese sentimiento. Yo también lo experimentaba y sabía muy bien lo que era. Las dos sentíamos exactamente lo mismo. El corazón ya me estaba latiendo con desesperación.

Decidí apagar la luz de la cómoda que estaba junto a nuestra cama, cuando sin quererlo, algo llamó mi atención. Nanoha notó mi ligera distracción.

"Es un libro de poemas, Fate-chan." Me sonrió con dulzura.

"No sabía que leías poemas, Nanoha. Supongo que las dos hemos cambiado en este tiempo."

"No tanto como creerías..." Guardo silencio un momento. "Estos poemas me dieron valor en aquellos momento cuando más lo necesitaba".

De alguna forma, no me esperaba lo que me había dicho. Las dos pasamos momentos muy díficiles. Yo sufrí demasiado estando separada de ella. Sé que ella también pasó momentos muy tristes. Y pensar que de alguna forma ella encontro paz en la lectura como yo podía apaciguar mi tristeza a través de mis entrenamientos, me hizo sentir un poco mas aliviada.

Imagino que Nanoha me observó demasiado pensativa, lo suficiente como para proponerme algo que no me esperaba, mucho menos en ese momento.

"¿Quisieras leer unos cuántos?" Me sonrió.

"Por supuesto" Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer algo del contenido de ese libro.

Entonces tomé asiento a un lado de la cama, y ella se colocó junto a mí. Abrí ese pequeño libro y en voz alta, comencé a leer.

.

_Por favor, no te condenes,_  
_Aunque el mundo no quiera perdonarte, yo te perdono._  
_  
Por favor, no te condenes,_  
_Aunque tú no puedas perdonar al mundo, yo te perdono._  
_  
Así que por favor, dime_  
_¿Qué será necesario para que puedas perdonarme?_  
_  
__**.**_  
_  
¿Sabes cuál fue tu pecado?_  
_No fue porque comiste del fruto prohibido._  
_  
¿Sabes cuál fue tu pecado?_  
_No fue porque escuchaste a la serpiente._  
_  
¿Aún no sabes cuál fue tu pecado?_  
_Entonces, eso en sí será tu pecado._  
_  
__**.**_  
_  
No puedo calmar tu sed,_  
_Porque aunque quieras saber la verdad, te niegas a creerla._  
_  
No puedo calmar tu sed,_  
_Porque nunca existió tal verdad que tú estés anticipando._  
_  
Pero aún quiero calmar tu sed,_  
_Porque fui yo la que te puso en este desierto en un comienzo._

_**.**_  
_  
Ella no estaba desanimada ni le lloró a su destino,_  
_Ella era hermosa._  
_  
Ella no aduló a nadie y peleó por sí sola contra ellos,_  
_Ella era noble._  
_  
Ella brillaba alegremente, como una figura divina,_  
_Yo necesitaba... a alguien como ella._  
_  
__**.**_  
_  
Todos tienen el derecho de buscar y tener una vida feliz,_  
_La parte difícil es el que sea dado ese derecho._  
_  
Todos tienen el derecho de buscar y tener una vida feliz,_  
_La parte difícil es el cumplir con ese derecho._  
_  
Yo también tengo el derecho de buscar una vida feliz, pero_  
_La parte difícil es el acordar un compromiso para obtener ese derecho._  
_  
__**.**_  
_  
Esto será, porque…_  
_Yo voy a volverme mucho, mucho más feliz desde ahora._  
_  
No solo voy a comprometerme con ello,_  
_Todos vamos a recuperar aquella felicidad que habíamos perdido._  
_  
Para mí, esto será alrededor de cien años que valdrán la pena,_  
_Y para ti, esto será como mil años que valdrán la pena._

_._

_Frederica Bernkastel_

_._

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Leer estas palabras era recordar de alguna forma todo lo que vivimos, y en vez de sentir tristeza, tratar de encontrar de alguna forma esa paz.

"Son hermosos, Nanoha."

Ella no había dejado de observarme con dulzura ni un sólo segundo mientras leía.

"Fate-chan... Tú eres infinitamente hermosa."

Gentilmente retiró el libro de mis manos, lo asentó en la cómoda y apagó la luz.

Pude sentir su respiración en mis labios. Entonces tiernamente tocó mi rostro y depositó un beso en mi cuello.

Sentir sus labios sobre mi piel tan sensible hizo que se nublara mi razón. Un nuevo sentimiento, casi totalmente desconocido, comenzaba a surgir en mi corazón y desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Era hambre, necesidad... Deseo.

Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, que no era completa gracias a la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, pude perderme en su mirada y capturar sus labios en un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue tornando en algo mucho más profundo e intenso. Esa necesidad y ese deseo comenzaban a desbordarse. Estaba perdiendo el control frente a una fuerza aún desconocida para mí. Quizás tenía temor de caer en ese abismo, pero moría por hacerlo.

Institivamente me giré y me coloqué en su regazo, a horcajadas, mientras la empujaba para que quedara totalmente recostada. Mi rostro se escondió en su cuello y comencé a besarlo, justo como ella lo había hecho antes. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse y cuando pudo sentir mis manos comenzando a deslizarse por su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente, ante los inquietos roces de mis labios y mis dedos.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar una línea después de la cual no habría regreso. Necesitaba estar realmente segura de que ambas deseábamos lo mismo.

"Nanoha... Tu... Y yo..."

Ella silenció mis labios con uno de sus dedos y asintió. Una dulce sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Ahora estaba segura.

"¿Y tú... Fate-chan?"

Su pregunta me tomó un poco por sopresa.

Esta noche, por primera en nuestras vidas, caeríamos en ese abismo. Juntas.

Tiernamente le sonreí, porque desde luego, sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

"¿Por qué no?"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Ok, no me maten por dejarlo ahí. Pero bueno, tanto me comentaron en los reviews que era malvada por hacerlas sufrir tanto, que para el "final" decidí escribir algo curioso, que terminara en la proposición de Fate (y algo más). También quisiera comentar que los poemas en efecto son de Frederica Bernkastal (casualmente, Yukari Tamura es su seiyuu), que como recordaran es un personaje del anime de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (cuyo ending inspiró este fic), cabe mencionar que la traducción no la hice yo y que no son todos los poemas, únicamente tomé unos cuantos; sobre la conversación con Signum, "eso" que Fate-chan hace condenadamente bien, es cantar. ¿De dónde sale ésto? En el Sound Stage 3 de A's, que se desarrolla después del incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad, Fate acude a un karaoke con Signum, Shamal, Arf, Nanoha, Yuno y dos personas más, ahí Arf le pide a Fate que canté una canción que Linith escribió (recordemos que Fate recibió de Linith casi todo tipo de educación, me imagino que también relacionada con las artes) y después de que todos insistieran, Fate cantó "Kaze ni Mau Hana" (una muy hermosa canción). Al final, Signum le dijo a "Testarossa" que cantaba muy bien y Shamal le dijo que estaba tan emocionada que su corazón latía muy rápido. La traducción al inglés está en Animesuki por si alguien quiere salir de la duda. Desde que escogí "Trinity Cross" sabía que Fate cantaría, al principio lo vi un poco raro, pero después recordé que anteriormente ella ya había cantado, entonces me convencí y así quedó. Y pues bueno, les repito, aunque ya se contó todo lo que se tenía que contar, será en el capítulo único del tercer arco con el que pondrá punto final a esta historia. También aprovecho la ocasión para dar gracias a mi beta, que es mi novia, que aunque saque el látigo cuando me corrige algunas cosas, no deja de ser un amor XD.

Saludos a todos ^^.


	19. Spiritual Garden (FINAL)

Tercer arco, capítulo único.

Spiritual Garden. Final.

Sin hacerles aguardar más, espero que lo disfruten.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones en las cuales está inspirado este fanfic (ni las traducciones de las mismas) me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**WHY, OR WHY NOT**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_And, afterwards…_

_Spiritual Garden_

_FINAL_

_A pesar de que me he convertido en adulto,_

_no olvidaré el día que nos conocimos de casualidad, amor mío._

_._

_Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años… Así fue como pasaron seis años..._

Subiendo una hermosa colina, que parecía un jardín hasta donde mis ojos podían ver, regresaba de una larga misión.

Coronando dicha colina, en la parte más alta de la misma, se encontraba un hermoso, lleno de vida y frondoso árbol, que cubría con su noble sombra todo bajo sus ramas.

Y bajo esas ramas, pude ver a aquella mujer, por quien estoy aquí y a quien le prometí venir tan pronto terminara la misión. Cada vez que me encuentro con ella y a pesar de los años, la veo aún más hermosa. Ella es mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba sola…

En su regazo descansaban dos niñas, que los últimos años se habían vuelto la luz de mis ojos. Las había extrañado mucho. Sus risas, su ternura, la alegría y la felicidad que me hacen sentir cada día, me hicieron falta.

Esa chica levantó la mirada y observó hacía mi dirección. Entonces sonrió, llena de felicidad. Se acercó a las niñas y les dijo que la persona por quien ellas esperaban, finalmente había llegado.

"Akane, Alicia… Mamá ya está aquí."

Ella las tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, muy felices, justo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Me habían estado esperando.

Entonces, se detuvieron frente a mí. Miré a esas pequeñas, mis hijas. No dejaba de observarlas con amor y cariño, como si no las hubiera visto en demasiado tiempo. O es quizás que no dejo de sorprenderme por sus características físicas. No se parecen ni a ella ni a mí, se parecen a ambas. Akane, pelirroja y de ojos como lo míos, y Alicia, rubia y de ojos igual de azules que los de su madre.

Finalmente su madre, mi esposa, me abrazó con tanto amor que podía sentirlo a través de mi piel y hasta mi corazón. Y se acercó a mi oído.

"Te esperamos, Fate… Te estuvimos esperando, amor mío."

"Nanoha…Gracias por darme esta sorpresa."

_._

_En este lugar, donde las flores florecen con todo su corazón, te estuve buscando_

_Me acuerdo de nuestra promesa y de esa sonrisa tuya que amo tanto, amor mío._

_._

Las dos pequeñas niñas se soltaron de las manos de Nanoha y se lanzaron hacia mí. Caí en esa suave cama de fresco pasto mientras mis hijas trataban de vencerme en la eterna guerra de cosquillas a la que me retaban siempre que llegaba. Pero como todas las veces, siempre lograba hacerlas reír.

Nanoha no dejaba de reírse ante el juego que ocurría ante sus ojos. Repentinamente la voz de cierta jovencita, que me había acompañado pasos atrás, se oyó a la distancia.

"¡Oigan! Alicia, Akane, dejen a Fate-mama. ¡Está muy cansada!"

Y las dos niñas contestaron al unísono.

"Buu, Vivio nee-chan es aburrida. Además tu siempre estás jugando a las cosquillas con Einhard-chan"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Vengan aquí, ya verán de lo que soy capaz!"

Y las tres comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar.

Siempre que yo llegaba de una misión, Alicia y Akane se lanzaban sobre mí, siempre era Vivio-chan quien las reprendía por lo mismo y siempre terminaban corriendo por todo el lugar.

Vivio-chan era una hermana mayor muy responsable y amaba profundamente a sus hermanas.

Alicia y Akane habían llegado a alegrar nuestras vidas dos años después de que Nanoha y yo uniéramos nuestra existencia... Aún recuerdo cuando nacieron y lo inesperado que fue su alumbramiento, porque fueron mellizas... Parecía imposible siquiera pensar en el sueño de poder tenerlas, pero supongo que nuestro deseo fue mucho más grande... Junto con un poco de ayuda de la tecnología.

Debo admitir que no fue muy difícil escoger sus nombres. El nombre de dos personas que, aunque ya no estén en este mundo, siempre recordaré con cariño y agradecimiento. Nanoha estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, porque ella sabía que de alguna forma yo había nacido gracias a Alicia y regresado a su vida después de tantos años gracias a Akane. Que nuestras amadas hijas tuvieran sus nombres haría que su recuerdo siempre estuviera vivo.

Mientras Vivio-chan hacía su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzarlas (y es que si atrapaba a una, se le escapaba la otra), Nanoha y yo nos dirigimos hacía la sombra que generosamente daba ese gran árbol. Yo me senté y descansé mi espalda en el tronco, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi hombro.

"Te extrañe mucho, Fate-chan".

"Y yo a ti, Nanoha".

Me quedé un rato en silencio, pensando, recordando…

"Mientras más nos separamos, más nos extrañamos... Y pensar que todo comenzó hace ya varios años, cuando nos conocimos, peleamos y tuvimos que ser separadas. Prometimos volvernos a ver, y no sólo esa vez, sino muchas más. Inclusive cuando me llevaron lejos, prometimos volver a vernos, así pasara tanto tiempo. Estar en ese encierro y lejos de tí hicieron que mis días se volvieran grises, pero al regresar a tu lado, la vida recuperó su color." Giré mi rostro para verla a los ojos. "Aún recuerdo el día que te conocí, el instante en el que te ví... Y mi vida tuvo color por primera vez." Y le sonreí.

_._

_El día que se abrió la puerta de los secretos, llevabas un pequeño traje blanco._

_Me perdí en mi camino y quería llorar, pero me hiciste aprender sobre mis auténticos deseos y sentimientos._

_._

"Yo igual Fate-chan. Aún recuerdo tus ojos tristes que desde ese momento me cautivaron y la melancolía que transmitías a través de tu voz."

"Fueron momentos muy difíciles, Nanoha." Respiré profundamente mientras seguía recordando.

"Lo sé, Fate-chan, mejor que nadie, lo sé..." Una mirada un poco triste se asomó en sus ojos.

"Pero gracias a tí, a mi madre, Arf, Chrono-kun y todos nuestros amigos, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola." Acaricié tiernamente su rostro mientras le sonreía. Ella me devolvió esa sonrisa.

"Fate-chan, lo que se hace de corazón no se agradece, así que yo..." Silencie sus labios con uno de mis dedos.

"Pasé mucho tiempo perdida y desperdiciando mi vida, pero tú me diste una razón para vivir. Siempre te agradeceré y te amaré por ello."

_._

_Me solían tratar muy amablemente, porque seguramente desperdiciaba la mayoría del tiempo._

_Siempre serás lo más preciado para mí, amor mío. No olvidaré a ninguno._

_._

Era imposible contener estos sentimientos. Nanoha y yo comenzamos a ponernos muy cariñosas.

"¿Podrían ir a nuestro departamento o a un hotel?" Interrumpió Vivio-chan, que había desistido de perseguir a sus hermanas. Las dos nos sonrojamos ligeramente y contuvimos una risa picara.

"Vivio-chan. No entiendo. ¿Por qué nuestras madres deben ir a un hotel?" Akane le preguntó con mirada inquisitiva.

"Porque se están poniendo muy cariñosas." Replicó Vivio-chan.

"¿Entonces tu siempre vas a un hotel con Einhard-chan?" Remató Alicia.

"Vengan aquí ustedes dos, esta vez no se salvarán de mi castigo. ¡Soy una maga muy fuerte, esto no se quedará así!"

Nanoha y yo estábamos literalmente muertas de la risa.

Sobre todo porque las dos sabíamos que si bien el comentario de Akane y Alicia había sido inocente, era evidente para todo el mundo que Vivio-chan sentía por Einhard algo más que simple amistad. Vivio-chan estaba creciendo, no solo se había convertido en una poderosa maga, sino que también comenzaba convertirse en adulta.

"Es como verse en un espejo. ¿No es así?" El comentario de Nanoha era muy cierto. Prácticamente me había leído la mente.

"Así es. ¿Pero sabes? Quisiera aconsejarla, justo como mi madre hiciera conmigo hace ya tantos años, cuando un día me vio pensativa en mi habitación, mirando un atardecer."

"Vivio-chan nos tendrá a tí y a mí para aconsejarla dulcemente. Como la familia que somos... Vaya, es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo, Fate-chan." Y así, las dos seguimos recordando.

Las horas pasaron, Nanoha y yo continuamos platicando. A pesar de todos estos años, ella y yo seguíamos siendo grandes amigas y confidentes.

Vivio-chan finalmente había dado alcance a sus hermanas. Y ellas se habían dormido en su regazo, mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

Yo comenzaba acurrucarme más y más en Nanoha.

_._

_A veces me impaciento y siento que voy a perder el camino del sendero del que la gente siempre se aparta._

_Pero entonces recuerdo los momentos difíciles, mis auténticas lágrimas y sonrisas, y me animo a mí misma con los innumerables encuentros que he vivido._

_._

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, para sentir la fragancia a flores y el fresco aire. Cuando, dentro de mi cabeza, escuché una voz muy familiar…

"¿Déjà vu, Fate Testarossa?"

"La primera vez que nos vimos, me llamaste por ese nombre…"

"Aún lo recuerdas, tienes una memoria prodigiosa…"

"Cómo olvidar el día que casi pierdo lo más importante..."

"Entonces, supongo que también recuerdas la imagen que viste justo cuando estuviste a punto de morir."

"Sí, la recuerdo… Y era precisamente este encuentro."

"¿Recuerdas lo que deseaste en ese momento? Deseaste saber si algún día podrías dibujar una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de la mujer que está junto a ti. Y yo concedí tu deseo…"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Por qué? Me extraña que preguntes eso. Sabes lo que soy. Sabes que mi actuar no tiene una razón."

"Aún fuere así... ¿Puedo saber por qué permaneciste dentro de mí, todo este tiempo?"

"Porque aún no logro entender del todo aquello completamente incomprensible por lo que estuviste dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia vida por esa mujer. Quizás pase el resto de tus días dentro de ti tratando de entenderlo."

"¿Y qué pasará el día que yo ya no exista?"

"Nuevamente desapareceré. Y nadie, nunca más, será capaz de despertarme de mi sueño eterno."

"Quizás eso sea lo mejor para todos…"

"Quizás… Pero mientras eso sucede, aquí estaré y cumpliré tus deseos, si eso es lo que quieres."

"No. He aprendido que uno debe ser muy cuidadoso con lo que desea. Y en verdad te digo, que en ente momento de mi vida, no hay nada que pueda desear. No me falta nada. Soy muy feliz."

"¿Y ella es feliz, sabiendo que yo estoy dentro de ti?"

"Ella lo sabe y no le importa."

"Eres afortunada. Muchos hombres de antiguas civilizaciones me pidieron el amor de una hermosa doncella. Pero mi poder no era tan grande como para hacer magia tan poderosa."

"Quizás porque el verdadero amor es la magia más poderosa del universo, y no puede ocultarse donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay… Por eso nunca me olvidé de ella, a pesar de que borraste todas mis memorias. Así pasaran los años, dejara de ser una niña y me convirtiera en adulta, nada cambiaría. Mi amor y la alegría de haberla conocido... Jamás lo podría olvidar…"

_._

_Incluso tras haberme convertido en adulto, no olvidaré el día que te conocí, amor mío._

_Quiero decirte desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mi amor, que me alegro de haberte conocido._

_._

Repentinamente, una suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Fate-chan. Fate-chan, despierta."

"¿Eh? Nanoha…"

"Amor, te quedaste dormida. Sé que estas cansada. No quería despertarte, y es que te ves hermosa mientras duermes, pero ya casi se oculta el sol y debemos regresar a casa. Vivio-chan ya se adelantó con las pequeñas."

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados me puse de pie y observe como el día moría con los últimos rayos del sol.

Era una vista hermosa. Y no había nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera compartirla, que con ella. Extendí mi mano, Nanoha la tomó y se puso de pie.

Entonces me coloqué detrás de ella y la abracé fuertemente por la espalda. Y así, de pie, bajo ese enorme árbol, pudimos ver las primeras estrellas de la hermosa noche. Aunque la oscuridad nuble todo a su alrededor, la luz de las estrellas siempre estará ahí para hacernos sonreír. Aunque la tristeza nublara mi corazón, tu amor siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme y hacerme feliz.

_._

_Quiero sonreír como las flores,_

_Porque mis auténticas lágrimas y sonrisas han nacido de mi honesto corazón._

_._

"¿Qué tanto me amas, Fate-chan?"

A veces mi mujer hermosa es como una niña pequeña. Su pregunta me sorprendió. No me la esperaba. Pero deseaba responderla.

"¿Ves esa estrella, la más brillante y lejana del cielo?" Tomé su mano y junto con la mía, la extendí para señalar aquella luz tan brillante. Nanoha se sonrojó un poco ante mi cercanía y asintió.

"Esa estrella durante toda su existencia, ha estado quemándose en un fuego intenso que forma parte de ella y que la hace brillar aún más intensamente. La estrella dejará de brillar cuando muera, sin embargo, el brillo de su luz continuará viéndose por milenios, aunque ya no exista más…"

Ella me miró, intrigada y emocionada por lo que yo quería decir.

"Así es mi amor por ti, intenso, que me quema cada día al verte feliz y cada noche al hacerte el amor, y jamás dejará de formar parte de mí ser. Y aun así un día mi vida llegue a su fin, este sentimiento seguirá brillando intensamente por toda la eternidad... Nanoha, te amo... Y me haces muy feliz..."

_._

_Aunque me haya convertido en adulto, no olvidaré el día que te conocí._

_Quiero decirte desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mi amor, que me alegro de haberte conocido._

_._

Nanoha se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Te amo, Fate. Gracias por hacerme cada día tan feliz."

Sí... Yo Fate T. Harlaown, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga... Y mi mejor amiga se había enamorado de mí...

Ambas nos perdimos en un dulce beso bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Un beso de amor como siempre y como nunca antes había sentido de sus labios, y que pareció eterno…

_Porque las verdaderas historias de amor no tienen finales felices._

_Las verdaderas historias de amor son eternas…_

_**F I N**_

* * *

Después de haber sufrido tanto, había algo muy especial esperando por ellas. Por eso creo que el fic merecía este final feliz. Es decir, que inicialmente estuviera planeado para que fuera una historia de un prólogo, ocho capítulos y un epílogo, y que al final terminara con nueve capítulos más, lo hacía justo y necesario. Además, simplemente no pude pensar en mejor canción que Spiritual Garden para el final. Subí el fic este día porque hoy la sección de MSLN llega a la cantidad de 2000 fics, siendo que hace cinco años, cuando subí esta historia, apenas era la número 200. Es increíble cómo ha crecido esta sección con el paso del tiempo. Y después de esos cinco años no se me ocurre nada más que decir que "gracias". Gracias a todos por seguir esta larga historia hasta su conclusión. Sin sus comentarios, reviews y mensajes privados, no hubiera sido lo mismo, porque todos ustedes me animaron a continuar un proyecto que veía muy lejano el día en que llegara a su final, pero que hoy ha llegado. Bien dice el dicho que no hay día que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla. Gracias a todas esas personas que conocí en el camino y que me animaron a seguir, pero que sin embargo hoy en día ya no están conmigo, los días que pasé con ustedes, los buenos, los gratos, los divertidos, los malos, los difíciles, los tristes, nunca los olvidaré. Este fic, aunque parezca muy difícil de imaginar, cambió mucho mi vida. Me abrió la puerta para conocer gente que ha dejado una huella muy grande en mí. Extraño mucho esos días en que todo era más sencillo. Y pensar que todo comenzó una noche que, deseando leer un largo NanoFate canon, me animé a escribirlo yo misma. Y pensar que una simple decisión como subir un fic sería tan trascendente. Creo que subir un escrito a la internet es como soltar una botella con un mensaje al mar, no sabes quién podrá recibirla y el efecto que causará en esa persona. Y por último, pero no menos importante, gracias a aquella chica que me contactó a través de un simple PM y me cambió la vida. Ni ella ni yo hubiéramos imaginado en nuestros más locos desvaríos en lo que terminaría nuestra historia. Eres mi gran amiga y mi mayor confidente. Gracias por tu apoyo, tu comprensión, tu cariño, tus ánimos, tus palabras. Gracias por todo, aunque me hayas enseñado que no se agradece lo que se hace de corazón. Y a pesar de que esto ya lo sabes, deseo que nunca lo olvides: Mi amor para ti, hoy y siempre.

Hasta la próxima…

.

.

.

_Scarlet Fate_


End file.
